You'll Find Her Somewhere in Time
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin Locksley, a world renowned playwright known for his romanticised idea of love, loses his muse and decides it's time to get it back. When he sees a photograph hanging in the hotel's museum, his life turns upside down as he embarks on the journey of a lifetime, the journey to find the woman of his dreams who is trapped in the past. (OQ AU)
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is inspired by one of my favorite films, Somewhere in Time, there will be a lot of differences from both the movie and original book. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin Locksley was a writer, more specifically a playwright, world renowned for his romanticised idea of life and his wit and humour. The ability he possessed to instil a piece with such life was magnificent, he only wished his own life could be instilled with that same happiness and light. The life he lived was one many would yearn for, be begging for, but for some reason that wasn't him, he wasn't in it for the fame, or the money, he was doing it for his love of literature and he just happened to be bloody good at his job.

The one thing he longed for though was love, someone in his life that he loved more than life itself, someone he would move heaven and earth for, like the characters in his plays would, he wanted someone who was that special, who he loved that much. So far in life he hadn't met that special person, sure there had been girls, but there hadn't been one that he had met and simply fallen head over heels in love with, so much so that he would be willing to lay his own life down for her, put it all on hold for this one person, the one person that would bring joy to his heart and light to his life.

Momentarily he had lost his muse and was working desperately to find it again, he wasn't having much luck, maybe the inspiration pool had dried out, maybe he wouldn't create another piece of great literature again in his lifetime, maybe his career was over. He closed the lid of his laptop and stared out across the city, he needed a break, needed to get away, maybe then he would find something, something to spark his creative talent, to give him something to write. He was going to take a trip, somewhere without the distraction of modern technology, no laptops, no phone signal, somewhere that he could be alone to brood.

He opened his computer again and typed something into his search engine, he flexed his fingers waiting for the results to come up, then he spotted something, The Grand Hotel Mackinac Island, yes, that was where he wanted to go, it didn't take very long for him to make his decision and he booked a room for a week's stay, it should do him good, get him out of the county for a while. He stood up and packed a bag with all the simple things he needed and called for his driver and private jet to be ready. He knew it was impulsive, but that was the point, to be impulsive, make rash decisions and see where they would take him.

* * *

Pulling up to the hotel, he felt better already, it was a clean white building, its columns standing proud, supporting the structure, little flags in between each one. The grounds were green and covered in dashes of colour, provided by the multitude of different flowers that were systematically placed to provide a beautiful foreground for a beautiful building. No cars were allowed on the island, so he was having to ride in style, by horse and cart, how regal and old school, just another little quirk giving an 19th century feel to the place.

He paid the driver and walked up the small flight of stairs that led to the lobby, inside was just as grand, the bold carpets standing out a mile, combined with the dark wood, it was so Edwardian-esque and he loved it. He walked to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist, "lovely place." He nodded, handing her all the relevant booking information.

"It is isn't it?" she smiled, her blonde curls softly pinned to her head, she had a pin badge which read Katrina Bell and she had attached a little sticker of Disney's Tinkerbell onto it.

"Really beautiful, perfect."

"Great, business or pleasure?" she asked, looking down at her sign in book.

"Bit of both, I'm a writer."

"Ah, I see, come to find your muse?"

"Something like that," Robin laughed, running his hands across the wood, that was exactly what he was here to do, he desperately needed his muse back, but he had a feeling that after today he would find it, he looked at his pocket watch and placed it back down; some could say that he was a rather fond historian and liked his antique trinkets.

"I think you'll find it here," she nodded.

"Hope so," he continued to look around, just taking everything in and wondering what he should do first.

"So Mr Locksley, you are in room 127, here's your room card, room service is available night and day and there are always staff on hand to help with anything you might need."

"Thanks," he grinned, it was always good to have nice staff on hand to help. Something off to the side caught his eye and he furrowed his eyebrows, "what's that room?"

"Ah that is the Grand Hotel's museum, we display pieces in there from the past, things that have occurred over the last century."

"I see," he nodded, "interesting."

"Yes, it is, anyway I hope you have a magical stay."

The way she drew out the word magical caught his attention and he rose his eyebrows, that was very interesting indeed. He was going to have to visit the museum later, first he wanted to go and see his room, sort out his accommodation, maybe have a light lunch. He carried his bag and stepped into the elevator, it was one decorated to resemble the ones used in the original building, but obviously, they had been updated since then to comply with modern safety protocol.

He pushed open the door to his room, it was simple but elegant, the crisp white sheets on the bed were adorned with throw pillows; it was a four poster one created from mahogany wood. He moved over to the window and looked out of it, seeing the sea and he could just about make out a lighthouse, it was spectacular. He grinned to himself, he just knew that this trip would provide him with the thing he was looking for, inspiration.

After he had changed from his travel clothes into a clean pair of trousers and a shirt, he headed downstairs, he wanted to get a better look at this museum, he glanced at all the different objects, there was a lot of paraphernalia from the hotels past, booklets about things that had been performed here, live plays, theatre or something like that. Of course, for him being a writer it was all exciting, looking into old plays and seeing how they used to be so that he could compare them to his own.

The way they used to write was so eloquent, well spoken, using words they would never include within modern storytelling, not unless it was historically based. He toyed with a couple of manuscripts, it was astounding what used to be seen as comedy as well, none of it was funny, not really, he looked at the photos of the hotel from the early 1900s all the people were dressed in fancy clothes and they were beautiful, the photos were… beautiful.

He dropped the picture that he was holding and stared at a singular frame depicting the most stunning woman he had seen his life, he actually let out a gasp as he walked over to the picture, it was the only one on the wall despite being in a small little frame. The frame itself was decorative gold whereas the image was an oval mount with her in the middle.

Although the photo was in black and white he could still determine a few things, like for instance her hair colour was an intense dark brown shade, if not raven and it was piled upon her head with a few loose strands curling down around her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle through the page, speaking volumes, he felt as though he were actually looking at her, as though she was actually there. Her smile was breath-taking, her lips were tilted into what resembled a mischievous smile, and he was captivated completely.

It was like something had happened inside him the moment he saw her, some sort of chemical reaction that had gone straight to his heart and surged through his veins consuming him. It was ridiculous to feel so much emotion towards a photo because that's all she was, a woman in a photograph. She had some small earrings fastened in her ears and a simple necklace around her neck. Just below that was the bodice of her dress, a modest number with little gems sewn into it. Robin really needed to pull himself together, she may look like the woman of his dreams, resemble the person he would see at night when he closed his eyes, but she was just a figure in a photograph. She was a woman in a photograph capture god knows how many years ago.

He moved his eyes to the caption, wanting to find out exactly who this Edwardian beauty was, he read the words aloud and something fastened itself around his heart. He discovered that the picture was taken in 1912 and her name was the most beautiful name he had heard in his entire life.

"Regina Mills."


	2. Going back

**I'm going to try and be quick with my updates, thank you for reading!**

* * *

After seeing her photograph Robin hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, the gorgeous woman, it was as though her eyes had entrenched their way into their way into his soul, luring him in like a siren would a sailor lost at sea, but instead of her voice, her weapon of choice were those magnificent eyes and that amazing smile. He realised he hadn't see true beauty until he laid eyes on her picture, never had he seen a woman such as her.

He lay down on the bed in his room staring at the ceiling, why couldn't he forget about her, she was simply a woman in a photo, she'd most likely been dead for decades, he was fawning over a dead woman, which was quite creepy actually if he thought about it, no matter how beautiful she was. He longed to hear her voice, discover what she sounded like because he guessed there was more than met the eye to this, she was more than just a beautiful girl hung on the wall for people to look at 105 years later, she had been a person, she'd had a life, had lived and probably found love.

The ceiling fan was spinning above him and he found himself just watching it go around and around as he contemplated a potential story, maybe it would start a stunning brunette with enchanting eyes and a washed-up writer who falls in love with her. God, he needed to stop thinking about her, why was he already so obsessed. Shaking his head, he stood up and moved to the door, he needed to get her out of his thoughts. Leaving the room he headed downstairs and practically ran slap bang into the blonde receptionist.

"Hi, how have you settled in?"

"Well thank you," he nodded, "actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure what is it?"

He had literally just told himself that he was going to forget about her, but he couldn't, he needed to learn more about her first, needed to find out who she was, a name and a photo just wasn't enough, he needed more. "There was just something that caught my eye in the museum."

"Oh?" She rose her eyebrows as they headed back downstairs, "what might that be?"

"There was a portrait, on the far wall…"

"Regina," she chuckled, "she's a good one."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she smirked, "so, you want to know more about her?"

"Do you have information about her?"

"Yes, she's about twenty-four in the picture," Tink stated as they came to the picture again, "she was a concert pianist and a singer, she can act too."

"Can?"

"Could, she could act, she was a woman of many talents."

Robin looked at her as she stared at the photo fondly, almost as if she knew her, as though she was familiar with her, like they were friends, which was impossible. He grinned and looked at Regina again, "she looks like she was an amazing person."

"Yeah, well we have some more information on her if you're interested."

"Oh, I'm definitely interested," he grinned, "give me everything you've got."

"Well then, follow me…"

* * *

Robin sat in the records room flipping through a book, there were many more pictures of Regina, she looked stunning in each and every one of them, it was weird, he now felt as though he knew everything about her, all there was to know, but he felt that he was invading her privacy, like she had no idea that he was practically stalking her.

"Look, here's the sign in book," Tink placed it down on the table and flicked through it, trying to find something, "there," she pointed her sparkly green tipped nail at a name.

"Oh my god," he traced the swirly black ink which read, _'Miss Regina Mills, room 123'._ "So, did she ever marry?" Robin asked, looking up at Katrina curiously.

The smile on her face fell, causing a pain to his gut, why was she making that face? What had happened. Had something happened to her? "Unfortunately…"

"She didn't die did she," he shook his head.

"No, she didn't, she married someone she didn't love, it was an abusive relationship," the woman sighed.

Robin's eyes went wide, how could someone hurt a woman like Regina? It was horrible to think about and it made him feel slightly sick, he knew he shouldn't feel that way, she was a figure of the past, there was nothing he could do, even if he felt as though she deserved better.

"She didn't deserve it, she was said to be quite the woman, she was fiery yet the nicest most caring person you could ever wish to meet."

Robin nodded, picking up another of her photos and staring at it, she looked so young, so innocent, it broke his heart to think about her in pain or being hurt by someone.

"She really was a special woman," the blonde sighed shaking her head.

"I would have loved to have met her," he whispered, stroking a finger over her image. Why did he feel so connected to her, like he knew her, as though she was someone who he should have had in his life? Something panged in his chest, a longing for this woman, a woman he had never met and he didn't understand it, sure she was pretty, but he'd seen pretty women before and felt nothing, nothing remotely like what he was experiencing for Regina. It was strange and unexplainable, he was probably finally going insane, she was dead, she was just a ghost present in the past and there was nothing he could do about it, no way to ever meet her, unless he magically developed the ability to travel in time.

"Do you want to keep that?" Tink asked, gesturing to the picture that he was unknowingly clinging to, "we have copies."

"Really, are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course it is, keep it, that's a nice photo, but trust me she's better in person."

"You keep talking about her as though you know her," he stated, she had done it at least three times now which was odd.

She simply smiled at him and shrugged, "I guess I just feel like I know her, she has that effect on you. I should be getting back to work, you can stay in here for a bit longer if you'd…"

"I think I'm done thank you."

"You're very welcome." She nodded and began to walk out before she called to him again, "oh and Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Are you single?"

He thought it was a strange question, but he was going to grant her with an answer because she had been so helpful, "yes, I suppose I am."

"Oh good."

"Just so you know, I…"

"Oh don't get your beautiful little dimples in a twist, I don't plan to ask you out, I was just, curious."

"Okay," he cast her a small smile and carried on his way, the small miniature in his hand. He decided to head for something to eat before he got an early night, he could feel the jet lag setting in and he had been reading up on Regina all afternoon. Should he even be calling her Regina? Was that disrespectful? He should probably call her Miss Mills.

* * *

Once he'd finished his supper, he went upstairs to get ready for bed, however when he tried to go to sleep he found he couldn't, so decided to take a brief walk from one end of the outside deck to the other, the hotel was known for having the world's longest porch, a magnificent 660 feet long, spanning the length of the massive hotel. He stood and watched the sun as it set into the water, this really was a magical place, but he could help imagining Miss Mills having stood here and watched that same sun set as he was doing now.

He took the picture from his pocket and looked at it in awe, he felt like he needed to know her and was beginning to think that this trip had been a bad idea. In little over five hours, he had found himself falling for a dead girl in a photo, therefor he must be going crazy, he had to be. This wasn't something that normal people did, it just wasn't. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, how was it that he couldn't find a nice woman, one who was kind, caring, considerate, and most importantly, alive?

The hotel was peaceful and he had to admit it was one of the nicest places he had ever been to, both the scenery and the hotel itself were stunning. Watching the little horse and carts go up and down was something he loved, the fact that no cars were allowed on the island, somehow made it more special, like it was this unique place unlike any other. If it wasn't for everyone's clothes and the electrical appliances, you wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't in the early 1900s.

He sighed and turned to walk back inside when the phone that was in his pocket began ringing, he sighed in frustration, he hadn't wanted to bring it, but his editor had demanded that he stay within reach of her. He looked down at the phone screen and groaned, "hello?"

"Robin, I can't believe you just upped and left!"

"Marian…"

"No, you left without a word, I got a call from John telling me that you had left England and were somewhere in America."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?!"

"I need to find something Marian, I can't put my finger on what it is yet, but I need inspiration."

"You better find it, because you are my best seller and I am expecting a book by the end of the year."

"You'll get your book okay," he snapped, "I just need…"

"I get it, you need inspiration," she huffed, "please hurry up and bloody well find it." She closed the phone off and he groaned, shoving his phone back into his pocket. She would just have to wait, usually he liked his editor, but lately he had been getting increasingly annoyed with her nagging at him. They used to be together, but seemingly it hadn't meant to be, he struggled to find a spark with anyone and it was depressing, maybe his expectations were too high, but he had seen the relationship between his parents, they had been completely in love until their sudden deaths and Robin just wanted that, he wanted love like they had.

He dragged himself upstairs and literally fell into bed, his eyes closing, he leant the photograph of Miss Mills against the lamp on his bedside table. He wished he could stop himself from thinking about her, but he couldn't, he'd seen her now and he wasn't forgetting her any time soon. He buried his head further into the pillow and released a heavy breath, he was sure that he was going to be having black and white dreams of the beautiful woman that was Regina Mills.

* * *

Robin awoke to the sound of horses outside, rubbing his eyes, he yawned and sat up, before looking around, as soon as his eyes were open, they went wide, what the hell was going on? He knew he was in his hotel room, but it looked different, older somehow, the electric fan that had once been on the ceiling wasn't there any longer and the wallpaper was different, more floral, garishly so. He slipped out of bed and hurried over to the window, looking out he gasped, he had to be dreaming, either that or his eyes were deceiving him, everyone outside was dressed in period costumes.

He moved over to his suitcase and flicked it open, however when he did, he came to find that his own clothes that he had brought with him had changed into theses early 1900s pieces, a brown pinstripe suit with a note, _'okay, don't freak out, put this on and meet me in the lobby.'_ Well, he had already gone against the first request, he was freaking out, who the hell had broken into his room and left him a note? He quickly changed into the suit, a pale blue shirt underneath the waistcoat, jacket and pants, not forgetting the matching dark brown bow tie. He let out an astonished laugh and shook his head. What the hell was happening?

He changed into the suit and went to clean his teeth, only to find that his electric toothbrush had been replaced with a wooden carved one that had a cast iron handle and thick bristles that stuck out of the wood, "what the actual hell?" As for the toothpaste, it was in a metal tube with a retro orange label. He squeezed the bottle and it came out onto the bristles, it looked thicker than normal toothpaste, but still smelt minty, so he decided to give it a try. As soon as he tasted it he pulled a funny face, it wasn't like any toothpaste he had ever tried in his life, but it was just going to have to do.

After brushing his teeth and applying some cologne which much like the rest of his things he had no idea where it had materialised from, he headed to the door, hanging from the coat stand was a brown bowler hat that matched his suit, shaking his head, he put it on and turned to look at his nightstand, remembering the photo that had been there. To his dismay, it had disappeared, his picture of Miss Mills had somehow gone missing and he huffed in frustration, it was annoying, because he could remember putting it right there, but he couldn't even remember everything else, so god knows what was going on.

As he made his way down to the lobby, he checked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he nipped his skin, trying anything, but it all hurt, he felt all of it, so he wasn't still asleep, this was all really happening and he couldn't quite believe it. A man got into the elevator with him and tipped his hat, before simply standing there, "spiffing weather we have this morning." He acknowledged.

"Is it?" Robin asked.

"Oh spectacular," he nodded, looking in the mirrored surface of the lift as he adjusted his moustache.

Robin wanted to laugh, but decided against it, if this was some elaborate prank, then it had got him, it was amazing, every single detail was perfect. Once the lobby doors opened, he was greeted by the hustle and bustle of the lounge, everything looked different, the colours were the same, however there was just something. He didn't even know who he was supposed to be meeting there, so he decided to go to the reception area.

He tapped the bell on the desk and Katrina appeared from underneath, just popping up out of nowhere and making him jump, "hey Robin! Welcome to 1912!" She flashed him a smile as she let out a little giggle.

"Wow, I can't believe you went to all the effort to make this place look like it did in 1912, even the clothes and the toothpaste, slightly weird that you came into my room, but it's amazing."

"Oh," she laughed, "you think this is a hoax?"

"Of course it is, but I appreciate the gesture."

"Urm, Robin, about that, this really is 1912."

"Haha, you just really crack me up, you do."

"Robin, I'm being serious."

He looked at her, her face was completely serious and he furrowed his eyebrows, "do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Well," she pushed forward the sign in book and Robin looked at it, the book was brand new with 1912 gold embossed onto the front, the signatures were filling up the book, but it wasn't full, not like it had been when he looked the day before. "I swear this isn't a joke, you said you wanted to meet her, I was just granting your wish."

"What, by bringing me back in time?" He had thought he was crazy, ha, he had nothing on this chick, she was certifiably insane.

"Didn't you wonder how I knew Regina? We're friends, she's actually down at the beach front as we speak." She sighed and shook her head, "okay, I know this is a lot to take in, but I can travel across time zones, it's just something that I've always been able to do," she shrugged.

"You are crazy," he backed away slowly, "time travel?" He had thought it was strange when she had been talking about Miss Mills as though she knew her, like she was someone she was close to, but this, this was too far-fetched, impossible, there was no such thing as…

"I know what you're thinking, magic isn't real, well, no, at least not for most people it isn't, but I knew when I saw you looking at her, knew that you could save her, she needs something I think you can give it her."

"What and she couldn't find someone in her own century?" Robin chuckled, not buying this bullshit he was being fed by Katrina, but playing along for the sake of it.

"Sometimes true love needs a little helping hand, sometimes lovers get lost across different time zones, that's where I come in, don't worry, everyone gets freaked out at first."

"Freaked out? This is nuts, it's crackers!"

"I know, right, I didn't make the rules, I'm just a sexy kind of cupid sent to help poor people like yourself. I need to stop Regina from having to go through what she will inevitably go through if she doesn't meet you beforehand."

Robin didn't know what to think, she seemed to be genuinely serious, but wasn't that what all crazy psychopaths were like? She hadn't seemed crazy when he had talked to her before, she had come across completely sane, but this was ridiculous, travelling in time? Really? "Prove it."

"Prove what?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Prove that you can travel in time."

"How am I supposed to do that?" She scoffed, "why don't you just go ask anyone you see in this place?"

"Maybe I will."

"Go on then," she scooted him with her hands, "the sooner you believe me, the sooner you find her."

"Fine."

"Fine, like I said she was down at the beach house."

"This is ridiculous," he shook his head, walking out of the hotel and finding a group of men sat on the porch playing a game of chess, "excuse me."

"What can we do for you fine fellow?" One man asked, taking a drag from the large cigar he was smoking, before blowing the smoke out to the side and looking up at Robin.

"Would you be able to inform me what year this is?"

"Well it's 1912 of course," the man laughed gesturing to Robin as the rest of the group joined in, "lad didn't know what the year was."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, were they laughing at him? They definitely were laughing at him, he needed to come up with another question, "have you heard of the titanic?" He tried, if it really was 1912 this was the year it was set to sink, but obviously, it wouldn't have sunk just yet because as far as he knew, it wasn't April.

"Is that the boat? That large one they are making? It's going to be magnificent, unsinkable they say."

"Ah yes, I heard that, unsinkable, that's some claim," another man added.

Robin looked at them wide eyed, Tink couldn't be telling the truth, but why would people lie about the titanic, that was just really harsh especially following the loss of life. "Right, see you later," he scampered away from the group who continued to play their game, now discussing shipping.

He glanced around and realised, he wasn't dreaming, nor was this a hoax, he was actually in 1912, he had actually gone back in time. It was impossible, time travel didn't exist, so how then was he stood here? He closed his eyes and leant against the railings that looked over the gardens, then he remembered something, the woman, the woman was supposedly down at the beach front. Before he could register what was happening, he was on the move, making his way down the steps and then across the grass towards the water.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, there was someone walking along the banking, her ebony hair secured on top of her head in a fancy updo, as she walked her skirt would swish. The dress she was wearing was amazing, it was a coral colour and was typical of dresses from the early 1900s, not clinging to her body, but simply floating out. The sleeves were made out of a light fabric which was split showing her arms, however she was wearing white gloves that ran past her elbows, it was a beautiful outfit.

He needed her to turn around, needed to know whether it was her or not, he picked up his pace heading towards her, "hello," he called, jogging up to her, "hello." She froze on the spot, not moving and not turning around, he got closer to her and also stopped, "Miss Mills?"

Upon hearing, what he had said, she turned around and all the breath was knocked out of his lungs at once. There she was, living breathing, she was alive, she was there in front of him and Tink was right, she was more stunning than she had been in her photograph, seeing the sparkle in her eyes for real was an astonishing experience, it made his heart tighten and pang with something he wasn't sure of. She wasn't smiling, in fact she looked rather worried as she placed one hand on a tree trunk and used it as support. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and her lips somewhat pursed.

"Are you Miss Mills?"

She nodded briefly, "yes, I am."

Oh my goodness her voice, it hadn't been how he had imagined, but it was so, so much better, the deep husk to it was amazing and made him swoon even further than he had previously.

"Who are you?" She asked, becoming bolder as she brought her other hand up to play with the pearls that were hanging around her neck.

"You don't know me yet, but I hope that you will, Robin Locksley at your service," he extended his hand to take hers.

She looked down at it and smirked, "cocky," she whispered, "you're going to have to try harder than that," she quipped, shrugging her shoulders as she walked past him, heading back to the hotel.

"Hey, wait up," he turned and ran after her and it was on, he was going to attempt to woo Miss Mills, as long as she would let him. Whether he was really in 1912 or not, he didn't care, because he had just met the woman of his dreams and he wasn't going to let her slip away so easy.


	3. Getting to know you

**Hey guys! So here's the third chapter, I'm so glad you're liking it so far! 😊**

* * *

"Hey, wait a second," okay, so she was either stubborn or extremely wary of strangers, whatever it was, new tactics were needed, something had to be done to catch her attention because she clearly wasn't stopping, "Miss Mills!" Nope, she was still walking back to the hotel, in fact he was sure she had picked up her pace and he felt slightly stalker like, probably because he was a stalker, really wasn't he? Following her as he was could maybe be creeping her out. "Regina!"

She stopped still and whipped around, "alright, you listen to me, I do not wish to be followed, nor do I wish to harassed in this manner."

"Harassed?" His eyes went wide as he looked at her, "I am so sorry, I wasn't aware that I was harassing you."

"Well… fine, but following someone who has clearly expressed no interest in getting to know you is harassment Mr Locksley."

"Ah, you see, you mustn't hate me as much as you claim to, you remembered my name." He replied smugly, he knew he had a point, if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't have remembered his name. He hoped that women in this age liked a slight bit of banter, he knew they probably would not use the word banter, maybe it would be repartee or badinage instead, whatever they called it, he hoped Regina was a fan of it.

"You just told me your name and as far as I am aware sir, my memory has not left me completely. Also, I do not remember giving you permission to use my first name."

"I apologise from the deepest darkest reaches of my soul and beg you to give me a second chance milady." He quipped, so he had been right about the name thing, she obviously had to know people well for them to call her Regina and not Miss Mills. He could tell that his words had struck a chord within her, she was back to being hesitant and unsure again, he rather liked the confidence she'd had before, but this raw vulnerability was something else entirely, as though the moments in between the smart retorts were the moments that mattered the most.

"I wasn't aware I'd given you a first chance," she quipped, beginning to walk away again.

Robin stayed where he was, he knew when to stop pushing, he needed to cool it down, take it slow and…

"Are you coming or not?"

He tilted his head as he looked at her, from their conversation, she had seemed as though she wanted nothing to do with him, yet here she was going against that by asking him to come along with her and of course he wasn't going to turn down that opportunity. He smirked and jogged to catch up with her, "is this your way of telling me that I am allowed a first chance?"

"We'll see." She quipped, pulling her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Well, you can take it as you please, right now I have someone waiting back at the hotel."

"That's swell."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "swell? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that."

"Oh, of course you don't, it means that's good."

"Oh, I see," she shook her head and continued to walk. "I don't think that I have heard that word used in such a context before."

"Ah, it's a fairly new thing."

"Alright," she stopped at the porch and looked at him, "I think it's best that we part ways here."

"Really? Why?"

"I have other engagements, you can't expect me to just drop everything for you sir. I am very busy."

"Sorry, yeah, would I be able to see you later?"

"I'm busy later."

"Make time," he whispered, finding her gloved hand and taking it in his.

She cast him a stunned look but didn't try to pull her hand away, she simply stood and stared at where his hand was holding hers, "I can't make any promises," she murmured, looking up into his eyes, "but I will be in the dining room later on."

"Well, I hope I'll see you then."

"Maybe you will."

"I hope so," he grinned, rubbing his thumb over her hand gently.

She allowed it for a couple of seconds before she realised what was happening and pulled it away, holding it in her own hand, "well, as I said, I need to be going now."

"Till tonight then," he bowed to her playfully and she rolled her eyes before disappearing inside.

Robin sat down on a bench and stared ahead, wow, she really was as great as Katrina had said that she was. She was stubborn though and that was interesting, he saw that side of her in the photograph, that was what the twinkle in her eye had shown him, he would enjoy getting to see more of it, whilst also seeing what she was like without it, when she was completely comfortable with someone.

* * *

Robin had wandered through the whole of the hotel and it didn't look that much different, he admired how they had tried to make sure it didn't lose its original charm, how over a hundred years later it still had the same qualities. He still wasn't entirely convinced that it was 1912, but he hadn't seen one mobile phone or laptop and there was no Wi-Fi, meaning no internet and it was surprisingly a refreshing change, even if it didn't make it as easy to google something he didn't know the answer to.

He had been sat in the dining room for a few hours, he was waiting to see her again and had read the menu over enough times to recite it perfectly. He was people watching too, they all looked so posh and the way they spoke was definitely period style, it was like he would hear when he had been forced to watch Poldark with Will although maybe a little more American.

His phone had been gone from his room and Marian was probably having a heart attack because she couldn't get hold of him, so what, she was annoying with her constant wittering, maybe she should try writing a book and then try telling him that it was easy, because it wasn't, it was hard and it took a lot of god darn work, he just wished that she would appreciate that more, maybe try giving him some constructive criticism or praise instead of constantly trying to belittle him or bring him down.

He swirled the orange juice that was in his glass, creating a little orange whirl pool as he watched it, he heard the noise of a chair being pulled back and looked up.

"So? You find her?" The bubbly blonde asked, casting him a playful smirk.

"I found her alright," he chuckled, "she's really something."

"Yep, she was probably a little wary around you, she's like it with everyone at first, but once she gets to know you, I know that she will realise that the two of you are meant to be together."

"I don't know how you know that, how did you know that we were supposed to be together, or are you just making it up completely?"

"No, I just felt something, like the two of you are soulmates or something, as soon as you came to me for more information about her I knew I was right and that I had to do everything I could to make sure that you ended up together, it also meant a lot because I knew how Regina's future would pan out, knew what hardships she would have to suffer. Anyway, you should be thanking me, I got you together with the girl of your dreams didn't i?"

"Yes, I suppose you did," he nodded, taking a sip of his orange juice. He'd had time to think and his head had been swirling around with ideas and questions, things he needed to know about what was going on, things that only Tink could answer. "So, if I want to talk to someone back in 2017, how would I go about doing that?"

"Ah, that's the catch." She winced.

He should have known that there would be a catch, there always was, he should have guessed that it was too good to be true and that he wouldn't just be offered his happy ending on a plate, he would have to sacrifice something in return, he could feel it. To be with Regina was going to take something else from him. "What's the catch?"

"You have forty-eight hours from the point you arrived in this time to decided, if you decide you want to go back to 2017 then I take you back, but you'll never be able to see her again. It works both ways, if you chose to stay here, you can never return to 2017, you'll have to remain in 1912. I know, it's a massive catch, but it's something you're going to have to decide for yourself."

Shit, so if he chose Regina, he would never see his friends and family again, but if he chose to go home, she would be lost to him forever and he would be the one sealing her fate of marriage to someone who was going to hurt her and now that he met her, he couldn't do that, wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing that he could have stopped it, stopped her from being stuck in an abusive marriage. It wasn't really as though he had family anyway, sure he had friends, he had Will and John, but he longed for love and if Regina was a chance at that, he may just have to take that risk.

He dropped his head to the table and ran his hands though his hair, it was a hard decision that he didn't really want to have to make.

"Sorry Robin."

"It's fine, so she can't come to 2017 with me?"

Tink pursed her lips as though she was thinking about it, "I am not entirely sure, maybe she could, but she wouldn't be able to get back either and I don't know how it would affect the future, her leaving the past."

"So me coming back here wouldn't affect the future?"

"Good point, I suppose she could go back with you, but she would have to be willing, she would have to say to me that it was what she wanted."

"So I have a day left to woo her?"

"Yep, I think you should probably get to work, she's just come through the door."

Robin looked up towards where Tink has said she was and he wasn't disappointed, there she was wearing a dress similar in style to the one she had been wearing earlier, however it was powder blue and had a lot more diamantes and beads. There was a silk section that wrapped around her waist, showing off her figure better than the other. As for her hair, it was styled with a lot of twists and plats that were all pinned on top of her head. She was looking around and when her eyes met his a smile appeared on her face and she began walking towards him. "Good evening," she nodded.

"You look stunning."

"Rather forward don't you think," she giggled.

"Ah well, I am simply stating the truth."

Tink chuckled and shook her head, "I think I'll leave the two of you to it; Regina, can I just have a quick word?"

"Of course, I'll be back," she stated as she followed Tink who had begun to walk across the room and excited into the restroom.

Robin tapped his feet and picked up the menu again, not that he needed to, it was just he was really nervous, he didn't know how to act, he really needed to make a good impression, no, more than that, he needed to make her fall in love with him, make her trust him, he wouldn't force her to come back to 2017 with him, if she wouldn't he would stay here, he had made that decision as soon as he saw her come through the door just then.

"Excuse me."

Robin looked up and saw an ovlder man with greying hair and a moustache and beard, "can I help you?" Robin asked.

"You, you can, you can stay away from that girl."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, was he talking about Regina? Regina was no girl, she was a woman and if she wanted to talk to him she could, he wasn't forcing her into it, she had chosen to meet him. "Who?"

"You know who," he narrowed his eyes, "the brunette."

"Miss Mills?"

"Yes Miss Mills, soon to be Mrs Blanchard, she will be marrying me."

Robin's hands fisted in his lap as he fought the temptation to stand up and hit the man, he probably hadn't hurt her yet, but that didn't change anything, he would if he got his way, if he forced her into marriage with him. Why would she agree to that, why would she want to marry someone so old, someone who was entirely wrong for her. "Well, I think that its her decision who she speaks to is it not?"

"She belongs to me boy, don't forget that."

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Robin counted, who did this man think he was staking claim on her as he was.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, little does she know that she is sworn to me, her mother promised me her hand in marriage."

Yet another reason for Robin to just sweep her away, remove her from all this, but was he being too rash, maybe it was true love? It was definitely love at first sight, he had known he loved her as soon as he saw her picture, but it wasn't the photo he was falling for, it was the person, there was a spark, chemistry that he'd never had with another person.

"Mr Locksley I'm… Leo?" Regina stopped in her tracks as she narrowed her eyes, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your show."

"You were checking up on me?" She scoffed, "did my mother send you?"

Robin noted the look of disgust on her face and he knew he was right, she didn't want this, she didn't want him, but of course she didn't, if Robin hadn't known, he would have thought that he was her father or her uncle, but never would he have guessed fiancé. She looked very unhappy to see him, Robin would even venture towards saying she looked scared, but he wasn't sure, maybe he was reading her expression wrong.

"No, I came to make sure that you were okay."

"I don't need a nursemaid and I do not wish for one, so would you please allow me to do something without this constant observation?"

"Regina…" his voice was stern, but so was the look she was sending his way and Robin was impressed that she had been able to stop whatever words he was about to say with one look.

"Leopold, go home, I don't want you here."

"Oh, but I think you need me here Regina, don't forget your virtue."

"I don't need you of all people to remind me of my virtue thank you very much and I do not like, nor appreciate the assumptions that you were making about me." She scoffed, glaring at him coldly, "now please leave us, I was having a business meeting with Mr Locksley here about…"

"I'm a play write and I have a role for her," Robin added, wanting to help her out, clearly she was trying anything to shake this guy and get him to leave them alone, he was more than happy to give her an excuse to do that.

"Precisely," Regina smiled, taking a seat beside him, "goodnight Leo," she then turned away from him and towards Robin, "so have you perused the choices?"

Robin knew that Blanchard was still stood there, but he was going to do like she was, ignore him until he went away, "only about a hundred times," he laughed, "so we have the steak with spring vegetables."

"Mmm, sounds delicious," she nodded, looking down at the piece of paper in front of her.

"There's sea food, fillets of brill."

"Oh I detest sea food," she shook her head.

"So do I," he chuckled, he heard an exaggerated sigh from the man who was stood behind them and then he walked off and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, he makes my skin crawl," she shuddered before casting him a smile, "so are you hungry? Or…"

"I could be."

"Well, I think we should eat then, don't you?"

"Oh absolutely," he nodded, she was agreeing to dinner with him, what had Tink said to her? She had obviously told her something, but he didn't quite know what it was. "So, what is your dish of choice?"

"My dish of choice would be, the roast chicken with a side of everything," she chuckled, "what might you be ordering?" She asked, looking up at him in interest.

"I was thinking the steak."

"Ooh, good choice."

"Your drink mam," a waiter arrived at the table and placed down a martini glass with a single olive.

"Thank you."

"So you're a martini kind of girl?"

She let out a little laugh and nodded, "I think I may be," she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. Robin's breath hitched as he watched her, she just looked so god darn sexy and she was bold, when he had first met her down at the beach front he had been worried that maybe she was shy, quiet, but he was being proven wrong and he couldn't be happier about it. "I'm going to be truthful with you," she chuckled, placing a dainty finger on the menu, "I know exactly what is on this menu, I just needed him to leave."

"Is he your father?" Robin asked, knowing full well that he wasn't, but Regina didn't know that he knew.

She nearly spat her drink out as she laughed into her glass in a way that was amazing for Robin to see, "no, that man is not my father, old enough to be, but he isn't, he thinks he owns me, that I belong to him, even when I don't."

"Why don't you just tell him to do one?" At the furrow of her eyebrows he realised again that she had no clue what he meant by that, "tell him to leave you alone."

"I wish it were that simple, my mother has him watching me like a hawk."

"Creepy."

"Hmm," she nodded, her finger was running around the edge of her glass making a light whistling noise, "I just wish that I could escape the both of them, go somewhere that they would never find me again."

Robin smiled at her, he could make that a possibility, they would never find her if she went with him and she would be free, maybe it was her that was trapped in the wrong time, maybe she had always meant to have been born later. "Okay."

"What?"

"If you want, I'll take you somewhere they won't be able to find you."

She laughed and shook her head, "I don't even know you, do you really think that I'm just going to run off with you?" She cast him a smirk and brought her glass to her lips again, only taking small sips at a time.

"You can get to know me, what do you want to know? Ask away."

"You are very forward."

"And you are very beautiful."

"There you go, just proving my point once again," she giggled, placing her hand on the table.

He reached out and took it in his, it was small and dainty even in her white glove, "do you mind?"

"No," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat. He could see her looking down at their hands as he began to caress it lightly, then he moved further down her arm and found the place where the glove ended, hooking his fingers around it, he pulled it down her arm slightly, before removing it from her body and dropping it to the table. He felt her shudder under his touch as he now stroked across her bare skin making his way back to her hand, "what are you doing?" She whispered, he looked up at her and she was staring at him.

He locked their fingers together and he felt as though tiny little sparks were going off across his palm that was against hers, "I apologise milady, I couldn't resist."

"Oh, I see," she moved one of her fingers slowly, stroking his skin. He stared into her eyes and it was as though she were baring her soul to him, as if he saw everything when he looked into her eyes, his whole life.

"Miss Mills…"

"Regina," she nodded.

"Oh, Regina, such a regal name."

"What's going on? What sort of spell have you cast on me?" She asked, not moving her eyes from his as she seemed to move closer.

"Ah I think it was you who cast a spell on me," he corrected. Thank god, she was feeling the same way he was, could Tink be right, or was he just so caught up in the idea of it?

"May I call you Robin?" She breathed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, something Robin recognised she did quite often, he didn't know what it was a sign of, whether it was nerves, excitement or even arousal.

"Please do."

He moved closer to her when they were suddenly startled by someone clearing their throat, Regina pulled her hand from his and literally shot away from him as quickly as she could, as though something tragic was going to happen if she were caught this close to him. They looked up to see a waiter standing with a pencil and a booklet, "are you ready to order sir, madam?"

"Yeah," Robin answered, seeing that Regina was still recovering from the shock, "I'll have the steak and spring vegetables please."

"And for you madam?" The man turned towards Regina, as did Robin, she rather resembled a deer caught in the headlights, the stunned look on her face making Robin want to laugh.

"Urm, I…"

"Did you want the chicken?" Robin urged, trying to help her out, clearly she had been completely distracted from their meal.

"Oh yes, roast chicken," she nodded.

The waiter smiled at them and took their menus away before leaving them sat at the table. Robin glanced at her, her cheeks were beginning to pinken as she moved her hands up to cup them, "oh my."

"Are you alright?" He asked, releasing a little chuckle, she looked so cute when she blushed and went all shy.

"Yes, I just feel so embarrassed."

"Whys that?"

"Because such public displays of affection between an unmarried man and woman aren't allowed," she whispered.

"Oh, why not? We weren't doing anything wrong." He hoped he hadn't gone too far, overstepped the mark

"I know that, but what must it look like?"

"If you're really all that bothered, let's go get married, then maybe I can hold your hand?"

She let out a little laugh, "I think I need to ask you some questions first, determine if we are compatible," she joked, "so, what do you do, in the terms of employment?"

"I'm a writer."

"What is it that you write?" She asked eagerly, showing a clear interest, he could see the twinkle in her eyes that had almost changed in colour from when he first met her, he had come to see that they did that often, right now she was in a playful mood and they were the colour of amber whiskey, however, earlier when he had been holding her hand they were dark as they locked with his. She had asked him a question, but he was too busy staring into her eyes to realise what it was, "Robin?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"What do you write?" She repeated.

"All sorts, plays, novels, that kind of thing."

"So you do want to cast me as your leading lady?"

"Oh I promise that I would cast you as my leading lady, if I had something to cast you in," he laughed, "I'm kinda out here trying to find something."

"Oh, like a muse?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I hope you find it."

"I think I have," he chuckled, moving a stray hair behind her ear. God, he just couldn't stop staring at her, she was like a painting that belonged in a famous art gallery, or maybe he would be selfish and keep her image for himself so that he could look at her for eternity.

"Is that so?" she smiled, playing with the glove that he had removed from her hand, she hadn't put it back on again and was just folding the fingers over.

"Oh yes."

* * *

After a lovely meal and a lot of talking, they decided to take a stroll along the porch before they turned in, Regina held onto his arm as they walked. "I had a lovely time tonight," she stated, tilting her head to look at him, "thank you for inviting me."

"I enjoyed your company," he nodded, gazing at her adoringly and wondering when he had turned into such a sappy git.

"And I yours," she whispered, "but I think it may be time to turn in, I have my piano recital tomorrow and I need to rest my voice."

"I understand," he pushed open the door to the hotel and they went towards the lift, "would you allow me to walk you to your room?"

"I don't see why not," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

The lift doors closed, leaving them in the small confined area, Robin was sure had he been in his time, that he would have attempted to kiss her by now, but he knew she was a lot more conservative and that such an attempt would probably be rebuked by her. He felt her arm slip from his and her hand take hold of his, interlocking their fingers. "Robin, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I have never done anything like this before."

"What, hold hands with someone?"

"I've never had anyone to hold hands with," she looked into his eyes.

"Surely you've dated, I mean you're so amazing."

She let out a little laugh and shook her head, "do you mean courted?"

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for," he chuckled.

"Well no one has ever really paid any attention to me," she shrugged, "well, maybe that's not the entire truth, I guess I just haven't paid any attention to them."

Robin grinned as they stepped out of the lift and headed to their rooms, "should I feel important?"

"I think so," she smiled stopping at her door, "I guess this is goodnight then."

"Yes, goodnight Regina," he leant in and kissed her cheek, pulling back he saw her staring at him with wide eyes, her hand coming up to cup the cheek where his lips had just been.

"Goodnight Robin," she whispered, disappearing behind her door.

Robin knew that he had made a good start in wooing her, she was opening up to him and he couldn't wait to see more.


	4. One step closer

**Yay this chapter is done! I am really, really loving writing this! I hope you love it too!**

* * *

The next morning Robin was sat in the dining room eating his breakfast and was experiencing slight withdrawal symptoms from everyday life, the razor was a biggy, he wasn't used to having to use a cut throat razor and therefore had nicked himself a couple of times and it actually hurt a lot, he missed the normal razor that he would take for granted; not that it was a regular occurrence that he would shave off his beloved facial hair, he was always partial to a bit of stubble, however men in 1912 either had a full beard and moustache or nothing at all, apparently there was no happy medium.

He also realised that he relied too much on television and the internet for his news, if he wanted to know what was going on the world in this time, he would have to go and acquire a newspaper, even then the news wouldn't be up to date, how was he supposed to keep up with what was going on around the world? The answer was that he wasn't, it wasn't possible, whereas back in his own time, all you had to do was flick on the news channel or turn on the internet and you would get updates as soon as something happened from all across the globe, it was pretty extraordinary if he thought about it.

Something he had been thinking about in his room after he had left her the night before, was what would be coming their way should they stay in 1912, he would know everything that was coming, be able to predict every event, they would have to go through both world wars, that wasn't something he was all that keen on experiencing if he were honest and he didn't want her to have to either.

Amongst these thoughts there had been one that had stood out above all the rest, she had told him that she had never so much as held hands with a man, which surely meant that she was a virgin, he would have to teach her about sex, which would be incredibly interesting. At least in 2017 they would have birth control, the same couldn't be said for her time, it was a game of chance, if you had sex, there was a good chance that a woman could become pregnant in this time, there was nothing to stop it. Not that they had to have sex, but he knew he was going to love seeing her come undone, knowing that he had been the first person to ever touch her in that way.

He was putting the cart before the horse though, first she would actually have to express that she wanted him, wanted to marry him and then go with him back to the future, something told him that she was going to have a hard time believing that he was actually from the future and he wouldn't blame her, it was confusing and had completely baffled him, her reaction would probably be priceless and then she would most likely accuse him of being insane, he could picture it perfectly in his mind and just hoped that she would freak out and run away.

He took another bit of his oatmeal and washed it down with his orange juice, before he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and everything went dark, "guess who," a happy voice sounded.

"Well good morning," he grinned as she removed her hands and came to sit beside him, Regina looked beautiful as always, she was dressed in a baby pink dress, lace gloves, a feathered hat and a parasol. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Indeed, I had a wonderful sleep," she smiled brushing her hands over her lap, "so what is on your agenda for this day?" She questioned, making him want to laugh, but he knew it was just the way she spoke, the people back home would find it fascinating, but some people down in London did still talk like that.

"I don't have any plans; my schedule is wide open. How about you?" He asked, brushing some of her hair from her face and tucking it back into the big updo it had escaped from. He really wanted to see her with her hair down, but he guessed it was just a conservative thing and that it wasn't proper for her to have it down in public. What he would give to run his fingers through her soft locks as they washed over his hands like velvet, he knew it was soft just from touching the small strands, he had felt how silky it was and it was amazing.

"Well, I have a recital at three and another one at seven," she picked up one of the croissants that was on his table and cut it open before proceeding to spread butter and jam upon it, "until three however, my schedule is also wide open," she chuckled, tearing off a bit of the croissant and popping it in her mouth, "so what would you like to do?"

"You want to spend your free time with me?" Robin asked, mainly because he wanted to see her reaction, not because he doubted that she did, he knew she did, it was blatantly obvious that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Yes, of course," she giggled, before stopping and looking up at him, worry cast across her features, "that is as long as you would wish it."

"Oh I do wish it madam, I would love to spend my time with you," he smirked finding her hand and giving it a light squeeze, knowing that she would become very aware that they were out in public as she had the previous day when they had been in the restaurant together. "So, what would you like to do?"

"I was thinking we could go for a nice walk," she suggested, moving slightly closer, "just between you and I, I saw Blanchard watching me this morning."

"Where?" Robin asked, feeling very protective over her, his hand coming to rest on her knee. "Regina, where was he?"

"He was just in the elevator with me earlier, he just makes me nervous that's all," she sighed, looking down at his hand and watching him rub her knee comfortingly, "he's unpredictable, I never know what he's going to do."

"Well I promise you that I won't let him hurt you," he stated, bringing his other hand up to up her cheek, "I know we just met, but I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I didn't say I was scared, just nervous," she nuzzled his hand playfully, "but I appreciate the gesture and I want you to know that I feel the same way." She admitted, pulling away from him slowly as he dropped his hand from her face but left the one on her knee where it was.

"So, would you like some breakfast?" he asked, finding a spare teacup and pouring some of the steaming liquid into it before passing it to her.

"This is fine," she whispered, gesturing towards the croissant.

"Yep that's fine you can have my croissant, I didn't want it anyway," he moved his hand from her knee and took another mouthful of oatmeal which wasn't as nice without golden syrup.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "it was yours, wasn't it? Oh I am so sorry."

"Babe, I just told you it was fine," he chuckled, looking at the confused look on her face, oh it was going to be so funny to see her experience modern culture if she went with him. "I want you to have it, I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

"Are you sure? I could get you another one…"

"Regina…"

"Okay," she smiled, "thank you," she moved her gloved hand to stroke his gently on top of the table.

"Shall we go for that walk?" He asked, wiping the corners of his mouth on his napkin.

"Lets," she nodded, picking up the croissant and wrapping it in a second napkin, "a little something for the journey."

"Good idea," he stood from his chair and reached a hand out to help her up, "milady."

She took his hand before placing her arm through his, she looked at him, pursing her lips slightly before laughing and shaking her head, "let's get out of here," she giggled as Robin placed the money for his breakfast down on the table, seemingly Tink had made sure that he had the correct currency as well.

* * *

They strolled through the gardens, making sure to stand close to one another, Robin was really enjoying the feeling of her on his arm, it felt so right, as though she belonged there, granted he would much rather them be holding hands, but he knew that was out of the question, she wouldn't allow it in a million years, maybe that was an exaggeration, because she was going to be in for a shock when it came to witnessing some of the PDA you might see in 2017.

He loved how she was becoming comfortable around him, more free, her laugh was like music to his ears, it was seriously becoming the best thing he had ever heard, his favourite noise. As for her smile, that was priceless, something he knew he needed to see every day for the rest of his life. He couldn't quite believe how quickly he had fallen for her, it was instant, this instant love, an instant connection, something that was shoving them together and it wasn't Tink, it was something else, something more powerful.

They passed an area where a couple of people were sat painting the landscape, Regina pulled on his arm as she watched one man run colourful strokes across his canvas, "it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes it is," he agreed, it really was a beautiful painting, it captured the scene perfectly, he had a need to buy it, "excuse me sir?"

The man turned around to look at them, "can I help you?"

"Yes actually," he glanced at Regina who was looking at him in confusion, "I was just wondering if your painting was for sale, you see I would love to purchase it."

"I sell all my paintings."

"Great, I think Miss Mills has taken quite the shining to it, I think it to be the most suitable gift," Robin grinned, he was loving playing around with the language, even if he didn't completely understand it yet, "how much are you asking?"

"I usually sell them for around twenty dollars."

"Deal," Robin shook his hand, he knew that twenty dollars in 1912 was the equivalent of just under five hundred dollars in 2017. "We'll come and collect it later, I assume it will come in the correct packaging, milady will need something to transport it in."

"Robin, it's too much," she shook her head.

"Nonsense, it will look lovely over our fireplace," he joked, letting out a laugh at the shocked expression that had suddenly appeared on her face. "Don't you think dear?"

She chuckled and placed a hand over her mouth, "I do think that it would," she bit her bottom lip and pulled on his arm.

"Thank you, good day kind sir," Robin tipped his hat towards the man before escorting her away. When they were out of earshot, she burst into little bouts of laughter, he could tell she had been trying to keep it down, but she was obviously failing to do that.

"Our fireplace?" she questioned, "I wasn't aware that we had one."

"We can have one, you have to be open to new possibilities," he replied smugly.

"New possibilities sound interesting," she smirked, turning to look at the water, "I do love that painting."

"So do I," he agreed, he just hoped that there was some way to get it back with them, it was a timeless piece. As he followed her gaze, he noticed a little chalet which rented out rowing boats. He reached for her hand and gestured to it, "fancy a little boat trip."

"I like your thinking," she quipped, "as long as I don't get wet."

"I'm not making any promises," he rose his eyebrows and realised that she probably would not get the inappropriate reference.

"If my dress gets wet Mr Locksley, I will have your head."

"Oh, well that won't be much use to you, I think you may need the body also."

"You are a very strange man," she chuckled as he began to move them down towards where the boats were.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's certainly a refreshing change."

"I see."

* * *

Robin rowed the boat on the lake as she sat opposite him, holding her parasol, twirling it in her hand and he swore they resembled characters out of some romance movie. He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she told him about her career and how she had been classically trained in music, but had always wanted to be an actress, something that she didn't get chance to do all that much due to her musical commitments. It was fascinating to listen to, she really was letting him in, not just a little, but a lot, she was telling him practically everything there was to tell him.

"So that was when my mother informed me that I would become a concert pianist, I don't mind all that much, for I love to make people happy from what I do, make people feel the emotion I feel when I play…" she stopped and tilted her head at him, "I'm sorry, I feel as though I have been talking this entire time." She blushed, "I apologise, please, I want to know about you," she reached out to touch him lightly before pulling back and adjusting her hair.

"Well, I write."

"I already know that," she reminded him, "tell me something I don't know," she encouraged, the eager look on her face making him want to tell her everything.

"I live in Britain."

"Britain?"

"London to be exact," he grinned at the stunned look on her fact.

"That is perfect, I've always wanted to see England, I have never been out of America, do you have to go on a large boat to get there? I've never been on one of those either, I bet London is beautiful, isn't it? Oh I can picture it now, you and I strolling down the banks of the…"

"Thames."

"That's it! Past the flower carts…"

"Where I would buy you any flower you wanted," he chuckled, beginning to join in her game.

"You would?"

"Of course I would."

"Then we would go back to our home where our painting hung over the fireplace," she looked at him, before her face fell, "am I talking too much?"

"No, I love it and our little plan," he smirked, "something tells me you've had to be quiet for too long."

"Only for the entirety of my life," she scoffed, "you are the only one who has ever listened to me."

"I adore listening to you, much like I adore you."

"You do?"

"Yes, and if you want to, I would love for you to come to England with me."

Her eyes widened and he worried that he had pushed too far, but he knew that she would have to make the decision within less than twelve hours. "You want me to come to England with you?" She whispered, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"I do," he nodded, "I know we only just met, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," god what had happed to him? He's been hit by the stick off love and it had been one hell of a hit, but they were soulmates, so it was to be expected. "You don't have to give me an answer now, just know that I don't think I can leave you."

All of a sudden he accidentally dropped one of the oars and it began floating off, she was still staring at him, it was clear there were a million thoughts running around in her head as she went over all the options. He looked to the side, breaking their eye contact, "shit," he rubbed a hand across his face and moved to try and reach the oar, but as he did that he let go of the other, "no."

"Robin!" She gasped, trying to stand up and causing the boat to rock.

"Whoa, Gina stay still."

"We have no oars!" She laughed, he was expecting her to have freaked out, but she seemed to find it hilarious.

"You do know that means we can't get back to shore, right? We'll just circle around and around."

"Really? Robin, do you not fancy a light dip?" She asked, still laughing at him, "I hear the water is particularly nice this time of year."

"You do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, he knew he really shouldn't do this, but he didn't know if he could resist, it was too good of an opportunity to miss. "Can you swim?"

"Yes, of course I can, why?" Her eyes widened in realisation, "no, Robin, don't you dare!" She didn't sound all that serious, there was a definite hint of humour in her voice and the sparkle was there in her eye.

"I thought you said you wanted to live a little," he shrugged, "what could be better than jumping in? or are you scared?"

"I am not scared," she huffed.

"Come on then," he stood, removed his hat and jacket before diving off the boat into the water, it wasn't too cold, but it was cold enough. When he resurfaced, he shook his hair and looked to the wooden vessel, where she was sat staring at him in shock, "Gina, come on."

A smirk came upon her face as she pulled her gloves off and placed them on the seat, then she removed her coat and hat and stood up, "you better come and make sure I don't drown!" She giggled, jumping in and joining him, when she came back up, she pushed her hair back from her face, the pressure from the water had caused it to come out of its elaborate updo and float around her in the water.

He swam towards her, his feet could still touch the bottom, but he guessed that hers couldn't; when he reached her, he secured his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as she laughed and flung her arms around his neck, mainly so that he could hold her up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she breathed, staring him straight in the eye, the laughing stopping as she ran her finger across the back of his neck.

He held onto her and brought one hand to her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "believe it," he whispered, his fingers skirting across her jaw before landing at her lips, he caressed them lightly and she closed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she repeated as he pulled her closer to him, his lips ghosting over her neck, causing her to let out a small whimper. He moved from her neck and stopped within milometers of her lips, allowing her to feel his breath against her face.

"Can I kiss you?"

She opened her eyes again and stared into his, "we shouldn't."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she breathed, "oh a million times yes."

Robin's thumb stroked her cheek as he shook his head, "you are the most incredible woman I have ever met." He groaned, moving in to kiss her, but her hand came between them, stopping his lips from touching hers.

"I have never done this before," she whispered, "no one has ever kissed me before."

"Well, I think that you are going to enjoy it then."

"I hope so," she cast him a shy smile and he was gone, he needed to feel her. Tentatively he pressed his lips to hers, starting off slow, she was kissing back already, her grip around his neck tightened as she moaned. One of his hands ran up and down her back, whilst the other cupped her cheek. He was being careful, he didn't want to scare her, didn't want to put her off kissing by going in all tongues blazing.

When he pulled back he sensed her reluctance as she moved forward, trying to find his lips again, he chuckled and watched her, she had her eyes shut and her lips were all puckered and completely kissable. He ran his thumb across them, urging her to open her eyes and let him look at her. When she did open her eyes, a massive smile came onto her face, "was that satisfactory?" Robin asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," she leant forward to rest her forehead against his. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to come with you, to England."

"You do?" He grinned, bringing his own bottom lip between his teeth, he was so glad that she had just said that, because he needed her in his life, needed her by his side.

"I do, as I said, I have always wanted to see England," she stated, playing it cool.

"Yep, this is totally about you seeing England."

"It is," she protested, "that and I don't want to be away from you. It is okay that I come to England with you isn't it? You don't have a wife and children back home do you?"

"No of course I don't," he laughed, "and I would love you to come with me, I've fallen in love with you Regina."

She giggled and kissed him again, "I love you too," she was bolder in her actions this time, opening her mouth to him as he found her tongue with his and teased her with it.

Suddenly they heard shouting, "Regina Mills!"

She pulled back, her arms dropping from his neck as she looked around, Robin did too and he spotted Leopold on the banking, holding a blanket in his arms, "doesn't he give up?" Robin asked.

"No, apparently not," she sighed, beginning to swim back to the boat.

Robin grabbed the oars which were floating nearby and went to join her, "are you okay?"

"Yes," she smiled, "you are coming to my recital, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. Marry me

**So I was doing some research into the period and was** **listening to some songs from 1912, I decided to use one called Shine On Harvest Moon and if you want to listen to it you can find it on YouTube. xxx Enjoy the chapter! xxx**

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it, they had kissed, they had been kissing in the middle of a lake, of course Blanchard just had to come and ruin it for them, demanding that she get out of the water immediately before she catch her death. Granted the water had been pretty cold, but they had each other to keep them warm. She'd told him that she loved him and she'd let him in where she'd never let anyone before, shared things with him that no one had ever shared with her and he was over the moon, couldn't be happier, well, he'd be happier once they were in 2017 and didn't have to put up with Leopold.

The old man had scooted her away, wrapping her in the blanket and insisting that she return to the hotel and clean herself up before she took to the stage. She hadn't wanted to go with him, but had assure Robin that she would be fine and he hoped she was right, there was something not right about Blanchard, he already knew what it was, but she didn't, she didn't know of the violent lengths he might go to. So Robin had insisted that he come along with them, dismissing Leopold's complaints which meant nothing, he didn't care that he was annoying the man, he was protecting Regina, making sure that she was safe.

When they reached the hotel, she took his hands in hers and smiled at him, before telling him that she would see him shorty, but at the moment she did need to go and get ready. He reluctantly let her go, watching her as she entered the elevator and disappeared. He let out a contented sigh and made his way back out of the hotel, he had a painting to collect. He was about to leave when a hand on the door stopped him, "excuse me," he went to duck under the person's arm, but was pushed back.

"I thought I warned you to stay away."

Robin rolled his eyes, the last thing he wanted was an argument with this creepy guy, "you might have, but I decided to ignore you," he shrugged, "you can't keep us apart, Regina doesn't want you."

"It doesn't matter what she wants boy."

"Oh I think it does matter actually, you can't force her to marry you, she won't marry you, she's in love with me."

"That's what she tells every man that she comes across."

"What are you talking about?" Robin furrowed his eyebrows, what was he saying about her, she had told him that there had never been anyone else, so why was Leopold talking about her as if she'd had many a fling? "Do you know what, I don't have time for you," just as he was walking out the door, the man spoke again.

"I'd watch your back if I were you."

Robin turned and glared at him, beginning to walk back towards him, "was that a threat?" he asked.

"Just a word of advice."

"Keep your _advice_ to yourself," he scoffed before heading off to collect the painting. As he walked he couldn't stop thinking about what Leopold had said, he knew that he was the first man Regina had paid any attention to, she had told him herself and he could tell from their kiss, at first she had been nervous, but as it had gone on, she enjoyed it and didn't want it to end. The look on her face afterwards had told him everything he needed to know, he had stolen her heart, but the best part if it was, she had let him take it from her.

"Someone looks happy."

He turned to see Tink hurrying up to him, "yes, I am."

"Good, so I'm guessing she's fallen for you, never mind, I already know she has, she told me a couple of minutes ago, she asked me if she were crazy to escape to London with a man she just met. You didn't tell her about the time thing?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, "she'll think I'm insane."

"I know, but you'll have to tell her, it's part of the conditions, she has to know what she's committing to, she can't just think that she's going to England."

"She will be going to England."

"Yes, but in a different time, she needs to know that there's no way back."

Robin frowned and looked down at the floor, he knew that she was right, but he just didn't know how he was going to bring this up to Regina, he didn't want to lose her, but if he didn't tell her, he might lose her anyway, it wasn't safe for them to stay in this time, he needed to get her away from Leopold, not to mention all the hardships that were coming their way. "I will, I'll tell her, does she have to specifically tell you?"

"I guess not, I won't be able to send her back if she hasn't said it in general."

"Okay, thanks Katrina," he grinned and then something else came to mind, "oh, I don't suppose there's anyway you can transport a painting is there?"

"I'll see what I can do," she chuckled, "if not, find a suitable place to hide it and hope it's still there in 2017." She gave him a little wave and scurried off.

He shook his head at the craziness of it all. He still couldn't believe it was actually happening, that he was in the past, planning on bringing the woman of his dreams back to the future with him, he had seen that movie and thought that if something was changed in the past, irreparable damage could be done. Tink must know that it would be okay though, maybe she was in charge of damage control.

* * *

When three o'clock came by, Robin made his way to the concert hall and took a seat near the front where he had the perfect view of the stage and the piano where she would be sat. The hall was filling up all around him and was pretty impressed at the turn out, she was obviously great entertainment.

Once the crowd was settled, a man came out onto the stage and introduced her, Robin engaged in the enthusiastic clapping with the rest of the audience and even made a whistling noise when she came onto stage, which earned a few strange looks from some members of the crowd, he guessed that people mustn't whistle like that in this day and age, oops. Regina looked directly at him and let out a little laugh as she shook her head, "wow, goodness," she chuckled, reaching the front as the crowd died down, "thank you, I think we'll start with a song." She beamed, looking around at her orchestra, "Shine on Harvest Moon."

The crowd burst into applause and he watched as she basked in it, she did a little bow and cupped the microphone that was positioned in the centre of the stage, he couldn't help but notice how different it looked to the modern ones, it was just completely different. She looked like a different person when she was on stage, she just had this air of confidence around her. Her band started up and she began to sing and he just stared at her.

 _Snow time ain't no time to stay outdoors and spoon,_

 _So shine on, shine on harvest moon, for me and my gal._

 _The night was mighty dark so you could hardly see,_

 _For the moon refused to shine._

 _Couple sitting underneath a willow tree,_

 _For love they did pine._

 _Little maid was kind-a 'fraid of darkness, so_

 _She said, "I guess I'll go."_

 _Boy began to sigh, looked up at the sky,_

 _And told the moon his little tale of woe._

Wow could she sing, her talking voice was completely different to her singing voice, he had heard recordings from this sort of period and he had expected her to sound different, but she had that husk that took the edge of the usual high pitched style taken up by singers from that period, it was perfect and he was immersed in it, just listening to her as she sang her heart out, a smile on her face as she swayed gently.

 _Oh, Shine on, shine on harvest moon, up in the sky;_

 _I ain't had no lovin' since April, January, June or July._

 _Snow time ain't no time to stay outdoors and spoon,_

 _So shine on, shine on harvest moon, for me and my gal._

 _Snow time ain't no time to stay outdoors and spoon,_

 _So shine on, shine on harvest moon, for me and my gal._

The audience clapped and cheered as she bowed, looking towards him with a shy smile, bowing her head at him. He was on his feet with the rest of them, he had been the first one to stand up and cheer, he was just really overwhelmed by her talent and she hadn't even played the piano yet, that was what she was best known for. She performed another few songs, each as good as the last. Then finally she stopped singing and stated, "I hate to take this down a rather sombre route, as I was having a jolly good time singing for you all, however, I believe you all came to hear me play and not sing, so I would like to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata."

She cast them one last smile, before moving behind the grand piano and beginning to play, Robin recognised it immediately, he'd had to endure countless lessons of having to learn it and never got further than the second part, his fingers could never learn to work together and he just found it impossibly hard, but here she was making it look easy as her fingers slid effortlessly over the keys. He saw the look of concentration on her face, but noticed there was no sheet music. How could she possibly remember the whole thing by heart?

It reached a certain point and his eyes went wide as he stared at her, how was that even possible? It was crazy how fast her fingers were having to go to play such a piece. Just as he thought it was slowing down, it picked up to being even faster, he really was just stunned, completely stunned and impressed at her amazing talent. At one point, she was playing with her eyes closed and he was just astounded at how she could do it. Then it was slowing down again and she finished the song and all he could think in that moment was that her fingers must be aching like crazy.

He stood and clapped as she moved out from the piano for a brief minute to bow before she went back and began yet another piece.

At the end of the recital, Robin went to find her, moving back stage, she was stood there in her sparkly white streamline dress, as soon as she spotted him, he hurried towards him, "hello," she smiled, taking his hands in hers, "so?"

"You are amazing, I mean don't your fingers hurt?" He asked, bringing them to his lips and kissing them playfully.

"I guess it's just a lifetime of practice," she chuckled, stroking his stubble, "I have a half an hour for supper before my next performance, will you join me?"

"Of course, come on, we can eat on the porch," he tugged on her arm playfully as she giggled and followed him.

"I think that is a splendid idea," she smiled.

They walked through one of the corridor of the hotel, Robin noticed that there was no one around, he pushed her against the wall carefully and pressed his lips to hers, one of his hands hovering on her hip, whilst the other cupped her cheek. He could tell she was a little shocked at first by the way she didn't respond straight away, but it didn't take long for her to be moaning into his mouth, her hands coming to wrap around his shoulders.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him, "we shouldn't be doing this here," she breathed, "someone might see us."

"What's so bad about that?" He asked, his lips finding her neck, as her head lolled back and she gasped.

"Oh Robin," she shuddered, closing her eyes as she basked in his worship of her body. However, when he reached the point where her dress dipped to reveal her cleavage, she froze and her hands made purchase on his shoulders, "stop."

He did straight away, pulling back to look at her, he saw the slight fear in her eyes and shook his head, "sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't, I shouldn't have behaved in such a way," oh god, he was picking up the language now too. He felt really bad, he had just got carried away in his feeling for her and forgotten about the time he was in and that she was extremely conservative and had never been touched by a man before. "Will you accept my apology?" He asked.

"Of course," she chuckled, stroking his cheek gently, she leant in and pecked his lips playfully.

God this woman was going to be the death of him, he knew it, laughing he took her hand again and they carried on towards the restaurant to place their order, "am I allowed to hold your hand?"

"Well, that depends," she quipped.

"On what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Whether you are going to ask me to marry you or not."

"Ooh, feeling bold, are we?"

"It's a question I need an answer to Mr Locksley," she giggled, pushing the door open and finding a table which she sat at and rested on her elbows, "so?" He laughed and her face dropped, "you won't?" He could hear the worry in her voice and he shouldn't laugh, but it really was quite funny and adorable.

"Sure, I'm just laughing at the way you asked that's all."

"I want to be everything to you," she whispered, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched him.

"You are," he nodded, brushing his fingers through her hair, "you are," he stared at her, she was stunning, really stunning and he wasn't just telling her that she was everything to him, she had quickly become everything to him; in the space of two days he already knew he wanted her as his wife, she was bold and audacious and he loved it, he loved her.

Following their lovely dinner, Regina had to hurry off and get ready for her last show, they walked together to her dressing room and she invited him in, "marry me," he breathed, kissing her soundly his hands threading through her hair.

"I thought I'd already said that I would," she giggled against his lips, deepening the kiss, his hand ran across her shoulder and down to her waist.

When neither could kiss anymore, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together, "you did, but I meant today, marry me right now."

"I have a show," she reminded him, threading her fingers with his as she played with his hand.

"After your show then, tonight, I need to be married to you Regina."

"Okay," she whispered, nuzzling his nose with her own.

"Good," he kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, "meet me on the porch at nine."

"Yes," he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, "I'll have to go talk to the officiator first, then I'll come and see your show."

"Didn't you see enough of the first one," she quipped, "it's the same you know."

"Hmm, I'll watch it over and over again, just to see you," he pecked her lips once more before leaving her in the dressing room. He needed to go and find Tink, he really hoped that she would be able to do something to marry them, work some of her magic. Walking into the lobby, he saw Tink sat reading something, "hello."

"Well hi there prince Charming," she chuckled, putting the newspaper down, he noticed a modern magazine hidden inside.

"Catching up on the goss?" he asked, gesturing to the paper.

"Hmm, did you know that Taylor Swift is bringing out a new song, with Zayne from One Direction for that new fifty shades of grey movie?"

"Nope," he shook his head, "haven't see it, not really my thing. I just came to ask you if you double as an officiator?"

"You're going to get married?"

"Yep."

"Oh yes! I knew it, I am literally the best at this thing! I am like the queen of matchmaking."

"Okay, little miss boaster, thank you for getting us together, now can you do it?"

"I would love to!" she jumped up, "so she's going back to the future with you?" Tink looked at him and shook his head, "you still haven't told her yet have you?"

"I am going to okay, she'll be fine with it. Thanks Tink, can you meet us on the porch at nine?"

"Do you need help setting up?"

"Yes please, that would really help."

"Cool, let's do this."

* * *

When they had finished setting up, he looked around, it was perfect, there was a white wicker arch which had white lilies and roses weaved in and out of it, there were also little tea lights along the wooden fence, lining the way up to the arch. He grinned and shook his head. He really couldn't wait to marry her, for them to start their life together.

"Does this look good enough?" Tink asked as she tied some white roses with little blue flowers into a bouquet.

"It looks perfect," he nodded, "everything does, I know Regina is just going to love it."

"She will, I am so excited," she chuckled, placing the flowers down on the table.

"Me too, right, I'm going to catch the last part of the show, will you wait out here?"

"Sure, go get her."

"Thanks," he hurried off in the direction of the concert hall. He couldn't wait to see her face when she saw what they had done outside. He rushed through the door to find nothing, it was empty, there was no one there, no sign of her, no music, no applause, nothing that was there earlier, all there was, was a dark empty room.

"Regina?" his heart was pounding, she should be here, she should be on the stage, she should be performing, but she wasn't there and he was panicking. He ran out of the concert hall and burst into her dressing room, finding it empty, there was nothing there either and he couldn't breath. Where was she? What the hell was going on?!

She wouldn't just leave him like that, she couldn't, so that meant that she was in danger, that someone had taken her, someone had taken her away from him and he had a mere four hours to find her before he had to leave. He took a deep breath, there was no way he was losing her, not now, he needed to find her before she got hurt, he needed to find her and take her away from this place.


	6. Is that wedding bells I hear?

**Just a quick author's note to thank you all for your lovely reviews, they are my motivation! I love you all, thank you! I** **appreciate every single one of them!** 😘

* * *

Robin scoured the gardens and found no sign of her, he was really worried now, where the hell was she? He only had two hours, two hours before they were trapped in the past forever, he wouldn't leave her, wouldn't go back without her, but he had to find her, he had to get her back.

He walked past the stables and saw a horse just stood there, looking around he found no one, maybe she was at the docks, maybe someone was taking her away from him, forcing her against her will.

Without a second thought, he jumped onto the horses back, despite not having a clue how to ride and the horse having no saddle or reins. He nearly slid right back off again, but managed to keep his balance and held onto the horse's mane, he was crazy, he knew that, but love made you crazy.

As soon as he found his balance on the horse, he kicked it gently, hoping that it would set off, unfortunately he didn't know how to work a horse. He increased the pressure, expecting it to walk off slowly, but no, the horse began to canter, heading full steam off towards the docks, he held on tight, oh god he was going to die, the horse was going to throw him and he was going to die.

Just as the pier came into view he saw her; an older woman with dark hair like Regina's and Leopold were holding each of her arms as she struggled against them, trying to break free. Clearly they were taking her somewhere against her will, it was quite obvious that she didn't want to go with them from the way she was struggling. "Let me go!" She cried, "please let me go!" They were dragging her down the pier towards the boat that was waiting there. "I love him!" He heard her voice echo through the air, "stop, you can't force me to go with you!"

"You are promised to another."

"No! Never, I will never marry him! I hate him!" She screamed, trying to hit the man who was dragging her, "let me go! I love Robin, let me go!"

"What have I always taught you? Love is weakness Regina."

Robin gritted his teeth together, his blood boiled at the sight of people manhandling the woman he loved, the woman that should be treated with all the love and care in the world. He put the thoughts of dying on the horse behind him as he stormed down to the pier, unsettling the sand that had washed up there with the horse's hooves. "Regina!"

"Robin? Robin!" She turned and struggled even more, "Robin!" She yelped, then suddenly she stopped wriggling and he saw her stamp on Leo's toes, causing him to let go of her, leaving her free to pull her arm from the woman's grasp. As soon as she had done that, she began running towards him, holding her dress up off the ground.

"You get back here right now young lady!" The woman yelled as she stormed down the pier towards them.

"You don't own me mother!" She shouted back, reaching Robin and taking his hand, "pull me up," she whispered.

"I have no clue how to ride this horse," he confessed in her ear, once he'd settled her in front of him.

"It's a good job I do then," she chuckled, kicking the horse gently and somehow managing to turn it around and push it on back to the hotel, he had his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

"I thought I'd lost you," he muttered in her ear, nuzzling against her.

"I have to say for a moment there I was slightly alarmed."

"What happened?"

"My mother, that is what happened," she sighed, "Leopold informed her about you and she insisted on coming here and forcing me to leave." She snuggled closer into him, "I tried to stop them."

"I know you did, don't worry, I'll take you away from here."

"Please Robin, I never want to see them again." She slowed the horse somewhat as they reached the hotel.

"I promise you won't have to," he kissed her neck as they came to a halt and he slipped off the horse, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight, "I'm never letting you go again," he whispered. The desperation in her voice really hit him, it made his need to protect her from harm even stronger.

"That sounds fine with me," she nodded, leaning in and touching her nose to his playfully.

"Okay, there's something I need to tell you," he stated, running his hands up and down her arms.

"What is it?" She asked, looking into his eyes, however something else caught her attention and her mouth dropped open, "Robin! Did you do all this?" She questioned, moving out from his arms and hurrying over to the porch where Tink was stood waiting. "Oh my goodness gracious it is beautiful, Robin," she smiled taking his hand in hers, "thank you."

"Well I wanted it to be perfect for you," he chuckled, touching her hair gently, he couldn't wait to take it down out of its restrictive updo and run his fingers through it.

"It is! Oh I love you," she kissed him shyly and pulled back to look at it again, running her fingers over one of the lilies that was threaded through the arch.

"Regina, I need to talk to you, before we get married." He really didn't want to tell her, what if it freaked her out?

"Okay," she looked at him in concern, "what is it?" She asked.

He took her hands in his, rubbing them lovingly, he decided to just go straight for it, "so, I may be from the future."

She simply stared at him before a grin came onto her face, "okay," she patted his chest, letting out a little giggle.

"That's not weird for you?"

"No not at all."

"So you want to come to the future with me?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Why not?" She chuckled.

Well, that was much easier than he had thought it would be, where was the big freak out? Why wasn't she calling him crazy? She had literally just agreed with a smile on her face and no questioning of his sanity at all. "Right, well then, let's get married."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Regina, come with me for one second," Tink stated, taking her friend's hand and pulling her inside.

Robin ran a hand through his hair in disbelief, she was so cute; the combination of the way she had looked back at him before she had gone in and her attempt at a wink was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life, even though she clearly couldn't wink, it was still sexy as hell.

Although he loved all of the outfits she wore here in this time, he couldn't wait to see her in modern day clothes, he was really looking forward to seeing what she would pick out for herself, he'd have to take her shopping straight away, buy her a whole wardrobe of clothes.

He heard laughter coming from the doorway and looked up to see Regina and Tink stood there, he looked at his bride and shook his head, she looked so beautiful, her hair was still tied up with flowers pinned into it. Her dress had already been perfect, the white material combined with little crystals that were scattered all over it made her look like a queen; he felt as though he might stop breathing just from looking at her. He took her hand as they walked up to the archway and stood before Tink. Regina was adorably biting on her bottom lip as she smiled at him, squeezing his hand playfully as they turned to look at their officiator.

"Are you both ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"Definitely," Robin agreed, casting her a bright smile.

* * *

Once the service was over, Robin and Regina walked under the stars their hands clasped tightly together as Regina rested her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe we got married," she whispered playing with his fingers and spinning the wedding band that Tink had somehow been able to source at such late notice, he had a hunch that she had already know they were going to get married, hence all the supplies she had ready and waiting.

"I know," he turned his head and kissed her temple.

"Do you think that we may have rushed into it?"

"Do you?" He asked in concern, he really hoped that she didn't think that they had rushed things, granted had they been in his time they would probably not have been married so soon, but things were different, there were different rules here, she had different expectations. Even if there weren't rules, he knew how he felt about her and had wanted to be married to her as soon as possible.

"No," she shook her head, "it feels right. However, I am slightly nervous," she admitted.

"About what?" he questioned, running his hands over her arms soothingly. "Regina don't be afraid of talking to me, you can talk to me about anything."

"Well I guess I'm nervous about what to expect," she sighed.

Ah, he knew what she was talking about now, she was talking about sex, she'd never had sex before and it was his job to deflower her so to speak. "Don't worry about that, we'll take it slow," he rubbed her shoulders gently, he wasn't planning on them having sex yet anyway, he wanted to wait until they got back to his time, mainly for birth control, because as much as he might want to see her belly grow with their child inside, he wanted to enjoy their time alone a little first and if that was selfish, then so be it. "I promise, we will go at a pace you are comfortable with."

She offered him a small nod before humming gently, "we didn't even talk about what we want from the future."

"No I suppose we didn't, but I know I want to spend it with you."

"So do I," she chuckled. "Do you want children?" she asked, "I suppose that is something we should discuss."

"I do want kids at some stage, maybe not right away."

"Good, I'm glad, I think I need to learn how to be a wife before I start to learn how to be a mother."

"Trust me, all you have to do to be a wife is be yourself, I am a firm believer in equality between men and women."

Her face lit up as she stopped and turned to look at him, "so you are a member of the suffrage movement? The Pankhursts are really stirring things up down in London, they're calling them the Suffragettes I do believe, it is said that some of the women are partaking in hunger strikes, is that the truth? Apparently, they are causing real trouble for Mr Asquith."

"Oh, they definitely are," Robin nodded. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she found that in 2017 women had the same right to vote as men and that they had pretty much achieved equality, although there was still room for improvement it was a hundred times better. "Christabel is really showing him what for, however I have to say Millicent Fawcett is doing her fair share of work towards the cause, if it wasn't for her and the suffragists, the suffragettes wouldn't be achieving anything." Never in his life had he been more thankful for taking Alevel history at college.

"Suffragists?"

"Ah, that's what we are calling the non-violent protestors," he nodded.

"Really? Interesting, so do you think we will see any of the suffrage movement whist we're in London?" Regina asked, looking up at him expectantly, "I think it would be rather fun to go on a march, don't you?"

He laughed before shaking his head, "I'm sure it would be fun, but something tells me it will be over when we get there."

"Oh, do they think that they might be close to some sort of resolution?"

"Um," Robin was scanning the dates in his head, when did all women get the right to vote in England? 1928? So no, not really, "sure," he nodded.

"Well that is good news, however I would have rather liked to have taken part in one of the marches."

"I'm sure we'll find something else to march about," he chuckled, kissing her temple as he took her hand in his and they made their way up the steps to go back inside the hotel, "I think for now though we should be turning in." Her eyes went wide as she looked at him, she seemed somewhat panicked and he needed to reassure her that they wouldn't do anything until she was ready, until she wanted to. "To sleep," he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm, positive, you'll be ready when you're ready." Just as he was about to press the button to the elevator, he heard a soft tinkling of music coming from the ballroom. "Would you do me the honour of this dance Mrs Locksley?" He bowed to her, still holding her hand in his.

"Indeed I will Mr Locksley," she giggled, curtsying back. When they entered the ballroom, there was just one man playing the piano and she shook her head, "it feels strange not being the one behind the piano."

"I'm sure it does," he leant his head against hers as they swayed to the music. He looked deep into her eyes and again remembered that he was with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, the woman he would die for, "he's not as good as you," he stated under his breath, causing her to laugh and press her lips to his lightly. "Definitely not as good as you."

"Shushh, I would like to enjoy this moment," she chuckled, her hands rubbing across the back of his neck, her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him and he was completely blown away.

"Sorry."

"I'll let you off," she kissed him once more, before pulling back and letting out a little laugh, "this time."

"Ah methinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Who are you, Shakespeare?"

He grinned at her and wondered if Tink had ever met Shakespeare on her travels, "last time I checked I was Robin Locksley."

"Hmm, well Robin Locksley was the man I agreed to marry, so I should hope that is who you are."

"Regina," he stroked the area of skin behind her ear and she nuzzled against his hand, "did you notice that the music stopped?"

"I hadn't," she shook her head, "does that mean that it is time to go up?"

"Yes," he whispered.

She cast him a sweet smile, "I have never slept in the same bed as anyone before."

"Don't worry," he kissed her nose playfully, "it's just another thing that you'll like." Taking her hand in his, he drew her towards the door and they waited for the elevator, he could tell from looking at her that she was really nervous, but she really had nothing to be nervous about, he had already decided that he wasn't going to make love to her. However, other activities weren't off limits.

"Okay."

"Stop worrying," he chuckled, "I can feel you worrying."

"No you can not," she scoffed.

"Really? You think that I can't?"

"You can't."

They stepped into the lift and she let go of his hand, staring at the buttons on the elevator that indicated the floors of the hotel.

"Regina…"

"Fine, I'm a little worried."

"We aren't going to do anything tonight."

"You don't want to?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Of course, I want to, but I want you to be ready, we both have to want to, that's how it works," he chuckled, brushing his fingers over her waist as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "and I will wait as long as it takes, I want you to be completely comfortable with it." He kissed her cheek as the doors opened and he pulled back, taking her hand again. Robin led her towards his room, stopping at the door, he kissed her palm gently, "shall we go in?"

Regina nodded and moved a little closer to him as he opened the door to his... no, their room. She smiled and walked in ahead of him; Tink had already put her bags in the room, not that she would be needing them, she could hardly wear her clothes in the future, he hoped Tink had thought about that too, Regina would need something to wear until they could get her some clothes of her own. He knew if not that there were clothes shops in the hotel, well in 2017 there were.

She was looking in her bag and found her night dress, "I'll be one moment," she whispered, leaving into the bathroom to attend to things. He sat on the bed and took of his jacket followed by his shirt and tie. What was he supposed to wear to bed? He didn't want to freak her out by wearing nothing, but he didn't have anything, what was he supposed to do? Maybe he could be in bed before she came back out, but she would still be getting into bed next to him, she was just going to have to deal with it.

He knocked lightly on the door, "Regina, would you pass me my toothbrush please?"

"Of course," her muffled voice sounded as the door opened and she looked up at him shyly, her night attire was just as stunning as her daywear, white and floaty with a lace bust and trim, a light pink satin ribbon around her waist which tied at the front into a floaty bow.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled, handing him a toothbrush and slipping past him; he could tell that she was trying not to look at his chest by the way she had replied to him, her voice had a slight husk to it that hadn't been there before.

He closed the door behind him and ran a hand across his face, my god it was going to be so hard to resist her when she looked like that, since when was Edwardian nightwear so sexy? To be honest though, it was Regina that was sexy, not the nightwear. He did what he needed to do, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, to see her perched on the bed, staring at the door. He noticed her startle when he opened it and chuckled. "You okay?"

"Yes," she nodded, picking up the hairbrush she had placed on the bed beside her. She was about to take her hair down when he stopped her.

"Can I?"

"Please."

He carefully removed the pins that were securing her hair up, allowing it to fall down, strand by strand, until it was all down, cascading all the way to her waist, it was even softer than he had imagined it being. Once it was down, he ran his fingers through it, "I love your hair," he whispered, picking up the brush and running it though, climbing onto the bed behind her as he continued with his task. When he had finished brushing it, he moved it to one side and pressed his lips to her neck, earning a low moan from her. "I love you."

"That feels nice," she breathed, leaning back into him.

He looked around and saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, as her hands came to find his that had settled on her stomach. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Shattered," she sighed, squeezing his hands and turning around, kneeling on the bed and pressing her hands to his bare chest. "Do you know how handsome you are?"

"Hmm, so I've been told." She smirked and dropped her hands before moving up the bed and slipping under the covers. Robin looked at her as she lay there and he stood up, "I have no nightwear," he whispered.

"Okay," she bit her bottom lip.

Slowly he removed his pants, revealing himself to her for the first time, he heard her gasp and looked to see her reaction, she was staring at him wide eyed. He chuckled and slipped into bed beside her, she shuffled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her lips. She deepened the kiss, hugging to him and moved her lips to his cheeks, before pulling back and closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered.

After a while of comfortable silence, her breath got heavier, he looked down at her, he noticed that she had already fallen asleep on him, so much for being worried about sharing a bed. He chuckled and kissed her head, tightening his grasp on her. She was his wife now and he couldn't wait for them to start their new life together.

* * *

Robin woke up first and heard the birds chirping, he grinned and looked down at the woman asleep next to him. They had moved in the night and he was now spooning against her back as she clung to his hands. She had her hair stuck to her cheeks and she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to wake her up; he caressed her side and noticed the change in material, moving the covers slightly he noticed she was in a pale grey full-length silk nightie with spaghetti straps and an actual cleavage. He was back with her in 2017 and he couldn't be happier.

Carefully he moved his arm from around her and stood up from the bed, slowly he made his way towards the window and looked out, there were people wearing jeans and a t-shirt, he saw short dresses and people playing. The outside pool was back, he was back. He walked into the bathroom and there was his toothbrush, he grabbed it and cleaned his teeth, being thankful for the proper mint flavour.

Suddenly, he heard a ringing noise from the bedroom and his eyes went wide, he darted back in there and dove for his phone grabbing it and cutting it off. Regina stirred, stretching as she opened her eyes, "good morning beautiful," Robin chuckled, kissing her lips lightly.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily, a smile coming upon her face as she reached out to touch his hand. "What was that noise?" She asked, as she looked down, her eyes went wide and she shot up, "what am I wearing?"

"It's a night dress."

"How did I get in the nightdress?"

"Probably something to do with the time travel."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, I told you that we'd be coming back to the future."

"What?" She moved out of the bed, she looked so confused and maybe a little scared.

"Regina, I told you yesterday before we got married."

She narrowed her eyes at him and moved to the window, "oh my goodness," he hands came to cover her mouth, "what is going on? What have you done?"

"You agreed."

"There is no such thing as time travel! I thought that you were joking, I thought that it was some cute little joke."

Oh shit, he should have guessed that she thought he was joking, he had wondered why she had been so calm about it, now came the freak out and he was cringing. "Regina, sit down."

"No, I don't want to sit down, I want to know what is going on; Robin?" His phone began ringing again and she picked it up and tilted her head, "Robin, where are we?"


	7. An adjustment

"So, you're telling me that we have been transported one hundred and five years into the future?"

"Yes," Robin nodded, so she had been slightly freaked out, and it had taken him about an hour to get her to this point, she was sat on the bed looking at him, trying to be calm, but he could tell she was still slightly apprehensive. "I know it's hard to take in, but trust me this is a good thing."

"Okay," she whispered, playing with her hands in her lap.

"Babe, trust me, everything is going to be fine," he took her hands in his, "I promise you, you're going to love this time, you just have to give it a chance."

She rose her eyebrows and shook her head, "this is ludicrous Robin."

"I know, I can assure you I was just as freaked out as you are now when I found out," he tucked her beautiful hair behind her ear. "Will you come with me downstairs?"

"Yes," she breathed, finding his arm, "I don't understand how this is possible, but yes."

Robin stood from the bed and walked to the wardrobe, finding some clothes for her, jeans and a t-shirt, he also took out a bra and a pair of panties. He chuckled and passed them to her.

"What is this?" She asked, holding up the black lacy bra and looking at it in confusion.

"That is lingerie."

She furrowed her eyebrows and brought it closer to her eyes, "right, so how does it work?"

"I'm going to have to help you," he chuckled, thinking about how much she would struggle should she have to put it on herself, "am I alright to…"

"Yes," she whispered.

He walked over to her and brushed his hands over her arms, slowly he moved to push the straps down, allowing the nightgown she was wearing to drop to the floor. He kept his eyes locked with hers, because although he really wanted to look at her body, he didn't want to push her or make her feel uncomfortable. "Put your arms in," he instructed, holding the bra up, she slipped her arms in and he made sure that the cups were over her breasts, then he reached around her and fastened the clasp.

He passed her the panties and told her to step into them, which she did and pulled them up to cover herself. "Now what?" she asked.

He looked at her body and took a sharp intake of breath, she was stunning, absolutely beautiful, "now these," he let her step into the jeans and she shimmied into them, looking down at the holes in the knees with a confused look on her face, "they're in fashion, trust me."

"You mean that these are what people are wearing?"

"Hmm," he nodded, picking up the deep blue sleeveless shirt and allowing her to put it on herself. "You're done," he looked across her body and shook his head, god she looked like a modern woman, like she belonged in this time, it was insane how clothes could transform someone so much.

"This is it?" She looked down at herself, "really?"

"Yep, how'd you feel?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she shook her head, "so people wear these clothes outside?"

"Yes," he chuckled, picking up a hairbrush and carefully beginning to brush her hair for her. Once he was done, he placed it down on the cabinet and took her hands, pulling her into the bathroom with him and passing her a toothbrush, putting the paste on it.

"Hmm, minty." She smiled, continuing to brush her teeth, before turning to look at him, "do you think there's anything to tie my hair up?"

"Leave it down," he shrugged, stroking it gently, "come on, let's go."

"Where?" She asked taking hold of his hand as they walked out of their room.

Robin looked at her, this was going to be fun, "exploring."

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and he looked around, spotting Tink behind the reception desk, Regina saw her too and dropped his hand in favour of moving towards her friend. "Katrina."

"Regina," Tink smiled, "look at you, you look like a native 2017er." She chuckled.

"How did you do this?" Regina asked, tilting her head.

"Well, I knew that you and Robin were meant to be together, so I used my time travel to make it happen, you did say that you wanted to come back with him."

"Okay, I'm just waiting to wake up from this dream now, or am I dead?" she questioned, turning to Robin, "am I dead?"

"No, babe, you're not dead," he chuckled, rubbing her back.

"Ooh, Robin, look what I have for you two," Tink held up their painting, "call it a wedding present."

"I did buy it," Robin laughed, as he looked at the astonishment on his wife's face.

"That's our painting," she gasped.

"Hmm, I asked Tink if we could bring it back," Robin found her hand and shook his head, "Tink, I'm going to go and show Regina what's different, but we'll be checking out sometime tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah, thanks for everything," he grinned. As much as he loved the hotel, he wanted to return home, show Regina his place, show her England. "I need to talk to you about something later."

"Of course," she nodded.

Once they left the reception area, they stepped into the hotel's dining room hand in hand and Regina shook her head, "everything looks so similar."

"It does," he agreed, "but it couldn't be more different." She was looking around at everything, watching people sat at their tables, typing on their phones or laptops, whilst their children played on their Nintendo's, however of course she didn't know what they were. He sat them down at a table and watched her, she was literally staring at people and he was slightly worried that someone was going to notice and ask her what her problem was. "Do you want some breakfast?"

She tore her gaze from the people around them and turned back to him, "hmm, is that still the same? Or do you have some sort of strange cuisine now?"

"Mostly no," he chuckled, "though something tells me that you'll like burgers and lasagne."

Suddenly Robin noticed a small child with blonde curls beside their table pulling on Regina's arm, she turned to look at her and smiled, "hello."

"Your hair is real pretty, are you a princess?"

"No sweetheart," she shook her head, playing with her hair.

"But princesses have long hair like yours."

"They do don't they," she smiled. He just watched her in awe, loving seeing her interact with the little girl, all he could imagine was seeing her one day with their own child. She would be the perfect mother, he just knew it, he could tell simply from the scene in front of him and how caring and kind she was being.

"Uh huh. You look like Rapunzel, with brown hair," the girl beamed up at her as she reached out to touch Regina's hair. Regina lowered her head, allowing her to play with it, "it's soft," she giggled. "

"Yes it is," Regina laughed, looking up at him and casting him a smirk.

"Rachel! What do you think you are doing?!" Regina straightened up and they both turned to look at an angry red headed woman charging towards them, when she reached their table, she took hold of the little girl's arm and shook her head, "what have I told you young lady about running off?!"

He cringed as he looked across at Regina who had her eyes fixed on the woman, with a less than impressed look on her face. "She really wasn't doing any harm," his wife stated, flashing him a small look, before turning back to her.

"Are you her mother?" she spat.

"No," Regina shook her head.

"Then keep your nose out of our business."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, sending the woman what he could only describe as a death stare, "I do not appreciate being spoken to like that."

"Gina," Robin reached out to touch her hand that was resting on top of the table, he didn't want her to get into some sort of fight before they'd even begun.

"Robin..."

For the first time the woman turned to look at him and her eyes went wide, "wait a minute, Robin Locksley?"

"That's me."

"Oh my, I apologise."

"I don't think it's me you need to apologise to, it's my wife," he gestured across the table to Regina who had her arms folded and her head tilted in anger, but she looked so adorable, even if the look she was giving the woman was scary, he was just glad it wasn't being directed at him.

"Your wife, I wasn't aware that you were married."

"Well, I am so."

"I do apologise," she turned to Regina and he could see that the redhead was still looking down her nose at her.

"Alright," she shook her head, before turning to the little girl, "it was lovely talking to you."

"You too," she whispered, becoming shy now her mother was holding onto her arm.

"Come on Rachel," The woman pulled her away from their table and Regina sighed.

"Poor child."

"Hmm," he nodded in agreement. It was disgusting how some parents could treat their children, as though they were a burden and not the most precious things in their lives. He knew he wasn't a father yet, but he hoped that he never treated his own children in such a manner and that his kids wouldn't grow up to be afraid of him, or Regina. Not that Regina would ever act like that woman did, he already knew she would do everything for their children and love them with all her heart, that she would be a brilliant mother. "Unfortunately, there's not anything we can do about it."

"I know, I just hate to see people treat their children like that. She was extremely rude."

"She probably wondered why a stranger was talking to her kid that's all."

"I wasn't going to hurt her, we were only talking."

"Yeah, but it's a different time, people are a lot more cautious, don't worry, you'll learn."

"I hope so," she shook her head and stared at the menu, "at least they still serve croissants."

"Yep."

"Well, that's a relief, bring on the croissants."

He chuckled and called over the waiter to their table as she eagerly ordered her breakfast, two croissants with coffee and orange juice. Whilst he just went with a bowl of oatmeal, once the waiter left, he leant over the table and took her hands in his, "so, how do the clothes feel?"

"They are definitely a lot more comfortable than the corsets I used to wear, but I'm not so sure about the holes." She looked town at her knees and played with the frayed material that covered them, or didn't.

"Tink left the clothes in the wardrobe, you can choose all the clothes you want when we get to London."

"When are we going to London?" She asked, looking up at the waiter and thanking him as he placed their food down in front of them, she carefully fanned out her napkin and laid it over her lap before going to take off her non-existent gloves and shaking her head, "I forgot." Robin chuckled, as he watched her prepare her croissant in exactly the same way she had done the previous day, "at least I have my own now," she quipped, casting him a sideways smile as she took a small bite. "I am positively famished." A bit of jam dropped out of her breakfast ad she caught it with her finger, before bringing it to her mouth and licking it off. A second later she looked up at him, "Robin? You didn't answer my question."

He just stared at her, she didn't even know how incredibly sexy she looked, didn't know what a simple action such as licking jam from her fingers could do to him. He was mesmerised by her, completely.

"Robin?" she called his name again, her hand finding his.

"What?" he snapped out of it, shaking his head, "sorry, what were you saying?"

She threw an odd look his way and scrunched up her nose playfully, "where did you go?"

"I was slightly distracted."

"By what?" she asked, nibbling at her pastry.

"By you."

"Oh," she giggled, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, "well, I apologise for distracting you."

"Oh I was quite glad for it."

"Right," she rose her eyebrows, "so, England, when do we leave?"

"How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"It sounds lovely," she beamed, continuing to eat her breakfast. "So, what do we do until tomorrow morning?"

If Robin got his way, they would stay in their room all day and just enjoy each other's company, but something told him that she was eager to see more of this time that was completely foreign to her. There was also something else that he wanted to do and it would require leaving the hotel and exploring the town. "Would you like to go shopping, see how everything has changed?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"However, they have tried to maintain the vintage feel, so you probably won't be able to notice that many differences, they will come when we arrive in London." Then a thought hit him, she had probably never been on a plane before, was she still thinking that they would be going by boat? Well, it would be interesting, like everything else.

"I cannot wait; however, I am still expecting to wake up from a dream."

"This is definitely not a dream."

"I hope not," she whispered, maintaining eye contact as she sipped her coffee, "because I am excited to explore. Oh and you must explain to me what that glowing ringing box was."

Glowing ringing box? What was she… oh his phone, she meant his phone, he would need to get her one and show her how it worked, "I'll show you later, for now I think we should finish our breakfast then head out."

"Okay."

They walked down the main street, Regina was holding onto him and looking at everything around her in amazement, Robin though didn't see it as looking all that different, but he guessed that it was the things that you could buy inside the shops that were different, the main thing being clothes. Tink had left Regina a tan woollen coat and she was rocking the look with the brown heeled boots and her hair swishing every time she took a step, nearly hitting him a few times.

They were carrying on when something caught his eyes and he stopped her, pulling her with him and securing his arm around her waist as they looked into the shop window. "Oh wow," she breathed, her eyes going wide.

Robin grinned, he pushed open the door and tugged her hand bringing her inside with him, the inside was just as breath-taking as the outside, everything was so sparkly and beautiful. He stopped in front of a cabinet of rings and nudged her playfully, "choose one."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open, "Robin, this is too much." She shook her head as she stared at the jewellery inside the case.

"No, it isn't, I want my wife to have a beautiful engagement ring that she can wear for the rest of her life, choose one." He hadn't had the chance to get her a pretty ring earlier, but he was definitely going to get her one now, she deserved all the beautiful things in the world and he would buy her whatever her heart desired.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at each ring carefully, then he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at her, apparently, she had made her choice, she was staring at one that lay in the middle, it wasn't too extravagant, yet it wasn't too simple either. The centre diamond was 1.5 carats with smaller diamonds that were embedded within the band of the ring. He had to say if he had been choosing a ring, that would probably have been the one he would have gone for. She took his hand and sighed, "I still think this is too much."

"Sweetheart, you are my wife," he brought one hand up to stroke across her cheek, "I love you and I want to get you this, please?"

"okay," she whispered.

"Good, now I take it from the way you are burning holes in that ring, that you have decided."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Right," he took his wallet from his pocket, immediately rousing the attention of the sales assistant.

"How can I help you sir?" He asked, a French accent clear in his voice.

"My wife would like to try on that ring right there."

"Well certainly sir," he unlocked the cupboard and pulled out the tray placing it on the counter in front of them, "these rings are all unique, there isn't another the same in the whole world. Which one is it that you were looking at?"

"That one," she smiled, pointing at the same ring that Robin had. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at it, he wasn't entirely sure if it was the diamonds reflecting in her eyes or simply she was just really excited, he guessed that it was the prior of the two.

The man took the ring from the cushion and handed it to Robin, close up it was even more beautiful, the cut was exquisite. He took her left hand in his and removed the simple band that already lie there and placed it in her other hand, "hold onto this," he chuckled, "don't want to lose it."

"No," she shook her head, letting out a little laugh as she held onto her wedding ring.

He carefully slipped the engagement ring onto her finger and rubbed her hand, "so?"

"Perfect, it's just perfect," she cried hugging him tightly as she flung her arms around his neck.

"I think we'll take it," Robin laughed, looking at the sales assistant over her shoulder as he hugged her back and kissed her neck lightly. She let go of him and looked down, a blush coming upon her cheeks as she ran her fingers across the ring.

Robin took his card out of his wallet and moved to the counter as the man passed him the card machine, the ring was expensive, but totally worth it just to see that look on her face. In the scheme of things, it wasn't anything, he was wealthy, he had made a lot of money and he wanted to spend it on her, she deserved it.

The man passed them the box and bag, along with everything she needed to take care of the ring and they left the shop. Once they were outside, she turned and cast him the brightest smile he had ever seen, "oh Robin I love it, I really do!" She hugged him again, this time pressing her lips to his and stroking the back of his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheeks before pulling back and looking down at her hand again.

"Have you got your wedding band?"

"Of course," she handed him the ring and he took it from her before sliding it back into place. "They really are beautiful," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger.

"You're beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled rubbing her nose against his playfully. "Now what?"

"Ice cream?"

"Yes please."

* * *

The day passed quicker than he thought it would, they had done nearly everything there was to do on the island, bar swimming, mainly because he didn't think she would be ready for that step just yet, something told him that she might get quite a shock from seeing people in bikinis and speedos. Just as he had expected she loved the lasagna and had been so excited to try it, god she was excited about everything. They had brought some chocolate cake back to their room with them and he watched her as she sat cross legged on the bed, simply staring at her left hand.

He was in the bathroom changing for bed when he heard his phone ringing again, rinsing water over his face, he moved to the door and opened it, only to see Regina holding his phone in her hand and pressing the green button. "Hello?" He had taught her earlier how it worked and she moved it to her ear.

He didn't know who was on the other end, but he was going to enjoy watching her talk to them. He could hear the reply and his face dropped, he didn't want her talking to Regina, in fact he wanted her to stay away from her. "Who are you, why are you answering Robin's phone?"

"I'm his wife, who are you?" she asked, turning to look at him with a confused look on her face, "I thought they were supposed to tell you who they were."

"His wife? Robin doesn't have a wife, where is he?"

"He does have a wife as a matter of fact and you are talking to her, who are you?"

"I'm Marian French, Robin's editor and his ex fiancé."

"Oh," Regina furrowed her eyebrows and handed Robin the phone.

"Marian, what?"

"Who was that woman?"

"She is my wife Marian."

"Are you having a midlife crisis Robin?! I didn't even know you had a girlfriend."

"I didn't."

"So you just met some girl and got married to her?!"

"It's not like that, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh try me Robin, because I think you might need serious help, you have to be crazy, only crazy people think that it's a good idea to run off to god knows where and get married, you're losing your mind!"

Robin groaned, he knew this was the reaction he was most likely going to get from everyone, he knew it was a little bonkers to just get married to someone like that, but he also knew that he and Regina were meant to be together, "Marian, relax would you."

"Robin you married a random woman, she's probably a gold digging whore!"

"No! I will not allow you to talk about her like that Marian, I won't! I love my wife and if you dare make another degrading comment about her, I will terminate our contract, do you hear me?"

"Robin…"

"Not another word Marian, I am returning to England tomorrow, we can talk about this then." He cut the phone off and dropped it down, running his hands over his face. "She is such a bitch."

"Robin?" Regina came to rest on her knees in front of him, bringing her hands to his shoulders and caressing his bare skin. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight, his hands caressing her lower back through the silk of her night dress. "Baby I love you."

"What did she want?" Regina whispered, laying her head against his chest and looking up at him.

"Nothing, she just wants to be a pain that's all," his hands moved to her hair and he played with it gently, "she thinks I'm having a midlife crisis."

"I see," Regina sighed, "I wouldn't have thought you'd be old enough for one of those."

"I'm not, thanks for noticing," he chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"What's out house like in London?" she asked, moving out of his arms and slipping under the covers, bringing him with her as she played with his fingers.

"Well, it's big and white, there's a balcony that comes out of the bedroom, it overlooks the estate…"

"You have an estate?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Hmm, my parents left it to me, along with 1000 acres of grounds, woodland, fields, lakes."

"Wow, and to think I thought you were a broke writer that I had never heard of," she giggled.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yes," she giggled as he began to tickle her, "Robin!" she squealed, her face lit with amusement as he carried on, "Robin!"

Suddenly, she stopped his tickling, by rolling him over and moving to straddle his lap, grabbing his wrists she pinned them above his head and laughed in triumph, "ha, I win."

How wrong she was, he was definitely the winner in this scenario, her nightgown had hitched up her legs and she was literally sat on top of his cock, leaning over him, her breasts pressed against his chest as she hovered her lips over his, her hair falling to surround them like a cocoon. She was breathing heavily as she looked down at him and dropped his wrists from her grasp. He moved his hands to her waist and held her in place, rotating his hips gently, causing her sharp intake of breath. He was only half hard though and knew that had he been fully aroused, she would have felt him even more.

She closed her eyes and leant closer to him, kissing his lips gently; he could feel how warm she was, her pool of heat only being separated from him by his boxers. Slowly she went to move off from on top of him, but he held her in place, beginning to slowly move underneath her, resulting her mouth dropping open, "do you trust me?" he breathed.

"Yes."


	8. Going home

_"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes."_ She nodded, swallowing heavily; he ran his hands up and down her upper thighs, slipping them under the silk material that was covering her.

"Good," one of his hands came to her chin and he carefully made her look at him, "I love you," he whispered, seeing the rather nervous look on her face, it was nerves mixed with an array of other emotions, "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," she giggled, running her hands across his chest, before stopping and looking down at her hand, wriggling her ring finger, "I know." She bent over and found his lips with hers, kissing him passionately, before pulling back and leaning her head against his, "I love you too."

He grinned and stroked her cheek, bringing his hands to the bottom of her dress, "can I?"

"Hmm," she smiled at him shyly and sitting upright. God, he couldn't wait to see her, to look at her without anything on for the first time, he already knew she was stunning, that her body was amazing, it was literally that morning when he had seen her in her bra and panties, but he hadn't seen her without, hadn't seen her completely bare. Slowly, he began to draw it up, before pulling it over her head and dropping it to the ground beside the bed.

He literally groaned upon seeing her body, she was perfect, everything about her was stunning, her breasts were just the right size for him to cup in his hands and her waist was slender, but she wasn't too skinny that it was unhealthy. Her stomach was toned, really her whole body was toned, she was absolutely gorgeous. "Beautiful," he shook his head, skimming his hands across her sides and slowly slipping one up to cup her breast, earning a shuddery breath from her as she stared at him, looking for reassurance. "I've got you," he whispered, "you're okay."

She closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, he knew what he was going to do, he wasn't going to take it too far, tonight would be about her and not him, tonight he would make sure that she could be relaxed around him, be relaxed under his touch, he wasn't out to seek pleasure, he was only out to give it. Carefully, he lifted her off him and laid her down on the mattress, her head resting on the pillows.

"All you need to do, is lay back and relax," he kissed her gently, "I'm not going to make love to you."

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing, "you're not?"

"No," he shook his head, caressing her nipples and swirling his fingertips down over her abdomen, then back up to her breasts, "but, I'm going to touch you, are you okay with that?"

"Yes," she whispered, releasing a deep breath, her hands coming to the duvet and taking hold of it, scrunching it in her hands, "oh yes."

Another reason he didn't want to have sex with her was birth control, only because she had said that she didn't want kids straight away, he had changed his mind now, he would love to have little mini Reginas and Robins running around the place, but he would have to talk to her about it later, make sure that they were one hundred percent on the same page before anything happened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just making sure that she was completely comfortable with having his hands on her, with him touching her intimately.

"You are my husband," she breathed, "I want you to touch me." She cast him a smirk and he chuckled shaking his head, she looked so perfect and there was a hint of mischief combined with the naivety in her eyes.

"Good," he moved his mouth down to hers and kissed her, his hand simply caressing her side. After they shared a deep and passionate kiss, he began his decent down her body, now having free range to kiss her where he wanted, he sucked on her pulse point, earning a moan from her as one of her hands came to run along his back, scraping her nails gently, causing him to nip at her skin a little more, he daren't do it hard enough to leave a mark, she would be mortified to be seen with a hickey and he knew it, maybe he would just have to place it somewhere no one else would see, no one but him and her.

He continued on his journey, skimming down past her collarbone and reaching her breasts, he flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing her to let out a little whimper as she arched her hips into him and he grinned against her skin, she was clearly aroused and he was glad he could get her like that. After hardening one of her nipples with his tongue, he moved to the next, tracing around it until it was a hard peak, which he surrounded with his mouth and began to suck on.

His hand that was dancing on her lower abdomen slipped lower and he caressed her pubic bone lightly, not going straight in for the specific part of her he knew would drive her crazy. Releasing her from his mouth, he looked up to see her watching him through glassy eyes, they were dark with desire and she looked like an angel, "have you ever touched yourself?" He asked, a husk to his voice as his fingertips skimmed across her folds, not exploring beyond just yet, even if he wanted to slide his fingers through them a feel how wet she actually was. He knew she was wet, really wet, he could already feel it without having to part her.

Her breath caught and she shook her head, "no."

"Never?" He rose his eyebrows, god she hadn't even pleasured herself? How had she survived? She was such a passionate person, it must have been like torture, or maybe her self-control was just too good. Whatever the reason, he would be the first to make her feel like this, it would be completely new to her and he couldn't wait to see her reaction. "Why?"

"It's not proper," she whispered, causing him to laugh as he shook his head.

"Who would have found out?"

"You have a point," she giggled, wriggling her lower body, resulting in his fingers slipping between her folds and her letting out a loud moan, "oh my goodness," she gasped.

She was absolutely soaked and he groaned just from feeling how aroused she was, he was thinking about how she might feel around his cock, all tight and wet and amazing, but he shouldn't have been thinking like that, this was about her, not him, even if he was hard inside his boxers, he'd just have to deal with it, maybe take care of it himself once she had fallen asleep, propriety be damned. He found her clit and began to circle it slowly, earning noises of appreciation from Regina, his mouth found her breast again and he began to suck on her nipples. She was moaning, each time he would suck he increased the pressure, sucking harder.

Her hands were in his hair, pressing his head closer to her chest, clearly in approval of his movements and asking for more, "babe, you can be more vocal with me, I love it."

"Oh, my goodness Robin!" she whimpered as he rubbed her harder, pressing down on her clit before slipping one finger inside her and bending it, trying to find her G-spot which he found literally straight away. She was so tight, he knew that she would feel crazily good when she came around him, but there he went, thinking about himself again. As soon as he pressed that spot the noise she made went straight to his cock and he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on her pleasure, he was finding it rather hard not to just stop what he was doing and make love to her.

He moved his mouth lower dropping little kisses to her abdomen and resting on his knees between her thighs, he pushed them open further and looked at her body, she was beautifully aroused. His thumb moved to run over her clit as he added a second finger inside her, she was getting wetter and louder with each thrust, he knew he was driving her towards the edge.

He knew she had given into what she was feeling, had known that it wouldn't take much for her to give herself to him, their connection meant that they had developed a deep trust in each other. Slowly, he lowered his head down and kissed her inner thigh, one hand coming to rest on her upper leg, "mmm Robin," she whispered, her head lolling back.

He sucked her skin before dropping his tongue to her clit, resulting in a loud moan from Regina; she tasted amazing, perfect. She bucked her hips against his mouth, seeking more pleasure, little whimpers escaping her constantly. He sucked her clit into his mouth, he knew she was close, could feel her wiggling below him, moving her hips against his mouth. The noises she was making were so sexual and it was turning him on more than he could say, they were getting louder and higher. He groaned against her and shook his head, using his tongue to play with her clit.

"I love you!" She cried, "I feel so good! You feel so good!"

"Gina, let go," he whispered, before increasing the pressure he was applying to her clit and hardening the thrusts of his fingers, curling them each time. Then he felt it, her walls began to clench around his fingers as her back arched off the bed, her hand coming to his head as she fisted his hair, pulling lightly, not so much that it would hurt, but it was enough to drive him crazy with want for her. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to recover from what had just happened.

He removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean, before moving away from her sensitive core, placing kisses over her tummy and upwards, hearing her heart beating heavily inside her chest as he laid his cheek against her skin, he looked up at her, she had her eyes shut and her mouth was slightly agape as her body spasmed slightly with aftershocks.

He grinned to himself, he was slightly smug that he had been the first person ever who had been able to see her like this, that she had chosen to share this moment with him, "babe," he kissed her collarbone and her eyes flickered open, "you okay?"

"I am more than okay," she smiled, "I am perfect."

"Good," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers gently, before pulling back, "you get some rest," he whispered, kissing her temple as he stood from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked in alarm, almost as though she was worried that if he left her he'd disappear.

"I'm just taking care of something," he reassured, kissing her again, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he knew it wouldn't take long after seeing her like that, and he really needed to relieve the pressure of his throbbing cock.

She sat up in bed and tilted her head, "can't I come with you?"

"Regina…" she was already getting out of bed, wobbling slightly as she walked towards him. "I'm literally going in the bathroom."

"Oh," she looked towards the bathroom door and shrugged her shoulders as she pushed it open and moved inside. There was no way he could do what he was planning to in front of her, he took a deep breath and followed her in. She was still naked, just stood leant against the sink, resting on her hands, her hair rolling down to her waist in bouncy waves. Her nipples were hard, probably from the cold, didn't she feel it? It was freezing, however he guessed that she was still cooling down.

"Regina?"

"I wanted to try out this water sprinkling contraption," she shrugged gesturing towards the shower, "would you maybe like to join me?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, god she was going to be the death of him, she really was, he leant in and turned the water on, giving it a moment before he was about to step in.

"Robin stop," she shook her head, "this simply will not do."

"What?"

"Why do I have no clothes on, whilst you are allowed to wear those under pants?" She moved over to him and pulled his boxers down, her eyes finding his hard member, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her hand slipped down his body and she carefully touched him, causing him to groan. Her hand was so small and dainty as it surrounded him. From the way she was staring at him, he guessed she had never seen a penis before, not a real one anyway, but then again, why would she have? Unless she took a life drawing class or something, which she most likely hadn't.

Before he had the chance to even say anything, she had let go of him again and had made her way into the shower, just before she got in, he stopped her, "sweetheart, you're gonna have to take the sparkly ring off."

"What? Why?" Her face dropped as she looked at her hand.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, cupping her cheek, "you can put it straight back on after, but you shouldn't wear it in the shower, you wouldn't want to damage it, would you?"

"No," she shook her head, reluctantly slipping the ring off her finger and holding it up, "where do I put it?"

"Just pop it in that tin," he instructed, pointing to a small pot on the shelf above the sink she followed his advice and set back to her previous task. She slipped into the shower and beckoned him towards her with her finger, the water was cascaded over her skin, soaking her hair as it stuck to her body, making it look even longer as it usually had its natural kink. He just stared at her as she ran her hands across her body, clearly enjoying the feel of the hot water. She looked like a water nymph, a siren whose job it was to lure men in with her beauty and if that were so, he was well and truly lured, he was hypnotised by her.

"Robin."

"Coming," he nodded, moving into the shower with her. She smiled and reached out to pull him towards her, he had a feeling he was seeing another side to her, a side he hadn't seen before, because her actions were bolder and it excited him.

"Now," she whispered, running her hands across his wet skin, feeling across his pecs, before reaching the place her hand had been literally minutes previously. She surrounded him again, but this time it felt even better because of the added element of water, "how do I help you with this little, dilemma?" The change of her voice made him shudder as one hand came to rest on the wall behind her and the other found hers. Was she actually doing this or was he dreaming? Surely, she wasn't, she couldn't be, could she? She definitely was, her hand was a reminder of that fact. "Teach me how to please you," she purred in his ear, "I want to know."

He covered her hand with his and began to move it up and down his cock, starting off slowly at first before seeding up a bit. "Like that," he nodded, "carry on like that." His hand left hers allowing her to try it on her own, she continued with the way he taught her, even swiping her thumb across his tip. "God yes," he groaned, finding her neck with his lips, one of his hands coming to play with her breasts, meaning that her moans filled the shower, vibrating off the walls.

"Is this good?" She asked, speeding her hand up as she kissed the top of his head, his face was buried against her shoulder and her other hand had made purchase on his ass.

"Oh Gina, so good," he breathed, it was so much better than it would have been should he have had to take care of things on his own, just having her hands on his body was enough to improve anything. He really wanted to lift her up and make love to her against the wall, but he was suppressing that urge, he wanted their first time to be back at the house they would live in and preferably in a bed and not a shower.

"Robin I love you," she whispered, nipping his earlobe as she began to kiss his skin, her hand still moving below.

He closed his eyes and kissed her collarbone, nuzzling against her neck, "I love you too, babe I'm close."

"Okay," she nodded, squeezing his butt, her hand applying a little more pressure to his cock, something that was perfect for him.

"Oh god," he let out a pleasured groan, "yes, Gina!" He was there she had brought him to the edge and he came into the hand, his seed was swiftly washed away by the water that was still running over them. He shook his head and reached out for her, pulling her into his arms, "you're amazing," he breathed, running his fingertips across her back, "so amazing." He looked into her eyes and leant his forehead hers. "Thank you."

"I rather enjoyed it actually, it made me feel quite powerful," she let out a little giggle and pressed her lips to his briefly, "I have a feeling that it may have been my fault that you were like that to begin with."

"You'd be right there, you're so sexy."

She picked up the sponge and a bottle of shower gel, before she poured some onto it and handed it to him, "will you wash me please?" She asked, a sultry look on her face.

"Of course I will," he grinned, beginning to run it over her body, he had a feeling that they were going to have a very, very happy future together, he already knew that though, but seeing how eager she was really intrigued him.

* * *

Robin woke first, he nuzzled against her hair and kissed her neck, she was curled into a ball with her back against his tummy, her hands clutching onto his as she held him tight. He smiled and gave her a light squeeze, it was as though she were meant to fit inside his arms. He groaned and stretched his legs out slightly, he wasn't used to sharing a bed with someone, although he already loved sleeping with Regina, he knew it was going to take some adjustments.

He carefully moved his hand from underneath her pillow and untangled his arm from around her, he needed to take care of something before she woke up, needed to check with Tink about something important. He slowly sat up and slipped out of bed, grabbing his clothes and moving into the bathroom to change. He glanced at the shower and shook his head, god that had been the second-best night of his life, only second to the night before when he married the love of his life, his soulmate.

He grinned at himself in the mirror and brushed his teeth, before styling his hair a little and changing into his clothes. Once he was changed, into a blue shirt with a pair of fitted jeans, he moved back into the bedroom and looked over towards Regina, she had moved and was now lying spread eagle, taking up the whole bed, her face buried into the pillows. He chuckled quietly and placed a kiss on the back of her head before opening the door as soundlessly as he could and shutting it behind him.

Once he was in the lobby, he found Tink at the reception desk and grinned, she caught sight of him and smiled, "Robin."

"Hi."

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, quick question, how am I supposed to get Regina anywhere without the correct papers? I mean, doesn't she need a passport and birth certificate, that sort of thing." He'd been worrying about this, there was no proof that she actually existed, he had promised her that they would go to London, but he hadn't even thought about how they were going to actually get her out of the United States and into England.

"Ah! Yep, I have all that stuff for you, magic, works every time," she reached under the desk and pulled out a pile of documents, "so we have birth certificate, that says the 25th May 1992."

"So it's just brought the date forward then?"

"Yeah, that's how it works, the day stays the same, the year changes; anyway, here's the passport, records of citizenship, I made sure that she had dual citizenship for both the United Kingdom and USA that way you won't have any problems when coming to border security. National security number, there is literally everything in here. Oh, I also managed to get her money for her, it's in this bank account, along with all the assets of her mother's estate."

"Wow," Robin shook his head, Tink really was amazing, he hadn't even really thought about it that much and Regina clearly hadn't, but of course she would need all that, especially with all the security checks that were going on nowadays, even if he had a private jet, they still had to have their papers checked. "Thanks Tink."

"I almost forgot, here is the certificate of your marriage, congratulations."

"Oh," he picked it up, looking at both their signatures on the paper, her handwriting was swirly, her letters flowing seamlessly into each other, he traced over her name and smiled, looking back up at the woman who had done all this for them, she had provided the both of them with the happiness they deserved, he knew Regina deserved to be happy more than he did and he hoped that he would be the person who could make her happy for the rest of her life. "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"Not a problem, happy to do it, I am just so glad that I am able to do this, get two people who are meant to be together, together."

"There's just one more thing, I know you've done so much for us already, but would you mind talking to Regina about something?"

"What?" The blonde asked furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"I have a feeling sanitary products might have changed since nineteen-twelve, I would talk to her about it, but I don't want to embarrass her, I…"

"I can handle it," Tink laughed, rubbing his arm playfully, "I think you're right though, she probably will be best talking with me about that, something tells me she's going to be pretty happy with the advancements made in that area." She smirked at him and shook her head, "stop looking so worried, I think she'll adjust fine."

"I hope so, I just hope she doesn't get too overwhelmed by everything."

"Does she seem agitated?"

"No," he shrugged, she definitely didn't, in fact she seemed pretty calm about the whole thing, apart from the night before when she had orgasmed screaming his name, that couldn't exactly be classed as calm, "I'm sure that she'll adjust."

"I'm sure she will."

"I'm going to go grab her some breakfast before she wakes up, sleepy lady."

"I'm sure you tired her out."

"I don't know what you mean," he smirked, shaking his head as he picked up the file from the desk and nodded at Tink, before leaving for the dining room, he was going to bring her breakfast in bed because he knew she would appreciate it, he knew what she would want, croissant with jam and butter, coffee and orange juice, it was a weird combination but she had told him the previous day that it was what she always had. He chuckled as he ordered the food and waited for them to brew the coffee.

He had decided to order the same thing as her, mainly because he knew it was quicker than porridge or oatmeal, whatever, and he wanted to get back to her before she woke up and…

"Robin!"

He turned around to see a distressed looking Regina stood at the door, "hey? What's wrong?"

She hurried towards him and hugged him tight, "I woke up and you were gone," she cried. "I thought you'd gone, I thought I'd woken up and it was all a dream."

"I went to get breakfast," he sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "I wanted to let you sleep. This is real okay, I'm real."

"Don't leave me like that again," she scolded, pulling back and casting him a stern glance, "promise me you will not leave me."

"I won't leave you," he shook his head, "Regina, I promise, I will never leave you," he ran his hands up and down her arms, she didn't look happy, she looked nervous and scared and he hadn't meant to do that, he'd only meant to bring her some breakfast up, he hadn't expected her to wake up if he were perfectly honest, "I'm literally getting your coffee okay?"

"No," she huffed, "you could have left a note or something." She folded her arms across her body and frowned at him, pouting her lips slightly.

She was right, he could have left a note, he didn't think and he should have done, he was an idiot, she was new to this time and he just left her sleeping in bed, anything could have happened, "baby, I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. That was when he looked down to take her in and had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, "what?"

"Honey, I think you may have put it on wrong."

"What on wrong?" she asked, following his gaze and looking down at herself.

"Never mind," he shook his head, paying for their breakfast and picking up their tray. Somehow, she had managed to tangle her bra, meaning that one of the cups was upside down and he could tell from the way her shirt fell; he was going to have to help her with this, he just knew it, there was no way though that he could put her bra on for her every day, she was going to have to learn, at least she hadn't come down with it over her shirt, she was probably in a panic anyway, so he would let her off. "Shall we go and eat this in our room whilst we pack?"

"Ooh are we going?"

"We are, we have to be at the airport for midday."

"Airport?" She tilted her head as she looked up at him in confusion, "why would we need to go there? Should we be going to the docks?"

"Ah," he hadn't told her yet, passenger aeroplanes weren't really a thing until the 1930s, "well, people travel by plane now, it's a lot quicker."

"Plane?! Really?" her eyes went wide as she stared at him, "we're going on a plane?"

He nodded, "yep, my jet will fly us back to London and we should be there in around eight or nine hours."

"Wow," she gasped, "amazing."

"Yes, it is." He chuckled, pushing the door to their room open as they ate their breakfast and packed away all their things. Robin made sure that Regina's bra was on straight and also that all her papers and their painting were safely in the cases, along with some of the clothes that Tink had left for Regina, she'd be able to use them for a few days until they went out and bought her new ones.

Tink had chatted with Regina whilst he had sorted out the bill, there were a few tears when it came to saying goodbye, the two women had hugged and promised to stay in touch, with Tink giving Regina her cell number for when she got a phone, which was something he would have to do soon, just for when they were doing things separately and needed to keep in contact with one another, he had no idea how they coped without phones, he wouldn't be able to deal with it if he had to go longer than an hour without speaking to her, so yes, he would definitely be getting her a phone of her own.

They'd had to get a boat off the island so that they could make their way to the airport that was situated on the mainland, then they took a cab to the private strip where Robin's plane was waiting to take them back to England. When they pulled up, Regina's mouth dropped open in shock, "that's yours?" She asked, opening the door of the car and staring at the plane.

"Hmm, come on," he took her hand and lead her through the customs desk, they just checked to make sure that they had their passports and stuff like that, but because it was a private jet, there weren't any proper security checks for luggage and that kind of thing. "I share it with a friend part time, he travels more than me," he chuckled as they walked up the stair and into the plane.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped looking around, it was a spacious room with comfy seating and a TV on one wall, there was a coffee table in the middle and curtains at either end. He knew that one set lead to the cockpit and the other led to the bedroom where there was a double bed. She flopped down on the sofa, she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and his hoodie, she had never looked more beautiful than she did now, with her hair cascading down to her waist as she stretched and cast him a bright smile. "This is very nice."

"Yeah it is isn't it," Robin nodded, sitting down next to her in a similar attire.

"I've never been on a plane before," she stated, turning to look out of the window, holding onto the ledge, her ring sparkling on her finger, "so you can fly to wherever you want?" she questioned, turning back to him.

"Yep, anywhere," he chuckled, placing his hands on her arms and moving her over to some individual seats, "you need to be buckled up for take-off," he secured the seatbelt around her and sat down in his own chair.

"I can't wait!" She cast him an enthusiastic smile as she looked out of the small window beside her seat.

He loved seeing her like that, he was glad she was excited about it and not scared of flying for the first time like some people tended to be. The pilot greeted them before moving into the cockpit and the plane moved to the runway, she was fidgeting in her seat and he laughed, shaking his head, she was so cute. "Gina?"

"Do you see the clouds? What is it like to be in the air, to soar above everything?"

"It's great, like you're floating," he nodded, smirking at her.

"Oh my goodness I am excited!"

"Hmm, I got that."

The plane picked up the pace until it was speeding down the runway and the front end began to rise off the ground, before picking up completely and beginning the ascent into the sky he knew should he be able to see her face, that her mouth had probably dropped open and that her eyes were wide, they were locked with the clear sheet of glass as they moved into the clouds and then finally above them as the plane stabilised and the seatbelt sign turned off.

He unclipped his belt and stood from his seat, coming to kneel in front of hers, placing his hands on her knees, "were up."

"Amazing," she whispered, "it's amazing Robin."

"Yes," he moved his hands to her buckle and released her from her seat. Taking her hands, he brought her over to the couch with him, sitting her down.

"We're flying! Actually flying!"

Her brown eyes were sparkling as she turned to him, "yep," he cupped her cheek, "you're so beautiful."

She smiled at him and let out a little giggle, "thank you," she pressed her lips to his, flinging her arms around his neck, "thank you for finding me! For bringing me back here."

He hugged her tight, his hand cupping the back of her head, "you belong here, with me," he stated.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She grinned. Pulling back, she pressed her lips to his, stroking his cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too," he kissed her quickly, before standing up, "want to see the rest of it?"

"The rest of it?"

"Follow me milady."

* * *

The flight was long and Regina had fallen asleep in the bedroom, Robin sat on the couch in the main room with his laptop on his knee, he was typing frantically, he'd had his first good story idea in months come to him and know he needed to get writing whilst the muse was with him. He was going to tell their story, maybe not every detail, maybe he wouldn't even end it the same, but it was something, more than anything he'd had in awhile.

The stewardess walked over to him and smiled, "excuse me sir, but we're preparing for landing."

"Okay," he saved the document and placed his laptop in his bag, before standing and walking into the bedroom, he moved over to her and kissed Regina's cheeks, her nose, her forehead and then her lips, "hey sleepy, time to wake up," he ran his fingers through her hair as he look at her, "sweetheart."

She groaned and stretched, a smile adorning her features as her eyes remained closed, "are we there?"

"Yep."

She shot up and off the bed, running over to the window; he laughed and moved over to Regina, pressing his hands on her hips, resting her chin against her shoulder, "ready to see the Locksley manor?"

"Yes, I really am! Take me home Robin."

* * *

 **Short author's note just to thank you all for your amazing support! You all provide me with so much motivation! :D**


	9. Home again

**Thank you all again for your reviews! You are all amazing! :D xxx**

* * *

Her eyes went wide as she took in the old castle like manor house; ivy ran up the expanse of one of the turrets and golden lights shone up the walls, there was even a fountain in the centre of the driveway, just at the entrance. He grinned as he watched her, she looked so excited, like a child on Christmas morning. "This is your house? This is our house?!" She asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Yep, this is our house."

"Wow, it is stunning, Robin, it is so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful," he chuckled, stroking her cheek lightly as he kissed the side of her neck, she was still too busy looking out of her window to kiss him back.

The car pulled up and before he even had the chance to get out and open the door for her, she was gone, pushing the door open and hurrying out, looking up at the house in awe, "oh my goodness."

He grinned, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "come," he let go of her and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the entrance. Just as they reached it the door opened, "Johanna."

"Robin, you're back," she smiled, before turning to look at Regina, "and this is?"

"Johanna, I would like you to meet my wife and the new Lady of the manor, Regina Locksley-Mills, Regina this is my housemaid and friend Johanna."

Regina's smile grew, if that were even possible as she extended her hand, Johanna took it skeptically and Regina shook it still smiling at her, "how lovely to meet one of Robin's friends, it is very nice to meet you; how on earth do you take care of this beautiful house?" She asked, looking around at the marble hallway with double sided stairs that ascended up to the second floor.

"I um, I have assistance on some days," she murmured, casting Robin a confused look.

"Oh, I see," Regina smiled, "well, I would love to assist you if you so require. Not that I know all that much about housekeep, I'm afraid my expertise lays with the arts and not much else," she chuckled, looking at Robin.

Robin shook his head and grinned at her, playing with her hair, "okay, I think I am going to escort you around the rest of the house."

"Ooh yes please, lead the way your Lordship."

"Seriously? Your Lordship?"

"Why not?" she giggled, wandering off down a corridor, "what's down here?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Why don't you go and find out," he laughed as she walked out of sight. Then he turned to look at Johanna who had her eyebrows raised and a less than impressed look on her face, "what?"

"Who is she?"

"I told you, she's my wife." He stated, taking off his coat and placing it on the pegs by the door, "don't look at me like that."

"You married a child?"

"What? She isn't a child, she's twenty-four," he scoffed shaking his head. He should have known that Johanna would give him a hard time about this, that she wouldn't just accept Regina, she questioned every woman that Robin brought home, mainly because she was protective, but she managed to push most them away, apart from Marian, she had always loved Marian and Marian just happened to be the one that Robin didn't, well, in the end.

Johanna had been his mother's best friend and after his parent's death had stayed on at the manor, both to look after the place and Robin, she was like an adopted mother to him, but it was rather annoying when she would judge his girlfriends and apparently, Regina wasn't going to be an exception to that rule.

"Why is she acting like a child then?"

"She's excited," he sighed.

"She's probably a gold digger, you do know that right?"

"No, I can assure you that she is no gold digger."

"Please tell me that you were sensible enough to get a prenup."

"I didn't need one, my wife isn't a gold-digger, in fact she is the furthest thing from a gold-digger."

Johanna sighed, "I hope your right, for your own sake, how long did you even know her before you married her?"

"Two days."

"Really, so you don't know her then, you married a woman you don't know. What is wrong with you Robin, I knew I should have let you go off alone."

"I know her and trust me, this marriage is going to work, we are going to work, she's unlike anyone I ever met."

"Okay then, I'll give her a chance, it doesn't mean that I have to like her."

"Please, Johanna," he hugged her playfully, "please, try and like her, because I can assure you that she isn't going anywhere."

"Fine, now get off me you strange boy."

He let out a laugh and squeezed her, before letting go of her, "I best go and find my wife before she gets lost."

"Hmm, it's probably going to take her a while to adjust to this house."

"Probably," he chuckled, thinking that it wasn't just the house she was going to have to adjust to, it was everything, "I am taking her shopping tomorrow."

"You have a meeting with Killian Jones in the morning," she reminded, "you've cancelled on him three times already."

"Shit," he ran his hands over his face and shook his head, "okay, that's fine, I'll just find something for her to do whilst she waits for me. Johanna, you're really going to have to be patient with her."

"I've already said that I will be, so go find her."

He shook his head and walked off in the direction she had left in, he knew the reaction he was going to get from his friends would be the same as the one he just got from Johanna, but he could hardly tell them all that she was from 1912 could he? It just wasn't even a possibility, at all, they were just going to have to get used to the fact that she knew literally nothing about modern life, maybe he could tell everyone she was Amish or something, that way she wouldn't have been used to the technology. He was really pulling at strings, but he needed to find some way to make people think that she was just a normal woman, which she was, she was just, different.

"Regina?" he called out, opening a couple of the doors and not finding her, then he noticed that the far door was open and blue light was shining from inside. Chuckling, he shook his head and headed into the room, finding he just stood staring, "Regina."

"You have a swimming pool inside your house," she stated, shaking her head, "Robin, a swimming pool, inside."

"Yes, I do," he laughed. The pool was located in the furthest part of the west wing and had a glass roof, meaning that during the summer months, the sun could shine through, working to heat the pool without him having to use the heating system. He also had a sauna and a hot tub, but he thought it best to save those for another time. As excited as he was to watch her explore, he was feeling the jet lag set in and would rather like to get to sleep at a decent hour.

"That. Is. Amazing," she turned to look at him, a shocked expression on her face, "next you'll be telling me that you have a tennis court and home cinema."

"Ah, the tennis court is outside, but the home cinema, that is in the east wing."

"What? Seriously?"

"Seriously," he nodded, "and you can see all that tomorrow, but right now, I think we should get some sleep."

"Where's the fun in sleep?" She asked, biting down on her bottom lip, in a way that affected him more than he would like to admit. Did she mean it in an innocent way, or did she mean something else? From the lip she was holding between her teeth, he guessed that she was being anything but innocent, then again this was Regina.

"I don't follow…"

"I believe, we may have been interrupted when we were in the lake the other day."

"Regina…"

"Just one little swim," she smiled, finding his hand and tugging him gently towards the pool. "One," she pulled off her jumper. "Little," her shirt was added to the pile, leaving her in her bra and jeans. "Swim," she unbuttoned her jeans and dropped them to the ground, meaning that she was only wearing her bra and panties.

How the hell was he supposed to resist her when she looked like that, "one little swim," he chuckled, his hands coming to her lower back as he pulled her towards him, his fingers skimming under the hem of her panties as he squeezed her ass, earning a gasp from her as she arched into him.

"Mr Locksley," she breathed, "what are you doing?"

He grinned at her and shook his head, "oh I think you know what I'm doing Mrs Locksley."

"Well, all I wanted was a swim," she winked and shimmied out of his grasp, moving to the side of the pool as she sat on the edge, dipping her feet in the water, before slipping in, making sure that her head stayed above the surface as she ran her fingers through the water. "Are you joining me?"

He knelt by the side and looked at her, bringing her back to the side as she looked up at him with those irresistible brown eyes. Her hands found his and he leant down to press his lips to hers, kissing her soundly, as his hands moved to cup her head, holding her steadily as he deepened the kiss. Her hands were on his upper thighs and she rubbed them gently, letting out a little moan which had him groaning into her mouth. Her hands made purchase on his hips as she tried to get closer to him and he leant over further.

Suddenly, he felt her pull back a little, but as he went to find her lips, he leant too far and fell into the water fully clothed, hearing a gasp from her, before he was submerged by the water. When he resurfaced, he shook his head, water spraying at her from his hair, resulting in her high pitch squeal. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms, "hey missis."

"What?" She asked, laughing as she flung her arms around his shoulders, "I think you may have fallen into the pool."

"What made you guess that?" He asked running his hands over her wet skin, playing with the strap of her bra.

"Well, your clothes are dripping wet, again," she smiled wildly, bringing her legs up to circle his waist as she leant back, not allowing her hair to touch the surface of the water, "I think that maybe you like getting wet," she giggled, kissing his nose gently.

All his mind could come up with was that he liked getting her wet, but he wasn't about to say that to her, he simply brought his hand to her cheek and shook his head, "you are so beautiful."

"You keep saying that," she chuckled, looking at him intently, "do not get my hair wet," she warned, her fingers playing with his hair.

"I wouldn't dream of it milady," yes he would, in fact he planned to have her soaking wet by the time they were ready to go to bed.

"Why do I not believe you?" she asked, wriggling out of his arms so that her feet were firmly planted on the cream tiles at the bottom of the pool. There was a little waterfall in the far corner set up by a rock formation which had been added for aesthetic. There were also some stone stairs with modern banisters that lead upstairs to the sauna and one of the bathrooms; there was also a way to get out onto the main landing. "This is incredible," she looked around and shook her head. "Do you really live here all alone?"

"No, Johanna lives here, but she tends to stick to her own quarters, which are in a separate annex."

"How rich are you?" She asked, playing with the water.

"Very," he chuckled, "my family were very influential, they had a massive fortune, so when they died, I inherited everything, then on top of that, I had my career, so all in all, yes, I am very rich." She frowned and looked to the fountain, "what?"

"Why do you need all that money?" She asked, "how can it possibly bring you happiness?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, what was she talking about, was she annoyed about his wealth? Did she think that he was greedy? "It didn't," he shook his head, moving towards her, his hands sitting on her waist, "it didn't. You do, Regina, you bring me more happiness than any amount of money ever could. Please, don't think that I am selfish because I am rich, because trust me, I give away more money than I take."

"You do?" she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, I have a charity, it keeps children out of trouble, that sort of thing, they can do sports, learn to play instruments, we run all sorts of different workshops."

"Well, you are just full of surprises aren't you," she chuckled, "I would love to help out, maybe I could teach some children how to play the piano. You do have a piano, right?"

"Of course, I have a grand piano in the ballroom."

"The ballroom?" her mouth dropped open.

"Yes, the ballroom, not that it is ever used."

"Why not?"

"Balls aren't really a thing anymore."

Her face dropped and she furrowed her eyebrows, "why not?"

"These days everyone is kinda into raving, parties, clubbing, that sort of thing."

"Oh I see," she stretched briefly, before moving over to the waterfall and placing her hands underneath it, splashing him playfully, "what is clubbing?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I'll have to take you sometime," she was either going to love it or hate it, he wasn't sure which, but he would find out if, or when he took her out, "maybe."

"Yes, but what is it?"

"It's literally a place people go to dance."

"So it's like a ball then?" She asked excitedly, tracing her fingers across the stones that created the water feature.

"Kinda," he shrugged, it really wasn't, not at all, unless balls were made up of a group of sweaty people dancing too close to loud music and getting drunk. He began unbuttoning his shirt, before removing his pants and chucking them to the side of the pool. He swam underwater towards her and resurfaced beside her, running his hands across his face. He reached out and pulled her into his arms, his hand slowly moving around to unclip her bra and reveal her breasts to him. He left it to float away as he leant down to kiss the swell of each breast, his thumbs rubbing her nipples.

She let out a little laugh and he chuckled, pressing his lips up her chest, then her neck, till he found her lips. She pulled back, continuing to laugh as she ran her hands through his hair, "well then, I should think I would enjoy going clubbing very much."

"Yeah? Well I think you probably need to adjust to everything else first."

"Hmm," she nodded, kissing his cheek.

Then he had an idea, his hands rubbed over her lower back as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her, once he knew she was absorbed within the kiss. Slowly he began to walk carrying her, heading towards the waterfall. However, just as he was about to move underneath it, she caught on to his plan and broke the kiss, wriggling in his arms, "No! Robin!" She squealed, giggling playfully as she tried to push him away, "don't you dare, my hair! Robin!"

"I'm afraid Mrs Locksley that I think you need a nice dunk."

"No, I don't," she smiled at him as she continued to try and escape. He tightened his hold on her, pulling her towards the water, she wasn't giving up on her attempts and he smirked, just as he reached the waterfall and her struggle intensified, he ceased all hold on her, catching her off guard, meaning that she shot backwards, dunking herself under the water. "Why you!" She shouted as she resurfaced, flicking her hair back and running her hands over it, "you are a very naughty man."

"I know," he smirked, moving towards her as her smile changed and her lips parted. She really was beautiful, seeing her like this drove him crazy, but he knew that if he were to be in any fit state in the morning for his meeting, that he would need to be getting to bed and not starting something he knew he couldn't finish without talking to her about things first. "Babe, I think we should be getting out now."

"Oh, but Robin," she complained, "it was just about to get interesting."

"Baby, don't do that to me," he groaned as she swam into his arms, her hands finding his boxers, her lip coming between her teeth as she cast him one of her sensual little looks.

"Robin."

"Regina."

"Don't you want to?" her hand slipped inside his underwear, finding his half hard cock; god why did she do this to him, when it came to her, his resolve crumbled and he literally just wanted to allow every urge inside him to take over, showing her exactly how interesting it could get.

"Regina," he groaned, reaching out to touch her, causing her smile to take over again. She had just begin to move her hand, when they heard someone clearing their throat. Robin turned his head to see Will stood at the poolside.

Regina let out a little sequel and clung to him, pressing her breasts against his chest, obviously not wanting Will to see her basically naked.

"Will."

"Hello Robin, sorry, didn't know you had a girl here with ya."

Robin hugged her and shook his head, "Will, can you wait in the sitting room?"

"No problem, nice to meet you miss."

She didn't say anything, just kept her head pressed tight against him, shaking it, Robin chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, "I'll be like a minute mate." With that Will left them to it and he looked back down at his wife who was apparently not looking at him. "Gina?"

"Mortified," she whispered.

He laughed, kissing the top of her head as he coaxed her to look at him, "come on," he moved her over to the side and climbed out, finding some towels left folded on a lounger, he picked one up and held it out for her. She climbed out and grabbed it, wrapping it around her body, before looking into his eyes; he was sure she was crying, "Regina?"

"He saw what we were doing," she whispered, shaking her head, "I feel so ashamed."

"No, Regina, don't feel ashamed, we weren't doing anything wrong," Robin rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "trust me, I've caught Will doing much worse."

"Yes but…"

"No buts, sweetheart, people in this time are a lot more relaxed when it comes to sex; in fact, I think the majority of the time it is one of the main topics of conversation."

"Really?" she asked.

He knew she was totally conservative and the thought of anyone seeing them probably made her feel completely embarrassed, but she was soon going to learn that it was natural in this time and that in some areas, women wore less clothing whilst on a public beach. "Yes, really," he picked up a bathrobe which was usually used for the sauna and allowed her to slip into it, before he fastened it for her and slung her towel over his shoulder. "Now, will you come and meet my friend?"

"Yes," she nodded, as she found his hand.

He smiled at her and tucked her hair behind her ear as they headed off towards the living room, leaving Regina's bra floating on top of the water.

Robin didn't know why his friend was here so late, it was like two am, so the only plausible explanation was that he had been staying over, Robin had told him that he was okay to stay over whenever he wanted to, so that was probably what was going on. "Hey mate," Robin smirked, coming into the modern sitting room, wearing only his boxers and a towel.

"Sorry about walking in on you, I know it's late, but I've been staying over."

"Guessed as much, another fight with Ana?"

"Hmm," he nodded, turning his attention to Regina, "now who is this beautiful woman?" He asked, taking a swig of the beer that was in his hand.

"This beautiful woman is my wife, Regina."

Will literally sprayed his drink across the room and began choking, "sorry mate, I thought you just said wife," he patted his chest as he spluttered, "you had me for a moment there," he laughed.

"Why so? We are married," Regina quipped, looking up at Robin in confusion.

"Shit, no way."

"Yes," Robin chuckled, rolling his eyes at the shocked look on his friend's face, "I think you gave her quite the shock when you just walked in on us."

"I gave her quite the shock?" He rose his eyebrows, staring at them, first to Robin, then to Regina and back again. He regained his composure and shook his head, "so Regina, where are you from?"

"Nineteen-twelve," she smiled.

"What?" Will looked at Robin.

"She means number nineteen on twelfth street, Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke Maine?" She whispered.

"Just go with it," he kissed the side of her head.

"So you're American then?"

"Indeed, I am," she chuckled, "however, America wasn't my home, not really, I didn't really have anywhere to call home, I was always on the go."

"Criminal?"

"Concert pianist," she shrugged, scrunching her nose up playfully as she looked at Robin. Robin darted a warning glance at Will, telling him to behave, he had a feeling that he was going to have to have a similar conversation as to the one he'd had with Johanna.

"She's an actress and singer too."

"Really, what have you been in?"

"Stage actress," Robin hurried, finding the need to quickly cover their tracks, because Will would probably want to watch any film that Robin told her she had been in and obviously, she hadn't been in any. "Anyway, as much as we would love to stay and talk to you, the jet lag is setting in and I think that we should be getting to bed."

"Of course," Will winked at him, earning a glare in return, he really didn't want Regina being any more embarrassed.

"I have a meeting with Killian in the morning, so, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night; it was very nice to meet you Regina," he smiled, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Yes," she nodded, before securing her arm around Robin's.

Robin shook his head and waved briefly at Will, before turning and leading Regina up the large stone staircase towards his room which was now theirs. He knew it probably needed to be changed around a bit, upstairs there were some beautiful pieces of furniture that belonged to his mother, he knew that Regina would love them and he would let her chose which she wanted in their room as it was big enough to add more furniture, at the minute it was rather spare.

He pushed the door open, allowing her to walk in in front of him, "oh wow," she looked around in wonder, yet another thing that was quite clearly to her liking. There were four tall windows, that spanned from the floor to the ceiling, with cream draping curtains. In the centre, there was a king-sized bed with a pale grey headboard that matched the plush carpet. The bedding was cream silk, with a light purple pattern running through it; he knew that Johanna must have changed it, because that wasn't the bedding he had on when he left for America.

"Do you like it? I know it's a bit empty, but you can add anything you want, it's your room now as much as it is mine."

"It's lovely," she smiled, wandering over to the windows and playing with the material of the curtains; looking out of the window to the garden which wasn't completely visible due to the late hour. "It's lovely here."

"Yes it is," he agreed, finding his pyjamas in his draw and removing his boxers. He took out the top that was paired with the bottoms and walked over to her as she undid the ties on the curtains, allowing them to fall and cover the windows. He carefully undid her robe and allowed it to drop to the floor, leaving her dressed in her panties alone. He slowly bent down, pulling her underwear with him as he pressed a kiss to her lower back and stood up again. Robin lifted the t-shirt over her head and pulled it down to cover her, he pecked her shoulder, moving up her neck, before letting go of her.

She turned around and smiled at him, "is this yours?" she asked, playing with the hem of the shirt, before inhaling its scent.

"Yep, I thought you could borrow it until I take you shopping tomorrow."

"You're taking me shopping?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear as she moved to sit on his bed.

"Yes, I have a meeting in the morning, but I thought that in the afternoon we could go and find you some clothes."

"That sounds wonderful," she stated, yawning.

He chuckled at her and shook his head, moving her under the covers, she looked amazing in his bed, like she belonged there and she did, he knew she did. He slipped in beside her, holding her close as he ran his fingers through her damp hair, she hummed and wrapped a leg across his body.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she nuzzled against him.

"I love you too, goodnight," he pressed his lips to the top of her head and squeezed her playfully.

"Good night my love," she chuckled, burying her head in the pillow beside his so that they were practically touching.

* * *

Regina had been a little restless in the night, that wasn't something that had happened the previous two nights they had been together, he knew it was probably because she was in a new place, she'd flown on an aeroplane for the first time, was in a foreign country, everything was just so new to her and he wouldn't be surprised if it took her a whole lot of getting used to everything.

She had woken him up a couple of times with her tossing and turning, but all it had taken was his soothing touch for her to calm right back down again and fall off to sleep, a contented smile coming to her face as she reached for him. Knowing that she was safe and asleep meant that he could relax too.

He stirred, noticing it was light in the room, he smiled and turned over expecting to see his wife, but she wasn't there. He shot up in bed, what the hell? Where was she? He literally dove out of bed, falling over something on his way; not even bothering to check what it was, he hurried out of the room, "Regina?!"

No, she had to be somewhere, she had to be, she couldn't have just disappeared like that, maybe he was overreacting, but panic just hit him, taking over and making him go into major freak out mode, just the thought that she might have gone scared him to death. "Regina, where are you?!"

He hurried into the lounge, but there was no sign of her, then into the pool room, she wasn't there either. He felt as though he was having a major panic attack, "Regina?!"

Suddenly he heard laughing coming from down the hall and closed his eyes in relief.

"Yes, they certainly are beautiful, the house looks so much better in the daylight, of course it looked amazing last night, but being able to see everything properly it just…" he literally engulfed her into a massive hug and she let out a little giggle, "well good morning to you."

He shook his head and kissed her temple before pulling back, "you scared me."

"What? Why?"

"Never mind," he chuckled, admiring the look of joy etched onto her features.

"Look, Will was showing me these flowers from the garden," she held up some pink roses and stroked their petals, "aren't they just astonishingly beautiful."

"Yes," he agreed, "Will, did you steal those."

"No, he didn't," she smiled, "I was simply looking at them from the window and Will was kind enough to go and pick them for me."

She looked so cute and innocent, but he knew his friend and he knew what a flirt he could be, he didn't know when enough was enough. However, he pushed his jealously down in favour of watching his wife's reaction to the flowers. He shook his head and took one from her, placing it behind her ear, "there you go."

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She was wearing a pair of white trousers he assumed Tink had left for her and a red plaid shirt that he adjusted so that it was tied in a knot about her stomach. "Is this how it works?" She asked, looking down at it.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"Yep, Ana has one of those tops."

"Well then, I think this is how I'll wear it," she chuckled before her face fell, "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you please?"

"Will, you going out?"

"Yep, off to grovel at Ana's feet, again."

"You go do that," he laughed, seeing his friend out before turning to his wife, "what is it?" he asked.

"I don't think Johanna likes me all that much."

He took a deep breath, he had asked her to make an effort, she clearly wasn't doing that if Regina had already cottoned on that she didn't like her. "She doesn't know you yet Gina."

"I know, but I just get the impression that she dislikes me," a stern look appeared on her face, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know you haven't, it's just Johanna is little protective over me."

"That doesn't give her the right to treat me like she did just now." She snapped, allowing him to see that sass she had first shown when he met her.

"What did she do?" he questioned, playing with her hair.

"She blatantly ignored me and said barely a word to me when I greeted her this morning."

"I'll talk to her okay," he kissed her lightly and rubbed her cheek, "don't worry."

She smiled sadly, "I just wish I knew how to make her like me."

"I know, how about, I make you breakfast?"

"Yes please."

"Good," he secured his arm around her, hating that Johanna had made her feel the way she had done, it was horrid of her, it really was. Regina was so kind, would never hurt anyone, so why had his friend and maid already taken such a dislike to her? He didn't know how anyone could not like Regina.

Just as they reached the kitchen, there was a knock on the door, he sighed and shook his head, "that'll be Killian, you go ahead and sit at the breakfast bar, I'll join you in a minute," he kissed her briefly, before taking off back the way he came

He reached the door and opened it, expecting to see his friend, instead coming face to face with, "Marian."


	10. Let's do something new

**Hope you enjoy this one! I think it might be one of my favourite chapters so far. ;)**

* * *

Oh shit, Robin stood at the door looking at his ex and it was safe to say she looked mad, really mad; he knew why, he had kinda just left without a word to her and because she was his publicist, she demanded to know where he was at all times, she was totally needy and annoying. Why was she there at this time in the morning though? Was she really that petty that she felt the need to check up on him literally as soon as he got home? "Marian why are you here?" He asked.

She scoffed and shook her head, "let me in Robin," Marian literally pushed past him, moving into the foyer and glaring at him.

"Marian, you can't just barge in here."

"Johanna called me, she said she was worried about you, worried that you had gone and married a complete stranger."

"Regina isn't a stranger," he sighed, he should have known this wasn't about his career, it seemed his ex was here to rant at him about getting married to someone other than her, she always was the jealous type, even if they weren't together any more, he still knew how she felt towards him, a feeling that he didn't reciprocate, not anymore, those feelings felt so insignificant now, like they didn't exist in the first place. "I love her."

"Here you go with the insanity again, seriously Robin, I think you need to tell me what the hell is going on with your life and if you won't tell me, I think you should start seeing a therapist."

"I don't need a shrink and I don't need you sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted, Johanna had no right calling you and asking you to come here, she shouldn't have done it."

"I'm glad she did, because now I can see that you are absolutely bonkers."

He groaned in frustration, why was it so hard for her to grasp this, for her to realise that he didn't want her there, that he didn't want her impeaching on his business, it was his and no one else's, no one's except from Regina's, she was the only person he was going to talk to about things, because she was his wife, he could trust her and trust in her advice. "Marian, don't lecture me," he sighed, glancing back to the kitchen where he knew Regina was waiting for him to introduce her to Killian. "You don't have any right to lecture me."

Marian closed her eyes and shook her head before moving towards him and placing her hands on his arms, "Robin, I'm worried about you," she rubbed his biceps gently with her thumbs, casting him a solemn look, "that's all, you mean a lot to me and I don't want you getting hurt."

Robin took a deep breath, how was he supposed to react to that? She seemed genuine, but this was Marian and he could never tell if she was being truthful with him or spurting her lies once again. He simply stared at her, trying to read the expression on her face, one of her hands moved up to cup his cheek and he was literally about to push her off when he heard Regina's voice.

"Robin?"

He turned to the side to see his wife stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching them. "Regina," he smiled, moving out of Marian's grasp, "she was just leaving, weren't you," he turned back and glared at his ex, before walking over to Regina and placing her hair behind her ear. Marian's face was priceless, she was just gawking at Regina, her mouth open in shock.

"I see," Regina nodded, squeezing his hand gently, before moving closer to the other woman, "hello, I'm Regina, Robin's wife."

"Marian."

"Oh, we spoke on the phone didn't we?" He heard an edge to his wife's voice something that was interesting, was she jealous? "I remember that now." She smiled at her sweetly and Robin had to fight the need to laugh, she was so cute, but he just knew that she was going to get Marian's back up acting like that and he had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes, well, that was an unfortunate conversation," Marian scoffed glaring at her.

"Well, I don't know what I have done that is so wrong," she replied looking at Robin.

"You trapped Robin, you manipulative bitch!" Suddenly before he could see it coming, his ex lurched towards Regina, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pinning her against the wall.

"Marian!" Robin yelled.

"Robin I can handle this," Regina stated, shaking her head as she glared at the woman, taking hold of her wrists, "would you remove your hands from me please."

Marian scoffed and shoved her before letting go and straightening up, "I know your game, I know what people like you do, you lure men in with your beauty and then you ruin them completely! You won't get away with it!"

The expression on Regina's face was a mixture of things, anger, annoyance and a little bit of smugness. She simply brushed her hands over herself, before moving closer, "I am telling you right now, Robin is my husband not yours, maybe you want to find a man of your own to concern yourself about, because you cannot have mine as much as you might want him, he wants me, so why don't you be a dear and remove yourself from the property, or do I have to remove you myself? Trust me I will enjoy that profusely, don not ever threaten me again, I do not appreciate it, especially not in my own home."

"Your own home," she sniggered rolling her eyes.

"I live here, so I think that means that it is my home, does it not? I think that maybe you had your sights on this house yourself, and that you my dear are insanely jealous, am I right?"

"Oh wow Robin, you got yourself a little bitch here."

"Get out Marian, I think she said it just right," he glared at her before proudly placing an arm around his wife. "Leave."

"Can you not see it?" she spat, moving to the door and shaking her head, "she's blaming me! It's her, she's the one trying to steal your money, she's the one you were stupid enough to marry! Open your eyes!"

"Oh they're wide open," he shrugged, "get out," Marian glared at him and then at Regina, before turning to leave; once she was out of the door, he slammed it behind her, knowing that she was only going to try and say something else, something he wasn't interested in.

Regina let out a little laugh and shook her head, "oh my goodness, did you see that?" she questioned, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he chuckled, finding her hands that rested on his stomach, "you madam are amazing."

"She pushed me," Regina scoffed, "you don't think I was too forceful with her do you?" She asked in concern.

"No, I think you told her where she could stick it."

"Stick what?" She questioned.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, god he loved his wife.

"Never mind babe," he kissed the side of her head, "right breakfast, come with me," suddenly he lifted her up onto his shoulder as she squealed and hung onto his shirt.

"Robin!" She laughed wriggling on his shoulder, kicking her legs. He grinned and pretended to drop her, causing to scream before laughing, "Robin don't you dare drop me!"

He stroked her inner thigh gently as his hand was hooked over her leg. Slowly he ghosted his fingers across her sex which was covered by her jeans, resulting in her squirming. He laughed and held onto her tighter; once he reached the kitchen counter, he slapped her ass playfully, before depositing her on the table and pulling back to look at her. Robin ran his hands up her things as he looked into her sparkling eyes and she giggled at him. "Did you really think that I would drop you?" He asked, placing his forehead against hers, as one of his hands moved to cup her cheek gently.

"No," she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his as she wrapped her arms around him, before whispering, "I thought you were making my breakfast."

"Maybe I want something else for breakfast," he grinned pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, his fingers pressing against her through the material of her trousers, touching her harder.

"Oh," she rose her eyebrows, "what might that be?" She asked, running her hands up and down his arms.

"You."

"Oh my," she breathed as he undid the buttons on her jeans, "what if someone comes in?" she muttered.

"They won't," he shook his head, all he could think about was tasting her again, he was addicted to the way she tasted, to the little noises she would make as pleasure coursed through her veins, "just think about the things I can make you feel," he smirked.

"Well, then I think you best get to work," she nodded. He chuckled and began to pull her trousers down, "do you think that this is all that sanitary?" she questioned, causing him to let out a whole-hearted laugh.

"Really Regina?"

"What? It was a perfectly acceptable question, was it not?"

"Babe, will it make you feel better if I lift you off there and disinfect it first?" he joked.

"I don't think that is exactly necessary, do you?" she rolled her eyes, "and it is also not, as you would put it, very hot."

He eyed her as she grinned at him, proud of herself for using more modern language, "no, it wouldn't be very hot. To be honest, I hope you're ready for this."

"Oh I think I…" he pulled her jeans and panties down around her ankles and she let out a loud yelp, "oh my goodness! That is so cold!" she shivered, her bare ass sitting upon the marble counter top, she squirmed and gasped. Robin watched her before grasping her knees and pushing them apart, his hands stroking her now revealed flesh, moving his way up towards where her warm pool of heat was contrasting with the cool of the worktop. His lips attached to her inner thigh and she stopped moving as she watched him, he looked up at her and smirked, before sucking on her skin in an open-mouthed kiss, trying to leave her a little reminder in the form of a love bite.

He released her with a pop, admiring his handy work, tracing the outline with his fingers, before slowly moving further up her leg, peppering kisses as he went. He reached her sex and slid his hands up to her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth, before running his tongue through her folds and earning a loud moan from her as she arched into him. He toyed with her entrance, dipping his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet arousal; pleased to find that she was very turned on, he decided to see how she responded to dirty talk, "baby, you're so wet for me," he groaned, sucking on her clit, before mapping out each part of her.

"Oh my," she whispered, her hand coming to the back of his head as she played with his hair.

"I love it when you get like this, when I cause you to get like this, it makes me want to take you on this very table, make love to you," he groaned against her flesh, bringing his fingers up to help him in his task, playing with the mixture of her juices and his saliva.

"Do it Robin, please do it," she whimpered, leaning back to lay on the counter as he pulled her trousers off fully so that she could wrap her legs over his shoulders.

"I promise you we will another time, but right now I want to make you scream with my tongue." With that, he lowered his mouth back down to her and pushed two of his fingers inside her warm wet core, curling him in a way he knew would make her scream, he wasn't disappointed as she made a loud noise of appreciation.

"Ooh yes! Robin!" she squealed writhing below him, arching her back, trying to push herself harder against his face, "yes," she whimpered, her hand coming to help her in her task. Robin groaned against her and nibbled her clit lightly, causing her to let out the most magical sound he had ever heard in his life; his fingers sped up and she got louder, yelping with each thrust. He looked up at her and saw that she had thrown her head back and was trying to hold onto something with her other hand, but obviously couldn't hold onto the counter top, "Robin, I'm close, I'm close!"

He sucked harder on her clit, before releasing it and flattening his tongue so he could lick her; one of his hands came up to her stomach so he could hold her still, he felt it clench under his hand and then her walls were tightening around his fingers, squeezing, he knew she was there, that she was coming. She arched up her bottom half before landing back on the counter, her skin slapping against it as she wriggled below him, making the same noises that drove him crazy. He was about to slow down, when she continued thrusting against him.

Raising his eyebrows, he carried on thrusting inside her and sucking on her clit, "Robin! Yes, please!" Okay, so this had never happened to him before, he'd never had a woman want him to continue so soon after she'd orgasmed, but clearly that was exactly what she was wanting, so he proceeded to give her precisely that. She squirmed and bucked against him as she released for the second time in the space of minutes. She dropped down, lying flat on her back as she squeezed her legs together, trapping his head between her thighs. He pulled his fingers out from inside her as his mouth left her clit, he looked up at her and shook his head.

Her eyes were closed as her chest heaved and her body shook with aftershocks, she was breathing heavily, one hand pressed against her heart. Robin stood slowly, he grabbed some kitchen roll and wiped her arousal off his hands, before running them across her legs and up over her waist. Regina seemed to recover and sat up slowly, "oh my," she whispered.

"I take it that was good for you."

"That was exactly what I needed this morning," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she pressed her lips to his and laughed.

"What?"

"It's just that, I could taste myself on you," she stated shyly, looking down as she ran her fingers across the back of his neck.

"Did you like it?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"I guess," she nodded, glancing back up at him, a blush present on her cheeks, he grinned and pressed is lips to hers again.

"Don't be afraid of telling me what you like, I want to know what your desires are," he breathed against her lips, causing her to shudder, "I want to give you exactly what you want, what you wish for."

"I think that you just did," she whispered, kissing him deeply, he pulled her so that she was flush against him, her naked core pressed against his jeans.

"Although that was an amazing breakfast, I think I might need to feed my bride." He announced, his lips ghosting across hers as he spoke, she froze in his arms and he pulled back a little to look at her properly, "hey, Gina?"

"You want me to…"

"No!" he shook his head, immediately catching her drift, she thought he was wanting her to give him a blowjob, which had in no way been what he was meaning, not at all, he meant actual food, he needed to make sure that she ate enough to keep her energy up, because he knew that multiple orgasms would probably take it out of her. "Babe, I mean that I was going to cook your breakfast. I don't expect you to do anything, at all, okay, I would never ask you to do anything like that."

"Oh," she nodded, loosening up again and cupping his cheek, "thank you," she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her legs around him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned, stroking the side of her upper thigh as he kissed her deeply.

"Robin? You in here?"

She pulled back and looked at him in alarm, his eyes went wide as he reached down and grabbed her panties, pulling them onto her, quickly followed by her jeans, she was just doing up the buttons when the door opened and Killian walked in as they both turned to look at him. Regina readjusted her hair and coughed lightly.

"Hey mate," Killian smirked, looking from one to the other. Robin closed his eyes and shook his head, before turning to Regina and discreetly reaching out to move her blouse so that it covered her bra.

"Killian, I didn't hear you coming in."

"Oh you didn't? Johanna let me in."

"Okay, cool, well I was just about to make some breakfast for this one," he gestured to his wife who was still sat on the counter top, "so would you like some?" he asked, rubbing Regina's knee playfully, as he tried to work out what his friend was thinking.

"Sure, why not," he took a seat at the breakfast bar as Robin lifted Regina down, as he did, she accidentally knocked over a glass of orange juice.

"Oops," she giggled, leaning over and grabbing a cloth out of the sink, "I think I should probably clean up that mess."

Robin smirked and shook his head, he knew exactly what she was playing at, it wasn't about cleaning up the orange juice, it was about what was underneath the orange juice. He sniggered and kissed the back of her head before moving past her and taking the bacon out of the fridge.

"So Robin I don't think you introduced me to this lovely lady."

"Oh, sorry," Robin chuckled, putting the kettle on to boil, before coming back over to her and stroking her cheek, "this beautiful woman is my wife, Regina."

"Whoa, wait up, wife? Where was my invite?" the Irishman scoffed.

"We eloped," Robin shrugged, placing the bacon in the grill and turning on the hob before retrieving some eggs and putting them down beside it. "coffee babe?" he asked looking to Regina.

"Yes please dear," Killian responded, earning a laugh from Regina as she sat down next him.

"Really Killian?" Robin rolled his eyes, before looking at the amusement on his love's face and grinning at her, "Regina."

"I would love one thank you," she turned to Killian and tilted her head, "so, how do you know Robin?"

"Ah, well, we go way back, but I'm in the film industry, I usually make his stuff into motion pictures."

"Oh my, that is wonderful, do you need an actress?" she asked, taking the mug of coffee off Robin and smiling at him. Robin chuckled at her, he would love for her to star in one of his movies, she would be perfect, he cracked the eggs in the frying pan, still listening to the two.

"I actually came to talk to your husband about that."

"What?" Robin asked.

"We got Johnson."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly, they had been trying to get this actress for a while, way before he had met Regina, she had been the one he had envisioned in the role. "Wow."

"I know, it's massive, she wants to meet you first."

"Cool," he nodded, noticing that Regina had gone quite as she sipped her coffee. "Gina?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, of course I am," she smiled, taking another sip.

He looked at Killian and frowned, "I would need her to audition though."

"What? Mate, she's perfect for the roll, you know she is."

"Yeah, but, I think that maybe we should give someone else the opportunity to get the role," he shrugged, moving behind his wife and beginning to rub her shoulders, "don't you?"

"With all due respect, I don't think that Johnson does interviews, you either want her or you don't."

"Well, what if there's a chance I can find someone better?" he asked, squeezing Regina's shoulders gently.

She turned to look at him and grinned in realisation, "really? You want me to audition?"

"Yes, if you want to audition, Killian? Would you consider giving my wife an audition for the part?"

Killian groaned and looked her up and down before shaking his head, "I don't see why not, but there's no way that Johnson is going to audition."

"Fine, but set up an interview for Mrs Locksley please," he kissed her neck lightly, before pulling away and going back to his eggs, then turning the bacon. Opening the cupboard, he retrieved some bread rolls, he was going to give Regina a chance, for all he knew she was better at acting than Johnson, he hadn't seen her act, only heard her sing and play, Tink had said that she acted too, so he was going to allow her the opportunity to gain herself a role.

"Would you like some help?" Regina asked, standing up and leaning against the counter.

"Can you butter the rolls please?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled, taking a knife from him as she began to spread the butter on the bread.

"Killian?"

"Yeah, fine, she can have an interview, you have the scripts, right?"

"I wrote it, so yeah," he chuckled, leaning over Regina so that he could grab some condiments out of the cupboard. "Anyway, how is the rest of production going?"

"We got the sets ready to go, in fact, as soon as we have our female lead, we can get to filming."

"Good, is that all you needed to talk to me about?"

"No, we have our male lead."

"You didn't tell me," he frowned, he liked to be notified about each and every development, he needed the characters to be just right, just how he envisioned them, "who'd you get?" He asked.

"Jefferson Hatter."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "sounds like a good choice." He's met Hatter a couple of times at social events and seen his other films, so he knew he was great, he would probably be a good option for the lead role.

"Well, that's about it, we just need a leading lady."

Robin dished out the bacon and eggs before passing one sandwich to Killian as Regina picked up her own.

"Robin? Do you have a script I could look at?" she asked.

"Sure," he left the room for a brief minute, heading into his office and taking the script from his top draw, before re-joining them in the kitchen, "one script for you milady."

"Why thank you good sir," she quipped, winking at him, "I think I shall retire to the sun room to peruse this, leave you boys to your meeting," she placed a kiss on Robin's cheek as she picked up her plate in one and her coffee in the other, the script secured under her arm.

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long baby."

"Take as long as you need," she smiled, "it was lovely to meet you Killian."

"You too," he nodded. They both watched as she left and the Irish man sat back in his seat, letting out a low whistle, "wow, she's something."

"Yes, she is," Robin agreed.

"So, you think she'll be better than Johnson?"

"We'll see won't we."

* * *

It was late afternoon and the light was slowly slipping away as Regina and Robin walked hand in hand down Oxford street. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at her as she looked at everything with an excited expression on her face, looking at people, in shop windows and at transport, especially the red double decker buses, "Robin, look at everything," she squealed, hugging his arm, her brown eyes sparking in fascination.

"I know, so which shop would you like to go in first?" he asked.

"All of them," she chuckled, dropping her head to his shoulder. She was still in the white trousers with her tan coat tied around her and she also had on some black heeled boots, she looked very stylish and he couldn't be prouder to have her on his arm.

"How about, we look in Selfridges?"

"Okay," she agreed and they stopped outside the building which was all lit up, "wow, come on," she dragged him through the door like an excited child wanting to go on a ride at Disney land. She nodded to the door man, "thank you kind sir."

"Come on," he laughed, placing his hand on the bottom of her back.

"I was only being friendly," she shrugged, running her hand through an array of coats.

"First rule of London, most people will not appreciate manners."

"They won't?"

"Nope," he sighed leading her to the shoes and seeing her eyes go wide as she stared at them all, they were categorised by brand and then by colour, "now you, you can have anything you want."

"Robin…"

"Regina, there is an empty wardrobe at home with your name on it, I want you to fill it, don't argue with me on this."

She bit her bottom lip, before picking up a pair of six inch red heels and holding them up, "people actually wear these?"

"Yes," he nodded, sitting down in one of the seats that he was pretty sure were there for husbands to sit in whilst their wives shopped. He wouldn't know, having never been shopping with a woman before, he normally would go into one store, usually, one of the main department stores and buy everything he needed. As for red carpet events, designers would give him clothes, so he didn't need to worry about any of it. He watched her as she looked at the shoes and shook her head.

She undid the buttons on her coat, revealing a white blouse she had changed into, "how? It just doesn't comprehend in my brain somehow, in fact…"

"Please don't break any body parts," he chuckled.

She swatted him playfully and dropped her coat on his lap, as she sat down beside him and removed her boots, before slipping her feet into the heels. She grabbed his arm as she stood up, holding onto him for balance, before letting go, "goodness, I feel like I am going to fall over," she giggled, walking to look at some other shoes.

He looked at her and groaned, she looked so beautiful, her pants were sculpted to her amazing ass and those shoes made her legs look longer, he really wanted her to get them, even if the only time they were used was in the bedroom. She swished her hair and returned holding a pair of three inch black heels, "get them both."

"I don't know about that, when am I ever going to wear these?" she asked, gesturing to the ones she had on her feet.

"I can think of a couple of times," he smirked, running his hands up and down the side of her legs.

"Robin, we're in public," she whispered, catching his hands and stopping him as she cast him a sideways smile.

"I know, but I am afraid I cannot resist you," he laughed, "get the shoes."

"Okay," she chuckled, leaning down and taking them off one by one, meaning that she was her short self again.

"Go, find anything you like."

"Alright then, I will."

* * *

They left Selfridges with about ten bags, Robin holding around eight of them, "I think we may have gone slightly overboard," Regina stated, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"No, I don't think so, personally, I think you are underestimating the size of that wardrobe," he grinned, "in fact I think we may have forgotten to purchase an essential part of your wardrobe."

"We did?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him as she looked up and tucked her hair behind her ear, "what?"

"Really Regina, what maybe, could we have possibly forgotten?" he chuckled, stopping in front of the place she would be able to get what she needed, "think about it."

She halted with him and frowned, a confused look on her face, before she looked past him and her eyes went wide, "oh, yes," she giggled, "oops."

"Come on," he urged her inside as she looked around in shock, staring at all the underwear in the shop. He laughed at the look on her face, apparently, it was a little weird for her to see underwear displayed like it was, "this is Victoria's Secret."

"They actually display things like this?" she questioned.

"Hmm, you should see Ann Summers."

"Oh," she walked further into the shop, looking at the underwear, "look at this one," she breathed, holding up a black lace bustier, "it's very beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," Robin nodded.

"Oh my goodness," she passed the bra to him and picked up another lacy number, this time in a red colour, "that is so pretty."

"Add it to the pile," he stated, taking it off her quickly, knowing how sexy it would look on her, "babe, I think that you should get measured first."

"Measured?"

"It's okay," he reassured, leading her to the changing rooms, once they reached the door, there was a blonde woman stood there, with a name tag on, "hi, my wife, needs to be fitted."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, smiling at Regina, "come through with me and I can do that now."

Regina looked up at him with a concerned look on her face, as though he was going to leave her there alone, she grabbed his hand and held on tight, "Robin, come in," she pleaded, her eyes begging him.

"Sweetheart, I'm not allowed in there," he shook his head, feeling horrible for leaving her, "you'll be okay, I promise you and I will be right out here."

"Okay," she whispered, dropping her head as she followed the woman.

Oh my god, why was that so hard? Seeing her walk away from him as she turned her head back to watch him, it really shouldn't have been that horrible. Clearing his throat, he began looking at the underwear and picking out a couple of things he thought she might like and knew would look good on her.

Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and turned around, "Mal," he grinned.

"I think that would look good on you," she sniggered.

"Oh do you think?" he chuckled holding a burgundy babydoll up against his chest.

"Definitely," she nodded, before shaking her head, "it's good to see you," she nudged him playfully.

"You too," he agreed, happy to see an old friend, he hadn't seen her in a while and had missed her, they had been friends at University, she had gone around with him and the boys.

"So what brings you into a woman's lingerie shop?" She asked, taking the nightgown from him, "it's pretty."

"It is, I'm here with…"

"Robin," he felt an arm hook around his and turned to see that his wife had arrived back from the fitting room.

"Hey babe, was it okay?"

"Yes," she smiled, looking towards the other woman.

"Mal, this is my wife Regina."

"Oh, you got married? Wow, that is brilliant, congratulations," she hugged him and then Regina, "boy am I happy he didn't marry that moody bitch Marian," she laughed, holding Regina's hands, "she is awful, have you met her?"

"Unfortunately," she chuckled, "yes, she was not the nicest person."

"Understatement of the year, she is literally the biggest bitch you will ever meet, anyway, enough about that complete and utter cow," she turned to Robin and placed her hands on her hips, "why was I not invited to this wedding?"

"Everyone keeps asking that," Robin shook his head, "but we eloped."

"Sensible," she squeezed one of Regina's hands and smiled, "it is so nice to meet you, we should definitely get together at some point."

"I would love that," Regina beamed, "thank you, I think I am in need of some friends."

"Well then, get my number off Robin and call me up."

"I will do that," she nodded, looking to Robin.

Robin smiled and played with her hair gently, he was glad she had found someone to spend some time with, because she was right, she would be needing some friends and so far, she hadn't exactly been received well by the other women in his life, he was glad that Mal was willing to be friends with her.

"Anyway, I have to rush off, I just spotted you and thought I'd say hello. Regina, call me soon."

"It was lovely to meet you."

"You too, bye chick." The blonde waved, before leaving them in the store.

Regina cast him a bright smile, "she was nice."

"Dragon lady, yeah, she's cool."

"Dragon lady?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she picked up the same babydoll he had been looking at.

"Yeah, that's her nickname, she'll probably give you one at some point," he laughed, "so were you okay in there?" he questioned, concerned because she had been nervous.

"Yes, I now know what bra size I am," she scrunched her nose up at him before picking up a thong and pulling a funny face.

"Oh wow, yeah, I don't know about that."

"Where's the back?" she asked.

"That is the back," he pointed to the tiny piece of fabric.

"Doesn't it… you know, dig in?"

"Probably, can't say I have first-hand experience with the problems of chaffing thongs," he smirked, joking with her.

"Robin," she giggled, dropping it back down, "shall we find some things and go home?"

"Yep lets."

"Maybe, I could give you a little fashion show when we get there."

"Well then, we better hurry up and get home, because I cannot wait."

"Good," she smirked, picking up a sexy pair of panties, "what do you think of these?" she asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and casting him a sensual look.

"Put them in the basket."

"That's what I thought."


	11. Television trouble and the art accident

**I really really hope you like this one! It seems to have taken me forever to write, but I hope that it was worth it.**

* * *

A week had gone by and Robin was still showing Regina everything there was to see of this new time, there was so much of it; so many things were different here, there was an insane amount for her to learn and she was just about getting to grips with how to work basic things around the house. She had been fascinated to find that there was a much easier way to cook things these days and had asked so many questions about how the 'tiny weird looking oven' worked, she meant the microwave, but she still insisted that it was a tiny funny looking oven, which technically it was. He'd told her that invisible waves of energy heated up the food inside it so they could have things cooked quicker, she still didn't know how it worked without any flames involved, the same went for the electric hob.

He had also come to find that she woke up really, really early, he didn't know why, but he would find her somewhere in the house playing around with some sort of gadget; one morning she had accidentally turned on the speakers and scared him half to deaf as the loud music burst through the house, waking both him and a less than impressed Johanna. Regina had apologised profusely, but Johanna just wasn't coming around to her, it wasn't happening and he couldn't for the life of him work out why, there was nothing wrong with Regina, she was the nicest, kindest person he had met in his entire life and Johanna was completely unjustified in her hate for her.

He and Regina had become much closer too; if he were honest, although he knew he loved her, knew he had been drawn to her from the get go, they hadn't really known all that much about each other, not really. He'd told her that he grew up in their house and she chuckled and gushed about how he was probably a cute child, he had shown her photos and she had giggled and shook her head, saying that she wanted their babies to look just like him, he had disagreed, he wanted his children to look like their mother, really hoped that they would.

She had told him about her childhood and how unhappy she had been, told him tales of her father and how much she loved him up until his death where he left her with her mother, if she could even call that woman a mother, Robin had met her and from what he had seen, Regina was justified in her hatred for this woman who ran her life as though it was her own. They had laid in bed one night and she had told him a lot about her past…

* * *

 _Robin brushed his fingers over her arms as she snuggled against his chest, he had been first to get into bed and she had soon followed dressed in some of the lingerie they bought she looked so amazing in it; this particular piece was a black silk slip that stopped at her upper thigh, the cleavage and hem rimmed with lace, the straps spaghetti thin._

 _He'd watched her as she sat at the vanity, brushing her long hair, meeting his eyes in the mirror, a beautiful smile gracing her face. She stood a slinked towards him, crawling on the bed, before moving his legs apart allowing her to sit in between them so that he could hold her tightly to him. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hands, moving them to settle on her stomach as she hummed contentedly, "I love you," she whispered, tilting her head to look at him as he smiled down at her, moving her hair carefully out of her eyes and behind her ear._

 _"I love you too," he nodded, pressing his lips to her nose and causing her to let out a little giggle as he tightened his grip on her, "Regina, tell me something I don't know."_

 _"Well, did you know that the average horse can run around thirty miles per hour?" she asked, her fingertips skirting up and down his forearms as she turned a little to the side, making it easier for her to look up at him without having to crane her neck._

 _He sniggered and shook his head, "no I didn't know that, but it wasn't what I meant."_

 _"Oh?" She rose an eyebrow a smile on her face which told him that she knew exactly what he meant, "what is it that you want to know?"_

 _"Well I don't know it yet, so I don't know what I want to know."_

 _"I don't know what to tell you then, I'm afraid I may be a very boring person."_

 _"Oh I very much doubt that."_

 _"It's the truth," she insisted._

 _"Well, I definitely don't find you boring Mrs Locksley, in fact I find you extremely interesting, I mean who else do I have to tell me random horse facts that I am probably never going to need in my life?"_

 _"I suppose you have a point, I wonder if Marian would have known that?"_

 _He tensed a little at the mention of Marian's name, although the confrontation could have been a lot worse than it was, she still came into his home and threatened his wife, would probably have assaulted her had she not stood up for herself. One thing he knew for certain was that he didn't want Marian near Regina, didn't want her near him, but that wasn't really a possibility, he had a contract and going back on it would probably cost him a lot of money and knowing Marian, she would try everything in her power to have his reputation pulled through the mud. "Let's not talk about her."_

 _"Sorry," she whispered, looking down and playing with her fingers, "I know she's a sore subject for you, did you love her? At some point you must have done right?"_

 _"I suppose there was a time, but we weren't right for each other, we fought all the time, constantly, I don't think there was ever a time we weren't fighting, I just had to get out, it was poisonous…"_

 _"But in the beginning, you loved her?"_

 _She wasn't going to quit until he gave her a proper answer and he honestly didn't know how to answer, sure there had been a time but it really hadn't lasted long enough to be anything circumstantial, "in the beginning," he nodded, "I suppose that can be the question I ask you, before me, was there anyone that you might have felt something for?"_

 _She looked down at her hands, picking at her nails, releasing a deep breath as she shook her head, "no, there wasn't anyone," she whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows, that didn't seem very convincing, "there wasn't anyone I loved, ever."_

 _"So, what's this adorable pouty face about then?" he asked, touching her cheek gently as she laughed and nuzzled into his hand._

 _"Well, just because I had no one, didn't mean that my mother thought I shouldn't have someone, she couldn't deal with the possibility that I wanted to be alone, or to find someone myself without her trying to manipulate me like she had done since the day I was born..."_

 _"Some 129 years ago," he quipped, unable to resist, it was so weird thinking that she had been born that long ago, "may I say that you look splendid for a woman of one hundred and twenty-nine."_

 _He saw a smile pull on her features as she shook her head and played with the edge of the duvet, "nearly one hundred and thirty."_

 _"Oh I do apologise milady, how could I have forgotten that it was nearly one hundred and thirty?"_

 _"I don't know, forgetting your own wife's birthday." She tutted, pulling a humoured expression._

 _"Do you even know when mine is?"_

 _Her eyes went wide as she whipped around to look at him, "no, I can't believe I don't know, please tell me, I want to know, in fact I need to know."_

 _"Oh you need to know do you?"_

 _"Yes," she nodded, turning so that her breasts were pressed against his chest, he knew that she probably wasn't aware of how she affected him when she did that, but he still couldn't help the groan that slipped from his lips, "Robin?"_

 _"It's the eighteenth of April," he shrugged._

 _He saw how her eyebrows raised as she looked at him, "That's in two weeks," she stated, shaking her head._

 _"I hadn't noticed," he shrugged his shoulders and ran his hands up and down her back, he had noticed, but just chose to ignore the fact._

 _"How old will you be?" she questioned, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

 _"I will be thirty," he shook his head sighing, when did he get that old? He hadn't even noticed that so much time had passed, it really didn't feel like any time since his twenty first where he had let Will drive his brand new car, only for him to crash into a tree, writing it off, it was safe to say his father hadn't been best pleased, in fact he had been livid, there was no way that Will, at the time, had enough money to ever pay off the damages either, he was just lucky that his father had been a forgiving man, someone who was quick to forget and move on, it didn't mean that Robin had been any less pissed at Will though._

 _"But I haven't got a gift for you," she stated, her beautiful brown eyes seeming to look somewhat worried._

 _"Regina, you don't need to get me a present."_

 _"Of course I do, it's your birthday and you need a present."_

 _"You are my present, you're all I could ever want for my birthday," he chuckled, caressing her cheek gently as he smiled down at her._

 _"Maybe, but I hardly think you can class me as a gift, I'm going to get you one, whether you like it or not."_

 _"Fine," he chuckled, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "anyway, I think we were discussing something before we went off topic, you were telling me something about your mother."_

 _"Oh, yes," she whispered, withdrawing a little again as she moved to a more comfortable position, one in which she could look at him properly without having to strain her neck, "she wanted me to marry Leopold," Regina sighed, "she would have forced me to, if well, if you hadn't taken me away from them."_

 _"How could she have forced you? You're twenty-four, she couldn't have had any hold over you or the right to control your life to such an extreme." He sighed, deep down he knew she was right, the history books didn't lie, she had been forced to marry Leopold and then been abused for the entirety of her marriage to him, but that was an alternate existence, he hadn't allowed that to happen, he'd saved her from that fate and she seemed to see it that way also._

 _"Robin, you didn't know her," Regina sighed, shaking her head, "she wasn't the kind of woman that you disobeyed and she definitely wasn't afraid to use punishments to get her own way," her hand went to her lip briefly, before she dropped it and played with the edge of the duvet._

 _Robin lifted his hand to brush his thumb over the prominent scar that decorated her top lip as he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "your mother did that?"_

 _"Hmm, she hit me, but I guess I misbehaved, I probably deserved…"_

 _"Don't, don't say that, nothing you did could have been bad enough to warrant your own mother hitting you so hard she left a scar on your face."_

"It was her ring, it caught my lip, she didn't mean to scar me."

 _"That's not the point Regina, she still hit you, she was your mother, it was her job to protect you, not hurt you," he breathed, he knew it was a different time, but jeez, what the hell could she have done that was so bad her mother smaked her around the face?_

 _"I hate it, it makes me feel ugly," she whispered, dropping her head and moving away from his hand._

 _"What?" Robin shook his head and moved on the bed so that he could properly look at her, cupping her face, "Regina, you are not ugly, how could you even think that?"_

 _"My mother said that…"_

 _"Regina, your mother was a bitch," the little gasp she let out didn't deter him from what he was going to say, "and she was so, so wrong, you are the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on, don't ever doubt that," he stated, rubbing his thumbs over her skin, moving his face closer to hers so that their noses were touching, "what did she tell you?" He asked, because even though he knew it was probably something entirely false and mean, he wanted to be able to assure her that it wasn't true, make sure that she knew just how much he valued her._

 _Regina closed her eyes as her hands came up to make purchase on his upper arms, clinging to his biceps and she cleared her throat, "she told me that no man would ever find me beautiful and that there wasn't any hope of me finding a husband on my own, mother seemed to think that he would take one look at this…" she pointed to her lip again, "and be gone in an instant."_

 _Robin shook his head in disgust as he touched the small mark gently, "that's inane, this mark right here…" he pulled back to look at her, casting her a reassuring smile as he moved in and kissed her top lip, directly over the top of the scar, "it shows your strength and courage," he pressed his lips to it a second time, "it shows how you can overcome anything and be who you want to be, regardless of what anyone tells you" he kissed it again, "I adore it, I adore you," this time his lips pressed into hers properly and more forcefully than before, as if sealing his declaration._

 _Her hand moved from his arm to his cheek as she moaned into his mouth, he could feel her smiling against him and opened his eyes as he pulled back to look at her, she shook her head, "do you really adore it or are you just saying that?"_

 _"I promise Regina, I love it, it's so sexy."_

 _The little grin she threw his way had his heart twanging, it was sexy as hell and he didn't know what her stupid mother was talking about, she must have been crazy to think that someone wouldn't love someone due to one little mark which at times could be barely visible, it was insane. Now he saw how her mother had so much control over her, she wore her down, smashed her confidence and self-esteem until she didn't value herself whatsoever. "Thank you," she breathed, running her thumb over his lips._

 _He chuckled and kissed her innocently before moving back under the covers and pulling her into his arms, "don't ever doubt yourself or let anyone bring you down."_

 _"I won't."_

* * *

Robin moved somewhat in his sleep, rolling closer to her and reaching out to take her in his arms, however he was met with cold sheets instead of a warm body, every time that happened he freaked out, he knew there was no way for her to go back to her time and if this really had all been in his imagination, he had a pretty good imagination; no, he had dismissed that idea, she was real, he was real and they were together.

He groaned and moved his hand to run over his face before he opened his eyes to look at her side and true enough she wasn't asleep there. There was the head indentation in her pillow telling him that she had been there at some point and he knew she had because he had fallen asleep with her in his arms the same way he had done each night since they had been married a week and a half ago and literally every night she had disappeared to some place in the house, something he was sure wouldn't last much longer, not when she was used to this time and out of things to discover.

He let out a sigh and threw back the covers, grabbing a t-shirt from the chaise chair and flinging it over his head before walking out in just that and his boxers. Slowly he made his way downstairs, checking each room on his way, once he reached the bottom he could hear a low muffled noise coming from the sitting room. Making sure he was quiet he walked to the door and leant against the wooden frame, she was sat on the sofa in only her black lacy underwear, with a tub of Ben and Jerrys in her hand as she had her eyes transfixed on the television screen, her long hair hiked up into a scruffy bun on the top of her head.

He grinned and shook his head, now that was a sight worth waking up for, she looked stunning even when she thought no one was watching her. Rubbing the back of his neck he cleared his throat and her head whipped around, when she noticed him a quirky little smile came onto her face and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth. Taking a deep breath, he made his way deeper into the room and moved to sit down beside her, allowing her to lean against him.

He couldn't believe the difference between this woman he had next to him now and the woman he had first met, she was sat here wearing skimpy underwear and nothing else, geez in 1912 she was only allowed to take her bloody gloves off to eat. It was a sin to keep that body covered under all those layers, she was just perfect in each and every way, a slight olive tint to her skin which was so silky and smooth. He pressed a chaste kiss to her bare shoulder as she giggled and shook her head.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he chuckled, "apparently, I can't sleep without you beside me," his fingers caressed her waist lightly, tickling her accidentally and causing her to squirm in his arms as she let out a little laugh. He grinned and touched his lips to the top of her head, then for the first time since he had seen her, he turned his eyes to the television and furrowed his eyebrows, "what on earth are you watching?" he asked, he had no idea what it was, had never seen it before, but then again, he didn't often watch TV at three am.

"This woman is selling these jewels," she stated, gesturing to the screen as she scooped some ice cream onto her spoon, bringing it to her mouth and licking off the chocolate and cookie dough mixture, "look."

He shook his head, why the hell was she watching the jewellery shopping channel? "Okay, why are you watching this?" He asked, caressing her gently.

"The jewellery is quite pretty," she shrugged.

"It's probably cheap and tacky Gina."

"Well, I don't know how to work this dingly bopper thingamajiggy," she stated, waving the remote in the air.

He smirked at her stupid name for it and took it from her as he pointed to the buttons, "you press these buttons here, look." He showed her to the numbers, she'd probably seen him turn it on before but not change the channel.

She watched him intently, taking in what it was he was saying to her, "oh I see," she nodded, reaching eagerly for the remote wanting to try it herself. One she had it, she examined it before finding the buttons and clicking them in a random order.

He chuckled and shook his head, his hand skimming over her lower back as she leaned forward closer to the television screen. She landed on a news channel where the guy was behind the desk simply reciting the news, she watched it for about two seconds before shaking her head, "well he's boring isn't he."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Robin grinned.

She pressed more buttons and was looking down at the remote as she did so, Robin's attention was on the screen and suddenly a loud moan filled the room and he realised what it was before literally whipping the remote from her grasp and hitting the power button, turning the screen to black.

"Hey," she complained, "why did you do that?" She complained, a pout present on her lips as she reached over to him, "give it back."

"Regina, no."

"Why not?" She questioned, sitting up straight and tilting her head at him, "I was watching it."

"I think it's time for us to go back to bed."

"No, I want to watch it Robin, give me that thing back please." She placed her hands on her hips and rose her eyebrows at him.

There was no way she was having the remote back, because he knew what would be on the screen when she turned it on and there wasn't a chance he was letting her watch that, even if it was accidentally, she wouldn't understand why there were naked people on the screen and why they were doing what they were. "No Regina."

"Robin turn it back on." He shook his head and she placed her ice cream down on the coffee table before moving to straddle his lap, pressing her lips to his, he could taste the chocolate that lingered there and groaned into her mouth, his hands coming up to her sides, dropping the remote to the arm of the sofa and pulling her tighter against him.

Her hands ran up his chest, fingernails scraping lightly over the material of his shirt, dulling the intensity of how it would feel should he have had nothing on. He felt one of her hands slip down, running along his upper thigh, then suddenly it was gone and she moved too quickly, grabbing the remote and tearing her lips from his, "I got it," she squealed, leaping off his lap and moving over to the other side of the couch. Pressing the on button before he could reach her, his eyes went wide and he shook his head, oh dear, he was a gullible idiot, weak for her.

"Regina, turn it off, turn it off!" he tried to get the remote back, but she just held it above her head as she looked towards the TV.

"What's the playboy channel?" She asked, looking at him as he closed his eyes and shook his head, fuck. The picture hadn't come up yet, but the name of the channel was in a banner at the top of the screen and he knew that whatever was playing was going to come on at any minute.

"It's rubbish, trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"How do I know that if I haven't seen it?"

"Regina, please, just change the channel."

"Fine," she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she pointed the remote at the TV, just as the picture flashed on. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that it had obviously gone to the adverts, he was not explaining to her why people were naked and had sex on TV, it just wasn't happening. She did change the channel and the beginning of a film started playing, "what's this?" she asked, looking at him as upbeat music filled the room.

"Dirty Dancing," he chuckled, "you'll probably enjoy this," he sat back and pulled her closer, glad that the whole crisis was averted.

"Dirty?"

"They just dace close to each other that's all, keep an open mind."

"I think I can manage that," she smirked, looking up at him as she grabbed a fluffy blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled it to cover her as she snuggled into him. He put his feet up on the foot rest and held her close as she curled up beside him, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple before sitting back to watch the movie with her.

* * *

The next day, Robin held onto Regina's hand as they made their way along the side of the Themes at Bankside, he had decided that he was going to take her to the Tate Modern art gallery, mainly due to the fact that it was something cultural for them to do, not that he particularly liked modern art; though he was intrigued by it, he didn't really understand much of it, but he kinda wanted to know what she would think about it and how she interpreted it all.

She was wearing a plum coloured turtle neck with her tan jacket and a pale pink panama hat that had a leather strip around the middle with a gold metal chain at the back. On her legs, she had black skinny jeans and heeled boots, honestly in Robin's eyes she looked as though she had just stepped out of a catalogue, the everything about her screamed class, the way she walked adding to the whole look, it was mesmerising.

"Well, I wasn't expecting the water to be such a… brown colour," she announced.

"Yeah well, it's pretty gross in there."

"I don't see the flower carts either."

"Oh, well I don't know if there are any, but I will buy you some flowers from somewhere," he promised

Once they reached the gallery, she looked up and shook her head, "it's tall," she quipped.

"Hmm, the building actually used to be a factory," he stated, his hand slipping from hers to move to her lower back, "so, do you want to go in a look at some weird art?"

"Hmm, let's go," she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door, her hair swishing behind her as she walked backwards, still facing him, a smile present on her features, he grinned at her, before placing his hands on her waist and swivelling her back around again, so she could see where she was walking.

"Don't really want to have to patch you because you fall."

"I wouldn't have fallen," she scoffed, "I am actually doing quite well in these shoes," she wiggled her foot at him and he shook his head, so she had been this fashion icon for about five minutes before going back to the Regina he knew and loved.

"You are, I'd expected to have had to picked you up by now."

She smacked his arm playfully, bunching her hair up a little as she moved it all behind her, "well I do not appreciate your lack of faith in my balancing abilities mister."

"You definitely can't balance in those red shoes."

"Robin, you said we wouldn't talk about that again," she snapped, placing her hands on her hips and casting him a sharp look, one he knew she was putting on.

"Hmm, well, my lack of faith had to come from somewhere and you were the one who made me doubt your ability to balance."

She rolled her eyes as she gestured to the door which he pushed open, "it was your fault anyway."

"How? How was it my fault?"

"It just… it was."

He chuckled at the way she got all flustered and remembered the event they were talking about…

* * *

 _Robin was laid in bed, his laptop on his knee as he checked his emails, he had a couple to send as well and decided he might as well do all that whilst Regina was in the tub, he'd sat in there with her for a while, just playing with her hair, but he had decided that he should probably do something work related as he seemed to be slacking somewhat later, not that it mattered, he was his own boss and he made his own rules, it was just he felt the need to do something then he could say that he had._

 _He had just clicked on an email when he heard the door open and turned to see Regina stood in some black corset type underwear with the red stilettos they bought from Selfridges, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of her, she just looked so hot and he hadn't imagined her ever wearing anything like that, he knew that she'd bought it but still, he was slightly shocked. She simply leant against the frame and pulled her lip between her teeth, "what do you think of this look?" she asked, playing with the bow that settled between her breasts._

 _"I think that is the sexiest thing I have seen in my entire life," he stated shaking his head, his eyes scanning across her body, moving his reading glasses to the tip of his nose as he looked at her over the top of them, before worrying that he might be intimidating her somewhat and looking away._

 _"I think I may have promised you a fashion show," she quipped crossing her legs at her ankles and pointing her toes, before looking back up at him and pushing herself up from the wall, beginning to walk towards him; he didn't know when the beautiful innocent woman he married had turned into such a vixen, but he wasn't complaining, in fact he quite liked it, god, who was he kidding, he loved it._

 _"I think you did," he nodded, placing his laptop on his bedside table and closing it, emails could wait. He looked up at her as she came nearer to the bed trying and succeeding to act alluring, that was until she tripped up over something and fell flat on her face, letting out an alarmed yelp._

 _He quickly moved to the edge of the bed and looked down at her, only to find her rolling around on the floor in a fit of giggles, "what are you doing?" he chuckled, reaching out to pull her up onto the bed with him, he was so thankful he had carpet in his bedroom, if that had been a wooden floor she could have really hurt herself._

 _She climbed on with him and moved to a kneeling position, her ass resting on the heels of her shoes, "I tripped," she stated, a blush coming upon her cheeks._

 _"I saw," he laughed, his hand finding her hair as he played with it, "was it the shoes?"_

 _"It might have been," she shrugged, tilting her head as she looked at him closer, "I like it when you wear those." She remarked, lifting the glasses off his face and putting them on, "but I don't know how you see anything."_

 _"They are reading glasses."_

 _"I know that," she rolled her eyes, "they just do not work for my eyes that is all."_

 _"They look good on you though, try using them whilst reading something," he picked up a paper for the bedside table and allowed her to look at it._

 _"Better?"_

 _"No, not really," she shook her head, "let's put them back on you shall we," she took them back off and placed them back on the bridge of his nose, "much better."_

 _"I'm glad you approve."_

 _"I do," she nodded, "these shoes however," she shuffled slightly and took the shoes off before dropping them one by one to the floor beside the bed, "I think maybe I need a little more practice in them before I try to wear them again."_

 _"I think you might be right about that one," he laughed as she pecked his lips playfully, "but I think you'll get the hang of it, maybe stick to trying them on soft surfaces first."_

 _She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek before pulling back to look at him, "I'm going to go and finish getting ready for bed," she stated._

 _"Okay," he grinned leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips before allowing her to get up from the bed. They hadn't gone all the way yet, to be honest he was just savouring what they had first, getting to know her better was his main aim. When she got up, she sprang on her tiptoes back out of the room and he watched her go, thinking how lucky he was to have her and that he really hoped that she learnt how to walk in those heels, either that or she never wore them again..._

* * *

"How in any way could that have been my fault?" he asked as he walked inside and took her hand again, purchasing a map from the reception desk and opening it with one hand, looking at the different exhibitions.

"It was the glasses," she quipped, "they were distracting."

"You were rather distracting yourself missis," he proclaimed, knocking his hips against hers playfully.

"Oh well I apologise," she chuckled, taking the map from him and looking at it, "so which exhibition are we going to look at first?"

"I think we'll start with Louise Bourgeois," he nodded, looking at the map in her hand and deciding to go for the most shocking display first, he barley understood it and he doubted that Regina would either, it was very surreal and therefore, very confusing.

They hopped in the lift and she leant against the wall, dropping his hand as she looked closer at the map in her hands, he watched her and chuckled, loving how enthusiastic she was about all this, he had once brought Marian here and she had complained and demanded they leave after only fifteen minutes, so much for a fun day out, but he'd understood and left even though he hadn't looked properly or seen half of the things in there, he had a feeling though that today he would be able to see everything and that wasn't just because she was from a different time and had never seen these things before, it was because she had a genuine interest, she liked the same things as him and that was why they clicked so well, then there was the whole soulmates thing that Tink had told them about which was most likely the main reason.

"Which room is it?" she questioned, coming out of the lift and looking down the corridor, before bouncing over to the window and looking out, then over the balcony and looking down to the bottom floor where they could see the entrance.

"Regina."

"Yes?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"Come away from there."

"What? Why?"

"I just don't like you near the there that's all."

"Why not, afraid I'm going to fall over?" She giggled, coming back to him, "there's a barrier."

"It just makes me feel uneasy that's all, I don't like it."

"Are you scared of heights?" she asked, taunting him playfully.

"No I just don't like them."

"You're scared," she laughed, wrapping her arm around him and pressing her lips to his shoulder, "don't worry, I'm not going to go near it again, I promise," she snuggled up to his side as they walked into the first exhibition room. He hadn't told her that he was afraid of heights, but seeing her go near to that balcony where he knew there was a sudden drop had freaked him out, he knew there was no way that she could ever fall, but that didn't change the fact that it scared him letting her go near there. Heights was the only thing that he was scared off, he wasn't afraid of much else, but heights they just didn't sit well with him.

He looked at her to gauge her reaction as she looked around at the pieces a strange art, she had an unreadable expression on her face, "what is it?" she asked, looking at a large sculpture of an insect that sat in the middle of the exhibition.

"It's art."

"Okay, but what is it?"

He laughed and shook his head, that had been the exact reaction he had been waiting for, he had known that she was going to react that way, it had been quite obvious. "I think it might be a giant spider."

Regina pulled a disgusted face and shook her head, "why? I thought we were here to see art."

"I already told you, it is art."

"But it's a giant spider, where are the paintings?"

"There's a painting there," he stated, pointing to the wall at an abstract painting of arms and hands done in red paint.

"Oh," she frowned and looked up at it, shaking her head, "well, art has definitely changed, not that I can say it's for the better," she whispered the last part so that the people around them didn't hear.

"Regina that is very rude."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you saying that you actually like this?"

"No, not me necessarily, but other people might," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder as they walked around looking at the sculptures, "see anything that you like?"

"I can't say that I have," she shook her head, stopping and looking up at a textiles piece that was hanging from the ceiling, he let go of her and moved to look at her face, "is that what I think it is?" she questioned, staring at the sculpture.

He looked up and let out a snigger, "oh wow, yes, I think that might be a…"

"Male member."

Robin had to literally bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing at her, it was simply too funny, "yep, it's definitely a male something."

"Okay then," she swiftly moved on, looking at a few pieces in a cabinet before shaking her head, "no I don't like it. I can not look at it anymore."

"I didn't think that you would, how about we go look at a different display?"

"Yes, definitely," she nodded, turning and walking to the exit as quickly as she could.

He followed after her, they were just on the way out of the room when he spotted a similar spider to the one that was in the room, attached to the side of the wall above the door, "Regina spider!"

"What where?" she squealed, grabbing him and hiding behind him, before seeing what he was talking about and letting go of him, "Robin," she smacked him playfully, "don't do that, I hate spiders."

"It's not a real spider Regina."

"You didn't make that clear Robin," she scoffed in a patronising voice.

"Sorry babe, I won't do it again."

"You better not."

* * *

After a while of looking at other exhibits that Regina actually found interesting, they were about to go into another when Robin spotted the toilets, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, do you need to go or are you alright here?" He asked, his fingers stroking the bottom of her back.

"I think I'll be fine here," she nodded, walking back into the exhibition room they'd been in previously.

"Don't go too far," he called after her, obviously not wanting to lose her, the last thing he needed was to have to run around like a crazy man because he lost his wife and couldn't find her.

"I won't," she shrugged, turning her back on him and walking into the exhibition room. He watched her go and shook his head, before heading to the bathroom, leaving her in the gallery.

Once he had relieved himself, he came out to find her again, wandering into the exhibition room he had seen her go into, he couldn't see her now, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, walking all the way around just to make sure that she wasn't hidden out of view, but she wasn't. He let out a groan and sighed before walking out of that room and into the one next door. The first thing he spotted was her pink hat balanced on top of one of the nude sculpture's penis. He took it off and placed it under his arm, before looking around the room and noticing her looking really closely at a painting, moving her arm.

He furrowed his eyebrows what the hell was she… oh my god… oh shit, no way, no way, he looked around before hurrying up to her, "Regina!" he grabbed her hand, "what are you… oh god… Regina!"

"What?"

"What have you done? What are you doing?" he ran his hands over his face as he looked at the canvas on the wall.

"Well, there was paint there and a canvas that was blank, I thought…"

"Regina that is the art!"

"But it's blank!" she argued.

"Regina! It's modern, it's meant to be blank…"

"Why does anyone want to look at a blank canvas?"

"I can't believe you've done that!"

"It looks better now though don't you think?" she gestured towards the wall where there were supposed to be three blank canvases with some paints, symbolising something he didn't know, now however, one of the canvases wasn't blank because she had painted a red apple on it, to be honest it was a pretty good painting, but she had literally just ruined the concept of the piece.

"Yes, but that's vandalism Regina," he looked around, checking for security guards, "we've got to go."

"But Robin…"

"We have to go now," he pulled on her arm, she was about to put the brush down when he stopped her, "hey, what are you doing?"

"Leaving the brush, I'm no thief."

"No way, that's evidence, you're DNA is all over that thing, you've already ruined some priceless art, I don't think stealing a measly paint brush is anything," he tugged on her arm, pulling her out of the room, "we've got to go!"

"Goodness Robin, stop being so melodramatic."

"Geez, Regina, come on."

"Maybe we can just explain."

He didn't know what they were going to do, but the first thing that came to him was to run and hope that they didn't get caught, "something tells me that they won't understand, come on." He placed her hat back on her head and took the paint brush from her, hiding it inside his coat, before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "but I hardly think that you can call it priceless art."

"Regina, come on."

"I'm coming."


	12. Problems resolved and problems made

**I was motivated to update this! It isn't a long chapter, but a lot happens, get ready for, well, get ready! Enjoy!**

* * *

When they got home, Robin took a deep breath and closed the door behind them, they were criminals, well, Regina was, he'd just helped her to escape and technically he had stolen the paint brush, so he was a thief. He ran a hand over his face before turning to look at her, she was sat on the stairs staring at him, "Robin, what do we..."

"Regina, just let me think okay." She scoffed and rolled her eyes before standing up, "where are you going?" Robin asked.

"I thought you wanted to think," she huffed, actually glaring at him, "I didn't mean to do it Robin, so I don't know why you are being so mean to me."

"Regina, I'm not being mean to you, I'm just telling you that you can't just go around doing things like that, what if they take you away from me Regina?"

"What?" her face dropped as she stared at him, "why would they?"

"You could get arrested for this and I wouldn't be able to do anything, you vandalised the painting."

"I didn't know it was vandalism, I didn't know what it was," she argued, "I just don't understand," she whispered, "you can't let the take me away," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Robin."

He shook his head and made his way over to her, pulling her into the circle of his arms, "hey, don't cry," he stroked her hair gently, "baby don't cry, I'm not going to let them okay, it's all going to be fine," he kissed the side of her head as she clung to him.

"Robin, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," he sighed, she hadn't known, how was she supposed to know that blank canvases and paint could be art on their own? She wasn't.

She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed, so maybe he might have scared her slightly by telling her that she could go to jail, there was no way he would allow that to happen, he'd buy the bloody art before he let that happen, no one was taking her away from him, there was not a chance he would let them take the woman he loved from him. Just as he was about to pull back from the hug, there was a loud knock on the door and Regina practically jumped out of her skin, her grip on him tightening.

"They've come for me," she whimpered, crying even harder against his shoulder, "Robin, you can't let them take me! You can't!"

He pulled back from her and grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him, her cheeks were flooded with tears and her beautiful face was all red and puffy, "Regina, do you really think I'd let them take you from me? You aren't going anywhere, I promise you," he leant in and pressed his lips to hers gently, there was another knock on the door and she flinched again. Sighing, he moved her behind him as he moved to the door, to be honest he was freaking out a little as well, but not as noticeably as she was, surely, they wouldn't have been able to find them so quickly.

He took a deep breath, before pulling the handle down and opening the door to find Mal staring at him, "hello," she smiled, looking past him to Regina and raising her eyebrows, "is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine," he nodded.

"Crue is just messing around in the car, can we come in?"

"You brought Crue? Here?"

"Of course, we needed to have a little chat with you," she laughed, her eyes drifting to Regina again, "well, with your wife."

"Me?" Regina asked, coming closer to the door.

"Robin darling!" Cruella came up to the entrance, looking as ridiculous as always, her silly fur coat covering a black jumpsuit which in all honesty would look okay on its own, "ooh, is this her?" Cruella asked, looking Regina up and down.

Robin glanced at his wife, her complexion had returned to normal and the tears were gone, she was simply looking curiously at the two women on their doorstep.

"Well, she is very pretty," the woman stated, hugging Robin briefly before pulling back to stare at Regina some more, "very pretty, well done Robin, now are you going to force us to stand out here or will we be allowed to come in and discuss what we came here to do?"

"Come in," he nodded, looking at Mal and raising his eyebrows as Cruella walked past him, taking Regina with her as she moved further into the house. "Really?"

"What was I supposed to do?" She scoffed, "she wouldn't let me leave her at home, technically, it's her who needed to come as soon as she found out, let me just say this, you are one lucky, lucky man Mr Locksley," she tutted, following after the other two women.

Robin shook his head, what was she talking about? What could they possibly be wanting? Sighing, he closed the door and reluctantly made his way into the sitting room to find all three women sat on the sofa, with Regina in the middle, he was pretty sure Cruella was stroking her hair and that wouldn't be a surprise. Mal cast her an annoyed look, "darling, keep your hands to yourself," she scoffed.

"Oh don't be jealous dear, it doesn't suit you," Cruella cast her a bitter sweet smile, before looking towards Robin, "so, it seems we have something to talk about."

"What?"

"Well, I received a phone call earlier today, telling me that there had been an innocent," Robin looked to Regina and saw her cower closer to Mal, who in turn place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "apparently, someone had desecrated my art work in the Tate."

"They had?" he gulped, feeling both relief and the need to get Regina back next to him and away from Cruella, she had always been slightly crazy. She was at Uni with him and Mal, she and Mal had an on and off relationship since then and apparently, they were back on again, which happened quite frequently.

"Yes, they had," she nodded.

Robin looked to Regina and saw that she was freaking out, Mal had an arm around her now and was holding her close.

"So when I went in to look at the CCTV tape and found my old friend Robin Locksley and some, mysterious, dark haired beauty, I almost laughed to myself, thinking, well I suppose that's one way to catch a dear friend's attention."

"I can explain," Robin started.

"No need," she rolled he eyes, "I get bucketfuls of money for those things and they aren't even really art," she laughed, "in fact I think your pretty little thing here has come up with an interesting concept, interactive art, I think it might be my new avenue darling," she smirked, looking at her nails.

Robin looked to Regina, seeing the expression on her face soften as she looked to from Cruella to Mal, "I am sorry, I simply thought that's what it was there for," Regina stated, looking up at Mal, before reluctantly glancing at Crue.

"Oh, don't worry little one," Cruella played with her hair gently before a serious expression came onto her face and she turned to Robin, "I'm not pressing charges; however, I think you might have something that belongs to me," she extended a hand to Robin and he chuckled before taking the paintbrush out of his coat and dropping it in his hand.

"Sorry Crue."

"Get me a drink and we'll call it quits sweetie."

"Okay, do you still have martinis?"

"Dirty," she rose her eyebrows turning back to Regina, "so then flower…"

Robin sniggered as he walked to the kitchen to grab some drinks, Mal was right, they were lucky, had it been someone else, someone who wasn't an old friend, he and Regina would have been in serious trouble over this. He knew that Regina would be safe staying in there without him, Mal would make sure that Cruella didn't try and do something to her, most likely try it on with her, it was a well-known fact that Cruella was a womaniser and she liked to flirt with members of both sexes, although she preferred women. Mal too had dabbled with both in her time, she just had more control than Crue did, was more reserved.

He mixed a couple of drinks and was placing them on trays when Johanna walked into the kitchen, "what's going on Robin? What's this about Regina vandalising some piece of art in at the Tate."

"Oh Johanna, this isn't any of your business and it was Crue's, literally a blank canvas, she doesn't care, so why should you."

"That is not the point, that girl is no good for you Robin, she just isn't, she's going to get you into trouble."

Robin breathed out through his nose and closed his eyes, he was really trying to be civil towards Johanna, but it was becoming more and more difficult as she carried on insulting Regina and making out as though she was some sort of criminal, instead of what she actually was. "Listen, she didn't know, she thought that it was something you could take part in, she isn't going to get me into trouble."

"She already has Robin," Johanna scoffed, "she's ruined a beautiful relationship you could have had with Marian, but you just won't see sense. Marian says that she attacked her when she came over the other morning."

Robin dropped the tray to the table with some force, "Marian attacked Regina, not the other way around and I would advise you to stop taking Marian's side over Regina's, because I will never do that and I am never going to end up with her, we are over, we have been for a long time. I hate her Johanna, I think it is time you accepted that Regina is here to stay, she isn't going anywhere, so be civil to her please! I am sick of your complete and utter disrespect for my wife!" With that, he picked up the tray and pushed past her, "Johanna, please remember that you are my employee here and I can quite easily fire you."

"Robin Locksley!" she snapped, "you have never shown me such disrespect."

"Until you show Regina respect, I refuse to show you it," he scoffed, leaving her stood in the kitchen as he went back to join the women in the sitting room. He couldn't believe Johanna still couldn't see how wonderful Regina was, it was so clear to everyone else, why was Johanna oblivious to it? To be honest he knew why, it was Marian, Marian had blinded her to everyone else, corrupted her so that she only saw Marian, everyone else was a villain, someone who was out for Robin's money and nothing else.

* * *

Later after Mal and Cruella had gone home, Robin lay in bed awake, Regina was curled up between his legs asleep and he was simply running his fingers through her hair, she'd had a long day and had literally dozed off as soon as she got into bed. He chuckled as he looked down at her and moved her hair behind her ear so it wasn't in her face. She moved slightly, cuddling into him before relaxing again, he smiled not wanting to move but feeling the need to, he clearly wasn't sleeping, maybe he would be more productive doing something else.

Reluctantly, he moved one of his legs, trying to slip out from behind her without waking her, he just about managed it, after sitting her forward and laying her back down in between the throw pillows, hoping she wouldn't notice the difference and wake up. Once he was sure she was still asleep, he placed a light kiss to her temple and grabbed his dressing gown before making his way out into the hallway. He wandered into his study and sat down at his desk, opening up his laptop he began to type, writing another chapter to the story about how the woman from the past had accidentally vandalised a painting in the art gallery, Robin had named his leading lady Eva and she was literally just Regina.

He'd been typing away for about half an hour, when he heard the door creak open, he stopped and looked up, he hadn't turned the lights on so it was dark, but he could see a silhouette in the doorway. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Regina's sleepy voice asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "it's the middle of the night."

"I know," he nodded, "I couldn't sleep," he reached a hand out to her and pulled her onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder, "plus you can talk missy, you're always up at a ridiculous hour," he chuckled, hugging her as her breathing evened out. "You okay?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"Hmm, I just woke and you weren't there," she stated, looking to his laptop, "what's this?" she asked, beginning to read the document, but he slammed it shut. "

"Ah, it's just something I'm working on and I don't want you to see it just yet, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh," she smiled, wriggling on his lap to get more comfortable, "can I stay here with you or do you need me to leave?"

"How long is it going to take you to fall back to sleep," he chuckled, thinking about how he was in the flow of writing and he needed to exploit that whilst he could, because those moments had been few and far between lately.

"Not long," she whispered and he could tell that she was already nearly asleep as he ran his hand up and down her back, playing with her long hair, he made sure that he could still reach his laptop and opened it again, scooting his chair a little closer to the table, essentially sandwiching her between him and it, he didn't want her to fall off whilst he was typing.

As she slept on his lap, he carried on working, producing the next chapter to his story, their story, because that's what it was, although he was changing the names, it was still there's, it was what had happened to them.

Once he finished the chapter, he carried a sleeping Regina back to the bedroom before laying down with her and falling asleep with her in his embrace.

* * *

The next morning when he woke up she wasn't beside him, which wasn't unusual, he ran a hand across his face and yawned, turning to look at the clock to check the time, however he was suddenly startled by a loud cash. Robin moved out of bed and left the room, he guessed that Regina had probably dropped her glass or something, that was until he heard the muffled yelling, he couldn't year what was being said, but knew that voices were raised.

"You stupid foolish girl!"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"

"You ought to be more careful, I don't know what is wrong with you!"

"I'm sorry."

"You ruined Robin's life! You temptress, you're a pretty young thing and you lured him away from his happiness!"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"He was happy with Marian until you came along, Robin is better off without you, he's better with someone that knows him, someone who knows how he thinks. He doesn't need you Regina."

"I don't know what I've done to you that was so wrong! What I've done to warrant you being this vile towards me! But Robin does want me and..."

"I don't like you and I don't like what you do to Robin."

"I haven't done anything to Robin, he loves me and you can't deal with that, but guess what, you're going to have to deal with it, because I am not going anywhere, we are in love and you can't break us apart."

"You are dragging him down, you're a burden to him, nothing but trouble, don't you know that? He told me the same yesterday, that you nearly got him arrested, he said that he is bored of you and wishes that he could have Marian back."

"But he married me," Regina's voice whispered, "he said he loved me, that he wanted me."

"He did dear, but he was using you, as much as you were using him."

"No, no that's not true."

"It is. He loves Marian, not you, he was using you because you are young, but now he has regained his senses and he wants her back."

"No! It isn't true, it isn't true!"

"Regina face it dear, you are used goods."

"But I love him," she whimpered.

"He doesn't love you, never has."

"I don't believe you! I don't!"

"If I were you, I'd leave now, before you get hurt even more. Leave girl, run and never come back."

"I don't want to, I love him."

"He doesn't love you," Johanna took a phone from her pocket and pressed play on a recording, ' _I will never do that and I am never going to end up with her, we are over, we have been for a long time. I hate her Johanna I think it is time you accepted that,'_ "I told you dear, he doesn't love you anymore."

"No." she breathed, shaking her head, "no."

"Yes."

"No!" Regina sobbed before running out through the backdoor, slamming it behind her, resulting in a deathly silence that ran out through the house.

By the time Robin had reached the kitchen Johanna was on the floor tidying up the shards of glass. "What happened in here?" Robin asked, looking around, seeing that there was no sign of Regina but there was some blood on the floor, it wasn't a lot, but it still immediately made his heart rate increase, "Johanna, what happened in here? Where's Regina?"

"She's gone."

He stared at the woman in front of him, his eyes widening and he felt as though his heart had stopped beating, as though he had stopped breathing, had been hit in the chest by a brick; where had Regina gone? Why had she gone? She wouldn't just leave for no reason, something must have happened, something must have gone on to cause her to leave. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left, said that she didn't love you, that she was using you and she left, poor girl's conscience must have caught up with her. I'm sorry Robin, I wanted to believe you when you said she was good for you, but I'm afraid you were wrong."

He grabbed onto the side of the table and glared at her, "you're lying to me," he slammed his fist down on the counter, "you are lying, what did you do to her?! Johanna, what did you do?!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Where are you Regina?

**So this is very angsty guys and there are triggers! Triggers for: Talk of suicide**

* * *

He was panicking, where the hell was she? He'd grabbed some shoes, before rushing out of the door she left through, there had been a trail of blood that he'd followed, which meant she was hurt and this of course made him even more worried. Had Johanna hurt her? How badly was she hurt? Why had she ran off? So many questions were running around in his head and there was only one person who could answer them, Regina, she had the answers. Johanna knew too, but she wasn't telling him anything, what was wrong with that woman? He swore if she had pushed Regina away he would never forgive her, ever, Regina was too precious to him.

The bloody prints stopped at the edge of the grassy garden, which meant that she had ran across it, he looked out and shook his head, he couldn't see her anywhere and took a shuddery breath, this wasn't good, not at all. She didn't have anything with her, nothing that could help her in this world, what the hell was she thinking running off like that, making him worry like he was doing? He ran his hands over his face and ran back inside, there would be no point trying to follow her on foot, she could have gone anywhere, he needed to get people to help him look for her.

Rushing in the back door he saw Johanna glaring at him from across the kitchen. How did she had the cheek to look at him like that, she was the one in the wrong, she had been the one to push Regina out, she had caused her to run. "How could you do this to me?!" he spat, "how dare you push her away, she's gone because of you!"

"She didn't deserve you!"

"I didn't deserve her and now she's gone! Get out Johanna!" He'd had enough and he wasn't going to tolerate it any longer, she might have been a close family friend, but she had done too much to hurt his relationship with Regina, to push her away and now the woman he loved was hurt and alone somewhere.

"Robin…"

"You're fired, I don't want you near me or my wife anymore. I gave you a chance to be nice to her, I stood up for you to her, but she was right, you are poisonous, Marian has poisoned you and you can't even see that," he snapped, before rushing into the main part of the house and grabbing his keys and phone, also picking up some boots and a coat for Regina. He hurried out of the house and jumped in his car before attaching his phone to the hands free and dialling Will's number as he set out. It rang three times before his friend picked up the phone.

"Mate? You all good?"

"Will I've lost her," he panicked, running a hand through his hair as he frantically looked out of the window, "I don't know where she went Will."

"Whoa hold up, who've you lost?"

"Regina! Johanna told her something, I don't know what, but now she's gone and I can't find her."

"Mate slow down."

"I can't I need to find her Will!" He breathed, seeing someone walking on the side walk and slowing his car down, winding the window down, "excuse me! I'm looking for my wife, have you seen a woman with dark hair come past here?"

"No," the woman shook her head, "sorry."

"Thanks anyway, please, if you see her," he found a picture on his phone and showed her, "please tell her that Robin loves her and wants her to come home."

"Okay," she nodded.

He knew she probably thought he was crazy, to be honest he felt as though he was going crazy, he just needed to find her, he really did. "Robin!"

He shook his head, "Will I'm going out of my mind, she had no shoes on and I think she's hurt."

"What? Robin, okay, calm down, we'll find her, I'm gonna call some people, does she know anyone?"

"No, just Mal, Killian and Crue," Robin sighed, "but they won't know where she is, she doesn't have a phone."

"I'll call them, you just call the police Robin, if you think she's injured, they'll help find her."

"Okay, I'm going to call them now, thanks Will," he disconnected the phone. They needed to find her soon, before she did something stupid, she didn't know enough about this time yet to get by on her own, if they didn't find her by nightfall god knows what might happen to her. She was a beautiful, vulnerable woman and he just hoped that no one took advantage of that, he would never forgive himself if that happened, if someone hurt her.

He pulled the car into a layby and with shaking hands, dialled the police, he wasn't taking any chances, none whatsoever, he needed Regina found as quick as possible.

"999 what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my wife, she's missing she was hurt, I know she had an argument with my housekeeper, I found a trail of blood leaving my kitchen, she didn't take anything with her, I don't know where she went," he breathed, closing his eyes, trying to stop the wobble in his voice as he talked at a million miles a minute, "she's vulnerable, I don't know what went on, what was said to her, but…"

"Okay sir, I know this is stressful for you, but can you please tell us your name."

"Robin, Robin Locksley," his hands were shaking and to be honest he was a mess, had never felt like this in his life, but he needed to find her, couldn't bear to think that something might happen to her whilst she was alone. He knew he shouldn't be driving whilst he was like this, it wasn't safe, he couldn't really concentrate on driving when he was worrying about her.

"Thank you, Robin, what's your wife's name?"

"Regina, she called Regina Locksley-Mills."

"Can you make your way to the nearest police station to you? If you have a photo that might be more helpful, but for now a description will do."

"Yeah, um, she's small, long dark hair, dark eyes, I don't think she has shoes on."

"She doesn't have shoes on?"

"I don't think so," he breathed, closing his eyes as he shook his head, "please, help me find her, please."

"We'll do everything we can okay."

"Thank you, thank you."

He cut the phone off and sat back, running his hands through his hair, he just wanted her back in his arms, somewhere that she was safe, where he could take care of her and make sure that no one ever hurt her.

* * *

Hours passed and no one had seen Regina, if Robin had been panicking before, he was near hysterical now. He had searched everywhere, been everywhere that he had taken her since they had been in London, asking if they had seen her, showing her picture around. He'd ran around the whole of the Tate Modern, just in case she had gone to the gallery, but she hadn't been there. Then he'd gone to Selfridges and there had been no sign there either, he was just a complete wreck.

Currently he was sat in Mal's living room with his head between his knees as Cruella ran her hand along his back, "darling, we'll find her. She loves you, she'll come home, we sent Belle there in case she shows up."

Tears ran down his face, as he stood up and began to pace the room, "I didn't deserve her and now she's gone. Oh god Crue, what if she's dead? What if someone took her?" There hadn't really been any notification from the police and he couldn't stand it, he felt as though he were going to explode, disintegrate.

"Really Robin from what I saw of her she had fire, I think she'll be fine."

"She doesn't have anything with her Crue, she doesn't have a coat or shoes, it's pouring it down out there," he breathed, looking out the window of Mal's penthouse apartment that over looked London. She would be freezing, soaked to the skin, maybe she had taken shelter somewhere, but she didn't have any money, where could she possibly have gone? Considering she had no shoes on her feet, she would probably have been thrown out of any establishment she tried to enter.

He was going off the fact that she had actually got to London, what if she hadn't, what if something had happened to her and she hadn't even got that far? She could be anywhere, absolutely anywhere. "Where are you Regina?" he whispered, placing his hand on the window and closing his eyes, hoping and praying for some sort of sign, something that would tell him she was okay.

The door to Mal's apartment flung open and Will ran inside his breathing laboured, "turn the TV on!" he panted, failing his arms in that direction, "now!"

There was a slight pause where Robin looked to Crue, then suddenly they scrambled to find the remote, she was messing her hair up as she dove under cushions.

"Crue!"

"I'm trying to find it darling, I don't know where it is!"

He started flinging the cushions off the couch, searching for the bloody remote, was it so hard to put it somewhere that it could be found?

"Do you know how much those pillows cost?!" Cruella snapped, glaring at him.

"I'll buy you new ones," he spat, finding the remote and turning on the television, suddenly there were news headlines flashing up and Robin actually through his heart dropped to his stomach.

 _"Pedestrian reports are coming in of a woman sat on the ledge on Blackfriars bridge,"_ then a phone video from on the bridge played and Robin shook his head.

"Oh my god, what the hell is she doing?"

 _"People are speculating that the anonymous woman is a suspected jumper."_

"No, she would never kill herself, she would never jump off there!" Robin growled, grabbing his coat and not waiting for anything else, he needed to get to her. Was she really going to do that? She couldn't, could she? There was no way that she would. Oh god, he couldn't breathe as he raced down the stairs and straight out of the front door. Mal's apartment wasn't far from the bridge, he knew he could run there and it would be quicker than getting a taxi or trying to drive through central London.

He flew past the art gallery he had searched a few hours ago, on their visit the day before she had been so happy, they both had and if anything happened to her, if she did what they were saying she was going to, he wouldn't be able to live without her. He couldn't see his life without her anymore, without her beautiful face, hearing her laugh, her voice. Seeing that smile, listening to the little excited giggle she did whenever she found something new. God the way she bit down on her bottom lip and brushed her hair behind her ears, how would he cope never seeing or hearing any of that again?

He couldn't have failed her already, he just couldn't, she couldn't leave him. She was his whole life, his soulmate, he had been empty, just one half of a wondering soul until he met her, how could they be apart, they were supposed to be together, he was supposed to protect her god dammit.

He literally bounded up the stairs that led to the bridge and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him towards the place where the police cars were all parked, their blue lights flashing. Then he spotted her silhouette sat on the edge of the bridge, oh thank god, he wasn't too late, thank god he had made it. "Regina!" He yelled crossing over to her side and suddenly his feet were taken out from under him as he literally rolled over the bonnet of an oncoming car, not even thinking to look for traffic coming the opposite way.

He hit the ground with a thud and was temporarily stunned, before jumping back up again and carrying on running, "whoa man!" The driver of the car yelled, but he didn't care, wasn't paying attention. If he was hurt, he couldn't feel any pain, his need to get to her had taken over and he couldn't give a shit about himself, "Regina!"

"Sir, this is a police zone, you can't pass," a policeman tried to hold him back, but he struggled against him.

"That's my wife! She's my wife let me go!" He shouted, feeling the man's grip on him loosen as he carried on running, not knowing where the hell he was getting the energy to do so from, it was insane, like the adrenaline had kicked in and he couldn't stop, "Regina!"

He saw her turn her head to look at him and he closed his eyes in relief, opening them again to meet hers, once he reached her he wrapped his arms around her, pushing aside the officer who was trying to talk her down. He pulled her off the bridge and into his arms, "oh my god!" His legs gave way as he fell to the floor with her, hugging her so tight that he was surprised he wasn't crushing her. "What are you doing? What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, pulling back to brush his hands over her face, through her damp hair and across every inch of her body, trying to reassure himself she was still there, alive.

"Robin," she whispered, looking up at him, fresh tears springing in her eyes.

"Never, ever do that to me again! Ever!" He pushed her hair behind her ear, "why were you on the bridge Regina? What were you doing?"

"I was…"

"Don't you dare tell me you were going to jump off."

"Jump off?" she furrowed her eyebrows, "why would I do that?" she whispered.

"You weren't going to jump?" a female officer asked as she came up to them, clearly listening in to their conversation.

"Why would I jump of the bridge? I did not… I wanted some air, I just wanted to sit there, I wasn't going to jump off...how insane do you think I am?"

Robin released a deep breath and hung his head, he knew she wasn't going to jump, knew that she would never take her own life, but for that slight moment, he had been terrified that just maybe she might do something reckless. "Regina, why the hell did you run off?" he asked, playing with her fingers gently.

She picked up his hands and moved them back to him, he looked up at her and saw a tear roll down her cheek as she whispered, "I know you don't love me anymore Robin and I'm sorry."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. Amnesia

"I know you don't love me anymore Robin and I'm sorry," she cried shaking her head as she went to stand up, but he grabbed her, staring into her eyes.

"What?" Robin's face fell, what was she talking about? How could he possibly not be in love with her anymore? There was just no way that was the truth. It wasn't, he loved her with everything he had and there was no way he would allow her to go on thinking that he didn't love her, was this why she ran off, because she thought that he didn't love her? "Regina, what did you just say?"

"Don't make me say it again," she breathed, averting her gaze away from his and staring to the water, "it was bad enough admitting it to myself the first time."

"Regina, what the hell," he snapped, running his hands across his face, before looking up at her, "Regina! What's going on?"

"Don't yell at me! I know you love Marian! You don't love me Robin! You should have left me where I belonged, I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here," she stood up, beginning to run off.

"Regina! You belong here! You belong with me!" He shouted after her, his hand gripping to his side as he stood up from the floor, feeling a huge bought of pain wash over him, when he pulled his hand away, he saw that it was coated in blood, obviously, he had done more damage in the car accident than he thought, but he didn't care, he needed her to stop, needed her to listen, "Regina, I love you! God dammit, stop walking away from me! Regina…" She turned around meeting his eyes and in that moment, he felt his legs give way as he fell to the sidewalk, the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Regina screaming his name.

* * *

Robin groaned and tried to stretch before wincing at the sharp pain that shot down his side and then from his head, his eyes scrunched shut. He tried to open them and was met with a blinding bright light which had them closing again. His head was pounding and he just wanted the pain to go away, he reclined back, his hands rubbing over his face as his fingers came into contact with something soft wrapped around his head.

He pulled his hand back and took a deep breath, where the hell was he? The last thing he could remember was… he was… where was he? He couldn't remember anything about why he was here, or what has happened before that, he had no clue, none at all, it was almost as if it had been erased from his memory, gone from his mind, leaving him with a multitude of questions. He needed answers and he needed them now.

He was missing something, something important, suddenly his eyes shot open as he looked around in alarm, his eyes landing on the small figure curled up in the chair beside his bed. He let out a breath of relief as he took her in, one of her hands was holding onto his leg as the other draped across the back of the chair. Her eyes were shut and she looked so small and delicate, his Regina.

She was with him, but how the hell had they gotten here? He was pretty sure they were in a hospital, but he couldn't remember a thing; looking down he noticed that her little feet were all bandaged up and she had tucked them underneath herself in order to snuggle into the chair. She didn't look very peaceful though, there were clear tear tracks down her cheek and worry lines etched across her forehead, he just wanted to hold her, no, it wasn't even a want at this stage it was a need.

He moved his leg slowly and watched as she blinked her eyes open and was staring at him, the tears beginning to flow again, "Robin?"

"Hey," he coughed, his voice coming out gruffer than he had expected.

Then she was just sobbing in front of him, her head buried in her hands as her whole body shook and she made herself as small as possible. It was breaking his heart and he couldn't bare it, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Gina?" he breathed, "Gina, look at me, come on let me see you," he reached a hand out and brushed across her knee, urging her to meet his eyes, "please, I need to see you."

She peeked at him through a small crack between her hands before dropping them completely and shaking her head, "I thought… I didn't think you were going to wake up," she whispered, "I thought that I had lost you forever," she cried, big fat tears streaming from her eyes. "Robin, I…"

"Come here," he reached out to her and she moved up onto the bed with him, cuddling into his arms, one of his hands cupped the back of her head and the other drifted to her back as he rocked her gently, his fingers carding through her hair, trying to soothe her. "Shushh," he whispered, kissing her temple gently as she clung to his hospital gown, her hands fisting at the material. He needed to find out why they were here and why she seemed so fragile. There was no way it was just because he was in the hospital, there had to be more to it than that.

"Hold me tight," she shuddered, "don't let go."

"I won't," he reassured, closing his eyes and hugging to his wife, "Regina what the hell is going on?" he asked after she had calmed down somewhat.

"You don't remember?" she questioned, her brown eyes widening as she stared into his, pulling back slightly from his grasp.

"Hey," he pulled her back close again, "why am I in here? What happened to your feet?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, "I think I should go get a doctor to explain."

"No, Regina, you know what happened, tell me," he grasped her hand, squeezing it gently. He needed her to tell him, she was the only one he could fully trust, he knew she wouldn't lie to him, that she would tell him the truth. "Tell me," he whispered pushing her hair behind her ear as he brushed down over her arm.

"I can't even say," she looked down shaking her head, "I thought you'd died and it was all my fault, I thought I had caused your death."

"Regina, what are you talking about? What happened?"

She just hugged up to him again, holding onto him tightly as she closed her eyes.

Sighing he stroked her back gently and kissed the top of her head, she clearly wasn't going to tell him, even if he begged her to, whatever had happened had obviously affected her pretty badly, "I'm alright now," he stated.

"No," she whimpered, "the doctor said something was wrong with you, but I can't remember what he said."

"Maybe he'll tell me what happened to me since you are being so insistent that you can't," Robin sighed, "why can't you even look at me properly, Regina?" He asked stroking her hair slowly, "did I do something? What did I do? Please, please tell me."

He could feel her shaking like crazy in his arms and now he was just really worried about what had happened. He knew that he'd never hurt her, but what if something had happened by accident, what if he had accidentally put her in danger? She seemed to be blaming herself though, as if it were her own fault, maybe that was why she wasn't telling him what happened. For him to make a judgement though, he would need to know what the hell was going on.

"It was my fault," she breathed looking up at him, her bottom lip trembling, "I worried you, I know that now."

"Worried me? How?"

"The patients awake I see, I thought I told you to call for someone when he woke up," the doctor looked at Regina rolling his eyes, "You're not supposed to be on the patient's bed."

"As you can see she's a little shaken up, how about you give her a break huh?" Robin snapped, holding her closer as she snuggled to him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she whispered.

"It's okay," Robin rubbed her back gently.

"So, Mr Locksley, how are you feeling?"

"Other than not knowing why I'm here I'm okay," he shrugged, he hoped that this fella was just going to tell him exactly what happened and not just about his injuries, he really needed to know where he was when he got them and how he got them in the first place.

"Well Mr Locksley, it sounds like you have amnesia, as far as I can tell, it is a slight retrograde amnesia, you remember who you are and who your wife is correct?"

"Yeah, I remember all that, I just don't remember what happened," he thought about it for a short while, trying to think of the last thing that came to mind, what his latest memory was. He ran his hands across his face, "I remember writing some of my novel last night and Regina coming in, then we went to bed and that's it, nothing, I don't remember anything from that point onwards."

She was staring at him again, her eyes brimming with tears, "you don't remember what happened at all yesterday?" She asked, sitting up a little to look down at him.

"Regina I told you I remember nothing."

"Well, Mr Locksley, you were hit by a car on the Blackfriars Bridge."

He rose his eyebrows, now that hadn't been what he had expected, he'd been run over? How had that happened, had he been a complete idiot and walked out in front of a car? That didn't seem a likely story considering how she was blaming herself, he was pretty sure there was more to it than just being run over, which in itself sounded stupid. "But why was I on the bridge in the first place, I don't think I had any reason to be there," he frowned looking to Regina who was twisting her thumbs together. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"I was on the bridge," she whispered.

"Yeah you got a crazy one here mate, she was sat on the ledge." The doctor quipped as he checked over Robin's vitals, "police thought she was gonna jump off.

Robin's eyes widened as he looked to Regina, "what? Regina, what were you doing? Why were you on there?"

"I had an argument with Johanna," she stated, her voice small, no louder than a whisper, "it didn't end very well."

He furrowed his eyebrows, he knew that Regina and Johanna didn't get along but how the hell had that resulted in them on the bridge? "Baby? Then what happened? Why did you go there?" He questioned, not believing for one second that she would have done anything that endangered her own life, that wasn't the person she was, she loved life.

"I left the house, she told me something and I just ran, I wasn't thinking straight, but what I heard, it really hurt me," she breathed, moving out of his embrace to stand and straighten her clothes as she cleared her throat and closed her eyes, "I thought we were over," she muttered.

"You thought what?" He gasped, sitting up a little too quickly, causing a massive pain to shoot through his body as he groaned and dropped back down again.

"I didn't think you loved me anymore."

 _"I know you don't love me anymore Robin and I'm sorry._ _Jump off? Why would I do that?_ _Don't yell at me! I know you love Marian! You don't love me, Robin! You should have left me where I belonged, I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here,"_ it hit him like a tonne of bricks, everything that had happened, how he had looked for her everywhere, searched the whole of London; how he had been worried out of his mind, wondering where the hell she had gone.

She looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "what just happened?"

"I love you," he nodded, "Regina I love you so much!" he reached out for her, "I love you, you stupid woman," he laughed, "god, I ran around London looking for you, I was so worried, you scared the hell out of me, I got bloody hit by a car."

"You remember?" she whispered, taking his hand.

"I remember," he confirmed, "but all the amnesia in the world couldn't make me forget how much I love you," he laughed squeezing her hand gently.

"I am so sorry Robin, this is all my fault, you were coming after me, trying to protect me, but I forgot that a marriage takes two people to do that, I failed you, I didn't give you a chance to say anything to defend yourself, I just ran, left. You wouldn't be in here if I had come to you, if I had…"

"Shush," he pulled her closer and rubbed her arm gently, "stop it, it's all okay now."

"Actually, Mr Locksley, the prognosis is three broken ribs, a fractured wrist and you also suffered a bump to the head which could have been fatal, so all in all, everything isn't alright."

Robin threw a glare at the doctor, what the hell was his problem, he could clearly see that he was trying to console her, that she was upset, so why was he then being horrid towards her and trying to make her feel bad? He looked down at the man's name tag before speaking up again, "okay then Dr Whale, when can I be discharged? I don't want to have to stay here much longer."

"A couple of hours, I'll need to monitor you for a short while before you go home, you've been in an induced coma overnight, we needed to make sure you had no internal injuries. If you feel any change in your condition call for me," the doctor nodded, before leaving them together in the room.

Regina pulled her hand from his, "do you want me to get you anything?" she whispered, looking at him, before turning to the flap in the cubicle that Whale had just left through, "a drink maybe, or something to eat?"

"What time is it?" he asked, there were no windows so he couldn't see outside, for all he knew it could be the middle of the night, but she looked absolutely exhausted, as though she hadn't slept at all, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had been awake through the night, she seemed so guilty and it was heartbreaking to see.

She walked to the nightstand and picked up his phone, he could see that her hands were still shaking as she pressed the centre button lighting up the screen, "it's seven," she sighed, "I have been in this hospital for twenty-four hours," she confessed before holding up his phone to him, "it broke, when the car hit you, the screen shattered into pieces." He saw her bottom lip begin to tremble again, "I think I need some air, I'm just gonna…"

"Regina, I love you," he reminded as he took the phone from her hand, it didn't matter, he could get a new one, it was replaceable, she wasn't, "do you know what, I think I could eat something if you wouldn't mind." He hoped giving her something to do might take her mind off things, apparently, all she had been doing was sitting beside him, even though he was pretty sure that relatives couldn't stay the entire time.

"Yes, I will get you something right now," she answered eagerly, picking up some money from the side, "do you want something specific? I can see what I can do, I know they have sandwiches, but I think they are cooking hot meals, I can see what I can get, do you…"

"Regina."

"Yes?"

"Look at me, come here," he reached out, "you're exhausted, I can see it."

"I'm fine Robin what do you want?"

"When was the last time you ate?" he questioned, worry starting to bubble up inside him, because he was pretty sure that she hadn't had anything before running out the morning before and that had been two whole days without food if she hadn't eaten since then.

"I…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't eat, how could I when you were lying there?"

He let out a deep breath, "Regina, that is so dangerous, you need to eat."

"Robin, it's not as simple as just eating! I couldn't stomach anything," she wiped her hands over her face before pulling on some shoes and putting the money in the pocket of her jacket as she moved back to the curtain, "I'll be back with something for you."

"Get something for yourself, please."

"I will," she nodded before disappearing out of his view. He sat back and shook his head, one of their friends must have gone back to the house and picked up some clothes for her, because the last thing he remembered, she had no shoes on and was dripping wet, her clothes soaked and sticking to her.

He just really wanted for them to get back home and relax, he just wanted to cuddle up with her in their bed and watch one of those stupid soppy movies that she now loved so much, he really shouldn't have introduced them to her, because she was obsessed with them, completely obsessed, but he was obsessed with her and she could watch whatever she wanted as long as he could just hold her in his arms and watch as she smiled, laughed and cried along with the characters on the screen.

"Knock knock," Robin looked up and saw the curtains part as Will came in and sat beside him, "where'd she go?" he chuckled.

"Oh god, she's so upset," Robin shook his head, "she thinks it's her fault."

"Well, it kinda is…" Robin reached his leg out and kicked his friend. Will held his hands up in defeat and let out a laugh, "no, I know it ain't you're just an idiot who don't watch for cars when you're crossing the road."

"Shut it you," he chuckled in response, fiddling with his phone, before putting it down again, "you bring her fresh clothes?" he asked, if it was Will he needed to thank him, thank him for taking care of Regina when he couldn't, the last thing he wanted was for her to have been sat there in a soaking wet outfit for that amount of time, he was glad his friends were looking out for her.

"Yeah, thought she might appreciate it bless her, she's been a mess Robin, I doubt you've seen the half of it," Will sighed, "I didn't really know how to help her, but she was so stressed out, she couldn't stay still, she was just crying saying you couldn't die, asking what she was supposed to do without you. To be honest mate, I didn't have an answer for her, because it's a question I was asking myself." Will ran a hand over his face, "you scared us all there pal, her more than anyone. She really proved to everyone she loved you that's for sure."

"Oh god, I wish I could have been awake to comfort her," he leant his head back and closed his eyes, "god I hate it when she cries."

"Yeah, it's nasty," Will agreed, "I had no clue what to do, what to say to her to make her feel better, I just tried reassuring her that you were coming back and that you loved her."

"Thanks, mate, thank you, for looking out for her, she needs people looking out for her," Robin played with the edge of the duvet. She was his angel, his light in the darkness, she made every day more interesting and he didn't know if he could live without her now, without seeing her beautiful face, her smile, hearing her laugh, her voice, everything about her that captivated him completely.

"Something tells me she's stronger than you think, that white spiky haired doctor tried sending her away at the end of visitor's time and I'm telling you now I wouldn't wanna be on the other end of an argument with her, she told him what for that's for sure. Told him straight up that she weren't leaving you for love nor money, that he would have to tear her away from your side, she even challenged him to," Will laughed.

"Sounds like my Gina," Robin grinned, "couldn't you have gotten her to eat something?"

"I tried, so did Mal, she wasn't having it, said she couldn't."

"Okay," he sighed, moving a little and groaning at the pain that burned his side, probably the broken ribs, he had been sure that there was blood too, probably from how he had hit the ground. "I could sleep for days," he admitted.

"Hurts?"

"God so badly."

"You're just a pussy."

"Nah, you try being hit by a car," Robin rolled his eyes, glad for this joking banter with his best friend.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have just got back up and carried on running, I'd have stayed on the floor. God, you were on the news you know, Robin Locksley saves new wife from bridge incident."

"Great, just what I needed, for fuck sake."

"Chill out."

"She wasn't gonna jump."

"I know, she told me and everyone else enough times, including the police, she insisted she was just on there to relax and try to keep herself calm."

"It's the truth Will, she wouldn't hurt herself," Robin tutted, "I need to get out of this bed, gotta use the bathroom."

"Okay mate, need a hand?"

"You can help me out of bed, that's as far as it goes," he grinned, "someone needs to stay here and tell Regina where I went."

"Fine, but I gotta go when you get back, this was just a fly in visit, I wanted to make sure you were good before I went on my trip."

"Oh, you going on that now?"

"Yeah well, Ana decided to let me back in again," he scoffed, "so we are going on that holiday we booked."

"Can't be bad."

"It ain't."

* * *

Robin was back and Will had left before Regina actually came into his cubicle with a tray full of food, she came around the corner and flashed him the first genuine smile he had seen from her since he had been awake, "hey beautiful," he grinned.

"You moved?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Because the bottom of the quilt is all scrunched up," she stated, moving over to him and placing the tray on the table that came out over the bed, looking at him with a sly smirk on her face.

"What's this look about?" he chuckled, pulling her to sit on the bed beside him, his hand running across her thigh.

"Well, I got you some food."

"Really? I would have never guessed there was food under that dome," he sniggered, gesturing to the plastic thing used to cover food and keep it warm.

"Yes," she shook her head and she moved so that she was sat facing him at his feet and brought the swinging table so that it came in between them, "but you don't know what it is," she challenged.

"Ah very true."

"Well," she lifted the lid and he saw what was on the plate.

"Roast dinner?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I know it's your favourite so."

"Thank you." She was literally the cutest, just the way she was staring at him as if searching for his approval, her eyes all wide and puppy like, it was so sweet, "just what I was wanting."

She smiled before picking up the sandwich box beside the plate of chicken dinner, he watched her fight with it, trying to pull the cardboard apart to get to the food trapped inside, she tugged it hard and nearly fell off the bed, letting out a frustrated huff as she did. He couldn't help the laugh that slipped from his lips and she turned to fix her eyes on him again, "what?"

"Nothing."

"Robin," she moaned, casting him a little pout, "are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, just because you are so adorable," he chuckled, reaching out and gesturing for her to pass him the sandwich box so that he could open it for her.

"Let me try," she pulled it away from him and yanked on the piece of cardboard, literally tearing the box apart as half of her sandwich flew out and landed in his dinner. "Seriously?" she scoffed, giving him a sideways glance as she released a large puff of air and picked up the bread, gravy dripping off it as she did.

He was really trying not to laugh, but it was actually a priceless moment, the thing was though it actually hurt him when he laughed, so it made it easier to control himself. "What have you even got in that?" he asked, finding a knife and fork as he began to cut up the pieces of chicken. She was still holding the sandwich over his tray as the gravy dripped from it slowly.

"Cheese and tomato," she stated, putting it down and picking up the half that hadn't been in his dinner, she nibbled at the corner and he grinned at her before trying some of his own, to be honest, it wasn't that bad considering that it was hospital food. She had barely eaten anything when she looked up at him, "are you sure you're okay?" she whispered, "I can't help but feel you're telling me what I want to hear and that is not what I want right now."

"Regina, I am fine, apart from a couple of broken ribs and my wrist as the doctor said," he sighed, "I just want to go home now and hold you."

"I want that too," she agreed, taking another bite from her sandwich, making him feel better that she was actually getting some food inside her and not starving herself.

"So miss, what happened with your feet?" he asked, cutting into a roast potato as he dunked it into the gravy, his other hand coming to stroke across the top of her foot, "how bad are they? I mean you walked all the way from home into the centre of London, so they must be…"

"They are sore," she nodded, "some of the skin has torn away in places," she admitted, "so it really hurts to walk, that was one of the reasons I decided to take a seat on the bridge and look out upon the river. Then everyone overreacted and it all got out of hand very quickly. All I wanted to do was watch the water, see the boats come past, observe the rain drops as they bounced off the surface of the quickening waves."

He shook his head and grinned at her, "you milady really are one of a kind. Why the hell didn't you put some shoes one?"

"I didn't think about it," she sighed putting the sandwich down and picking up her cup of coffee, using it to warm her hands, "I just needed to get away after what I heard, what I thought."

"Were you going to come back? I mean that's a stupid question, of course you were going to come back, you wouldn't leave me like that, you wouldn't leave what we had."

"No, I wouldn't have left you," she took a shuddery breath and sipped some of her drink, "where was I really going to go on my own? We are soulmates, right?"

"Yes, we are, don't doubt how much you mean to me."

"She made it hard when she played me that recording."

"Recording?" he furrowed his eyebrows, this was the first he was hearing about any type of recording so he had no idea what she was talking about, "what recording?"

"The one of you saying that you hated me, that you didn't love me anymore."

He was completely lost now, what the hell could she have heard that would have remotely made her think that he hated her? "I would never hate you, Regina, ever."

"You said that we were over and it was about time I understood that," she whispered, clearly trying to hold herself together.

"Oh my god, what the fuck?" She looked up at him, her eyes going wide, probably because it was the first time he had ever sworn like that in front of her, but what Johanna did had warranted that comment, "Regina, I wasn't talking about you, of course I wasn't, I was talking about Marian, how we had been over for a long time and we were never going to get together," he sighed. Regina was so pure and innocent that she had simply assumed that just because Johanna had said that he was saying those things about her, that it must be the truth.

He saw her nostrils flare as realisation sunk in, she was angry now, he could tell, she was probably just as frustrated at what Johanna had done as he was, this was all her fault all of it.

"I hate that woman," Regina breathed her voice low, "I do not use that term lightly, how could she stand there and say those things to me knowing that they weren't true, that she was lying directly to my face? I won't stand for it Robin, how dare she treat me like that? She has no right, nor reason to say any of that to me, what have I ever done to her? I haven't done anything, I don't know why she hates me so much, but I hate her Robin, I do, I'm sorry I know how close the two of you are, but I cannot be near her, never mind in the same house as her, she is poisoning us against each other and I won't stand for it any longer, I just won't…"

"I fired her."

"She's a vindictive, malicious… wait, you did what?"

"I fired her."

"Really?"

"Hmm, once I found she had been the one responsible for you running off like you did, I fired her. She tried to tell me that you told her that you didn't love me and that you thought we'd never work, but I knew that wasn't the truth, that it was a lie. You're right, she is playing us against each other, hoping that between us, we will make this marriage fail, but we won't because what we have is stronger than that. It spans across time, it's an impossible bond and I will be damned if I let anyone try to break us apart again."

He watched the anger in her eyes seep away, changing into a look of absolute adoration as she smiled at him, "I agree and I promise that I will never do anything like this again. I am so, so sorry that I believed her and ran off and didn't wait to listen to you. Robin."

He pushed the tray of food away and pulled her towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, her legs straddling his lap, "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed, pressing her lips to his, opening her mouth to him, allowing him to kiss her deeper. When she went to move closer he felt a sharp pain and gasped against her. She drew away and looked at him, "are you okay? Did I knock you?"

"Hmm, nothing I can't handle if it means I get to kiss you like that again, I like it when you take control," he smirked, running his hands over her waist tickling her slightly.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she giggled, kissing his nose playfully.

"Well, I told you, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know."

"Then you have a lot to teach me," she whispered, "because I know very little, I am glad you are so understanding with me."

"Of course I am, I told you before, I am not rushing you into this, we will have sex when we are ready in the meantime we can enjoy other things," he shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yes," she nodded, "I most certainly enjoyed it the last time we tried other things," she stated, adding a little husk to her voice, something which drove him crazy with want for her, she was too sexy, "especially that part when..."

"Someone's feeling better."

Regina froze and turned to see the doctor standing there watching them, she got off Robin as quickly as she could and stood beside his bed looking down at the floor, but Robin just chuckled before nodding, "are you here to discharge me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am, you are free to leave."

"Thank god for that," Robin breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand over his head, adjusting the bandage.

"So I just need to give you a couple of care instructions for your injuries and some prescriptions for pain relief and then you are free to go."

"Good."

* * *

After informing them of how best to care for both Robin's and Regina's wounds they were allowed to leave the hospital and go home, both feeling absolutely shattered. They sat in the back of a cab, Regina snuggled under his arm on his good side as he rested his chin on top of her head.

He just wanted to go home and forget that any of this had ever happened, to just fall asleep with her in his arms, feel her bury into him like she was doing at that moment. He knew she was shattered and was surprised she hadn't already fallen asleep, she had her eyes closed but was playing with his fingers on his lap. "How much sleep did you get?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, "I don't think I was out for very long when you woke up, but I was refusing to sleep, so I think my body won that battle for a little while," she stretched and let out a yawn before nuzzling her head against his arm. He kissed the top of her head as he carried on stroking her arm gently.

"How about as soon as we get home, we get clean and go straight to bed?"

"That sounds like heaven," she nodded.

"It does," he agreed, what he wouldn't give for a shower around about now, he had to be careful due to his head wound which had occurred when he passed out because of the pain of the broken ribs; he wasn't supposed to get the sutures wet, so would have to wear Regina's shower cap.

"Robin, do you forgive me?" she whispered, not looking up at him, just simply shuffling in her seat to rest her head on his lap.

"There's nothing to forgive," he stated, carding his fingers through her hair, untangling the knots that had been caused by the wind and water that she had endured the day before.

"Robin?" Her voice asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Always," he chuckled, "always."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I really hope you don't hate me anymore! I'm sorry! Do you forgive me yet? Or is it gonna take something else? ;)**

 **Lots of Love, have a great weekend! xoxox**


	15. Happy Birthday Robin

**I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update anything in a while, I've had coursework deadlines that have been stressing me out, but I pushed on trying to get this chapter done a little bit at a time and somehow it made it's way to being 14,500+ words, so I don't know how that happened, but I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Robin stirred to the feeling of fingertips tracing over his chest and soft lips pressing to his skin, a grin formed on his face, but he didn't open his eyes straight away, instead he basked in the feeling. "Robin," he heard her whisper, "wake up," she nudged him playfully, her lips caressing across his cheeks, making their way towards his lips. "Wake up my love," she giggled, brushing her nose with his, her lips ghosting over him, "would you please wake up."

"Hmm, I quite like making you try and wake me," he chuckled, one hand coming up to caress her waist. Luckily, they were both feeling a lot better, a week and a half had passed since the incident and after a couple of lazy days spent laid in one another's arms, apparently Regina had become restless, not that he blamed her, they had been cooped up in the house since they got home from the hospital, not even needing to go out for food due, either getting take out or the shopping delivered to the door.

"I need your help," she stated, "now, I really do Robin."

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and taking her in, they widened as soon as he saw her, she was hovering over him in her black silk and lace dressing gown, it was tied messily, her dark hair was piled on top of her head and she was covered in white powder.

"I had a little accident."

"What kinda accident?"

"A floury accident," she winced, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"It looks like you had a fight with a powder puff," he shook his head, burying it further into the pillow.

"Hey, get up lazy head!" she laughed, picking up her own pillow and smacking him with it playfully, "I said I needed your help and you aren't going to leave me to fend for myself, are you?"

"What are you even doing?" he questioned, holding his hands up to stop her from hitting him a second time.

"Come on and you can see for yourself can't you," she smirked, holding her hand out to him. He looked at it and grabbed her, catching her by surprise and pulling her down into the bed with him. "Hey!" she squealed, wriggling in his grasp as he laughed loudly, "now I got flour all over the bed sheets!" she shrieked as he tickled her side and kissed her lips, stealing her next words from her mouth, she kissed him back though, her arms coming to wrap around his neck as he nudged his way between her legs, nestling within them as he snogged her until she was breathless.

He pulled back and looked down at her, noticing that the flour was also smudged on her cheeks, what on earth had she been doing in the kitchen? He bopped her noise playfully, "come on, why you covered in this?"

"I can't tell," she shook her head, an almost blinding smile playing on her face, "you need to come with me."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes playfully, smacking one last kiss on her lips as he literally swept her into his arms and deposited her back on the ground, "lead the way your majesty."

She clasped his hand with hers and pulled him out of the bedroom, only just allowing him to grab his own dressing gown before he was dragged downstairs. Just as they reached the kitchen door there was a loud wailing noise and Regina nearly shot out of her skin, "what is that?!" she yelped, darting behind him and holding onto his waist, nearly pulling down his boxers at the same time.

"It's just the smoke alarm," he stated, one hand holding his underwear up as the other went to hers.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that something is burning."

"Oh no!" she moved faster than he even knew she could, darting into the kitchen as she hurried over to the oven, throwing it open as black smoke poured out and she coughed, fiddling with the oven gloves as she scrambled with trays on the shelf, almost flinging one down on the counter, "oooh bloody bummers!" She waved her hand in the air and blew on it.

"You need a hand?"

"I got this!" she called back, going for another tray and pulling that one out also, followed by one more as she kicked the door shut with her foot and placed it on the counter beside the other, "this is your fault," she scoffed narrowing her eyes at him, "it was perfectly fine before you decided to detain me from what I was supposed to be doing."

"Excuse me moody madam, can you really blame me from wanting my morning kisses from my favourite girl?"

She cast him one of those little pouty scowls that he loved on her before tutting at him, "I wanted to prove to you that I was capable of making something, but now it's ruined," she sighed, throwing the oven gloves across the kitchen as she continued to shake her hand.

"Come here, give me that hand," he took it and drew her over to the sink which was full of bowls and other appliances she had obviously used in her attempt to make him some breakfast which was adorable. He turned the cold tap and made her put her hand under it, "you burnt yourself."

"I'm not the only thing burnt I can assure you," she muttered, "I burnt that thing you said you liked," she turned her nose up, "I had to touch it as well to get it in the oven."

"The black pudding?"

"Yes, eww, that stuff," she shuddered, "I still don't understand why people want to eat dried blood," she gagged, "no thank you very much, I'm not a vampire I don't want to eat or drink blood."

Someone had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning, she seemed very on edge, he didn't know if it was because she was annoyed with herself, or because she got burnt, but something was causing her to lose her normal chippy mood. "Well, I appreciate the gesture."

"Robin, go sit down, I want to finish this," she insisted, pecking his cheek as she pushed him in the direction of the dining room, "please."

"Fine," he chuckled, kissing her neck and giving her one last little squeeze before walking into the dining room and seeing the table set up neatly with rose petals scattered across the table cloth, he furrowed his eyebrows, what was this even in aid of? He sat down looking at all the little embellishments she had placed on the table, it was cute that she wanted to do this for him, she had been trying to help him make breakfast all week, but most of the time she had just sat at the breakfast bar and stared at his arse, not that she'd admit that she was doing that.

He looked to the door and saw her push it open using her bum, before nearly falling into the room carrying two plates, once she got her bearings she cast him a bright smile before placing one of them in front of him and the other on the place setting opposite him. Glancing at the plate he grinned and let out a little chuckle, "so, what's this for?" He asked just as she scampered back out again, running on her tip toes as she always did. She had made his breakfast and apart from the slightly burnt bacon and black pudding, it looked great, like a proper full English and she had even drawn a little heart for him with tomato sauce.

No sooner had she disappeared she was back again carrying two cups, she placed his down for him, a latte from what he could tell and kissed his cheek before sitting down and staring at him, "did you say something as I was leaving? I didn't quite catch it."

"I just asked what all this was in aid of that's all."

"You know," she laughed, taking a sip of the orange juice she was holding.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, did he know? Because if he was supposed to know he had surely forgotten, oh no, what if he'd forgotten something important! What day was it? He has no clue, it wasn't her birthday, that wasn't for another month so what could it be. "Regina, I really don't know."

"Of course, you know!" she tutted rolling her eyes at him, "how could you have possibly forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"That this is a birthday breakfast," she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Robin! How can you forget your own birthday?"

"Oh, it's my birthday," she had a point, how the hell could he forget his own birthday, that was a little odd.

"Yes! My husband is now thirty," she giggled, "I think you may be getting a little too old for me Mr Locksley."

"Too old?" he scoffed playfully and reaching over to pinch one of her tomatoes, only to get his folk stopped by hers as she looked at him challengingly.

"Excuse me," she tutted.

"I like them," he shrugged, she had cooked them just the way he preferred and he had already eaten all of his own.

"So do I."

"But it's my birthday," he grinned raising his eyebrows at her.

"Take them old man, I'm sure you will be needing all the vitamins you can get," she smirked, pushing them towards him.

"For what?" he asked, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked at her before sipping his coffee. The way he saw it, she had been in this time long enough for her to understand a sexual reference, but he knew that she probably wouldn't.

"You need to make sure that you eat healthily, healthy body healthy mind," she quipped causing him to snigger into his drink, bless her heart.

"And to think I thought you were telling me I needed Viagra," Robin sniggered.

"What is that?" she questioned, bringing her orange juice to her lips and drinking some as she maintained their eye contact.

"Something that causes a stiffening of a certain male part," he shrugged and then she was choking on the juice that was inside her mouth, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face.

"It what?"

"It gets you hard Regina."

"Oh, okay then," she looked down at the table, "so that is just for men or do women take it too?"

He grinned at her as he cut up some of his hash brown, "what would you have to go hard, honey?"

"I don't know," she whispered, pushing her folk around her plate, "I suppose…"

"What?" Robin chuckled looking at her, not having a clue what the hell she was going to reply with.

"Well, you know, when women are… when a woman is aroused her… I don't know," she shook her head, a blush washing over her face

"Her what? You've lost me sweetheart, I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Never mind."

"Hey come on, tell me Regina, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter." They went quiet for a moment before she looked up at him and sighed, "I was going to say, when a woman gets aroused her nipples become…" she tailored off into a whisper so that he completely missed the last part of her sentence. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she ate some of her breakfast.

"Touché milady," he nodded, "you are actually quite right," she was right, he was just surprised that she had said it to be honest, sure she had been shy about it, but he was sure she was getting bolder when it came to sex and talking about it, "and I am sorry for teasing you, I know that was rather cruel of me."

"I think we can move on to a different topic," she shrugged, dipping her toast into the egg yolk.

"Okay, how about, I am so proud of you managing to make this all on your own," he confessed, he was because she wasn't a cook, when she was in 1912 she hadn't cooked a day in her life, so to say she had managed to pull off a full English and only char a couple of things was impressive.

She smiled at him, "I was thinking more along the lines of what do you want to do today, but I'll take it."

"How about we go for a nice walk, maybe grab some lunch from somewhere?"

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded, glancing up she cleared her throat a little, "I um… my monthly…bleed."

"Your period?" he helped her out, knowing she wasn't used to talking about such things with a man, even though he had reassured her that he knew all about it and it was completely natural, it still embarrassed her to talk about it, she had been so shy when she had told him a few days…

 _He was lounging on the sofa with his arm wrapped around his wife, when suddenly she went rather ridged in his hold, she had been snuggled against him, but now she was sitting up, her eyes wide. "Regina?"_

 _"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered, standing up and scurrying off, he watched her go and furrowed his eyebrows, what was that all about? One minute she had been fine and the next she had literally run away from him. He sat up and watched the door, but when she didn't come back he decided to go seek her out._

 _"Regina? Babe? You alright in there?" he asked, knocking on the door softly, "honey?"_

 _"Robin I'm fine, you can go away."_

 _"Regina, you don't sound fine."_

 _"I am," she squeaked._

 _"Sweetheart, let me in," he went to open the door and she practically slammed it on him._

 _"No! I mean, no, I don't want you in here Robin."_

 _He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, something was clearly wrong with her, why didn't she want his help? "Okay, I won't come in, but do you want to tell me what's wrong so I can help you?"_

 _"It's embarrassing for me to say," she whispered._

 _"Whys it embarrassing?"_

 _"Because it isn't proper to talk about such things."_

 _"Such things being?"_

 _"The thing that happens to a woman once a month," she muttered quietly._

 _"Oh that," he chuckled, "babe, you don't have to be worried about that, didn't Tink tell you what to use? I'm pretty sure there are some in the bottom cupboard."_

 _"Yes, but how do I… I don't know how it works…"_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Well I'm not shoving anything up inside me, how do you even get it out once it's in there?"_

 _He laughed quietly from behind the door, "Regina, are you gonna let me in so I can help you?" The door cracked open and she peeked her head around._

 _"Why are you laughing?" she frowned at him, her eyebrows knitting together, "I don't know how it works."_

 _"Pass me it."_

 _"Which one?" she whispered._

 _"Well you just said you weren't putting anything up there, so the flat one I'm assuming."_

 _"One second," she moved from the door for a brief moment before coming back with a flat pick square, he could see that she was pulling the jumper she was wearing down a little as she had forgone the idea of putting pants back on, "this?"_

 _"Yep," he observed the packed, he hadn't ever had to look at one before, but surely it couldn't be that hard to work could it? He pulled on the little plastic tag as she watched curiously, he opened it out and showed her, "I'm pretty sure all you do is lay it on your knickers and it sticks there," he shrugged, that was what he had learnt in sex-ed years ago._

 _"That's it? That tiny thing?"_

 _"Yeah," he nodded._

 _"But how does it not just seep through?" She asked, looking at it curiously._

 _He thought Tink had been having this conversation with her, well clearly, she had done a spiffing job of that, because here she was with more questions about sanitary products which he had absolutely no clue about, "I dunno, it just doesn't, trust me I think you'll be fine."_

 _"It really is flabbergasting," she shook her head and closed the door on him, he waited there for a couple of minutes, "you can barely tell it's there."_

 _"Told you."_

 _"Well, I am very impressed," she announced opening the door again, this time fully dressed as she walked past him, "why couldn't they have been invented in 1912? I feel I have been robbed of this comfort for almost twelve years of my life, it is just not on."_

 _He grinned and watched as she walked off back into the living room, deeming that she was the only woman ever that had been that grateful for receiving a sanitary towel…_

* * *

"Well, it stopped so, I just thought I'd let you know," she shrugged, pulling her plump bottom lip between her teeth and looking up at him.

"Why thank you for letting me know," he chuckled, casting her an amused glance, until he realised what she was trying to say to him, she was trying to make it clear that they could do stuff if they wanted to, "ooh I think I understand you're thinking."

"You do? I'm glad," she giggled, "I did not want to have to spell it out for you, that would have been quite the task."

"I love you Mrs Locksley," he had just felt the need to tell her in that moment, she was just the cutest and he found her absolutely adorable.

"I love you too," she smiled.

* * *

It wasn't exactly that warm outside, Regina had her coat tied securely around her, this one was black with blue faux fur around the trim, it stopped just above her knees; she had opted for jeans that didn't have her skin showing at the knees, instead they were dark blue denim and simple black boots that reached to just below her knee, not leaving much of her jeans on show. The woman could wear a bin bag and still look sexy as hell.

Her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, one completely unlike the ones she had worn in 1912, she clearly hadn't taken much time to style it and had instead favour literally shoving it up, something he much preferred, there were a couple of tendril that framed her face which was bereft of any make up. They walked hand in hand beside the lake as she rested her head on his shoulder, "where are the ducklings?" she questioned, playing with his fingers.

"I think they might be further up the pond," he chuckled, she seemed to be very excited about finding these ducklings, as soon as he had told her that there might be some, she had been dragging him out the door as quick as she could and it was irresistible.

"Will they really be there Robin?"

"Yes, they should be," he nodded, moving his hand from hers so that he could place his arm around her instead, holding her closer, he wasn't risking her catching pneumonia, she was lucky that she hadn't when she had been out in the rain without a jacket or shoes, he certainly wasn't taking any chances with her health like that again.

"I can't wait to see them! How small do you think they are? Are they tiny? Do you think there will be a lot of them?"

"One question at a time missus," he laughed, squeezing her playfully as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I'm just eager to see them," she smiled. He could tell she didn't know where to put her hand now that he had dropped it and suddenly felt her wrap it around his waist as she snuggled further against him, pressing a little kiss to his neck before looking forward again.

"Do you know where you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I already have reservations," she grinned, raising her eyebrows at him.

"You have reservations? How did you know how to make a reservation? How did you know where to make a reservation?"

"One question at a time mister," she smirked.

"Come on then? How…"

"I had a little help with that part, but it was on Will's recommendation and Mallory agreed so I assumed that the restaurant would be fine. I mean I doubted Will's opinion, however when Mal said that it was okay, I thought it would be a good choice."

"What's the dress code?" he asked, playing with that lose strand of hair.

"Black tie," she shrugged.

"Seriously," he rolled his eyes without thinking and saw her face drop.

"Are you unhappy? I can change them I just thought…"

"No, Regina, no, you made plans and I am fine with them okay," he kissed her temple, so what if he hated black tie, if he appeased his wife by going then it was all okay. She had clearly put a lot of thought into it and he felt mean for reacting that way, "in fact I think black tie is perfect, I am going to love seeing you in a beautiful dress," he cast her a dimpled smile.

"Are you sure? Because I will call the restaurant…"

"I am sure, on one condition," he held a finger up at her.

"What?"

"Wear your hair down for me."

"I think I can do that," she nodded, "Mal and Cruella are coming to help me with a couple of things on my dress so…" he watched as her eyes went wide and she stated at the lake, "what's that?! Robin?!" she whimpered, pointing to something in the water.

"Is it a duck?" he asked, trying to see what she was pointing to, it was something that was moving, but it seemed to be struggling, what it was he had no idea.

"It's a funny looking duck Robin," she shook her head moving closer to the edge.

"Regina don't get too close," he warned holding her back somewhat, the last thing he needed was her soaked from head to toe in pond water. He looked over her shoulder squinting to see what it was, buts she obviously worked it out before he could.

"Oh my goodness!" She squealed, wriggling in his hold, "Robin! We need to save it!"

"What is it?" He asked still looking, then somehow, she broke free from his grasp and was pulling her coat off, throwing it at him.

"Whoa! Regina, what are you doing!" He yelled, watching as the she literally sprinted down the little wooden deck that jerked out into the lake. He simply stared at her in shock until he saw her taking off her boot and then hurried after her, "Regina! What the hell?! Oh My God! Regina!" She dove off the edge straight into the disgusting pond water, swimming towards whatever it was that was in the water, then he heard a little meow and realised what it was, it was a little kitten that has somehow fallen in the water and become stuck in the pond weed.

He watched his wife in shock, what was he supposed to do? He could jump in after her and help, but seemingly she was quite the swimmer and had practically reached the small creature already, it seemed the act of swimming in a pond was easier for her wearing modern day clothes instead of a heavy dress with many layers to it. "It's okay," she called, "I'm going to get you out of here." She reached the cat and kicked at the water, she seemed to be untangling something that was wrapped around it, "hello you," she laughed and the kitten clamour up her arms clearly sensing that she wanted to help it as it settled on her shoulder.

"Regina! Come back!"

"I'm coming," she replied, turning around and all of a sudden getting jolted backwards, "ouch!"

"Regina?!"

"My foot! It's stuck on something!" She shouted, trying to swim towards him, "I can't move! Robin!" She didn't seem to be panicking considering, but he was what the hell was her foot stuck on? It could be anything in there, it definitely wasn't clean water.

"Regina stay there!"

"Well I can't go anywhere else," she laughed, rolling her eyes, he saw her look at the water and move a little to the left splashing in the water, "it feels like metal," she commented, "I need to find a way to get my foot out without having to let go of this little one," she stated, her fingers stroking the tiny little head of the kitten.

"I'm coming in!"

"No! Don't!" she yelled back, "there, throw that floating device out to me and I can place the kitten on it so you can pull her to safety."

Robin shook his head, the woman was insane, he turned to see a life ring hanging off a wooden pillar, removing it, he looked back to her. He would much rather have jumped in there and got her out himself, but apparently, she wasn't having any of it, "ready?"

"Hmm, throw it!"

He threw it as hard as he could trying to get it as far out as possible so she could reach it, she stretched her arm out, her fingers brushing over the plastic of the ring, he saw as she tried to coax the helpless animal down off her shoulder and onto the life ring, but it wasn't having any of it. His wife really was the most caring person he had ever met, she was more than willing to risk her life for any living creature, if she could save it she was happy, "come on poppet," he heard her mutter, "you're fine little one, hmmm, you're fine." She gently picked the little animal up and placed it on the ring, "Robin! Pull her in."

"Right," he pulled the rope, watching as the life ring edged it's way closer to the wooden dock. It really was tiny, a little pitch-black kitten with a single white sock on its left foot, it's fur was sticking up and he could see it was trembling, he didn't know if it was from fear or from the coldness of the water. Once the life ring was right up to the edge, Robin bent down and scooped the kitten up into his arms, it really was shaking and he took his jacket off to wrap it in. It was one of the sweetest things he had ever seen and he watched it snuggled further into the woolly material. Robin rubbed its fur, trying to get it dry, "did you get yourself into a bit of trouble?" he cooed, stroking behind its ear gently, "hey."

Suddenly he was reminded of the fact that Regina was still in the water, he looked up and his heart dropped when he saw no sign of her whatsoever, "Regina!" He yelled, placing the animal on the ground still making sure it was cocooned in his jacket as he moved to the edge of the doc trying to see her, "Regina! No!" Where the hell was she? No, no, she couldn't be under the water! Before he knew it, he was pulling his clothes off like a madman.

"What are you doing?" he heard her amused laughter and whipped around with his pants down to his ankles, only to see her climbing out of the water behind him, he looked at her feeling completely stunned. She sat on the deck and shuffled closer to pick up his jacket, "I told you we would save you," she whispered, stroking the kitten's head. "Why are you half naked?" she asked looking up at him, a toothy grin on her face as she took in his appearance.

"I thought you… I… how?"

"My, my, My Locksley at a loss for words," she giggled.

"How did you do that?" He pulled his pants back up awkwardly, he really had just made a massive fool out of himself.

"Do what?"

"You were over there…" he pointed to the side where she had been, "and you came up over here… how?"

"I held my breath," she shrugged.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," she looked back down to the kitten, "so then poppet…" she nuzzled its head with hers as it began purring against her, "do you think we ought to go get dry? And clean? Hmm?"

Robin pulled his shirt back on and offered a hand to her pulling her up, "god, you are soaking."

"I'm freezing," she shivered, "and I smell horrendously, do you know what it was that my foot was stuck in?"

"No," he took her wet jacket off her and placed her warm dry coat around her instead as she stepped into her boots and zipped the up over her soaked jeans. He watched her as she cradled the cat lovingly, her fingers caressing it.

"I do believe it was one of those shopping trolley things that you showed me," she scoffed, "I mean what on earth would possess someone to put one of those in a pond? It is disgraceful, no wonder poor defenceless animals are getting harmed."

"Poor defenceless Regina's were getting harmed also," he commented.

She whipped her head around to look at him, "poor? I hardly think I fall into that category and as for defenceless, I think you underestimate me," she held her nose up and picked up her pace a little, "I'm not defenceless Robin and I don't appreciate you saying otherwise thank you very much."

She was almost snappy with him and he sensed that he'd hit a nerve calling her defenceless.

"Do you really think so little of me?" She scoffed.

"Regina, it was a joke, I was joking."

"Well I'm not a little kitten that can't help herself, I'm a strong independent woman and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise." She glared at him and for the first time in their marriage he felt that he had truly annoyed her, that didn't seem like the usually playful glares, she seemed very serious all of a sudden and he felt guilty.

"Regina, you know I don't think that right? I don't think you are defenceless whatsoever. I know how strong you are I've seen it first-hand."

She closed her eyes and looked at him, "sorry Robin," she whispered, "I know that you were simply trying to be funny, even if you failed hideously."

He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "babe."

"Hmm?"

"You got a little pond weed in your hair," he quipped, managing to pull a large chuck of it out and getting a waft of a bad smell, "you do stink."

"I told you I stank," she tutted looking down and tightening her grip on the kitten.

"When we get back I'll enquire what we have to do with it," he stated.

"Do with what?"

"The cat."

"She's mine," Regina stated her voice firm.

"Regina, you can't just keep her, she might..."

"I found her, I jumped in the water and saved her, she's mine."

"But..."

"Are you going to try and take her away from me?" She asked, her eyes going wide as she stuck her bottom lip out at him slightly.

"No," he shook his head, watching as the animal sneezed in her arms, it's little head ducking down as it shook and turned to look at him, it's wide eyes seeming to stare at him saying 'keep me, you know you want to keep me.'

All of a sudden Regina was sneezing too, making the kitten jump in her arms before burying closer against her, he could see that Regain was shivering and knew that he had to get her back home and warmed up, hopefully making sure she wasn't as smelly in the process. For the first time since he had met her she did not smell nice, it was a stale water smell that got right up your nose and was really vile.

"We really need to get you home and dry."

"And smelling nice again."

"That too, I wasn't going to say anything more honey but you are giving off quite a stench."

"It's the water that smells bad not me, I just happen to have been submerged within it."

* * *

Regina was in the bath and Robin was sat in the living room, watching the little cat wobble around, it was rather unsteady on its feet but had been very keen on exploring the new environment. Regina had tried to clean the cat best she could, using baby wipes that she had to remove her makeup. However, the kitten still smelt quite bad, Regina being Regina didn't care and she had insisted that it was staying with them in the actual house and not even in the outhouse, not that he would have the hart to put the tiny cutie in there and leave it alone.

Robin watched as she got her balance and picked up the speed into a run across the living room floor, however when she reached the rug, her front paws went under her body and she did a little roll before landing on her back and flipping around. He laughed out loud and the kitten turned to look at him cocking its head before running at him and playfully jumping on his foot. "Oi," he chuckled, reaching down and picking it up, she really was tiny and he has no clue how Regina had known what it was, it barley spanned the length of his hands.

He placed it gently down in his lap as he stroked behind its ears, "do you like that?" He asked comfortingly. Then there was a sudden yelp from upstairs and Robin turned towards the door, standing up and moving in that direction, "Gina? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," she replied, her voice a little higher than usual, telling him that she had done something, probably stubbed her toe on a cabinet again, it most certainly wouldn't be the first time; for someone with so much elegance and poise, she was extremely clumsy.

He looked to the cat and chuckled, they made quite the pair, if they found out that the kitten didn't have a home already, he decided that he would let her keep it. He was more of a dog person, but clearly she was enamoured with it and to be honest he was rather fond of the small creature himself. They really needed to name her, but he was quite wary because if Regina got too attached and they found out she belonged to someone it would be even more sad for her to have to give the kitten away. He had already come to the conclusion though that the cat belonged to no one, it probably wasn't old enough to be outside and there were a lot of strays about.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Can you come up here please? I need you."

"Coming," he took the kitten with him as he made his way up the stairs towards the bathroom before knocking on the door lightly, "Gina?"

"Come in," she instructed.

He pushed the door open and stared at her, his eyes immediately darting down to her leg where blood was streaming down it, "oh my god Regina!"

"I had a little accident," she winced, gesturing to the razor on the side of the bath with one hand whilst still holding her towel up with the other.

She had seen a woman shaving her legs on the television and asked what she was doing so Robin had showed her, apparently she had taken it upon herself to have another go.

"It was only a small nick," she muttered.

"Wait there," he gestured with his hand as he moved out of the bathroom and placed the kitten in their room, before coming back to her, "sit on here," he pushed the lid of the toilet seat down for her to perch on and she did, looking up at him her dark eyes shining in curiosity as he opened a cupboard and retrieved the things he would need to patch her up. "Give me your leg."

"Do you want me to remove it or..." she giggled as he rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bath lifting her foot onto his lap. "Careful, you nearly pulled my towel down," she sniggered.

He grinned and shrugged, "it was a price I was willing to pay."

"Sure you were," she shook her head as she watched him.

Carefully he began dabbing the blood, trying to clean up her skin before he could actually try and treat the wound.

"Why does it bleed so much but not hurt too badly?" She questioned.

"Maybe because the blade is sharp and the water makes the blood disperse?" He shrugged not really knowing himself.

"Oh, okay then."

He moved closer so that more of her leg was on his lap and slowly wiped where the blood was coming from, "you're a silly billy," he sighed looking at the cut seeing how it spanned about two centimetres across her knee. He held some tissues onto the injury wanting to stem the bleeding so he could put her a plaster on, something else that would be new to her. Once he had held it on for a couple of minutes, he lifted it a little and looked to see if it had stopped bleeding. It seemed a little better so he grabbed a plaster from the first aid kit and undid it, he glanced up to meet her eyes, she was still staring at him and he dropped his head to place a kiss just above the cut.

"I hardly did it on purpose," she whispered, her breath catching as he ran his fingers up a little higher on her thigh before swirling them back down again, then back up, moving them to the inside of her leg, "unlike you, starting something you aren't going to finish," she murmured pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Who says I won't finish it?" he quipped, sticking the plaster over the wound and moving from the edge of the bath to situate himself between her legs, "I have every intention of finishing what I start," he grinned, pressing his lips to the inside of her knee.

"Well you might, but we have plans," she sighed.

"I definitely have plans." He continued to run his lips across her skin moving upwards until she brought her hand to the back of his head.

"Robin, stop."

He did so immediately, looking up at her, "are you okay?"

"Yes, but we have places to be and I need to get ready," she patted him on the shoulder and stood up, glancing at the plaster on her knee, she stroked it with her fingers before turning back to him, "are you coming?"

"Yeah, what time are the reservations?"

"Seven," she stated, making her way down the long hallway to their bedroom which was the largest one situated right at the end.

"But that's hours away," he moaned, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, it was only three o'clock now, they had four hours before they needed to get to the restaurant, how could she possibly think it would take her that long?

"Hmm, but we need to go and get some things for Poppy."

"Poppy?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, who was poppy? He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yes Poppy," she grinned pushing their bedroom door open and leaving him somewhat baffled. The kitten's head shot up when she saw Regina and Robin come into the room and she stood from where she had been curled upon the rug. "Hello little one," Regina smiled.

"Poppy," he nodded in realisation, it was cute.

* * *

They walked into the pet store hand in hand, Regina had been adamant that she wasn't leaving Poppy at home until they had gotten everything they needed to make sure she was comfortable and safe, she would also be in need of a health check, something Robin knew they could do at the vets which was located inside the store. The kitten seemed to have found a comfortable spot in Regina's handbag, her small head peering over the edge as Regina held the bag close to her, constantly checking that Poppy was still okay. "I've never had a pet before," she stated, "well, apart from my horse, but I hardly think that counts does it."

"Not really," he shook his head as he saw a blonde sales assistant coming towards them.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes please," Regina chuckled, "I found this little one in the lake, she was all tangled in pond weed, so I think she needs a little health check-up and a bath if I am being perfectly honest."

The woman's features softened as she looked at their cat, "aww isn't she just adorable."

"Yes, she is," Regina grinned and Robin saw how Poppy cowered in Regina's bag, seeming to move away from the edge and closer to Regina. "She's also a little shy aren't you baby," Regina cooed, placing her hand in the bag to stroke her, but apparently the kitten had other ideas and climbed onto Regina's arm, clinging onto her, "hey you," she giggled, pulling her arm back. Robin moved in and lifted the cat from her, only for Poppy to curl into him, her face hiding in his jumper.

"Seems she has taken to the two of you," the woman said, laughing at them.

"Yes, well Regina rescued her, so she probably loves her more than she loves me."

"No, I think she loves you just as much," his wife claimed, beaming at him. She was wearing casual clothes, something she didn't usually go outside in, but she had said this was to be a quick visit so she could get home and get ready to celebrate his birthday, apparently his birthday present was a new member of their little family in the shape of a furry feline.

"Well then, if you'd like to follow me, I'll see how long it will be before the vet can come and see you."

"Thank you," Regina nodded, watching Robin as he urged her forwards following behind her as Poppy continued to nudge him and rub her face all over him, something he would be loving if she didn't smell so stagnant, he was sure they would be able to do something about that and that cats didn't always smell like that, it was just the water and they had no idea how long she had been in there before Regina spotted her.

Having found that they would have to wait about half an hour to be seen by the vet, they decided to look at some things for Poppy to make her feel more at home. "Which room is she going to have her bed in?" Regina asked him.

"Any," he shrugged, there were about a million different beds in the shop so he had no idea which one they were going to chose, he'd let her do it, she was probably more apt at something like that.

"Well that isn't helpful, I need to know the colour scheme."

"Colour scheme?" he chuckled, it was a bed, who cared about the colour scheme.

"Yes, so that it looks good in the room," she looked at them and pointed to a little lilac coloured one which was he had to admit looked really cosy, if he was a cat and could fit into a teeny tiny bed. "What do you think of that one?"

"I think it's nice, let's get it," he went to pick it up and she stopped him.

"There might be a nicer one."

"There might not be."

"We can always come back to it."

"Fine," he chuckled, letting go of the bed, it really was as soft as it looked and he would really love to lay down on it around about now, his ribs were beginning to play up, he hadn't really felt them that badly for a few days, but laying down completely still probably helped with that one. "Can I go sit down?" He asked, causing her to stop in her tracks, whipping around to look at him.

"Robin? Are you okay? What is it?" She moved back to him, placing her hands on his cheeks as Poppy peered curiously out of the bag at him.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling my ribs that's all," he shrugged, "why don't you give me the little one and I'll go wait for our appointment."

"Okay," she stated reluctantly, "do you need some medication? For the pain I mean?"

"I think I'll be better after I sit down for a little while."

"Alright then," she whispered, passing him her handbag, "I promise we won't be long and then you can rest for a while before we have to get to this pa… dinner." He narrowed his eyes at her and she simply pressed her lips to the corner of his lips before setting off continuing with her task of finding a bed for the cat.

He watched her go and shook his head, turning to the grey bag in his hand and the little black kitten that peered out, her blue eyes shining as she looked around the shop before staring in the direction Regina had walked off in. "Shall we see if we can find you a little toy, hmm? Yeah, lets."

* * *

Poppy had had to have quite a few shots and the vet had listened to her lungs and deemed that she had probably swallowed quite a bit of pond water, so he had given them some other medicines that they had to give her. He had also been able to check the records for if a kitten had been reported missing, which it hadn't and he had reassured them that it was most likely a stray as there were lots around that area.

Regina had been getting ready in the bedroom for the last two hours, he had only taken about thirty minutes to get ready and was sat in the sitting room with his feet up and a beer in his hand watching the football on the television, if he was having to wear black tie, he was going to chill out beforehand. His tie was undone somewhat as he reclined back and kept his eyes on the screen. Apparently, the kitten had wanted to stay with Regina, she'd had a bath at the vets and was smelling a hell of a lot better, so she was laid on their bed watching as Regina got ready to go out.

He heard a clearing of a throat and turned his head to the door, only to have the air pushed out of his lungs as he stared at her wide eyed, she was wearing a full length red dress that was tight fitting in the top and flared out at the bottom, a slit that started at the knee down one side, luckily the side where she hadn't taken a chunk out of herself. It showed a little cleavage, but nothing too drastic, she tucked her hair behind her ear shyly and licked her red lips. "Well?"

"Stunning, in every way," he breathed, standing from his seat and moving over to her. Her hair had naturally kinked and cascaded down one side to her waist, she had pinned it a little at the top, but apart from that she had left it down, free for his hands to roam in as he pleased.

"You don't think the dress is a little too revealing?"

"No, not at all, it's exquisite."

"Thank you," she smiled, looking up at him, anyone would think she were shy. He was slightly flabbergasted, she really was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he was so lucky to have her as his wife.

Glancing down at her feet, he raised his eyebrows, "really?"

"I think I got the hang of it," she shrugged, letting out a little laugh as she waggled one foot, showing off the red stiletto.

"Something tells me I might be holding you up all night."

"Oh it is a distinct possibility," she nodded, her hands coming up to his tie as she straightened it and his hands went to her waist caressing her gently above the fabric. Right now, all he wanted to do was pick her up over his shoulder and head back to bed, not have to go out and celebrate his birthday, not that there was a better person to be spending that time with, he would just rather be spending that time with her moaning as he made her come with his tongue.

"As it is a certainty that I will be taking that dress off you when we get home."

"Robin," she giggled, shaking her head at him.

"It is the truth milady, there is only one place that dress will look better than it does on your body."

"Where might that be then?"

"On the bedroom floor," he smirked, he was definitely going to enjoy taking it off her and revealing her body to him, even if he had already seen it, he knew that she was even more beautiful when wearing nothing at all.

Her cheeks tinged with a pink colour as she gestured to the door, "I believe we should be going."

"Then let's go milady," he held out his arm for her and she hooked her own around it.

"Will you be looking at me like this all night?" She questioned, humour present in her voice.

"I think so," he nodded, "isn't this the way I always look at you?"

"Most of the time yes," she nuzzled his shoulder playfully.

"Only most of the time? I think it's more than..."

"Meow."

They stopped at the door, Regina had just pulled her coat on and they turned to see Poppy sat staring at them, her blue eyes wide as she let out a second high pitched meow.

"Oh no I thought she was sleeping," his wife sighed, closing her eyes as she moved back to the kitten, bending down as she scampered into her arms, "now I know you are tired little one, you can barely keep your eyes open." Robin came to her and true enough the kitten's eyes were drooping as she tried to focus on Regina, it was adorable. Regina shook her head and moved into the living room and placed Poppy down in her little lilac bed, they had decided on a couple of different ones for around the house, after all it was a massive house and as Regina had pointed out, she might want to sleep in different places, Robin was sure that it was just her way of saying that she couldn't chose between them all.

The cat immediately snuggled against a little toy she had laid in her bed and closed her eyes again, yawning tiredly as she hid her face under one paw. "Right come on," Robin took Regina's hand and the crept out of the room. Just as they reached the front door there was a meow and they turned to see her back again, right behind them, "seriously?" he looked to Regina who was quite clearly clamping down laughter as she shrugged, "I thought you were asleep." All he got in response was a little meow as she laid on his foot, staring up at him. "I don't think she wants us to go."

"I know, but we have to go Robin, we can't just stay here."

"Wait here," he bent down and picked up the animal before walking back to the sitting room a second time and laying her down in her bed, "are you gonna get some sleep? Hmm? I know you're tired," he stroked her gently, running his fingers over her little head. "You're not going to get up again are you?" She simply shut her eyes in response and Robin grinned, "good girl."

He moved back to Regina, "right, quick before she comes…"

"Meow."

"Poppy," he groaned turning around only to see nothing, he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back at Regina, "okay where is she?"

"What? I don't know," she laughed, pushing the front door open.

"Regina don't open the door! What if she runs out?"

"She isn't going to run out," Regina shook her head, "because she is still in her bed."

"I just heard her."

"Well, you are hearing things now."

"I swear I heard her." He heard Regina chuckle as she smiled at their driver before slipping into the backseat. It wasn't that often he used a driver, only really when he was going to places that he might want to drink and wouldn't be able to drive himself home. "Thanks Bertie," he nodded, shaking his hand before getting in and sitting beside Regina who was still laughing to herself, "what is so funny?" he asked, his hand coming to her knee as he ran his fingers over it.

"Meow."

"Oh you minx," he chuckled tickling her playfully as she wriggled to get away from him, her laughter even louder. Apparently she was very good at mimicking cat noises, he had actually thought that he was going to have to put Poppy back to bed again.

"Stop Robin," she snorted her hands coming up to cover her face as she let out a high-pitched squeal when he found her most ticklish spot, "Robinnnnnnn." She stared into his eyes and he couldn't resist pressing his lips to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she beamed her fingers coming up to play with his hair, "you make me so happy Robin, happier than I have ever been in my life."

"You do the same for me and I am quite sure this is going to be my favourite birthday to date because I get to spend it with my perfect wife."

"It better be," she chuckled, leaning back against the seat and resting her head on his shoulder.

A while later, the car pulled up outside a posh fancy restaurant and Robin got out of the car before extending a hand to his wife and helping her out, she took his hand and they walked inside. Truly enough she had actually managed to master walking in heels, he had no idea how or when even she had the time to practice without him having noticed. It was as though she had just woken up that morning and was suddenly able to walk in six inch heels. They made her tall, she was usually tiny next to him, but now she seemed nearly as tall as him.

She looked absolutely breath taking, he really was in awe with her beauty and couldn't believe he was so lucky as to call her his wife. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, inside and out. She was biting down on her lip as they made it to the front entrance and he was sure that the door man had winked at her when he opened the door, Robin furrowed his eyebrows, looking back to the man as they walked in, was he checking her out? What was…

"SURPRISE!"

He stopped and turned around, his mouth dropping open in shock as he stared at all his friends who were stood around the room and then back to Regina, "no, how?"

"Will helped me," she laughed.

"I had no idea, gosh you are too good at keeping secrets from me, should I be worried?"

"No," she grinned, leaning in and kissing his lips, "happy birthday."

"Happy birthday mate!" Will walked over and slapped him on the back, "did you really think everyone had forgotten about ya?"

"Well I had forgotten myself," Robin chuckled, his arm firmly around Regina's waist as he held her close, apparently, she wasn't protesting to that as she leant her chin on his shoulder, probably revelling in the fact that she was able to do that without getting on her tip toes.

"Robin darling, many happy returns!" Cruella laughed as she pulled Mal behind her.

"You do know I would have followed without you having to drag me across the room," Mal scoffed, rolling her eyes, suddenly the woman gave a sharp tug on her arm and let go, causing Mal to trip but not fall and cast her girlfriend a death stare, "Crue, ooh I am going to punish you later for that I swear."

"Oh I am looking forward to it sweetie, shall I bring the handcuffs?" she rose her eyebrows before pulling Mal into her arms and kissing her.

"Handcuffs?" Regina whispered in his ear, "is she going to arrest her?"

"Something like that," Robin grinned, bless her heart, she was so innocent and it was adorable.

"Can you arrest someone for tripping you up?"

"No," he shook his head, "honey they are talking about using them in the bedroom."

"In the bedroom?"

"Hmm, never mind," he chuckled kissing her cheek as the two women finally reached them, Mal looking at Crue as though she either wanted to set her on fire, or ravish her senseless.

"Oh wow, you look hot," Cruella stated, her eyes raking over Regina's figure only to be slapped on the arm by her girlfriend.

"Stop making the poor dear blush with you wicked lustful ways, can't you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"Darling, I thought you liked it when I opened my mouth."

"If you don't shut up…"

"Oh I'm shutting up," Crue tutted, before turning to Robin, "happy birthday."

"The dress looks wonderful," Mal stated, brushing a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear, which for some reason affected Robin more than it should have.

"Thank you for helping me," Regina smiled, kissing Mal's cheek before pulling back and laughing, "I never would have been brave enough to buy this dress without a helpful push in the right direction."

"Well, you are very welcome my dear, anytime you need anything I am here for you."

* * *

About four of hours later they had all eaten and quite a few people were on the dance floor, Robin had danced until his ribs hurt and decided to sit down, Regina had been adamant that she was okay joining him, but he wanted her to have fun, so currently she was dancing with Will and Crue as they taught her some kind of new dance move. Robin couldn't keep his eyes off her, she really was his shining star, standing out in the darkness. That might also have something to do with the amazing dress, but he was still watching her.

"She seems to be having fun," a voice laughed and he turned to see Mal pulling the chair out beside him and sitting down.

"She is," he grinned.

"And you seem to be having fun watching her have fun."

"I am."

"Good," Mal chuckled, "she really is quite the beautiful flower."

"I know. Thanks for helping her by the way."

"Oh it was my pleasure, like I said, I am always here if she needs someone to help her with something."

"I am sure she will be taking you up on the offer," he sighed, "she's never really had friends before, so it's nice for her to have someone she can rely on."

"I really don't understand how she had no friends, she is simply delightful."

"Yeah, well, her mother was controlling and she didn't like her socialising, call Regina a social Rapunzel if you will."

"So I take it you are her prince charming saving her from the tower?"

"I suppose, but she's strong willed, I think somehow she would have managed to get out of it without me," and oh how he wished that was true, he knew it wasn't the second it had fallen from his lips he was reminded of his beautiful wife's fate had he not brought her back with him.

"Oh I have no doubt that she would," Mal nodded.

"So you and Crue, what's going on?"

Mal laughed and shook her head, "well that one has always been a live wire, but trust me she will be punished when we get home."

"Is this a kink? Because I am not sure I want to know."

"Well, that's one way to put it," Mal smirked, "let's just say she likes to be dominated."

"Okay then, too much information Mal."

"Your welcome dear," she chuckled, kissing his cheek before standing up and going to move away, but she stopped and tilted her head, "what's he looking at?"

Robin followed her gaze and saw someone he knew but couldn't put a name to, he was watching Regina as she danced, leaning back in his chair simply sipping a glass of whisky his eyes not moving from her figure. "My wife apparently," Robin scoffed, following Mal's lead and standing from his seat, just as he did, so did the man, making a bee line straight for Regina, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Robin and Mal shared a glance, "do you think he looked suspicious?" Robin asked.

"A little, I mean he was definitely eyeing up Regina."

He saw his wife turn around and the man grinned, seemingly laughing at something she said, they were only having a conversation, but Robin felt uneasy, like he wanted to get over there and tell the man to back off and leave his wife alone.

"Feeling jealous?"

"No, just protective," he replied clenching his fists, before calming a little and setting off towards them, Mal hot on his heels. "Regina?" he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist causing her to giggle as she placed her hands-on top of his.

"Hello there birthday boy," she smiled, turning her head a little and pressing her lips to his cheek, "sorry!" she laughed, her hand rubbing at it, "I got lipstick on you."

"Don't worry about it, are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I was just dancing with David here."

"Daniel."

"Oh, sorry," she tucked her hair behind her ear, "you are Daniel, and David is over there," she pointed across the room and he already knew who David was, he was happily married with a wife and two children. "His wife is really annoying," she whispered and he half thought she was drunk, but she had only had a couple of cocktails, not enough for her to get drunk and she was still standing in her heels which told him that although she was a little bit more care free, she wasn't drunk.

"Easy mistake to make," the man in front of them nodded, not taking his eyes off Regina. "So, Locksley I take it Regina here is you new wife, Marian told me you had married."

Oh, that was who he was, he was Marian's brother, he knew that he had recognised him from somewhere, "yes she is and she is my world," Robin nodded, tightening his hold on her so that she was fully pressed against him, her ass brushing against his cock, making him regret having been so protective over her that he pulled her that close, because he was accidentally working himself up and it would be rather embarrassing getting hard in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm your world?" she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"You are," he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Well, you're my world too."

"Glad to hear it milady," he was aware that the man was still stood in front of them, not that he knew why, he was probably one of Marian's spies sent to see if their love was real or if Regina was, as Marian had ridiculously claimed, a gold digger.

"Well, congratulations to you then," Daniel nodded, lifting Regina's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it, "it was lovely to meet you. Good to catch up Locksley."

Robin simply shuffled and nodded awkwardly as he watched the man walk away and grab his coat, before flashing one last glance at them and heading off.

Regina turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, "why were you poking against my derriere?" she asked letting out a little giggle as she pressed her breasts against him and they swayed to the sudden slow song which began playing.

"You felt that?"

"Well it was hard to miss," she shook her head kicking her heels off to the side and resting her head on his shoulder, "my feet are hurting now."

"Do you want to head home then?" he asked, his fingertips stroking her back.

"I think that is up to you, whenever you want to go is fine by me, we can stay as long as you would like to."

"I think I would like to go now, since it is my birthday, I think I would like something…"

"What?" she whispered, looking up at him, worry seeming to wash over her.

"Hey, what's that face about?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"What if I can't give you what you want?" she breathed.

"You don't know what it is that I want," he chuckled, "and I think you are quite capable of giving me this particular thing."

"What is it?" she questioned her voice quiet, he moved in and whispered it in her ear, not wanting the people around them to hear what he was saying to her, he heard he breath catch as her grip on his jacket tightened. He pulled back to look at her and her cheeks were pink as she nodded, "I changed my mind about saying we can go home whenever, I think we need to go home now."

"Yeah?" he rose his eyebrows, playing with her hair as he tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Yes."

"Come on then beautiful lady, let's go."

She bent down to pick up her shoes and he couldn't help but swat her ass playfully as he walked past her, she shot upright and gasped, "Robin."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he smirked, heading to grab their coats, he really couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

They stumbled in through the front door their lips attached the whole time as they fumbled to lock it again behind them, Robin had been working her up on the way home, touching and caressing her, his hand slipping up inside her skirt as he brushed his fingers over her silky-smooth skin. His hands moved to her jacket, pushing it off her shoulders, leaving it to puddle on the floor and they carried on kissing moving towards the stairs as she ridded him of his own jacket and started loosening his tie as they blindly made their way up the stairs, dropping their shoes off as they went.

Regina's lips ceased to part from his but her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and pulling her lips from his to allow her to pull his shirt over his head. Once they reached the top of the stairs they bumped into the banister and Regina let out a little giggle as her hands went to his pants. She was wearing way too much clothing for his liking. They fell into their room and Robin finally got a hold of the bottom of her dress, she tore her lips from his and shook her head, "zipper," she breathed.

"Ah," he moved around and unzipped it at the back, allowing it to pool on the ground around her, leaving her stood in black lace lingerie which had his mouth dropping open, "wow." God he wanted her so badly, he really wanted to forget any plans he had for their first time and just make love to her right now. He was so, so tempted, but he couldn't, he needed to make it more special for her, she deserved it to be perfect and although right now was good, it wasn't going to be that perfect first time he wanted so desperately for her to experience.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked, running a hand across her waist and down to the lace panties, playing with the little bow that adorned the front.

He dropped his pants so that he was in his boxers alone and moved closer to her, before pushing her back gently so that she was on the bed, "is this my gift?" he asked, kissing his way up her legs and stomach, before reaching her lips.

"You can have whatever you want," she whispered, meeting his eyes, "what is it that you want Mr Locksley? That you desire?"

"I want to taste you, right now…"

"Robin but that isn't for you…"

"Are you kidding? I could stay in between your thighs all day."

"Well that's hardly practical is it, I mean you'd get nothing done down…" she let out a loud gasp as he pushed her panties down and ran his tongue through her folds.

"You were saying milady?" he smirked smugly, removing her underwear properly and discarding them somewhere in the room.

"Please Robin," she squirmed. She was already so wet, so seemingly he had succeeded in his task of turning her on whilst they were in the car. He loved how wet she got for him, how he could get her dripping wet, absolutely soaked if he touched her right, he didn't even need to touch her between her legs and there would be an abundance of arousal there, following like a river that he wanted to drink from for days.

He held her hips in place as his tongue darted out and he gave her a long lick from her entrance to her clit, getting comfortable between her legs, he moved so that they were over his shoulder, effectively trapping him in there, not that he cared in the slightest, he loved being able to give her pleasure, watching her come was the most beautiful sight and knowing that it was because of him and the way he was touching her was something that made him very, very smug.

His fingers stroked her thighs and he looked up at her to see that she had her eyes closed and her head tilted back, "Robin," she breathed, bucking her hips up into his face, in a silent plea for him to increase the pressure.

"What do you want baby?" he asked, bringing one hand down to her replace his mouth on her clit so he could talk to her, "tell me what it is and I will give it to you."

"I need you," she panted, letting out a loud moan. That wasn't enough for him, he wanted her to say it, wanted to hear her tell him what she needed.

"How do you need me?" he questioned, pressing his lips against her inner thigh as he looked at her bra clad breasts and wondered why it was even still on her body.

"Your fingers, I need… I need them inside me," she whispered, her voice so quiet he could barely hear her, but he wasn't going to make her say it again, it was enough and who was he not to give her what she asked for?

"Take off your bra," hr muttered and she did so, scrambling to undo it, before letting it fall to the ground. At that moment, he pushed two fingers inside her and reinstated the action with his mouth against her clit, alternating between sucking on it and licking it, his tongue pushing her closer to the edge. He sped up his fingers, causing a wet slapping noise to ring out through the room as he doubled his efforts on her clit, his other hand having to lay flat on her belly to stop her from bucking up off the bed.

"Oooooh Robin! Robin! Yesss, please, pleaseeeeeeee..." her hand rested on the back of his head as she pushed on him, begging him to give her more as she rotated her hips against his mouth, chasing any friction she could get against her clit. He heard her breathy little moans and continued to thrust his fingers inside her, he felt her legs begin to tremble around him and her walls start to squeeze his fingers, "Robin! I'm so close! So closeeeeee!"

With one last sharp suck on her clit, she spasmed out of control, her hips bucking, arms flailing as she lost it and gave into her orgasm, her eyes screwed shut as she writhed from head to toe in pleasure. He gave her one last long lick before pulling his finger out from inside her and sucking them clean, he loved the way she tasted and quite frankly couldn't get enough of her.

Her chest heaved as he watched her try to gain control of her breathing as he moved up her body, kissing every inch of her skin as he moved up to her lips, sucking on a pert nipple on his way, he couldn't resist when it looked so tempting as if it were pleading with him to pay it some attention, which he was more than happy to, he loved her breasts.

Her chest heaved as he watched her try to gain control of her breathing as he moved up her body, kissing every inch of her skin as he moved up to her lips, sucking on a pert nipple on his way, he couldn't resist when it looked so tempting as if it were pleading with him to pay it some attention, which he was more than happy to, he loved her breasts.

Once her breathing evened out, he pressed a kiss to her neck before looking at her and grinning, "was that good for you?" He asked, his fingers caressing her bare waist.

"Oh I think you know it was," she nodded, brushing her noise against his as her hands played with his hair and she sighed in contentment as he rolled her nipples gently. "I think it's your turn now," she stated, moving her hand from his hair and brushing his cheek lovingly, "lay down."

"What if I want to touch you more," he protested, touching his lips to hers as his hand moved back down to go between her legs again.

"Hey," she caught his hand and moved it to her lips, kissing his palm, "please let me, I want to."

"You want to what?" He rose his eyebrows at her as she managed to move out from under him and he laid down on the bed watching her as she looked at his body, her fingers coming to play with the light patch of chest hair. She lowered her head and kissed down his chest, moving to straddle his waist, causing him to close his eyes and hold his breath. "Gina what are you doing?" He asked, his voice hoarse as he shuffled under her heat, she had positioned her core directly on top of his cock and it was torture for him not to just rip off his boxers and slip himself inside her delicious warmth, bury himself deep inside her, it was taking everything he had to resist doing that, but he had a plan, he needed it to be special for her, it was really important that if was.

"Why am I affecting you Mr Locksley?" She rasped, moving slightly on top of him, causing him to close his eyes.

"Honey, don't do this to me," he groaned, his hands running up across her upper thighs.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?" She pressed her hands flat against his chest.

"Oh it does, it feels too good. Gina…" he shook his head, he needed to stop her before he did something he would regret, something which would ruin what they had.

"Oh I'm not staying here," she whispered, grinding against him one last time, before moving off of him and pulling his boxers down with her, causing his erection to spring free, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at him, "when are we going to consummate our marriage properly?" she asked, kissing his leg as he stared at her intently. What was she playing at?

"When we are ready to," he stated, hoping that she would settle for that and not demand a better explanation as to why they couldn't have sex.

"What if I told you that I was ready now?" she breathed, her hand coming to surround his dick as she ran her thumb over his tip. Considering she had only touched him that way a couple of times, he was very impressed at how quickly she could have him coming undone.

"Then I would tell you that I think we should wait a little longer," he met her eyes as she continued to stroke him.

"Why though?" She pushed, shuffling a little so that she as in a comfier position, her head resting on his leg, then suddenly her lips brush against him and he bucked against her causing her to shoot up and stare at him, "what happened?"

"Nothing," he tried to regain his breath that had felt so good, her lips were so soft and he couldn't help but react to her.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," he shook his head, really wanting her to carry on with what she had been doing, "Gina."

"If you're sure," she moved back into place, her hand working his cock as she straddled his leg with her body, her soft breasts pressed into him as she carefully made sure to continue with her task the way she had been doing before, her lips brushed against him again and he didn't know if she was purposefully doing it, but he couldn't stop the moan from slipping out.

She seemed to realise and tilted her head at him, "Mal told me about something," Regina whispered.

"What did she tell you?" he asked, his eyes scrunched together as he played with her hair which cascaded down the side of the bed in masses of raven waves.

"She told me that there was something that men liked, something that I could do that would… increase your pleasure," she mumbled.

"No, Regina don't."

"Do you not like it?" she questioned.

"I could never ask that of you and I would never," he didn't want her to feel like she had to do something like that because she didn't and he really wouldn't care, he loved her and if she felt uncomfortable doing something like that, there was no way he would judge her for that.

"Are you saying that you don't like it or that you don't want me doing it?" she asked, her hand speeding up.

"I don't want you feeling like… it's something that you have to do because it… it really isn't."

"What if I wanted to try?" she continued quietly.

"You want to try?" he groaned imagining how good that would feel.

"Yes."

"Do not do this just because you think it will… be good… oh god," he closed his eyes, "for me, because what you're… doing now is good."

"You have done it for me enough times…"

"It's a little different Gina," he muttered as she moved her position so that she was laid on her belly between his legs.

"I don't think so," she shrugged, slowing her hand and pressing her lips against his shaft, kissing her way to the tip of him before pulling back and shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm doing, I can't."

"That felt good," Robin reassured, it had, it had felt so good, but something had worked to deter her, he didn't know what. "Maybe we should just carry on and try that later?"

"You're not angry at me?"

He looked at her and laughed, "angry at you? Regina, why would I be angry? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly," she sniffled and wiped her face, "I'm a terrible wife to you."

It was in that moment that he realised she was crying, he was painfully hard but took a deep breath before sitting up a little and reaching out to her, "hey, stop it."

"I can't do anything right, everything I do I just fail at, I'm a terrible wife who can't pleasure her husband."

"Regina that felt good! I don't know where you got the idea, I really don't," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "trust me that you were doing it right."

She leant in and kissed him, "thank you for being so patient with me," she smiled as he bopped her noise playfully, "I need to at least make sure that you get to finish, I can't imagine that is particularly comfortable."

"Regina…"

"Please, I want to," she surrounded him again with her hand and restarting the motion she had been using before she had decided to get her mouth involved. He really should be telling her to stop and that it didn't matter, but he was close and she was going to make him come in no time at all if she kept up those movements.

"Mmmm, Regina," he groaned watching her as she worked him, now pressing her lips to his side and the top of his thighs, rocking herself against his leg in motion with her hand movements, letting out her own noises which were working to turn him on even more, he could feel her wetness on his skin and took a shuddering breath as he leaned back against the pillow.

His eyes were closed when he felt her change up her hand gesture, using the other hand to help her as her rocking increased, he knew she was brushing her clit against him and it felt so good, just feeling her skin against his as he worked his way to the edge. "Robin," she moaned, speeding up both movements, increasing both their pleasure.

"Regina," he husked, he was so close he could feel his release, his hand that was playing with her hair bundled it up to push it behind her. All it took were a couple more strokes and he was coming in her hand, causing her to gasp as he groaned and dropped his head back. In that moment her rocking faltered and he felt her squeeze her thighs together over his as she dropped her head down onto his stomach and his hand immediately moved her hair again, figuring she wouldn't appreciate anything getting in it.

He reached over and grabbed something to clean up a little, handing it to her. "Was that good for you?" she asked, her voice quiet as she copied his earlier question.

"You are getting quite good at that milady," he quipped stroking her back lightly as she shuffled so that she could lay under his arm.

"Really? Or are you just saying that to be nice?" she questioned, looking up at him and casting him a suspicious glance, "because I feel like you are."

"Regina? Did you just make me come?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, you made me come, I think that's your answer, you are amazing Regina Locksley-Mills and I love you so much."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into him, "I love you..."

"MEOW!"

"Poppy!" she giggled, shooting up out of the bed and opening the door to see the little kitten sat there, her tail almost wagging behind her as though she were a dog.

"I swear that kitten isn't right," Robin laughed as Regina scooped her up and brought her over to the bed, placing her down.

"Oi! How dare you? She is perfect, just like me," she stuck her tongue out at him and moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I put my toothbrush in the other bathroom this morning," she stated, "I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

"I'm not," he shook his head, watching her grab her robe and scamper out of the room. Once she had gone, he stood and moved to the en-suit, seeing her toothbrush there next to his he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously and put toothpaste on both brushes before brushing his own teeth and heading back to bed with hers in his hand, she was up to something.

No sooner had she gone she was back again, peering around the door at him, "are you coming back in? Did you find your toothbrush?"

"Well since you are holding it, the answer would be a no," she whispered, moving into the room and shutting the door behind her, holding something out of sight.

"So what is it that you are holding behind your back then?"

"Oh this nosy, is something for you," she hopped back onto the bed and passed him the present that was small and wrapped in red paper she exchanged it for her tooth brush and put it in her mouth as she watched him, "I hope you like it, I mean I think... never mind, I'll let you open it."

He unwrapped the present and recognised what it was, opening the lid he saw the watch that was laid upon a pillow, "wow, it's really nice Gina."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Look at the other side," she instructed, a mouthful of toothpaste as she moved up off the bed, "but not until I get back, I just need to..." she covered her mouth with her hand and he heard her spit in the bathroom before the tap turned on and she obviously washed her face and came back in. "Okay go."

He turned it over and saw that she had it inscribed, 'I'm with you, always, all my love Regina.' "Thank you beautiful," he grinned at her and cupped her cheek, moving in to press a kiss to her lips, not needing to deepen it at that moment as he caressed her skin gently, "this has been quite the birthday?"

"The best birthday?"

"I think I can quite safely say that yes, this has been my best birthday," he nodded, "all thanks to you."

"Well, what can I say?" she giggled, snuggling up to him as he carefully placed his watch on the bedside table and the kitten curled up at the bottom of the bed.

He laughed and tightened his hold on her closing his eyes as he whispered in her ear, "I meant every word of what I said earlier, you really are my entire world and I don't know what I would do without you."


	16. The concert

**So I finally fished the chapter! It really could have been twice as long as it ended up being but I thought I'd split it and I came to a good place to end it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :D xoxox**

* * *

As he walked out of the kitchen he could hear giggling coming from the direction of the pool and shook his head, what was she up to now? She was always getting herself into mischief, but to be honest he found it hilarious and adorable, especially when it made her laugh like she was doing in that moment. It was that carefree type laughter that he couldn't help but smile at, it made his heart light to hear.

"Stop it," she laughed and he heard splashing, just more confirmation that she was in the pool like he thought she was. He'd been in his study writing for most of the day and had left her to her own devices, she had told him that she would be reading through the script for the film, but apparently, she had become distracted by something in the water.

Peering around the corner, he spotted her sat on the edge of the pool in a white bikini as she kicked water at Mal and Cruella who were trying to pull her in with them. He smiled fondly, glad she was having a good time and that his friends had taken to her so warmly, they had taken her under their wing so to speak and he was happy about it because he had been worried that she wouldn't find people who understood her, but seemingly he hadn't had to look far for those people.

"Mallory!" She laughed wriggling as the blonde held onto her foot.

"You are getting in this pool with us madam."

"You can't make me," she countered and he could hear the playful edge to her voice, she knew it was a challenge for the two women to get her into the pool with them and he knew them well enough to know that they would take her up on it and she would most likely end up in the water.

"Come on Regina," Mal beckoned wriggling her finger at her, before walking backwards and swimming away from her, seemingly turning her back on her and not giving her any more attention which Robin could see caused her to pout a little as she watched them. She was like a child, but he found it fascinating, he knew she hadn't had any friends before so she was working out how to interact properly.

"Mal," she called before slipping into the pool and swimming over to them, "you left me."

"Only to get you in here with us," the blonde laughed, reaching out to tuck one of Regina's stray curls behind her ear, "and clearly it worked didn't it little one."

"That's cheating!" Regina protested.

"How is it?" Cruella asked noticing Robin and giving him a wave, causing Regina to turn around and spot him also, a massive smile forming on her face.

"Hi! Are you done?" she asked, swimming back over to the edge and pulling herself up out of the water as she scampered over to him, an arm covering her boobs.

"I am for today," he grinned, "are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes, we have had a wonderful afternoon," she nodded as she tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face and failed. Shaking his head, he moved it behind her ear for her, "thank you."

"No problem," he kissed her temple gently before turning to the two women who were still in the pool, "are you ladies staying for dinner?" he asked, knowing that he really should be getting started on it. It was weird having to cook his own meals, he usually had Johanna to do it for him, but she had been gone for a while now and he was grateful for it because Regina was a lot happier without the older woman's constant nasty comments. It was also rather exciting for Robin to be able to explore the kitchen again and play around with different ingredients, it was something Regina enjoyed learning also, she was usually watching his every move wanting to take it all in and find out how to make different dishes.

"No we have reservations at a bistro in the city, we're meeting Blanchard," Robin felt Regina tense beside him and he turned to look at her, she was staring at the two women and he knew why the name had affected her so much.

"Robin?" Regina turned to him in alarm.

"Don't worry, he can't get here," he sighed pulling her into his arms and hugging her as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think that he could, it's just that name, hearing it again scares me just as much as it did back then, I don't want to think about him."

"Is she alright?" Mal asked as she climbed up the ladder in a purple bathing suit and reached for her towel to wrap around her body.

"Yes, she just knew someone with that name that's all," Robin excused, "he wasn't a nice man."

"Oh dear, well this Blanchard isn't a man," Mal smiled at her, rubbing Regina's arm comfortingly.

"No she's an annoyingly tedious water sprite." Cruella joined in floating on her back in the pool as she looked up at them.

"Is a water sprite something I should know the meaning of?" she whispered to Robin, "is it an, as you call it, slam word?"

"Slang word," he chuckled, "and no I think Cruella is meaning that she's a little too positive about everything."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Regina asked furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at him, "I would have thought that more people should have a positive outlook on life."

"Hmm, Regina you met her at my party."

"Did I?"

"Yes, she was David's wife, Mary Margaret."

"Oh, yes I understand what you mean now," she wrinkled her nose, "she was very chipper wasn't she."

"Darling you're chipper," Cruella rolled her eyes, "she's literally Snow fucking White."

Regina smirked at her before frowning a little and looking to Robin, "why was Snow White chipper? Didn't she make her step mother dance in hot iron shoes? That sounds slightly evil if you ask me."

"Someone hasn't seen the Disney film," Mal chuckled drying her hair with the towel as she collected her clothes.

"I read the Grimm's story book, isn't it the same?"

"Not really," Robin chuckled tucking her hair behind her ear again as he noticed that it had come out. In that moment, he decided that he couldn't be bothered cooking that evening, shaking his head he smiled at her, "so, how would you feel about going out for dinner?"

"I would love to," she smiled taking the towel that Crue was passing to her and wrapping it around her body, "where are you taking me?"

He thought about it for a moment, maybe he should be taking her to some place that was classy and stylish, somewhere that she could get dressed up for, but he had realised that she hadn't been somewhere that she needed to go, that and he had been craving a burger all day, "McDonald's."

"Oh classy man," Cruella scoffed, "glad to see that you are treating your new wife here. If you were my husband and had suggested that to me I would have shoved your ass in that pool."

"Why? What's so bad about McDonald's?" she wondered her dark eyes widening a little as she looked from Robin to her friend and he couldn't help but laugh at her, "is he not a nice fellow, the man who owns the establishment?"

Crue looked at her with a deadly serious expression for a moment before bursting into loud boisterous laughed, "darling you have such a funny sense of humour."

"What was funny?" Regina whispered to Robin.

"Nothing, Crue is just being her usual self, but McDonald's is a chain of restaurants, not that we are going to eat in the restaurant, we'll just collect the food and find somewhere else to eat it."

"Okay then," she smiled picking up a purple towel and wrapping it around her body allowing her long hair to cascade down her body all the way down to her hips as she ran her fingers through it getting rid of all the knots.

"Sweetie your hair is ridiculously long," Mal stated, coming back in, "haven't you ever considered cutting it?"

Regina's mouth opened and closed as she held onto her hair protectively, "I don't think I want to."

"You don't have to," Robin chuckled at her touching the other side of her hair gently and tucking it behind her ear.

"Do you think it's too long?"

"No," he shook his head, "you know how much I love it."

"Hmm, I'm sure you love pulling it in the bedroom am I right Robin? When you give it to her from behind and it's just there to tug on," Cruella winked before getting her arm slapped by Mal.

"Shut up!"

Robin tried not to laugh because it shouldn't be funny and he wouldn't ever dare to pull her hair, she'd probably cry and then he'd feel awful for it even if it was as a part of sex. "Crue, I really think you should change your name to crude," he rolled his eyes. He knew that Regina didn't get that reference either, but she was keeping quiet he knew she wanted to fit in and if she kept having to ask them about things she worried that she didn't.

"Good one," Mal laughed before picking her bag up and placing it on her shoulder, "not everyone is a kinky bitch like you Crue," she rolled her eyes, "Regina, will we see you in the next few days?"

"Oh yes," she smiled, "I have an audition tomorrow but I can do Monday."

"Well we'll see you Monday then sweetie," she kissed her cheek gently before turning to Cruella, "put some clothes on and get your ass in the car, five minutes and I'm leaving without you."

"Yes mother."

"Sometimes I feel like I am."

"Slightly incestuous Mallory," Cruella turned her nose up, "I do hope you don't some of the things you do with me with your mother."

"I'm leaving now," Mal closed her eyes and shook her head before squeezing Regina's hands, "good luck at your audition little one."

"Thank you," Regina beamed as she hugged Mal. Robin met the blonde's eyes and mouthed a thank you at her, he couldn't be more grateful for how she was interacting with Regina.

"I'm sure you will be perfect, who wouldn't want you in the role?"

"I don't think Killian was too sure," Regina chuckled as she pulled back from the hug, Robin cringed slightly because he knew that she was somewhat right, Killian had been set on them having Johnson in their leading role, after she had landed the massive hit film series that everyone was obsessed with (something he had been able to keep Regina oblivious of so far) she was the star that everyone wanted in their movies. He figured that 50 shades might be pushing it a little for Regina's viewing tastes.

"Yeah, well you better prove him otherwise," Cruella stated, she was now fully dressed and walking over to them, "I want to see you in that film and tickets to the premier would be brilliant darling," she grinned at Robin as he rolled his eyes at her, technically he did owe her after the mishap at the Tate.

"I'll see what I can do, but we haven't even cast our leading lady yet so don't expect the premier to be any time soon."

"Well I can wait," she smirked before walking out of the room, "come on Mal, get your ass in the car or I'm leaving without you."

"Good luck with that when I have the keys," the blonde rolled her eyes, "Regina, text me."

"Yes, I will," she replied as they watched the two women walk out still arguing with one another as they went. Regina turned to him and grinned, "so we're all alone in the house and you have finished writing for the day," she bit down on her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I know what you're thinking," he smirked his hands running across her back, skimming lower to play with the top of her bikini bottoms, he was totally up for some afternoon fooling around, he loved being able to make her come even without having actual sex it was rewarding, he couldn't wait until his plans came into action and they had time to be together properly, making love to her was on his mind quite a lot of the time, he couldn't help but imagine what she would feel like around his cock. He licked his lips as he looked down into her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I think we best get to the bedroom don't you," she smiled before walking off in front of him and heading up the stairs that led to the landing from the pool room, dropping her towel as she went. Robin shook his head before following her, he was a lucky, lucky man. When he reached the bedroom door he pushed it open and frowned at the sight, he'd expected her to be naked and ready for him not fully dressed in slacks and a t-shirt, pulling her hair into a very long high pony tail.

"Hey, what ya doing?"

"Grab that script, where shall we run the scene from?" she asked bouncing on the spot as she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "Robin?"

"Oh the script?" he looked at the paper and picked it up before looking back up to her.

"Yes, what did you think I was talking about?" she asked flicking the script open, "can we go from the line: it sounds promising?"

"Yeah sure go on then," he smiled, he knew that she was going to want to be well prepared for her audition and he might as well help her, even if he had been totally in the mood for something else.

"Okay," she laughed warming up her mouth before dropping her head to the floor and progressing with her lines, "it sounds promising," she looked up meeting his eyes and took him completely by surprise, she didn't look like herself, she looked like someone else. "But, if I am to agree to this, I need to have the guarantee that I will have the last say on the prototype."

"Of course." He nodded reading from the script as he stood up and moved towards her, following the stage directions on the paper, "this is your company; you are entitled to direct, we have no intention to take over anything."

"Good." She cast him a faint smile as her eyes dropped to his hands, and she rose her eyebrows. "It seems that we are both going to get something out of this partnership."

"Oh, I hope so." God, she sounded so sensual and he knew she was acting but geez it was turning him on, again. He knew which part was coming and moved towards her, pushing her gently until her back hit the wall. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she licked her own and moved her head closer before suddenly pretending to jolt and he reached out to grab her, knowing that was the part where the lift would break down in the movie.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tucking her hair gently behind her ear

"Mmm I think so." She nodded, her hands resting on his chest feeling his muscles gently. "If you haven't noticed, this day has not been the best," she sighed, a less than impressed look on her face. In that moment, he realised how good she was, her ability to go from his Regina to this completely different character was astonishing, it also occurred to him that she was going to get the role and that another man would get to touch her, it was something that shouldn't make him jealous but it did, it really did.

She was looking at him, waiting for him to read his line, shaking his head he sighed before smirking at her, "oh that's a shame, because I thought it was going so well."

"Mr Parker this day has been ridiculous."

"James, please call me James."

"James?"

"Yes, James."

"Okay," she nodded moving over and pretending to push a button that would be the intercom on the lift, before suddenly snapping out of character and turning around to him, "so?"

"That was great," he nodded looking to her as she smiled happily and dropped down to sit on the bed. He watched her and grinned, "I think you're going to get the role."

"Do you? I don't think I want to audition with that scene though," she shook her head before standing and walking to the wardrobe, pulling out a blouse and some jeans, before taking her shirt and sweat pants off, beginning to change her smarter clothes. Robin had to look away for a brief moment because he knew if he carried on looking at her that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from reaching out for her and stopping her from putting the clothes on, something he knew couldn't happen right at that moment.

"Which scene were you thinking?"

"The one where she runs back into the burning building for her cat?" she questioned, clearly unsure and wanting his opinion, "I mean I know how I would feel if Poppy was stuck in a burning building so I thought that I would just channel it from there," she stated, looking in the mirror as she ran some red lipstick over her lips and popped them together, "do you think that's too much for an audition though?"

"No, I think you should do whatever scene you want," he chuckled kissing her forehead as he moved past her to grab a different shirt from the wardrobe.

"Okay then, are we going out now then?"

"Yeah," he figured they better get going, he knew that there were street performances going on in Covent Garden because Will had told him that Ana was singing there tonight, so he figured that they could go grab some food and watch her. Regina had still to meet Will's girlfriend, the thing was though that Ana was a friend of Marian's so he just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward for them, but he supposed Regina didn't need to know that fact and he hoped that Ana would be discreet enough not to mention anything.

* * *

They had literally run into McDonald's to get a couple of burgers and milkshakes to take out with them before Robin led her through the packed crowds that were congregated in Covent Garden. He could feel her clinging onto his hand extra tight as she kept herself close to him, "it's really busy," she commented as they shuffled their way closer to the front and Robin spotted Will who he had phoned and asked to keep some seats for them for before the show started.

"Yeah, but it's fine, just keep hold of me," he smiled at her and waved at his friend, "mate," he put the bag of food down and gave his friend a manly hug, but he could still feel Regina's hand gripping his shirt. "How you doing?"

"Good thanks," Will nodded, "and you two? Regina," she smiled and waved at him.

"This is quite the turn out," she shouted above the noise.

"Yeah it's great isn't it."

"It's different," she laughed, "so where is your girlfriend?" she asked smiling at him before taking one of the seats as Robin and Will sat either side of her.

"She's just setting stuff up."

"What sort of music does she sing?"

"Poppy rocky kinda stuff."

"Oh," Regina nodded taking a sip of her milkshake, her eyes going wide as she turned to Robin, "oh my goodness, this is delicious."

"It's a McDonald's shake," Will chuckled shaking his head.

"This is my first time having McDonald's."

"No way! What sort of life have you been living till now?"

"A very sheltered one," she giggled before adding, "almost historic even."

Robin just shook his head, his arm coming around the back of her chair as he opened the bag with the food in and handed her a burger and portion of fries. "Let me teach you a trick," he stated, opening her box for her and pouring the chips into the opposite side to the burger, "that away you don't have to awkwardly hold both. Go on, try it."

She opted for a fry first, picking one up and bringing it to her lips before taking a bite out of the cooked potato and humming, "that is good also," she smiled, dipping it in the pot of ketchup and trying it again, "I think these are better than the ones you made for me," she grinned cheekily as he tickled her side causing her to squeal and move away from his grasp, "naughty."

"Well you were offending the good name of my home cooked chips milady, what did you expect my reaction to be?" he smirked, starting to eat some of his own fries as he took the top of the bread off his burger and put some ketchup in, knowing she was watching him curiously.

"Are those green things pickles?" she asked, her nose wrinkling up the way it did when she disapproved of something.

"Gherkins," he chuckled, "I take it you don't like gherkins."

"No I do not, who does? There are green and slimy and disgusting."

"I like them."

"Ewww! No," she shook her head, "Robin they are vile."

"Give me yours then," he grinned, secretly loving her little reaction to the gherkins. Regina opened her burger and picked her gherkins up with an unhappy expression on her face as she went to put them in his burger, "nah, straight in the mouth."

"Seriously?" she rose her eye brows, doing as he told her to bringing her fingers to his mouth, he took them from her, licking her finger and causing her to squeal and pull her hand away quickly, "did you just lick me?"

"Maybe I did."

"Why?" she scoffed as he leant closer to her ear.

"You don't complain when my tongue is licking other places," he whispered feeling her shudder.

"Robin," she gasped turning to look at him, "I cannot believe you just said that in public," she looked around consciously as though someone might have overheard, but for one there was no one paying them any mind and it was way too loud for anyone to overhear something that had been a mere whisper meant for her ears only.

"You know it's the truth," he chuckled nuzzling into her neck as he kissed her playfully.

"Stop it," she giggled wriggling beside him as one of her hand pushed him away and the other held onto her burger.

"Sorry baby you're just too kissable."

She pressed her lips to his cheek before turning back to her food and quipping, "I'm not the only one whose kissable." He saw her blush as she picked up the burger in front of her and tilted her head at it, "how do I even begin eating this?"

"Just dive in there," he chuckled taking a bite out of his own and watching her as she warily brought the burger to her mouth and took a bite out of it, releasing a moan as she did, nodding her head. "Good?"

"We most certainly didn't have anything that tasted like this in my time," she shook her head as she took another bite.

Robin tucked her hair behind her ear before going back to his own burger.

They finished their dinner and Regina had eaten everything in front of her letting out sensual moans as she did, almost making him go crazy with want for her. Now she had her arm wrapped around his and her head resting on his shoulder as they waited for Will to return and tell them that Ana was coming onto stage. "Is she a good singer?" Regina asked tilting her head to look at him as she ran her fingers over his arm.

He nodded and moved his arm from her before wrapping it around her, pulling her closer as he played with her hair, "yeah she's good, but not as good as someone else I know," he winked, kissing her temple.

"Oh I'm sure she's probably better than I am," Regina muttered, her hand falling to his upper thigh now she couldn't touch his arm.

"We'll see." He really needed to regain his control, he was a grown man for heaven's sake not a teenager, he should be able to endure her touch, which was meant to be completely innocent in nature, without reacting to her. "Babe."

"What?" She asked looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Shall we make our way to the front?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled, standing up and immediately reached for his hand which he gave to her, "how close to the front do you think we can get?"

"Probably closest there is, Will is saving us a spot." He dropped their wrappers in the bin before leading her through the crowd heading towards the front shuffling past people.

"I feel mean pushing in," she stated squeezing his hand as the fingers of her other hand hooked around his belt loop so she could hold herself closer to him.

"We aren't pushing in, we're just moving to the front that's all," he shrugged as they reached the front and found Will who was holding three drinks.

"I've been waiting for you lot," he handed Robin a pint before turning to Regina with a green cocktail.

"What is in there?" she asked looking at it cautiously.

"It's an appletini, I thought that you might like it," Will chuckled and she took it from him as Robin sipped his beer and watched her still eyeing the drink cautiously before bringing it to her lips and sampling some.

"Mmm!" Her eyes lit up as she took another sip, a bigger one this time, "this is so good," she nodded.

"Easy there tiger," Robin shook his head wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him.

"What, it's nice," she smirked resting her head on his shoulder as the hand that wasn't holding onto her drink went to his waist, her fingers hooking into the belt loops yet again, seemingly she had some affinity for them, which he had to say he was finding oddly cute, she clearly wanted to be closer to him, either that or she thought he needed a belt but didn't want to tell him. "Would you like to try some?" she asked holding it to his lips as he took a sip for himself.

"Yeah, that is nice," he agreed, it was nice, but he probably wouldn't order it if he could choose Regina on the other hand was somewhat obsessed with apples, she loved them.

"Don't drink it all," she protested with a giggle as she pulled it away from him and squeezed his side playfully.

"Don't worry," Robin chuckled before holding his drink to her, "would you like to try some?" he smirked mischievously, knowing that she wouldn't like what he was offering her and she didn't disappoint, drinking some from the glass and pulling the most disgusted face he had ever seen her make as she almost gagged, forcing herself to swallow.

"Ewwww!" she scrunched up her nose and took a big gulp of her cocktail, clearly trying to disguise the taste in her mouth, "how can you stand there and drink that?" she asked, "I can still taste it."

"Sorry babe," he laughed, wrapping one of her curls around his finger as he toyed with her hair, "couldn't resist."

"Why you fiend," she scoffed, bumping her side against his as lights lit up the stage and her attention immediately went there instead of onto him, "it's starting!"

"I see that," he grinned drinking some more of his drink before holding her tighter as the music started and Ana and her band came onto stage beginning to sing straight away.

"Oooh! She's really good!" Regina complemented looking around as she began to bop slightly to the music, he had a feeling that she was trying to see what kind of movements everyone else was doing, this kind of music was a stark contrast to the kind she had used to sing whilst giving her own concerts. Instead of slow and mellow it was fast and upbeat in style, something that people could really dance to and despite Regina not really knowing how to dance to it, she was trying her hardest to learn, clearly not wanting to ask him about it. In fact she had confessed to him only the other night that she was growing tired of asking him what things were all the time and how they worked…

 _Robin was lying shirtless in bed watching Regina as she sat at her vanity wearing nothing but her purple silk negligee; she brushed through her long hair humming a slow tune from the past which had him closing his eyes, he just loved to listen to her voice whether she was singing or just talking, he liked to take it all in, he was mesmerised by it, he wanted to lock it within his brain and store it there forever more._

 _The humming slowly progressed into singing a chorus of the tune, her voice melodically flowing over each note._

 _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

 _Let me hear you whisper that you love me too._

 _Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true._

 _Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

 _He opened his eyes wanting to watch her as she sang, to take in the expressions that she made on each word that left her beautiful mouth. He found that she had closed her eyes and was progressing onto what he could only assume was one of the verses._

 _I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day_

 _Dreaming when the skies are blue, when they're grey;_

 _When the silvery moonlight gleams, still I wander on in dreams,_

 _In a land of love, it seems, just with you._

 _Regina was still running the brush through her hair, teasing out all the knots as she alternated between singing and humming parts of the song, she was clearly lost in the moment, to the extent that he felt as though he were intruding, though he also saw it as a blessing, to see her totally care free and relaxed was everything he ever wanted._

 _She was simply la di daing when she opened her eyes and met his in the mirror, a bigger smile coming to her face as her cheeks tinted and she carried on before turning and standing up walking towards him, beginning to sing the chorus again. "Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper that you love me too," she chirped as she sat beside him, her hand coming to his cheek as he mouthed the words to her, not wanting to talk over her singing, "keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true. Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you." She stroked her fingers over his skin and shook her head as she came to an end, silence ringing out through the room._

 _"Beautiful," he grinned, "that was beautiful."_

 _"Thank you," she chuckled as she leant in and briefly pressed her lips to his before climbing into her side of the bed and lying down to face him, "how long exactly did I happen to be singing that song?" she asked squinting adorably_

 _"Long enough for me to know that you have a beautiful voice and that song is very catchy, I think I might be singing it all day tomorrow," he rolled his eyes playfully._

 _"Sorry," she giggled._

 _"I think you could give Taylor Swift a run for her money," he saw the blank expression on her face and added, "Taylor Swift is a current pop star."_

 _"Oh, I see, I wish I didn't have to rely on you to tell me things like that, why couldn't there be a way for me to know all about this time all at once."_

 _"Ah, but where would the fun that comes with learning each and every aspect along the way go?"_

 _"Doesn't it annoy you though that I keep having to ask you?"_

 _"No, ask away and if in doubt just ask Siri or google," he took his phone from the table and activated Siri before stating "Siri, who is Taylor Swift?"_

 _"Here's what I found on the internet for who is Taylor Swift."_

 _"It talks to you?!" she asked her eyes widening as she looked at the phone, "does the man have to be on hand all hours of the day just to give answers to your questions? I wouldn't like to annoy yet another person with my constant bombardment of questions and I feel that this man may get bored answering them."_

 _"Regina, it's not a real man, it's just a system which uses the Wi-Fi and internet to give you answers."_

 _"Okay, so if I said for instance, Seeree who is Robin Locksley? Would it work?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean by, Seeree who is Robin Locksley would it work."_

 _"Babe it's Siri," Robin tried not to laugh at her being all adorable._

 _She furrowed her eyebrows as she chuckled, Robin just smirked at her because clearly, she had answered her own question, "okay then, Siri, who is Robin Locksley?"_

 _"Here is what I found on the internet for Robin Locksley." He watched as his Wikipedia page popped up with a picture of him and a link to the web, maybe this was what she needed to help her with things when he wasn't around to._

 _"Thirty-year-old author and screenwriter famous for both the books and movie renditions of stories such as The Thief and The Queen and Angels Can Fall from Any Height. What are they about?" she asked halting in her reading of the page to look at him._

 _"Well, one is about a thief and a queen and the other is about angels who fall from different heights."_

 _She smacked him lightly on the arm and shook her head, "what are they actually about though?"_

 _"A thief who falls in love with a queen and thaws her wicked heart, but she is so afraid of losing her power that she sends him as far away as she can muster. He has to make his way back to her whilst taking on all the different obstacles that might be in his way, but I won't tell you the end."_

 _"Why, I want to know."_

 _"I'll let you read it or watch the film, there isn't any point ruining it for you."_

 _"Robin tell me, does he make it back to her?"_

 _"Not telling," he refused because he knew that she would only protest and say that she would have watched it and now he had ruined it for her, even though he had already said that it would ruin it. "Anyway, the second one is about an angel, he falls from the sky and has to try and find a way to get back up, but as he is trying to he spots a woman on a ledge and if I tell you any more I will end up ruining that one too."_

 _"Aww, but I want to know," she pouted._

 _"We'll watch the films at some point," he smiled shuffling lower in the bed and resting his head on his pillow as he watched her carry on looking at the phone before speaking up again._

 _"Siri, who is Regina Mills?"_

 _"Here is what I found for Regina Mills."_

 _Robin sat moved to look at the screen with her, interested at what it might come up with, he clicked on the first article and began to read it._

 _Concert pianist, actress and overall musician, Regina Mills, aged just twenty-four, mysteriously went missing from the Grand Hotel on Mackinac Island in March 1912. Nobody knows what happened before the disappearance however there is speculation as to whether she took her own life. There were no traces, nor clues, all of her personal possessions were left behind which is yet another factor which leads historians to believe that she did commit suicide._

 _It was said that she led a troubled and lonely life, that she was under the strict control of her mother who wanted to sell her to a man who was almost three times her age. Despite her happy portrayal whilst on stage, it is thought that she was desperately unhappy with her life, even though she had become quite the rising star._

 _Robin sighed as he looked at her, she was still reading it, her mouth hanging open and he remembered his mother once chastising him for doing something similar, telling him to save some flies for everyone else because he was sure to catch some whilst pulling that expression. He knew why Regina was doing it, people thought that she had killed herself and that it was the only explanation for her sudden disappearance. She wouldn't be happy with them coming to that conclusion, not at all._

 _"Why would someone write that?!" she asked in anger as she dropped the phone down with some force onto the mattress, "why would they assume that and not think that maybe I just wanted to get out and escape from the people who tried to control me?!"_

 _"I don't know, maybe because you were on an island in the middle of the sea with little other option for escape, especially without being noticed first."_

 _"Why did I not consider this earlier, I mean it is bound to be a little odd that I was there one minute and the next I had disappeared."_

 _"Yeah," he knew that it was a hard one to work around, but to everyone from 1912, Regina Mills was a rising star who went missing and never returned, how else did they expect it to be reported on._

 _"I didn't die though," she sighed._

 _"I know and now you will always have an air of mystery around your past self," he smirked, trying to make her look on the bright side; what did it really matter what people thought about her?_

 _She tutted and shook her head, "you mean everyone will think that I did myself in."_

 _"Hmm," he picked up his phone and read the last bit of the article._

 _However, there was speculation that during the last few days where Miss Mills' whereabouts were known, she had been spending time with a English man. From accounts, it is thought that they became very close with one another, the man was also never seen again. Many have suggested that instead of suicide, Miss Mills changed her identity and decided to begin a new life with this man away from the prying eyes of show business._

 _"Look, see, they wrote something which is technically the truth at the end of the article," Robin stated and she nodded, still appearing rather doubtful, he didn't really know how to go about reassuring her so he just turned his phone off and pulled in into his arms and sang to her, "Let me call you Sweetheart, I'm in love with you."_

 _She giggled and pushed him before closing her eyes, "I love you too," she whispered softly._

* * *

Regina yawned as she nuzzled into his shoulder, he chuckled and hugged her tighter. Most of the crowd had left and there was a chill in the air so he had given her his jacket, leaving him without but he didn't mind too much, he had her to keep him warm. She cuddled him, her hair splayed about them both; they were waiting for Ana to come and greet them then going for a drink once she was ready, but she had been stuck signing autographs and dismantling everything used on the stage which meant that they were left waiting for her, she had sent several texts to Will apologising with the latest one saying that she would be ten minutes she was just changing up.

Robin kissed the top of Regina's head as his fingers stroked her waist gently, holding her flush against him, she hummed and he felt her lips brush across his collarbone through his shirt.

"You two are way too sappy with one another."

"What do you expect? We're in love," Robin chuckled as he gave her a little squeeze and she smiled up at him.

"You are the most cringe worthy couple I have ever met," Will shook his head and Robin heard Regina let out a cute little giggle which had him laughing along with her.

"I think I will take that compliment," she sighed contentedly as they watched their friend walk off to find his girlfriend, "are you sure you aren't too cold?" she asked her face becoming etched with concern as she moved her hands to run up and down his now bare arms, "I feel awfully mean taking your coat from you, will you take it back?" she questioned, shuffling as she tried to take it off.

He stopped her immediately, pulling it back over her, "stop it, I'd rather be cold than you be and I'm not even cold you're keeping me warm."

"I will keep you warm," she smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she discreetly pushed her lower body against his, her legs straddling him so that her core was pressed against one of his thighs, "mmm," she hummed and he chuckled.

"Well this is interesting."

"What is?" she furrowed her eye brows as she continued to move against his leg, rubbing herself against him and beginning to make him go crazy with desire. Was she really meaning to do it though? They were out in public and he could hardly imagine her wanting to get herself off in front of anyone but him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to bop up and down to keep warm," she shivered, "what did you think I was doing?"

"Nothing," he shrugged, "I thought you were just being a little wriggler."

"Technically I was considering I have been moving none stop."

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, her knee was brushing against his cock every time she moved and it was affecting him immensely, not that she was aware of what she was doing she was completely oblivious. He squeezed her gently before moving her closer so that she wasn't straddling his leg and was instead simply in front of him, she had also stopped rocking which was a good thing because he didn't know how much more of it he could take. "Babe you're driving me crazy," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh am I?" she purred and he pulled back a little to look at her face, noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes, "I didn't realise."

He gasped his mouth dropping open in mock shock, "Regina Locksley, did you know what you were doing that entire time?"

"I may have," she grinned, running her tongue over her lips tempting him even further, "when can we be together?" she breathed, "I feel like I am going crazy waiting for the time to come, I just want to know what it feels like to actually make love."

"Babe…"

"I don't want to wait anymore, I want to give myself to you," she looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he had to take a sharp intake of breath, she wanted them to have sex and he did too, more than anything, but now wasn't the time to be doing it, he had plans and they would only have to wait a little while longer, a mere week and they could be together, he needed to tell her about his plan, maybe then she would see why he didn't want them to rush it, why he wanted their moment to be special and it really would be if it went to plan.

"And I want to give myself to you, but I have thought about this a lot and…"

"Robin!" he stopped mid-sentence and turned to see Ana and Will walking towards them. Ana was tall and blonde she had changed into a dress that was more suitable for going to a bar or pub, she was quite the opposite of Regina appearance wise. "Long time no see!" the blonde smiled and Regina moved out of his arms as Ana hugged him, "Marian tells me that you got married."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat pulling back as he reached for Regina once again, his fingers threading through hers as he sensed her nervousness, it wasn't as though Ana was just another of his friends, she was friends with Marian and if there was one thing they knew about Marian it was that she loathed Regina more than anything. "Ana this is Regina, Regina, this is Will's girlfriend Ana."

"It's nice to meet you," Regina smiled shyly and Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, the usual confidence seemed to have slipped somewhat, she appeared nervous and that wasn't like her.

"Nice to meet you too," Ana nodded, "so Marian doesn't like you," she cringed, "but who does Marian like, right?" the blonde laughed, "don't worry about her, she can be a bit of a bitch when people get what she wants."

"Just a little," Regina rolled her eyes before chuckling and tucking her hair behind her ear, "can we not talk about her?"

"Of course, let's forget about her for tonight and go have fun," the blonde wrapped an arm over Regina's shoulder and they walked off ahead, "so how did you like my show?"

"It was very good, you have an amazing talent."

"Thank you."

Robin turned to look at Will and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "so she isn't holding Marian's grudge against Regina then."

"Nah, she wouldn't do that, Ana tends to not listen to Marian anyway, although I'm sure blood would be drawn if she knew that she was spending time with Regina."

"Oh, without a doubt," Robin laughed smacking Will's back playfully as they followed after their other halves towards the bars and restaurants. He just hoped that this night would go well, but from the laughter he heard coming from Regina, he guessed it would.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

They had been getting on amazingly well and after a couple of drinks the conversation was flowing, Regina was sat beside him his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Ana and Will were sat opposite in a similar position. Robin couldn't take his eyes off his wife as she spoke, talking about everything they had been doing the past few weeks, even about the whole painting situation which gained a laugh or two from his friend's girlfriend.

She was currently talking about the audition that she was doing the next day and how she hoped she was good enough and Robin had reassured her that she was and if it was his sole decision he wouldn't have even asked her to audition, he would have simply cast her immediately. "If I have any say, which I do, you will be getting that role and that isn't even because your my wife, I know you'll all joke about that," he rolled his eyes at his friend before smirking, "she's good."

"Thank you," she smiled laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's great," Ana added as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

"I'm going to get an orange juice," Regina stated reaching for her bag and taking her purse out, "does anyone want anything?"

"I'll go get you one," Robin grinned moving to stand up only for her to stop him, pushing him back down.

"I can do it," she chuckled pecking his lips before beginning to walk over to the bar, he watched her go, her hair bouncing as she walked, the long curls flowing down to her lower back as she had left them to fall naturally which meant her hair was formed into beautiful ringlets, it was bushier than usual because she normally tried to tame it, but he loved it like this.

"So what do you think of Regina?" Will asked and Robin looked to Ana, eager to see what her response would be.

"She's charming," Ana laughed, "I have no idea what Marian was talking about she seems entirely harmless if you ask me."

"Oh she is," Robin tutted, "did Marian tell you that she came into our house and practically attacked Regina, she pushed her against the wall and everything."

"I think she might have forgot to divulge that particular bit of information," Ana stated, a look of shock on her face, "she really did that?"

"Hmm," Robin nodded thinking about his crazy ex, meanwhile taking his attention off Regina whilst he talked to Ana and Will about everything that happened. Had he still been watching his wife, he would have noticed the person approaching her.

"Get your hands off me!"

Robin nearly fell off his seat when he heard her scream, his head whipping around so fast that he nearly got whiplash, his eyes searching for Regina seeing someone pinning her against the bar. He leapt out of his seat, quickly followed by Will, running in her direction.

"You ruined my life!"

"No! I didn't let me go!" she squealed, Robin saw that her hands had been trapped behind her back preventing her from fighting back, that was when he realised who it was that had gone for her.

Before he got there, he witnessed the other woman's fist slam into Regina's face and saw red, but just as he reached them his wife managed to get her hands free and shoved her backwards. "Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted, her hands going to Marian's shirt and scrunching up her collar, "I swear to god you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

Robin's eyes widened as he saw the flame that burnt within his wife's eyes as Marian tried to push her back only for Regina to swap their positions and slam her backwards into the bar, "come on then princess, why don't you show me. Come on, do it, hit me!"

"Don't tempt me!" Regina bit, "I'm sick of you trying to get between Robin and I, we have told you time and time again that it won't work, when are you going to understand that he loves me?" Regina sighed and he could see that she was calming down so he held Will back.

"Just wait, I want to see what she does."

Ana came up to them and scoffed, "are you going to do something to stop them?"

"Just wait," he breathed nervously, "Regina won't hit her, I know she won't, she wouldn't."

"He loved me first, fucked me first, you're just his sloppy seconds. He wanted me first, we experienced more together than you ever will and you will always know that. Just think when he fucks you, he's already fucked me the same way. When he kisses you, he's already kissed me. He had me first," Marian laughed and Regina sighed, her hands falling from Marian's top, moving away from her.

"I suppose you're right," she nodded solemnly before a wicked smile formed on her face and she tilted her head, "and he will not only fuck me, but make love to me last, kiss me last, he will have me last and be the only one to ever have me, but you won't have him again and I think you need to move on, find someone who will love you as much as he loves me."

He saw Regina cast Marian a sad smile and she was about to walk away when his ex-pounced at her, taking her by surprised and knocking her to the ground before getting on top of her and pulling her hair. "Shit!" Robin and Will hurried over to them, Robin grabbing hold of Marian and trying to pull her off Regina as the whole rest of the restaurant were watching and shouting. "Let go of her Marian!" he yelled.

"Robin," Regina squealed and he realised that Marian was pulling her hair every time he tried to get her off.

"Marian, what the fuck!" Ana shouted and Marian looked up, Will managed to pry Regina's hair from her hands and Robin lifted her off his wife before shoving her over to Will who held her back.

Robin looked down at Regina who had a scowl fixed to her face as she pushed herself up off the ground and wiped her hands over her clothes. She cast him one glance before walking to Marian, "if you ever come within an inch of me again, I'm going to the police and you will be charged with assault, am I clear?"

"Fuck you," Marian spat, trying to lunge at her only for Will to pull her back.

"I'm sure Robin will," Regina muttered before turning to Ana, "It was lovely to meet you."

"Yes you too," the blonde replied smiling at her before turning to cast a disapproving look at Marian, "we'll have to get together again soon, go on another double date."

"I'd like that," Regina nodded, "bye Will."

"You bitch! You're gonna pay for this, you've stolen my life, you'll get what's coming to you."

Regina took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear, before turning on her heels and heading out of the bar without another word. She walked calmly and disappeared out the door, Robin sighed and shook his head before picking up her bag from the ground, moving closer to Marian, "stay the hell away from us," he growled before hurrying after Regina, flinging the door open and looking around frantically, "Gina!"

He spotted her sat on a nearby bench staring across the road and jogged over to her, bending down in front of her as his hands ran across her knees comfortingly, "hey," he cupped her cheek lightly, only for her to wince and close her eyes, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she sighed looking down at him and shuffling off the edge of the bench as she wrapped her arms around his neck and knelt on the pavement, pressing her face against his shoulder, he pulled her to him holding her tight as he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you so much," he breathed, his fingers playing with her hair as he buried his face in it, "are you sure you're okay?" he mumbled.

"Yes," she nodded, "can we find some ice for my face?" She asked pulling back from him and he moved his hand up to trace the bruise that was beginning to form around her eye. His hand fisted in rage, he was so angry with Marian, how dare she do this? They couldn't let her get away with it, she had assaulted Regina, they should be reporting it not just allowing her to do as she pleased, allowing her to hurt people.

"Yeah," he kissed just underneath the mark before standing from the ground and reaching down to help her up. They headed towards the underground, they needed to go on the tube before they could get to the place they parked the car in order to get home, he worried however that she might need to ice her eye before then in order to minimise swelling. "I'm proud of the way you handled that," he stated.

"Why?" she scoffed, "I should have walked away, just left her, but she just got me so angry I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her, I shouldn't have done it."

"Regina you were defending yourself, none of this is your fault, none of it."

"What is wrong with her Robin?" she whispered as they descended the stairs into the tube station.

"I have no idea," he huffed holding her close as they waited for their train, "you do know that nothing she said was true right?"

"Some of it was though Robin, she did have you before I did, she had all those things with…"

"No, I didn't love her," he shook his head his hands coming to her face and making her look at him, "what you said was the truth, you are the one for me, you're the only one I will ever want from now on."

"Prove it," she whispered, pressing her body against his.

"How?" he asked holding her close.

"Make love to me," she breathed.

"I have another idea," he smiled looking down at her and seeing her love for him so clearly etched onto her face, now was the time to bring up what he had been planning for a while, "marry me."

"We're already married," she chuckled.

"No, marry me again, properly this time and on our wedding night I promise I will make love to you."

He heard her gasp as a toothy smile crept onto her face, "yes," she nodded.

"Yeah?" Robin grinned, "so you'll marry me, again?"

"Yes I will, I will," she hugged him, crashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss one that he returned. They were both so absorbed in the kiss that they completely missed their train stop and then leave again.

When they broke apart he smiled and kissed every inch of her face, he was just so happy that she was going to go along with his plan, he had been working on it forever, since they had first returned to his time, it had been his plan all along, everything was booked and he was going to surprise her, but now he knew she could be part of organising the final touches, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, I have one question," she breathed.

"Go on."

"When?"

"How does next week sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she smiled moving in to kiss him again.


	17. Hens and stags

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long for another chapter! But I promise you that the next one with be _the_ one. ;)**

 **So I have been proofreading all night and just as I went to save my account logged me out which means I lost everything! I thought instead of making you all wait I'd post it now un-proofread whilst I go through it all again.*cries in a corner* Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Robin!" Regina came padding into the living room as he sat watching the sports, when he had left her she'd been having a nice relaxing bath, but now apparently, she was all excited about something. Her towel was wrapped around her head, her hair bundled up into it and she had her purple silk robe on. He watched as she moved and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the screen. He grabbed the remote and paused his football before looking up at her, the bruise just under her eye was beginning to fade and with any luck it would be un-noticeable by their wedding day.

"Everything okay."

"What's a hen night?" she asked, her head tilted to one side as she looked to the beer can in his hand and took it from him.

"Hey," he watched as she sipped it before scrunching up her nose and passing it back to him, "I take it you didn't like that."

"No, I didn't know it was the same as the drink you had before but just in a can," she scoffed, "you didn't answer my question, what is a hen night?"

He chuckled and placed his beer down before reaching out for her and attempting to pull her onto his lap, only for her to swat him away playfully, "a hen night is basically a night were women go out and enjoy themselves with their friends before they get married."

"What? You mean women can do that now, not just men? My friend was getting married once and her husband went out before he got married and had relations with another woman," Regina narrowed her eyes and Robin watched her as she found herself deep in thought about the past. "Anyway, I was talking to Mal and she said that she would throw me one, I have to dress up."

He rose his eyebrows at her, well this was going to be interesting, "dress up?"

"Hmm, she said that it was going to be sexy Disney villains," she chuckled, "I have to be the Evil Queen. She said she was bringing me my outfit."

"Sexy Evil Queen?" he asked, smirking at her as he imagined her in something like that, he could just picture her in a purple corset with a little cape and her hair all styled.

"Hmm," Regina nodded, turning to look at the television, "well, I'm going to go get ready for bed, the girls are coming over tomorrow."

"Yeah, Mal told me," he smiled at her as he watched her scoop up the kitten that had been playing with one of the tassels on the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.

"Come on Poppy, let's leave daddy to his sports ," she kissed him on the cheek before heading off up the stairs, he swore she had a slight spring in her step as she went.

He chuckled to himself and looked at the TV, shaking his head he flicked off the screen and moved into the kitchen to get a bottle of Regina's apple wine and a couple of glasses before flicking the lights off, locking the front door and heading up the stairs. Sports could wait, he'd rather spend some time with his beautiful wife.

* * *

Regina was knelt on the sofa beside him, resting her hand on her hands as she stared at the front door through the hallway, her little feet were tapping on the couch lightly as she hummed a quiet tune. Robin chuckled and shook his head as he looked up from his laptop and watched her. She would run her toes across his leg every now and then before letting out a sigh, he reached out and gently traced the inside of her food, working to tickle her as she shot around onto her back letting out a loud laugh as she pulled her feet away from him.

"Oi," she giggled, resting her head on his shoulder and peeking at his laptop, he realised what she was doing and closed the lid before turning around in mock shock, scoffing at her playfully.

"Excuse me, that might have been private."

"Why, what are you looking at?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow at him in challenge.

"I'm not looking at anything, I'm writing but I told you I want my story to be a surprise, which means no peeking missus."

"I don't get why it has to be a surprise," Regina scoffed playing with the collar of his shirt, "your work is so secretive isn't it," she teased leaning in and nipping his earlobe with her teeth.

"Hey," he breathed, moving his laptop to the table as he laid her down on the couch, she watched him, biting down on her bottom lip as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him between them, "god you have no idea how much I want you, I think I might have gone insane waiting."

"Whose fault is that?" she laughed, shaking her head, "I've been more than ready so you can hardly blame me," her fingers ran up and down his back as she kissed him deeply. Robin ground into her, rubbing his hardening member against her through their clothes, causing her to release a breathy moan that went straight to his cock, causing it to stir in his pants even further. "I can feel the way I affect you Robin, the way I affect your body," she breathed.

He closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers before kissing her lips, harsher than he usually would, but she didn't protest, in fact she did quite the opposite, reciprocating passionately as she held him in place so her tongue could explore the boundaries of their mouths, dancing with his. He felt her leg tighten around him as she pushed herself up, meeting the movement of his hips and pressing herself into him.

"You milady do not play fair," he shuddered making sure that she could really feel him against her. Before he knew what was happening her hands were at the hem of his shirt and she was pulling it over his head, tossing the article of clothing to the floor so she had free reign to allow her hands to run over his bare back and chest.

"I'm afraid Mr Locksley that it is you who doesn't play fair, I am simply playing you at your own game, and since when is it a crime to want to see your husband's body?" Her fingers brushed down and over his nipples as she moved to press her lips to his shoulder. He knew she was growing in confidence, becoming bolder and he couldn't wait to see what she did when they finally got to consummate their marriage properly. They didn't have long to wait now, a couple of days until they could finally be together in the most intimate way there was. "Do you want to feel how wet I am?" She asked.

His eyebrows nearly rose off his face as he looked down at her, seeing the cheeky little smirk she was casting him. "You're trouble," he laughed, kissing her again as he managed to wrestle her oversized shirt from her body, leaving her in only her underwear. His hand made purchase on her waist before moving upwards to squeeze her breasts, grinding his cock against her core and seeing the damp spot on her panties, that proved her claim that she was aroused. Deepening the kiss, his hand slipped underneath the cup of her bra so he could play with her nipple.

Regina moaned and her hands came to the buttons on his pants, she undid them and pushed them down a little so that only their underwear separated them and he could press against her clit more directly. They were so absorbed in one another that neither of them heard the knocking on the front door and they most definitely didn't hear the door open. Regina gasped into his mouth and arched her hips as her nails ran down his back, "Robin!" she squealed as he flipped them so she was on top.

He looked up at her body and shook his head, "perfect," he muttered watching as she undid the clasp of her bra and dropped it to the side before starting to roll her hips against his, her hands coming to his shoulders as she leant forward and he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and drawing a low moan from her.

Regina moved back up again and he released her with a pop, her eyes were darkened with lust and her hair was wild, running free and untamed. She was insanely beautiful, more so than anyone he had seen in his entire life.

"Regina, Robin?"

Regina stopped still and her head turned to the doorway, he heard her squeal and she dropped down pressing her body against his chest. He held her carefully, "can you just give us a minute Mal?"

"Sure, where should we tell the spa people to set up?"

"Just in one of the rooms by the pool," he stated awkwardly as he ran his fingers through Regina's hair gently, this had been the second time some of his friends had caught her without a shirt on and he knew that the first time when Will had caught them she had been mortified. "Regina?" he whispered as he felt her shake against him, oh shit, she was upset, he should have known she would be, "hey, it's okay, they aren't going to think anything," Robin stated as he kissed the top of her head. He heard something akin to a snort and furrowed his eyebrows, "Gina?"

She looked up at him and he saw that instead of crying, she was laughing uncontrollably, little giggles falling from her lips as she shook her head, "I can't believe they caught us like that," she chuckled, stroking her fingers through his beard, "I didn't even get to finish."

"That's all your worried about then? Not finishing?"

"What else would I be worried about?"

"The fact that our friends just caught you grinding against me and for all they know we were having sex on the couch."

"Ha, I would have been lucky if that was the case wouldn't I," she laughed, slipping off his lap and picking up her shirt before tossing it over her head. She wriggled out of her panties and threw them at him, "little gift," she smirked before scampering towards the door, "I think I'll go clean up first."

"What has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," the smile on her face fell as she looked to the floor.

"Regina?" he furrowed his eyebrows, she was an actress which meant that sometimes he couldn't tell if she were acting or not, maybe she wasn't as chilled out about it as she was making out, maybe she was overcompensating, because this didn't seem like the Regina he knew. "Talk to me," he cupped her cheek gently.

"Robin, I'm fine, honestly, I don't know what you're worrying about."

"Come on Regina, I'm not blind, tell me the truth," he ran his thumb underneath her eye softly.

"I guess I'm worried about tonight."

"You're hen party?" She shook her head and he looked at her, trying to work out what she meant if that wasn't it, she was looking at him with those big brown eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows, "what then?"

"It doesn't matter," Regina whispered, moving to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"It matters," he stated, "talk to me."

"It's very hard to talk to you seriously when you are stood there in your underwear," Regina laughed quietly.

He looked down at sniggered before grabbing his jeans and hopping into them, "right, now you're not distracted by my package, I want you to talk to me."

"I guess I'm worried about something Cruella said."

"What?"

"She said that most of the men she knows go out on their stag night and sleep with other women, sort of a one last time thing before you're stuck with your bride," she mumbled, "I don't think I could bear it if you did that."

"God, Regina," he was going to kill Cruella, why would she say something like that? It wasn't even true, what sort of man slept with another woman before getting married? It was disgusting, "I would never, ever, do that to you, I love you and even the thought of another woman repulses me."

"I hardly think you can say that," she scoffed, "I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful women around."

"No, Regina, you are the only one I want, do you understand? I don't want anyone else, ever. I'm in love with you and only you and nothing will ever change that because you are my wife. I promise you that I will never betray you like that."

She took a deep breath and he watched as the cogs turned in her brain, she was clearly thinking about it, going over what he had said. A small smile formed on her lips, "I believe you," she whispered, moving in and kissing his lips, "and you probably already know this, but there isn't anyone else for me either, there never has been and never will be."

"Good to know," he grinned, kissing her again, "I love you."

"Love you too," she smiled before pulling back, "and on that note, I have a spa day with the girls planned, so I will leave you to your writing," she pressed her lips against his cheek chastely before moving out of the door.

He chuckled and looked down, noticing her panties and bra on the floor, "Regina, do you think you might be forgetting something?" He called, seeing her look around from her place halfway up the stairs. He held out the bra and panties and watched as her cheeks turned a deep red colour and she hurried back down to him, taking her underwear from him before rushing back up again.

* * *

Robin was just finishing his sentence when he heard it, the loud, bloodcurdling scream that filled the house, his eyes opened wide as he practically threw his laptop down before standing up and running in the direction of the screaming which was now replaced by a loud wail. He hurried past the pool and didn't think before opening the door to the room where he knew the women were. Regina was sat there with the biggest scowl he had ever seen on her face, now dry tears on her cheek. "You didn't even warn me!" she cried and Robin glanced to Mal, who seemed to look very guilty.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you'd had it before."

"What happened?" Robin asked, moving over to his wife and wrapping an arm around her, seeing that the treatment lady was stood in the corner of the room with a shocked expression on her face, "Regina?" he stroked her cheek gently, wiping away the tears.

"We didn't know," Cruella stated, "but darling, you did look like had the Amazon jungle growing down there."

Robin was confused, he had no clue what they were talking about until he saw were Regina was pressing her hand, "you didn't," he shook his head at the women.

"What? Most women get waxed! How were we to know that she'd never had it done before?"

"It hurts," she breathed and he could imagine that it did. She did trim down there, but obviously had never waxed before, seemingly now she had and she hadn't enjoyed the process, not that anyone did enjoy the process.

"I'm going to go and get you a cool compress okay," he kissed the top of her head, glaring at the other two women before stalking out of the room and heading towards the kitchen. He couldn't believe they had gone and done that, why hadn't Regina told them she'd never had it done before? If she hadn't have been hurt he would have found it rather funny, he grabbed the compress and a towel to wrap it in before making his way back to the room. Regina looked considerably less annoyed than she had done when he left, he sat back down beside her and passed her the towel.

"Thanks," she smiled before moving it between her legs and closing her eyes.

"Better?"

"Hmm," she nodded.

"At least you have a neat and tidy pussy now darling," Cruella laughed.

Robin simply rose an eyebrow at her and shook his head as he felt Regina rest her forehead against him.

* * *

Robin added the finishing touches to his costume as he looked in the mirror, apparently Regina wasn't the only one dressing up to go out, Will had called him earlier that day saying that the dress code was anyone in uniform, which was slightly short notice, but luckily, he'd had a fake police officers costume from when he had done fancy dress a couple of years back.

Regina was in the bathroom changing, the girls had hired a makeup artist so she'd had her makeup and hair done professionally, "babe, you ready?" Robin asked as he knocked on the door.

"One minute," she answered, "I don't know what I think of this costume, it seems a little too… much, for going out in public."

"Let's see," Robin stated as he adjusted his captain's hat in the mirror and sat on the bed, turning to look at the door to the en-suite as he waited for Regina to come through it.

The door opened a crack and he saw her face peer around, "you will tell me if it's silly won't you," she whispered.

"Of course," he nodded, she bit down on her bottom lip and pushed the door so that it was fully open. Robin looked at her in shock, he didn't recognise her, it was insane how some makeup and a dress could change the way a person looked. She was in a short purple tutu type skirt that flared out, the top of the dress was corset like with ruffles along the top edge. She had knee high tights that were black with purple bows on the back and her hair was piled in a half up half down do with her make up harsh and dark.

"So?"

"Looks amazing."

"Are you sure? I feel like it's a bit short, as though I am flashing everybody."

"That's why Mal gave you the shorts," he pointed out, gesturing to the shorts that were hardly visible underneath the tutu, "if you don't feel comfortable Regina, then you don't have to wear it, I am sure you can find something else to wear, it is your party after all, you should get a say in what you wear."

"I'm fine," she smiled, running her hands over her skirt, "I'll just take a change of clothes in my bag with me," she stated, folding some close and slipping them into her purse before turning around to look at him, her dark eyes widening a little as she took in his outfit, "why hello there officer," she half purred, moving over to him and running his tie through her hands, "I like you dressed up."

"And I like you dressed up," he agreed, playing with her puffy skirt for a moment before the doorbell went.

"Oooh that must be the girls!" she squealed as she looked in the mirror and adjusted the long tight sleeves on her dress, "this definitely looks okay?"

"Perfect, beautiful," he grinned, kissing her lips lightly as he followed her out of the room and downstairs, he was meeting his mates in the city for a couple of beers, he had said quite adamantly that there was to be no funny business and if he even so much as caught glimpse of a stripper he would be out of there so fast. All he wanted was to have a good time and a couple of drinks.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and primped her head one last time before turning to the door, looking through the spy hole and opening it, "hello," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear almost shyly.

"Oooh, would you look at our sexy Queen," Mal rose her eyebrows, she was dressed as Maleficent. The look consisted of a tight black floor-length dress which had a slit in that rose all the way to her upper thigh, the cleavage was a lot lower than Regina's as well, her heels almost sky high, making her even taller than usual, Robin had a feeling that she and Crue were going to tower above Regina, even in her heels she was only just above Mal's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"What time will you have my beautiful bride home by?" Robin asked as he watched Regina follow Mal out to the taxi that was waiting for them.

"Does she have a curfew?" Mal joked, raising her eyebrows playfully.

"No, just wondering."

"Three?"

"Okay," he smiled, kissing Regina one last time, "have a good night, be sensible."

"When am I ever not sensible?" she smirked as she slipped into the cab, winding down the window and waving to him. He waved back until the car was out of sight and then turned back and walked inside, he knew she would be fine, as far as he was aware, Mary Margaret was invite and even if he could trust Mal and Cruella to make sure she was okay, he knew that Mary Margaret would make sure that everyone stayed out of trouble, he knew she drunk very little which meant that she would be the perfect person to make sure nothing happened to anyone.

Robin grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar, it was silent in the house which was strange, he felt as though there hadn't been silence in there in what seemed like forever, there was always some sort of noise, something going on but now there was nothing and whilst part of him liked the quiet, the serenity, the other part of him hated it. It was probably because he knew that it was usually louder because of her, because of Regina, she was the one usually filling all the silence with her little jokes and infectious laughter, she never failed to brighten up his day.

Before she came into his life there was silence, but now there was noise, it was like music and he would be forever grateful for that, he found himself never wanting the silence again. Even just the comforting sound of her soft breathing beside him make him feel all fuzzy, because he knew she was there, knew she was alive and well. She had quickly become everything to him and right now, even though she had only been gone a couple of moments, he missed her presence, when he wasn't with her he missed her and that wasn't something that he enjoyed.

Letting out a deep breath he stood from the chair and headed towards the basement, he was storing something in there, something he had managed to get for her as a wedding present and he hoped that she liked it. He wandered down the steps and ran his fingers over the cloth that was covering the present, he knew she would like it and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to it. There had been a couple of times, like with the sex, where he had almost caved in and given it to her early, but he wanted everything to come together perfectly.

"Robin?"

He looked up and shook his head, it seemed like his brief moment of alone time was over and now it was time for him to have fun with his friends and drink.

* * *

They were in the third bar of the night and Robin was still pretty much sober, the same could not be said for the majority of his friends, Will was most certainly the most drunk, but, true to his word he hadn't order a stripper, something Robin had been more than happy about, especially after Regina having confessed her worries to him, the last thing he needed was her finding out that his friends had decided to pay a woman to take her clothes off in front of him before proceeding to grind in his lap, that definitely would not go down well with Regina and he wouldn't blame her.

Robin rubbed a hand over his face and watched as John came over to him and sat down next to him, "well, looking forward to the big day?" he asked.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, he was, it was ridiculous how ready he was for them to be married again and for everything else to come along with it, for them to finally be able to consummate their marriage. He felt like it hadn't been fair to Regina for them to just dive straight in at the deep end, no matter how much she had protested that she was ready, he still knew she was somewhat nervous, he could tell. That had lessened a lot though as the weeks had gone on, he sensed her being more excited now and he was just as excited as she was.

"Someone is lost in thought," his friend chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's a big day you know."

"I thought the two of you were already married."

"We are, but this time it's different you know, everyone is going to be there and it is something that we will be able to documents properly, we don't even have a photo from our first wedding day, it was rather hastily done and this time we want it to be right."

"Yeah, sounds nice mate," John nodded as he took a swig of his beer, "you know when you two first came back I thought you'd got her up the duff and that was why you married her."

"That definitely isn't the case, trust me it would be pretty much impossible," Robin laughed as he looked at his own bottle that was forming condensation around the neck as it was exposed to the warmer air.

"Hardly Robin, unless you don't know how babies are made, which I am pretty sure you do."

"No, it would be impossible because we haven't had sex yet," he confessed with a shrug, seeing the expression on his friend's face as his eyes widened.

"You mean you and Regina haven't had sex? Why?"

"We didn't want to rush anything," Robin chuckled hearing the shock in his friend's voice and he could understand why, he was pretty sure his reaction would have been something similar if John had told him something like that.

"That's a little odd though that mate, I mean you were married, why would you have sex? I know Marian was saying she was a gold digger and all that but…"

"She's not a gold digger," Robin cut him off, "she's a virgin."

John nearly chocked on his drink at that, "how?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean, how has a woman like Regina managed to make it through her life to be this age and still be a virgin?"

"Because she was waiting," Robin reasoned, it wasn't exactly a lie, but he could hardly tell his friend that it was because she was from the past and it was frowned upon to have premarital relations, "she wanted to make sure that she was with the right person before she went that far."

"Right, okay then, I suppose it's admirable, did she like force you to marry her with the temptation then?"

"No," Robin rolled his eyes, "I don't think you understand, Regina is special and she is unlike anyone I have ever met. She's so good, kind and pure…"

"Literally and you're going to be corrupting that."

"I hardly think you can say that it's corrupting, I'd call it enlightening her mind to new and exciting opportunities," Robin chuckled as he finished off the last of his drink, "are we moving on then? I think we have one last place to hit before we call it quits for the night, I want to be home before Regina."

"Good plan," John slapped him on the back, "and don't you worry Robin, I won't tell anyone else what you told me."

"Good," Robin took a deep breath and looked over at his gangly friend who was leant against the bar talking to Killian about something or other, he swore he heard the words pirate and sailing boat, but he couldn't be sure. He stood from his seat and moved over to him, "Will."

"Robin!" He turned around nearly sloshing his beer in Robin's direction as he did so, "are you enjoying your party."

"Sure," he nodded, wondering just how much to drink his friend had actually had, he was nearly on the floor, then again William Scarlet had always been a lightweight, so it wasn't much of a surprise. "Where next?"

"Saints and Sinners!" Will smirked.

"That better bloody not be a strip club because if it is you can fuck right off."

"It isn't," Killian interrupted, "don't worry mate, it's a nightclub of sorts."

"Well, it sounds like a strip club," Robin narrowed his eyes as he looked from one man to the other, "if it is, you lot go and I'll head off home."

"Robin, it isn't, I told you that I wouldn't take you to a strip club, do you really think I would break that promise?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, did he think that his oldest friend that he had known since high school would break a promise like that? Yes, yes he did, because it wasn't as though he saw it was something serious and he probably thought it was funny, Robin on the other hand didn't, he thought it was degrading, he didn't want to be one of those men who sat in a seedy club and watched women undress for what was probably very little pay. He wasn't going to do it, end of story.

* * *

It wasn't a strip club, it was a normal nightclub, the guys got their hands stamped at the door as they all traipsed inside and towards the bar, "I feel like I'm too old for this," Robin laughed as he looked around seeing that practically everyone around them were university students.

"You are mate, you're getting married in like two days," Will chuckled as he slung his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm already married," Robin pointed out, everyone seemed to forget that, technically though he and Regina had been married in 1912, so were they really still legally married? He didn't even know what the deal was with that, getting married again wouldn't hurt anyway would it.

"Ah whatever, this time we will be there to witness the marriage so we will know for real that you're married," Will rose his eyebrows and wiggled them as the bar tended passed them their drinks. Robin had taken his first sip when he noticed someone familiar across the bar and narrowed his eyes.

"Mate, look," he discreetly gestured to his left.

Will looked over before glancing back at him, "what's he doing here?"

"I have no idea," Robin furrowed his eyebrows, it was weird how this dude just managed to keep turning up places, first his birthday party and now here on his stag night.

"Urm, Robin, look over there," John gestured to the opposite side, in the direction the man was staring in and low and behold Regina was sat there with her friends, giggling at something one of them said, her head resting against Mal as the older woman held her under her wing so to speak.

"Something tells me Marian's creepy little brother has some kind of an obsession with your wife," Killian pointed out.

"Hmm," Robin narrowed his eyes at Daniel and he seemed to notice them, raising his eyebrows before pushing back off the table and heading towards the exit. "I don't like it," he stated.

"It's weird," John agreed, "I'm pretty sure he was staring at her at your birthday as well."

"He was," Robin agreed. He didn't know what Daniel wanted or why he kept watching Regina, but what he did know was that he wanted him to back off and leave her alone, he might not be going up to her, but simply watching her from a distance was creepy enough, if not even more so, it was as though he was just waiting for a moment to strike, a moment where she was left alone so that he could make a move.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear the idea from his mind, he didn't want to think about Marian or her brother right now, all he wanted was a good time and it seemed they had stumbled upon the hen's. Before they could even make to go over to the women they seemingly spotted them, "Robin!" Regina shouted and he chuckled as she almost fell over Mal before coming over to him and falling into his arms, "hi."

"Hi," he laughed, tucking her half-collapsed hair behind her ear as he held her, "having a good night?"

"Yes," she nodded, looking up at him, her eyes were hazier than usual, they were normally clear and bright, "I think I might be a little bit drunk," she giggled resting her head against him, "guess what," she whispered.

"What?"

"We pranked Mary Margaret," Regina laughed as she fiddled with one of the buttons on his jacket, "Mal didn't tell her that it was sexy fancy dress and she's just Snow White."

"Okay then," Robin shook his head as he readjusted her in his arms, looking over to see the pixie haired girl sat there in a full-length dress with her hair all puffed and subtle makeup, "how much exactly have you had to drink?" he asked.

Regina shook her head and bobbed his nose with her finger, "I have no clue," she slurred, "do you know what though," she whispered, wrapping her arm around him, nearly climbing up his body, "it feels really tingly, you know, down there."

Robin rose his eyebrows at her, okay then Regina, he really hoped she hadn't been telling anyone else that, "I don't think that has anything to do with the alcohol to be honest babe."

"No, it isn't, it's the waxing, did you see it?"

"See what?"

"What it looks like now," she tilted her head, "I didn't know women were supposed to do that, but Mal told me that most women do. You didn't tell me."

"That's because I didn't really mind," he stated awkwardly, he was hardly going to show her that was he? He honestly hadn't really thought much about it.

"Okay," she shrugged letting go of him as she wandered to the bar, he followed her and listened as she ordered an apple martini, a drink that had apparently become one of her favourites. The bar tender looked at the bride to be sash she was wearing and told her it was on the house, Robin was beginning to see why she seemed so tipsy, people were apparently just giving her free drinks. "Are you going to have a drink?" she asked, leaning her back against the bar and bending herself backwards before standing upright again, flicking her hair and apparently drawing the attention of more than a couple of the men in the club.

"Yeah," he bought a beer and turned back to her, something seemed to have caught her attention across the bar and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is she doing here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she glared, Robin followed her eye line and groaned inwardly.

"Just ignore her Gina."

"Yes," she nodded, he knew she wouldn't just start trouble, that wasn't something she would do, but he knew that he couldn't trust Marian to do the same and seemingly she was stalking them now. "Come on," she took Robin's hand and had him come with her over to their table, clearly ignoring Marian's presence in the bar.

A couple of drinks later and Regina was half asleep against him, her face tucked into his chest as her arm wrapped around him and she pulled her legs up on the seat. He was simply running his fingertips up and down her arm as he talked to the rest of the gang, he had no idea how she could possibly be that relaxed, it wasn't exactly that quiet in the bar.

"You missed her dancing earlier Robin," Ana laughed as she shook her head and took the net hair piece of, resting it on the table, "she had some very interesting moves."

"She probably learnt them from Robin," Cruella chuckled, "he's never been a dancer have you darling."

"Our Robin has two left feet," Will added.

"Guys, I'm not that bad."

Regina opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile playing on her features, "what aren't you bad at?" she asked.

"Dancing."

"I don't think you are," she shook her head before finding something that was attached to the belt of his pants, "what are these?" she asked and he realised that she was pulling at the fake handcuffs.

He undid them and passed them to her for her to look at, "just props."

"Ooh Regina is about to get kinky," Cruella smirked, looking to Mal with a cunning smile.

"She wouldn't know how to do kinky," Mal chuckled.

"I need the bathroom," Regina stated ignoring the girl's comments, either because she was too drunk to know what they were saying or because she really didn't care. She slipped over his lap, having to straddle him in order to get out of the booth. This earned a lot of cheers to which Robin rolled his eyes, instead opting for helping her, she was a little wobbly on her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'll be back in a minute," she smiled before disappearing off to the bathroom, his handcuffs now attached to the belt on her dress instead, making her outfit look a lot more sexual than it had done before. She had a little hop to her step as usually, but because of the heel there was an added sway and he couldn't stop himself from watching her.

"Maybe I should go with her," Mary Margaret suggested going to follow after her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," David shrugged.

"Okay," she mumbled, glaring at her husband before taking one of the shots off the table, downing it in one go.

"Maybe you should slow down."

"Maybe you should shut up," she snapped back and Robin glanced to Mal, seeing that she was rather enjoying the dispute between the usually happy couple, she always was a stirrer.

"Mary, I don't want you getting too drunk that's…"

"Would you quit telling me what to do! You don't own me, so just give me a break already," she spat and Robin surmised that if looks could kill David would have been killed with that one. He stored it as a future lesson that he probably shouldn't tell Regina what to do like that, not that he would because she was her own person, but at least now he could log it in his list.

"Darling come with," Cruella stood and extended her hand to Mary Margaret, "come on." The woman nodded, flinging one last glare David's way before going along with Cruella.

"Oooh shit mate! Someone's in the dog house," Will laughed, only to earn a glare from his own girlfriend as Ana slapped his arm.

"Shut up idiot."

Will cowered back again and Robin had to stop himself from taunting Will.

Five minutes later, Cruella and Mary were making their way back to them and Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "where's Gina?"

"She wasn't in the bathroom darling, we thought we must have missed her on the way over."

"No," he stood up, something was wrong, really wrong.

"I'm coming with you," Mal stated as she stood and the two of them made their way through the club looking out for her, "I don't know where she could have gone."

"She wouldn't have gone anywhere on her own," Robin shook his head, she isn't like that.

"She was a little drunk though Robin."

"She isn't stupid Mal," he scoffed. Where the hell was she?

Mal pushed into the bathroom, "Regina?!" she called out as Robin stood in the open doorway, the blonde pushed each stall door open, she just got to the last one when someone came out.

"Mallory, long time no see," the voice stated and Robin watched Marian walk into the main part of the bathroom.

"You!" he seethed, "where is she?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she shrugged, looking in the mirror and applying another coat of lipstick, smacking her lips together.

"Quit the innocent act," Mal rolled her eyes, "where the fuck is Regina!" She spat walking towards her, "I swear to god if you have touched even a hair on her head, I will personally lay so much legal on you that you will be ruined, do you understand me? Don't underestimate my loyalty to my friends Marian, because you don't want to cross me."

"I'm not scared of you and I haven't touched Regina," she scoffed, "my bother on the other hand, seems for some reason or another, to have taken quite the shining to your little bitch."

He felt anger bubbling up inside, he knew he was watching her earlier, that he wanted her and he would never forgive himself if something happened to Regina because he let her go off alone. He should have let Mary Margaret go after her, should have told her that it was a good idea, David told her not to and if something had happened… He wasn't thinking rationally and against his better instincts, Robin moved inside the bathroom and closed the door, "you better be lying to me right now!" he growled.

"Robin," Mal grabbed his arm, "calm down."

"If he touches her! If he does anything…"

"Robin?"

He whipped around and saw brown eyes peering at him, "Regina," he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he reached out for her and she giggled before going into his arms.

"I got a little lost, I must have gone the wrong way when I came out of the bathroom," she laughed as she looked up at him, "so I traced my steps back, remind me never to go to the bathroom alone again. Why are you in the lady's room?"

"It doesn't matter," he breathed, running his finger through her hair gently, "come on," on the way out he turned to look at Marian, "you and your brother need to stay away from us, do you understand?"

"Robin, you don't need to worry about me," Marian shook her head, "I can't make any promises about Daniel, he doesn't tend to listen to me and he usually gets what he wants." She rose her eyebrows before pushing past him and leaving them stood in the bathroom.


	18. The Wedding take 2

**Hi! So finally the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin anxiously looked in the mirror as he straightened his tie, he really didn't know why he was feeling nervous, it wasn't as though it was the first time he had married Regina. It was weird to think that he was more worried this time than he had been the last one. Somehow being in his own time made it seem more real, having his friends around let him know that he wasn't imagining it. He was actually going to marry the love of his life and he couldn't be more excited about it.

Regina was at home whilst he had slept on the couch at Will's place, of course, they had to follow traditions, even if they had already been married once. He wanted them to do everything they had missed out on before and that included following the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding.

With one last look in the mirror, he nodded his head and opened the door to find his friends in the sitting room fixing their cufflinks in place. "Someone looks nervous!" John hollered as they all turned to look at him.

Robin rolled his eyes, "what do I have to be nervous about? I'm marrying the woman of my dreams for the second time, I don't think I could be happier."

"Regina is quite the catch though! I mean score!" Will grinned.

"Mate, that's my wife."

"I know, I'm just saying that you did well."

Robin didn't say anything in return, he knew that he had done well, Regina was one of a kind, there was nobody like her in the entire universe and he didn't want there to be, she was the one for him, she was his life, his soulmate, his happy ending. She was everything to him. "Has anyone heard from the ladies this morning?"

"Yep, Mal called me about an hour ago to gush about how beautiful Regina's makeup looked," Ana chuckled as she grabbed her purse from the side, "speaking of, I'm gonna head over that way now and join them."

"I swear she wasn't here last night," Robin stated, rubbing a hand over his head in confusion, he'd thought that Ana had been staying at his place with Regina and the others.

"She wasn't, she came over this morning because she forgot something," Will shrugged as he spooned some of his cereal into his mouth, almost spilling milk down the front of his shirt.

"I think someone needs a bib," John laughed as he pushed a plate over to Robin.

"No thanks," Robin shook his head as he looked at the bacon sandwich which sat on the counter. It looked appealing, but he defiantly didn't want to get anything on his suit before the wedding because that would be a disaster. Not only that but he wasn't sure he could stomach anything greasy, he just didn't know why he was nervous.

"Mate, you're looking a little green," Will cringed, "you alright?"

"Of course, I am, I guess I'm just feeling the nerves a little, I don't know why I wasn't even this nervous the first time we got married. I think it's just because I want everything to be perfect for her, she deserves it."

"Well, I'm sure everything will go swimmingly," John patted him on the back.

Robin didn't say anything else as he hurried off to do the last few checks before they could head to the venue.

* * *

The room was filled with white decorations, all elegantly placed and flowing around, the chairs were finished off with soft silky bows, accented with pastel pinks and blues. There were roses placed all over, releasing a fragrant aroma which wafted through the expanse of the venue. The whole room looked fresh and inviting, exactly what Robin had been wanting it to do.

Robin stood nervously at the altar with Will by his side as he fidgeted, "mate would you stay still? You're making me feel dizzy," the best man sniggered as he tried to stop his friend from jiggling around.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I think it might be the adrenaline."

"Oh, I forgot! Tonight's the night, isn't it! God, I think she'll be more nervous than you are pal, at least you've had sex before, just imagine how she must be feeling."

"We have done other stuff before, it's just we wanted to save that for a time that was special, for when we really knew each other properly."

"You never actually told me the reason for you getting married so fast before you even had a chance to know one another," his friend stated with furrowed eyebrows. That was the moment Robin realised that his friends had probably all been questioning what the deal was between Regina and himself.

"She needed to get out of the world she was trapped in and the only way I could help her to do that was to marry her. Her mother was a horrible woman and she decided that she was going to sell her own daughter to a man old enough to be her grandfather. I needed to make sure that she didn't have to go through that so I begged her to run away with me, by this point I had already fallen for her. We had to marry as soon as possible so that her mother couldn't snatch her away from me."

"Shit. Well, that's a story."

"Yeah," Robin laughed, that wasn't even the whole story, but he scarcely thought that Will would believe the truth even if he were to tell him. There was no way that anyone would ever believe them, so it was best to keep their story a secret.

"Robin!"

Robin turned at the call of his name a spotted the petite blonde hurrying down the aisle, "Tink! You made it!" he grinned, happy to see his time travelling matchmaker.

"Well, when I got the invite to your wedding I couldn't resist! I want to see the two of you marry properly and I also want to see Regina! How is she taking to being in _England_?" She asked though Robin could tell from the way she said the word that the woman was referring to more than just the different country, she was talking about the century they had travelled to get to where they were.

"As far as I'm aware she loves it, although it was quite the transition at first I think she is finally beginning to feel at home here."

"That is brilliant news! I'm so glad and she is so much better off here with you than where she was before you found her. You know what would have happened to her. Leopold and her mother went crazy with rage trying to find her after the two of you left and that was when her mother released the story that she had killed herself! Apparently, Cora Mills couldn't live with the shame of her daughter marrying some random English man with no status."

"Hey now! Our Robin has status," Will perked up, "he's a world-renowned author, not to mention the films that have been made of his books."

"Thanks, Will, but there is no need to defend me when it comes to Tink, she knows who I am, it's Regina's nasty mother who didn't. Anyway, how rude of me not to introduce you, Tink this is Will the best man, Will this is Tink…"

"Regina's friend from America."

"Well, nice to make the acquaintance of one of the lovely Regina's friends. I was beginning to think she didn't have any."

"Oh, well I couldn't miss her wedding, I thought I would come out and surprise her," she cooed, "so, do you have a seat for me?" she asked looking up at Robin.

"Yeah, of course, I reserved one for you just in case, but you didn't reply to my message so I wasn't sure if…"

"I was in 1969 at Woodstock," she whispered so that Will couldn't overhear, "sorry, but as soon as I got your message I came straight here, I kinda forgot to drop you a message back to let you know."

"It's no problem," he breathed, he felt as though he had been stood at the altar for hours, he just couldn't wait until Regina finally walked down the aisle and he could make her his bride, properly marry her in front of all their friends. "What time is it?" He asked, looking to his friend who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Five minutes," Will stated.

Tink chuckled, "well, I suppose I'll leave you to your pointless worries and find my seat."

* * *

For that next five minutes, Robin continued to fidget making the registrar who would be performing the ceremony laugh at him. The tension was only broken by music beginning to play, the doors at the back swung open and Robin peered around to see Regina peeking from behind the door into the room, she winked at him before disappearing again as Mal and Cruella began walking down the aisle.

Once they reached him it was Regina's turn, the wedding march began and she set off towards them swaying her hips in time with the music, Robin's eyes widened as he took in his beautiful wife, her dress was stunning, the sleeves were made up of white lace that wrapped tightly around her arms, a sweetheart neckline showed off a respectable amount of cleavage and the rest of the dress was sculpted to her body before trailing off into a fishtail skirt. He chuckled to himself when he realised that she was walking faster than the music and the organ player was attempting to keep up with her pace.

When she reached him, she took his hand and smiled at him brightly, all the nerves he had been feeling prior to that moment ebbed away when he looked at her. "Hello," she laughed, biting her lip playfully.

"Hi, you look beautiful," he complimented as he took the time to take in the gorgeous woman stood before him, her makeup was light, with pastel shades dusting her eyelids and her long hair was curled to perfection with some of it secured and plaited into strands that were styled into a half up half down look.

"Thank you," Regina smiled, "you look extremely dashing Mr Locksley," she cleared her throat as she looked around them.

"Nervous?"

"Only a tad," she admitted, "how are you feeling?"

"I was nervous until you showed up," he grinned.

"Why, you didn't think that I could possibly leave you stood at the altar did you?" she teased playfully.

"Isn't that what every groom worries about?"

"I suppose it is, however, I should have thought that you would have known that you had no reason to worry about something such as that," she rolled her eyes as she squeezed his hand. "Also, isn't it the bride's job to be late?" Regina smirked, "Cruella suggested that we leave you waiting for a while, but I couldn't wait a moment longer for us to be married again."

"And it would be harsh to me, right? That was also your reasoning against it."

"Of course," she chuckled and he knew that she was joking with him, she was too kind-hearted to play with someone's feelings in such a way, there wouldn't be a chance that she would let Cruella get away with her wicked scheming.

Robin was about to reply to her when the registrar spoke up, "ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Robin Locksley and Regina Mills. Marriage is the promise between two people who love and cherish one another, and to anyone who knows Robin and Regina, the love these two share is undeniable, they are indeed soulmates and wish to share their own vows with each other. Robin, would you like to go first?"

Robin nodded and turned to Regina, finding her other hand and holding them both in his as he stared into her eyes, "Regina you're the woman I love with my whole being and I can't express how happy you make me and how glad I am that you entrusted your heart to me, I vow to protect and nurture it for as long as I live. I know that we will make a beautiful future together, one filled with love, friendship and happiness, a future with you beside me when I wake up every morning and when I go to sleep every night, with you as my wife and I promise to be the best husband I can be. I love you Regina Mills, so, so much, more than I have loved anyone and I plan to let you know how much I love you for the rest of my life. I promise to cherish you, adore you and be faithful to you from this day on and forever."

"Thank you, Robin," the registrar smiled, "Regina, I believe it's your turn."

Regina grinned as she reached out to gently stroke Robin's cheek, "Robin, we have had plenty of ups and downs over the time we've been together, but I wouldn't trade any of them, well except from maybe the bridge incident," she cringed, "I truly know that you would travel anywhere for me and I would do the same for you, even through time if I had to, I'd find a way," she winked. "I couldn't, and wouldn't want to, imagine any other life for myself than the one in which I have with you. I love you so much and I promise to cherish you, adore you and be faithful to you from this day on and forever."

"Robin and Regina have vowed themselves to one another, now it's time for the rings," Will handed them over without the usual theatrical performance that Robin had been expecting from him, he had been fully prepared to witness his friend pretend to lose the rings. "Robin as you place the ring on Regina's finger, please repeat after me: I Robin take you Regina to be my wife. I promise to love, honour, respect and be faithful to you, forsaking all others, until death do us part. I give you this ring so that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you." Robin did so and slid the ring onto her finger, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it, happy to see it back in its rightful place, even if it had only been gone for a little while.

She clung to him knowing that she was coming up next. "Regina as you place the ring on Robin's finger, please repeat after me: I Regina take you Robin to be my husband. I promise you to love, honour, respect and be faithful to you, forsaking all others, until death do us part. I give you this ring so that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you." Regina did so and copied Robin's actions, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Robin and Regina, you have promised yourselves to one another and I am honoured to pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Robin moved his hand to cup her cheek tenderly brushing his thumb over the skin below her eye before moving in and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as she giggled against his mouth and her arm slipped around his neck. He could feel her smiling and couldn't help break the kiss to pull away slightly in order to look at her face, he grinned at her listening to the cheers from the audience. "I love you," he breathed.

"Love you too!" she beamed before aggressively tugging him to her and kissing him with all her might. He was a little stunned at first but soon got into it, his fingers found the strands of her hair that trailed down her back and he gently curled them, he was faintly aware of Will telling them to save it for their wedding night when Regina pulled back and ran her fingers over her lips as she looked at the ground before laughing.

"Shall we Mrs Locksley?" he asked, offering her his arm as he planned to walk back down the aisle and to gardens of the venue in order to take the wedding photographs before heading to the room which had been set up to host their reception.

"We shall Mr Locksley," she nodded as she slipped her arm into his and they slowly made their way to the back of the room, talking to a couple of the guests on their way out as they had confetti thrown on them. Once they were outside Robin looked up, extremely thankful for the blue sky which provided the perfect condition for their pictures. The photographer had already started snapping photos of them and Robin decided to give him something to photograph. He looked to his wife, who was talking happily to Mal about something, before lifting her off her feet bridal style.

Regina squealed before laughing loudly as her arms wrapped around his neck and she looked into his eyes, "well hello there," she smiled brightly stroking his hair as she pecked his cheek. "I'm so happy," she blushed, "are you happy?"

"Never been happier," he nodded gently placing her back on the ground.

"Regina!"

He watched as his wife's eyes widened and she turned around spotting Tink coming out of the venue, "oh my goodness! Katrina! You're here!" she hugged her friend tightly and Robin grinned happily, knowing how excited Regina was to see Tink again, it was probably nice for her to see someone that she knew in her own time.

"Yes! You look stunning!" the blonde complimented, "we have so much to catch up on!"

"We really do!" Regina agreed, holding onto her friend's hand, I have so much to tell you and there are so many people you need to meet.

"I take it that you like this time then."

"Oh, I love it! I really do, everything is so interesting and complex. Did you know that I might be in a movie?!"

"Really?" Tink laughed, "well I want you to tell me everything, but I think you might be needed for your wedding pictures."

"Yes, do you mind if I steal my wife away for those, I think the bride is an essential part of that," Robin quipped, "of course you should be in the group ones."

"Oh yes! You definitely should!" Regina agreed, "let's go!"

* * *

After they had their photos taken everyone retreated to the reception room and found their seats, Regina leant her head against Robin's shoulder as they talked softly with one another whilst they waited for their food to be served. "The ceremony was perfect," Regina whispered, "it was so special and exactly how I imagined my wedding to be when I was a child, well, mostly," she chuckled, "I don't think some of the elements would have been possible in the 1900s."

"Hmm," he nodded, his fingers running across her thigh, drawing teasing patterns across her skin over the top of her dress. "This dress is astonishing," he told her as he pressed a brief kiss to her neck, his hand moving higher to rest on the very top of her leg, "seeing you like this is making it hard for me not to get hard," he grinned, slowly stroking over the area between her legs before moving back down to rest on her thigh again.

"You're teasing me," she breathed, her voice was hoarse and he knew that he was getting to her, but that had been his plan, he wanted to rile her up and make her hot for him, he already knew that Regina was excited and impatient for their wedding night to come, but he would enjoy working her up beforehand.

"Oh I know," he smirked, "I plan to tease you all night."

Regina groaned and shuffled in her seat, "you Mr Locksley do not play fair," she accused her hand landing on top of his as she squeezed it in warning.

"Well, where's the fun in that when I know that I can affect you so easily?" he asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He watched as a playful pout formed on her lips and she turned away to speak to Mal who was sat next to her. He chuckled and removed his hand, giving her a little break before he planned to continue with his game.

All throughout their dinner he subtly touched her, taking every opportunity he could to squeeze or stroke her at one point he had even pretended to drop something so he could trail his hand up the inside of her skirt along her bare leg, making her almost choke in the process.

After all the speeches had been made and everyone had finished eating, it was time to cut the cake, Robin helped Regina out of her chair as they moved over to the table which held the three-tiered masterpiece. Robin picked up the knife and gestured for her to put her hand on top of his to help him cut into it. They sliced a piece and cut in half so they could feed it to each other, hearing some of Robin's friends calling for them to smush it in each other's faces. Robin rolled his eyes and held it for her to take a bite of the chocolate treat, she leant in and hummed at the taste before holding hers for him.

Before he could even take in what had happened he felt cake smush against his face, the sponge dropping onto the floor as their guests burst into laughter, he wiped some fondant from his eyes to look at his wife who was stood there biting her bottom lip as her cheeks flushed bright red, "I am so sorry," she shook her head, he could tell she was trying not to laugh, "I really didn't mean to, I tripped over the hem of my dress," Regina cringed.

"Really?" he rose an eyebrow at her sceptically, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"I promise, come with me," she took his hand and led him through the crowd to a room off the side off the main reception hall before pushing him down on a plush couch and hiking her dress up a little so that she could straddle his lap. As soon as she was sat on top of him she attacked his face with her mouth, kissing and licking his skin, sucking the icing off whilst running her hands over his chest and moaning at the taste of the cake.

"Jesus Gina," he breathed, his hands attaching to her hips as he held onto her, he was beginning to think that the whole thing was just an excuse for her to get him alone.

She sucked his bottom lip before releasing it with a pop and looking into his eyes, "I thought I'd help you clean up a little since I was the one who got you all dirty," she grinned naughtily, her fingers slipping between the buttons on his shirt allowing her to touch his skin, she raked here nails across his chest lightly before leaning in to kiss him again, "I'm looking forward to tonight," she breathed, "maybe I can finally find out what I have been missing."

"Oh you certainly will," he groaned, briefly closing his eyes before looking at her once again and reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, "I still think you splatted that cake on me on purpose."

"Are you complaining?" she asked leaning in to kiss one of his dimples, her tongue brushing over his skin, "I certainly found the cleanup process very satisfying," she laughed before slipping off his lap and offering him her hand, "you're all neat and tidy again now.

"I bet I have lipstick all over my face."

"Not really," she shook her head leaning in to wipe his cheek gently, "now you don't," Regina grinned pushing the door to the reception room open again as they re-joined the rest of their guests.

"Oh Robin, you didn't last long for the poor girl!" Cruella hollered, "you could have given her a better seeing to than that, I know they call it a quickie, but that really was quick!"

"Shut up!" Mal scolded smacking her girlfriend's arm, "stop embarrassing Regina," the blonde woman glared at her as she continued to laugh.

Robin glanced at Regina and saw that other than a light dusting of pink to her cheek she didn't seem to be phased by Cruella's words, however, he knew that she'd had a while to adjust to them, "I think we shall be saving those types of activities until tonight," Regina quipped, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Cruella simply grinned at her, Robin shook his head and wrapped an arm around his wife, "will you do me the honour of our second first dance?"

"I believe I shall," she nodded joining him on the dancefloor.

* * *

Robin decided to take a break from dancing and grab a beer with the guys whilst Regina twirled on the dance floor with the ladies, he plonked down beside Killian and chuckled softly at one of Regina's silly dance moves. "She's really something your missus," Killian stated as he took a swig from his own beer.

"That she is," Robin agreed, "so, what did casting think of her audition for the part?" he asked, it had been on his mind for some time and Regina had been asking but he had to keep saying that they would hear back from them, so far they hadn't done, even though her audition was spectacular.

"They loved her," the Irishman laughed, "in fact, they wanted her more than they wanted Johnson which I'm not going to lie surprised me."

"So? What does that mean?"

"That means the parts hers, but I did leave you a voicemail telling you that last week and you never replied so…"

"I never heard it!" he protested, feeling a smile tug onto his features, he knew how happy Regina would be when he told her the news, she was so keen to get back to working in some kind of capacity and acting seemed to be easier than becoming a concert pianist in this day and age.

"They weren't so sure about casting a new actress without any filmography or acting credits, but I managed to persuade, them."

"Thanks mate, Gina will be made up. So is casting complete then?"

"Pretty much yeah, we have Hatter in the other lead role opposite your wife and then some other pretty big names in the supporting cast."

"Great, sounds good, I'll stop by the production office once I get back from my honeymoon, but I guess I better get Regina learning her part ready for filming."

"Yeah you better because they are already building the sets, I think they plan to start filming in a couple of months," Killian informed him.

Robin liked to be kept in the loop when it came to his screenplays, even though he had an extremely reliable team, he always wanted to know what was going on and how they were progressing. He smiled as he looked out to the dancefloor watching as Ana, Cruella and Tink tried to show Regina how to do some kind of limbo, whilst Mal stood with a disapproving eye cast on her girlfriend who was being her usual goofy self.

His eyes scanned over the room, wanting to check that all his guests were having an enjoyable time, that was when he noticed David and Mary Margaret sat in a corner taking part in what seemed to be an extremely heated conversation, he frowned and pointed it out to Killian, "have you noticed the weird vibe between M&M and David lately?"

"Hmm, maybe a little," he nodded in agreement, "I think there was something going on the night of your stag, she snapped at him then. You know what women are like though any little thing will set them off."

"And you wonder why you're still single when you talk about women like that," Robin chuckled, "Regina isn't like that."

"She will be mate; just wait till you've been married a few years."

"What would you know Killian, you've never been married," Robin shook his head as he drunk some of his beer.

"Hey, you seen that Moody Margaret is having a go at David again?" Will asked as he plonked down next to Robin after having been stood holding the limbo pole for the women. "Also, who does limbo at a wedding?"

"Not my idea, that was Cruella's addition," Robin rolled his eyes and grinned. Their friend was simply as eccentric as they came. It was odd seeing Mary Margaret and David fight though, they never usually argued and were usually the most perfect couple, lately thought that hadn't seemed to be the case. "Anyone know what they are fighting about?"

Will nodded, "yeah, her Dad's in town and he's staying at their place, but there is something with him and David, they don't get along, never have. So, David suggested booking him into a hotel, but Mary Margaret wasn't so keen on the idea as you can see."

Robin shrugged looking away from them and to his wife who was now trying to keep up with the classic party songs, they were currently on the Time Warp which she was seeming to pick up on quite quickly even if her dress got in the way a little.

"We're you listening in on their conversation?" Killian accused.

"No! David told me bits of the story and the rest I just happened to overhear."

"You mean you eavesdropped on," Robin chuckled.

"Whatever mate, you were clearly nosing too so don't be having a go at me."

Robin and Killian grinned at each other, shaking their heads as they looked in the direction of the women, Regina was laughing about something as she rested her head on Mal's shoulder. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you all like Regina, I was worried after what happened with Johanna that you wouldn't."

"Of course we do! What's not to like about the lass?" Killian asked, "Johanna was just a fool for thinking that you would pick Marian over Regina, that just wouldn't happen."

"Nah, you were well shot of that crazy witch," Will added.

"Yeah, let's just not talk about her, I don't even want to think about her."

"Robin! Come dance with me!" Regina commanded as she came over to their table and grabbed his hands.

"Seems I've been summoned," he laughed as he put his beer down and followed her out onto the dancefloor, wrapping his arms around her waist as she opted to put hers around his neck. "I liked your dancing," he laughed, resting his forehead against hers and bumping her nose with his.

"Why thank you, I do try," she smirked her fingers playing with the soft hairs on the back of his neck, "although some of their dancing is a little crazy."

"Hmm, but trust me that makes it all the more funny to watch."

Regina smiled and pressed herself closer to him as his hands slipped down a little from her waist resting on her ass for a moment before moving back up again, "you're teasing me already."

"Of course."

* * *

The rest of the night was much of the same, they danced, flirted and teased until they were both on the edge, Regina especially. She was fidgeting beside him in her seat as they paused the dancing to talk to some of the remaining guests, people had started to go home so it was only really their friends left, he could tell that she had zoned out of the conversation and if he were perfectly honest he had stopped paying attention also.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as his lips pressed to her neck before moving up to her ear, "I want you so much," he breathed nuzzling against her. He was getting extremely restless and he swore his friends were keeping them there on purpose just so they couldn't go home and have the wedding night they had been waiting for.

"Robin," she moaned closing her eyes and rolling her neck back so that he had better access, "I think we need to go home now," she whispered, "I can't take any more."

He was in total agreement and nodded against her neck before standing from his chair, catching everyone's attention, "we're going to head off now," he stated, "you are welcome to stay here until the staff turf you out," he chuckled, "thank you all for coming today and celebrating our marriage with us, it wouldn't have been the same without you." The group cheered loudly and Regina stood from her seat taking Robin's hand.

"Tink did you say you had somewhere to stay?"

"Yes, I'm in a hotel."

"Okay, if you wish to stay in London longer feel free to stay at our house whilst we're on our Honeymoon, it would be nice to have someone to house sit, Mal and Cruella have Poppy so it'll be empty."

"I'll bare that in mind," she smiled standing from her seat and pulling her friend into a tight hug, "good luck."

"Thank you," Regina hummed, "for everything you've done for me," her hand came up to cup the blonde's cheek, "I can never thank you enough."

"Don't mention, I'm just so pleased that you're happy, have fun."

"Regina," Mal and Cruella approached her, "don't forget the advice I gave you," the more sensible of the two stated, "we love you."

"Love you too," she whispered wrapping her arms around the both of them at the same time, kissing their cheeks playfully and whispering something that Robin couldn't quite make out as he approached his male friends.

Killian, Will and John grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, "behave children," he laughed nudging them, "we'll have to arrange drinks sometime when Regina and I get back from our vacation."

"Of course," Will winked, "have a good time pal and congrats again."

"Thanks mate, see you around," he waved as Regina approached him and he held his arm out for her to tuck under. She leant into him as they walked outside to wait for the wedding car, he felt her shudder a little and shrugged out of his jacket before laying it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled as she held onto it whilst resting her head against him, "the wedding was perfect, thank you so much, I think I needed it more than I thought I did. It was so special."

"I'm glad, I really wanted it to be just right for you."

"It was," Regina nodded. At that moment the driver pulled up with their car, Robin opened the door for her and she slipped in before he hurried around to the other side and climbed in, he had to help her buckle her seatbelt because her dress was too big, but once she was all done up the driver set off in the direction of their house. Robin had thought about booking a hotel, but decided that it would be more comfortable for them to just head back to the mansion, not to mention they would be able to make more noise there and not feel restricted.

He watched as she fidgeted with her seatbelt a little before switching to play with the material of her dress, she hadn't seemed nervous until she stepped into the car, in fact he didn't think that he had ever seen her look as nervous as she did in that moment. He reached for her hand and gently threaded his fingers through hers, she turned her head to meet his eyes, "Gina?"

"I'm fine, I think it is just all the anticipation leading up to tonight. I feel as though I have waited a lifetime for it to come by but now I feel all the nerves that come with that."

"I get it," he nodded, "I was feeling the same way this morning."

"Will it hurt?" Regina whispered, looking to the front of the car as if to make sure that the driver wasn't listening into their conversation.

"I don't think so babe," Robin hummed, it wasn't as though they hadn't done other things already, hopefully that meant that their first time wouldn't be painful for her, he could see the worry etched onto her face. "It shouldn't hurt, we'll go real slow okay," he smiled pressing a kiss to her temple, "I think you'll like it."

"I hope so," she sighed, "I like all the other things we do, so why wouldn't I like this?"

"Exactly," he chuckled stroking her cheek lightly before glancing past her to the view out of the window, seeing that they were already on the street which housed the turn off to their private drive, "we're nearly home," he stated.

"Good, because I think it's about time we consummated our marriage properly."

"Are you glad we waited?" Robin asked, he'd been waiting for her sake, he hadn't wanted them to rush into anything prematurely, he needed to know that they were supposed to be together, the last thing he wanted was her regretting anything.

"Yes, I suppose you were right to suggest it," she rolled her eyes playfully as the car pulled to a stop in front of their house. Robin hurried out of the car before venturing around to her side and opening the door for her, sweeping her off her feet into a bridal hold ready to carry her over the threshold, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I see that you are one for traditions Mr Locksley."

"Of course Mrs Locksley, you better have a garter under there because I am looking forward to taking it off you with my teeth."

She gasped loudly against his ear as she hid her face against his shoulder whilst the driver unlocked their front door for them before heading back to his car and driving away. Robin carried her over the threshold and kicked the door shut behind them, hearing the click of the lock before heading towards the stairs, "are you really going to carry me all the way to out bedroom?" Regina laughed as she started to press her lips to his neck.

"Yes," he grinned trying not to get distracted by what she was doing to his neck, it was beginning to work him up and there was no chance he was risking dropping her by paying attention to what she was doing to him. Once he was at the top of the stairs he hurried the rest of the way to the bedroom, as he pushed the door open he saw the roses and candles that were scattered all over, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering when that had happened.

"Oh wow," she gasped as he placed her down gently and found an envelope resting on the bed. He picked it up and opened it to read what was inside.

"Oh," Robin chuckled, "did you say goodbye to Ana when we left?"

"No. In fact, where was Ana?"

"In our room apparently setting all this up."

"That's so nice of her," Regina smiled as she picked up one of the rose petals and played with it between her fingers. She stood from the bed and brushed her fingers over his cheek before moving her hands to his tie and beginning to undo it, carefully unknotting it before allowing it to drop to the floor, then she started unbuttoning his shirt as she pulled it from his pants, tracing the tips of her fingers across his chest as she went, she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor alongside his tie.

Once his chest was exposed he placed his hands on her waist, it was her turn to have some of her clothes removed, "turn around," he breathed, gently swivelling her so that her back was to him and he could access the buttons of her dress. They flowed all the way down the transparent lace that covered her back and just over her ass, it was fitted and made to fit her perfectly, it definitely did, the material hugged to her figure just how it was designed to.

He gathered her hair in his hands and moved it over her shoulder before his fingers fell to the little buttons and he undid them one at a time, exposing her back as he went, his lips followed the path, kissing down to the bottom of her spine. He felt her shudder and stood up again, his lips finding her neck as he carefully slid the delicate dress from her shoulders, allowing the material to pool on the floor leaving her in only her panties, silk garter and heels, "god you're so beautiful," he groaned, stroking her back and trailing down to her ass before collecting her hair back and putting it where it was supposed to be. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

She turned around to look at him, her perky breasts were bare and her nipples were hard from arousal, he reached out, not being able to resist the temptation as he stroked the side of her boob. He watched her close her eyes as she leant into his touch, arching her back to increase the pressure he was applying to her soft globes.

"I feel a lot more naked than you," she quipped as she undid his pants adding them to the ever-growing pile of clothes on the ground. His shoes and socks were next to go, they were both touching each other, their interaction becoming more heated by the minute. Robin kept teasing her, his finger tracing her inner thigh but never touching where she was aching for him most. He dropped to his knees on the floor before her, pulling her body towards him, his mouth immediately attaching to her inner thigh as he sucked and kissed her soft skin, he could smell her arousal and the damp patch on her panties told him just how dripping she was for him.

Robin leant in and pressed his face to her sex, brushing across her clit through the fabric of her panties with his nose resulting in her needy groan, he looked up at her before hooking his fingers through the sides of her underwear and tugging them down her legs, once they were gone he took in the sight before him, realising that he hadn't seen her since the little waxing incident a few days ago. She was watching him carefully, clearly wondering what he thought, "beautiful," he breathed, pressing a kiss there and feeling her hands go to his head, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He chuckled against her before moving his own fingers to brush through her folds, following them with his tongue and finding her bundle of nerves causing her to gasp as she thrust against him, wanting to meet his strokes with her own movements. "Someone is needy."

"Well, someone has been teased all evening and is ready for some stimulation," she huffed making him grin against her sex before licking her again, he ran his tongue all the way down to her entrance and dipped it inside her soaking wet core. He groaned at the taste of her as he moved back up again to concentrate of her clit, all the while his fingers stroked up from her inner thigh to toy with the area that his tongue had just been in. "Are we not going to use the bed?" she asked.

"I want to ravish you with my mouth first, I want to drive you to the point where your legs shake and you can't stand," he stated without even thinking, his inner thoughts came flooding out before he could stop them and he heard a guttural noise come from her as her grip on his hair increased. He'd never really talked to her like that before, he was always afraid that doing so might scare her off, but clearly it was having the opposite affect, "do you like it when I talk that way?" he questioned, moving his fingers to feel just how turned on she was.

She nodded, her lips pressed tightly together as though she were trying to keep something in, but he was determined to draw some kind of noise from her so doubled his efforts, his tongue brushed over her sensitive bud, drawing patterns over her as he held onto her making sure that she didn't fall over. He teased her entrance with his fingers before pushing one inside her and curling it causing her to let out a little whimper.

"I want to hear you," he groaned before going sucking her bundle of nerves harshly. He spread her legs wider as he released her clit from his mouth and reverted to his previous method, he added another finger inside, feeling just how tight she was, her core was throbbing with need and her desire matched his own. He was aware of his hardness being restrained by his boxer shorts and he really wanted to just rip them off and bury himself inside her, but the time for him would come later, now was the time for her, he wanted to take care of her before he thought about himself, she deserved it. He glanced up at her, her eyes were shut and he couldn't help but grin smugly that he could give her such pleasure using only his mouth and hands.

"Robin!" she squealed as he suddenly smacked her ass lightly, her legs began to shake just as he had been wanting them to, "Robin," a low moan left her lips, "please, I… Robin!" she was getting closer, he could feel her clit beginning to throb against his tongue, his fingers almost getting pulled inside her by the squeezing of her inner walls, "I want you to come with me, for us to… oh!"

He sucked her one last time before releasing her from his mouth and pulling his fingers out from inside her, now he had her close to orgasm he knew that she would enjoy what was to come more than she would have before. She almost seemed to change her mind, but Robin pulled away and lifted her up before laying her down on the bed.

"I need you," she whispered reaching for him and pushing her hand into his boxers and finding his hard cock, "please."

He nodded, he couldn't wait anymore, he needed her just as much as she needed him, "I love you," he stated, cupping her face lovingly and kissing her before moving his hand down to hers and taking himself from her, he moved his boxers away throwing them carelessly across the room as he brushed the tip of his member through her folds, moving himself to her entrance.

"I love you too," she breathed, "please Robin, I want to feel you inside me."

He stared into her eyes as he carefully pushed himself inside her, hearing her wince a little at the tightness, "relax," he stroked her cheek, "just enjoy it," once he felt she had relaxed further he pushed to the hilt hearing her loud gasp.

"Oh Robin!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him and holding him against her, "I love you so much."

When he was certain that she was used to the feeling of him inside her and caught his own breath from the feeling of warm wet tightness wrapped around his cock, he pulled out a little bit and thrust back inside her once again causing her to squeal, "Regina, are you alright?" he questioned, looking at her in alarm, concerned that she was hurt.

"I'm perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, make love to me Robin.".

"As you request milady," he laughed, kissing her soundly as he began to establish a steady rhythm, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Stop worrying Robin," she cooed. They maintained eye contact as he continued to thrust in and out of her starting slowly at first to make sure that she was coping alright. He knew that it might take her body a while to get used to having him inside, used to coming together with another person. As he hit just the right spot, she closed her eyes, her head fell back against the pillow as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around him and he felt her nails begin to dig into the skin on his back. "Yes," she nodded, "just there, Robin."

His mouth moved to her neck as he picked up the pace and moved his fingers to her clit again, his movement becoming more desperate. She opened her eyes to look at him, and he moved her legs a little so he could enter her at a deeper angle, the noises coming from her were driving him insane and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back his orgasm, he knew she was close, but he really hoped that she was going to come soon, "are you…"

"Don't stop! Robin!"

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and smiled against her glad that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He soon found that she was a very vocal lover as she continually called his name, her walls spasming around him.

He felt and heard her as her orgasm washed over her and she squeezed her thighs around him, her inner walls gripping to him for dear life. "Regina," he groaned, finding his own release and spilling inside her. He made sure not to rest his weight on her as he held onto her and flipped them so that he was lying on his back and she was resting against his chest, her head cushioned against it.

"Wow," she breathed, her finger tips tracing his chest gently as his own stroked across her back. He tried to catch his breath as he closed his eyes resting his head in the soft pillows whilst he held onto his wife.

"So?"

"That felt so good," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "I love you so much."

"Are you alright, did it hurt?" he asked her, she opened her eyes as he stared at her waiting for her response, she shook her head and kissed his collar bone.

"Briefly, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Was it good for… did I… did I please you?" She asked, moving again, her smile wavering somewhat as he laughed a little.

"Gina, of course, you did, did I please you? That's the correct question."

"You always please me," she smiled tracing his cheek, "always."

Robin grinned and pressed his lips to the top of her head, as he slipped out of her before heading to the bathroom to grab a flannel to clean her up a little. She was almost asleep already and it warmed his heart to see her looking so content, once he retrieved the damp cloth he carefully washed her watching the lazy smile that played on her features.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he chuckled, looking at the heels that had somehow stayed on her feet the entire time they had been making love. He slipped the shoes off her feet, looking to the garter that was still fastened to her leg, "sexy," he laughed, kissing up her calf to her thigh.

"I'm so tired," she hummed, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Well tomorrow I will do as I promised and take this off with my teeth," he rose his eyebrows playfully.

"I certainly won't protest about that," she whispered, "now please just hold me whilst I sleep."

"There is nothing I would like to do more," he stated as he slipped under the covers and pulled her into his arms, pressing kisses to her cheeks and hair. "I love you Mrs Locksley."

"I love you too, so, so much Mr Locksley."


	19. NOT AN UPDATE! New Oneshot Series

**Sorry this isn't an update, but there I thought I'd let you all know about the new OS series I started with OS from this verse from Regina's POV Some of them will be expanded upon further than what you've read on here, so it won't all be the same. It's called He Found Her Somewhere In Time, so if you want to check it out feel free! I hope you enjoy! :) Also feel free to drop me new prompts with what you want to see Regina up to in that Series.**


End file.
